Cien Días
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.
1. Capítulo 1

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 1

_Guarida de Papillon_

_Cuatro años después de la aparición de Ladybug y Chat Noir_

El hombre golpeó el suelo repetidamente con su bastón en un gesto frustrado. Cuatro años. Cuatro largos años habían pasado desde que había comenzado a aterrorizar la ciudad para conseguir los Miraculous de la Creación y de la Destrucción. Tres años en los que un par de chiquillos, con algunas adiciones ocasionales, lograban frustrar sus planes una y otra vez. Se le acababa el tiempo para pedir su deseo y recuperar a Emilie.

Ya había intentado muchas veces destruir a esos dos adolescentes. Había llevado a cabo miles de planes para tomar esos Miraculous, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre salían victoriosos.

Pero finalmente decidió arriesgarlo todo y llamar a sus dos mejores aliadas para llegar a un plan para conseguir los Miraculous mucho más rápido. Esa tarde se había reunido con Nathalie Sancoeur, transformada en Mayura, y Lila Rossi en su guarida. Ambas mujeres habían logrado llegar a un plan que era infalible, gracias al que por fin saldrían victoriosos.

-Ugh, no sé como no habían pensado en eso antes- dijo Lila pasándose el cabello hacia atrás- este plan es a prueba de tontos. Ladybug y Chat Noir perderán sus Miraculous, y ninguno de sus aliados de segunda van a lograr detenernos-

Las facciones de Papillon se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa. Tras escuchar el plan estuvo seguro de su victoria.

-Mayura, lleva a Lila a la Place du Chatelet- dijo el hombre tomando una de sus mariposas para transformarla en un akuma- después de tres largos años de guerra, el día de hoy será el fin de Ladybug y Chat Noir-

La supervillana se acercó a Lila, pero ésta se alejó de ella por unos momentos.

-Un momento, anciano- dijo la chiquilla con una expresión desafiante- si te voy a ayudar a vencer a Ladybug y Chat Noir, quiero tu palabra de que ustedes van a incluir mis peticiones en el deseo que pidan-

Papillon miró a Lila entrecerrando los ojos. Sabía muy bien lo que quería la chica, y no le importaba darle lo que quería con tal de recibir su ayuda. No le importaba lo que tenía que sacrificar para recuperar a Emilie.

-Si nos ayudas a hacer esto, Adrien será tuyo- dijo el hombre, recontando mentalmente lo que Lila le había pedido- junto con todo lo demás que me has pedido-

-¿Lo harás?- dijo Lila entrecerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio- ¡quiero que esas dos chicas, Marinette y Kagami, sufran por todo lo que me han hecho!¡Quiero que sus vidas sean lo más miserable que sea posible!-

Papillon suspiró frustrado ante la necedad de Lila, pero respiró hondo sin decir nada al respecto, pensando en que todo lo que soportaba lo hacía por Emilie. ¿Qué más daba si tenía que conceder un par de caprichos más a esa niña estúpida?

-Tu familia será rica y poderosa- dijo Papillon con paciencia- y tienes mi palabra de que todo lo que me pediste será tal y como lo deseas-

Lila pareció finalmente satisfecha, y Mayura la tomó de los brazos, salió rápidamente por la ventana, llevándose consigo a Lila a la plaza frente a la mansión Agreste. Una vez que se quedó solo, Papillon sonrió y respiró hondo.

-Hoy será el día en el que Ladybug y Chat Noir finalmente perderán esta guerra- dijo el hombre mientras que liberaba el akuma y ésta salía por la ventana- lamentablemente, una vez que termine con ellos, nadie en París siquiera recordará sus nombres-

Por fin el hombre sintió que su akuma llegó a su víctima.

X-x-x

_Place du Châtelet_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Lila sonrió maliciosamente mientras veía al akuma acercarse a ella, bajo la mirada atenta de Mayura. Casi podía brincar de emoción. Ese era el día en que Ladybug, Kagami, Marinette y todas las personas a las que odiaba iban a pagárselas. Ese era el día en que iba a tener la vida que siempre había soñado y que Adrien iba a ser finalmente suyo.

La mariposa entró a su teléfono móvil.

-_Bijoux, yo soy Papillon_\- dijo a través de la mariposa en su rostro-_ te otorgo el poder de tomar el control de todos los adolescentes de París a través de sus móviles para que te obedezcan en todo. Usa tu nuevo poder para obtener los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir_-

-Con gusto, Papillon- respondió Lila con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El poder del villano la cubrió por completo, y su teléfono móvil se convirtió en una antena. La levantó y sonrió.

-Adolescentes de París- dijo Bijoux- les habla su nueva reina, Bijoux. Les ordeno que vengan a la Place du Châtelet y me entreguen todas sus joyas y accesorios que tengan en su persona. Una vez que lo hagan, regresarán a casa y despertarán del trance. ¡Ahora!-

La onda se esparció por todo París, y todos los teléfonos celulares recibieron el extraño mensaje. Todos los adultos quedaron completamente paralizados mientras que los adolescentes comenzaron a caminar hacia la Place du Châtelet.

x-x-x

_Place des Vosges_

_Poco antes_

Marinette iba a encontrarse con sus amigas en el parque fuera de la panadería. Esa tarde celebrarían el cumpleaños de Alix, que era la única que cumpliría dieciocho años. Todos sus compañeros habían sido invitados, y la chica pelinegra estaba ansiosa de llegar. Tenía la esperanza de que _monsieur_ Agreste haya dado permiso a Adrien de ir.

Cuando bajó a la panadería, Marinette vio a sus padres terminando de hornear unos macarons y otros dulces que serían llevados a la fiesta. Tras darle una palmada a su padre en la espalda, abrazó a su madre para agradecerle su ayuda para organizar la fiesta de Alix. No sabía porqué, pero su estómago le dolía, como cuando uno tiene un mal presentimiento. ¿Acaso Papillon atacaría ese día? No lo sabía, pero sintió el impulso de abrazar a su madre.

-Hey, ¿te sientes bien,_ ma chérie_?- le dijo Sabine con cariño.

-Sí, _maman_\- dijo Marinette confundida mientras la soltaba- no sé qué me pasó-

Sabine no dijo nada, solo frotó un par de veces la espalda de su hija con una sonrisa antes de entregarle la caja con macarons.

-Felicita a Alix de mi parte. Y ten cuidado de no tirarlos esta vez- dijo su madre en un gesto cariñoso- ve a divertirte con tus amigos. Nos vemos esta tarde, _ma chérie_-

-Sí, nos vemos en un rato, _maman_\- dijo Marinette besándola rápidamente en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia la Place des Vosges.

Mientras caminaba hacia la plaza, Tikki asomó su cabeza del bolso de la chica. Igual que su portadora, la kwami también tenía un mal presentimiento. Quizá Papillon estaría planeando algo muy peligroso. Pensó en hablar con Plagg al respecto si es que Adrien estaba en la fiesta de Alix.

-No me siento en un modo muy festivo, Tikki- dijo Marinette en voz baja- tengo que admitir que… no sé porqué me siento muy preocupada-

-Lo sé, yo también- dijo la kwami- abrió bien los ojos.

La chica asintió y siguió caminando. Se detuvo frente a la reja del parque y la abrió. Tikki pudo escuchar un pequeño grito emocionado de parte de Marinette, y adivinó correctamente que Adrien estaba ahí, junto con el resto de los compañeros del _lycée_ de Marinette. Su portadora comenzó a caminar hacia el centro, donde sus amigos estaban reunidos, cuando de pronto se detuvo de golpe y dejó caer la caja de macarons al suelo. La caja se abrió y la mayoría de los macarons cayeron al suelo y se rompieron.

-Marinette, tiraste los macarons- dijo la kwami en un tono divertido- no puedo creer que tu madre haya logrado predecir esto…-

Normalmente la chica debía haberle respondido diciéndole que se distrajo, o algo sobre el hecho de que la belleza de Adrien fuera tan perfecta, pero no hubo nada. Ni una palabra. En vez de ello, Marinette se dio media vuelta y salió de la Place des Vosges dejando la caja de macarons atrás.

-¿Marinette?- dijo Tikki, asomándose desde el bolso- ¿sucedió algo?-

Marinette no respondió y continuó caminando con la mirada perdida por la orilla del Sena en dirección a la place du Châtelet. Parecía estar hipnotizada de alguna manera. La kwami se alarmó y salió del bolso, tomando el rostro de Marinette en su rostro.

-¡Marinette, despierta!¿Qué te está pasando?- dijo Tiikki.

Al no obtener respuesta, la kwami miró a su alrededor. No era solo Marinette, sino también Alix, Nathaniel, Marc, Luka, Juleka, la mayoría de sus compañeros… y Adrien. Pudo ver a Plagg salir de la camisa del chico rubio y volar hacia ella.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando, _Sucrette_?- dijo el kwami alarmado- todos estos chicos parecen estar… zombificados-

-No lo sé, Plagg, no entiendo nada- dijo ella abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- pero no me gusta nada-

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?- dijo Plagg, siguiendo a su portador con la mirada.

-Primero que nada, creo que tenemos que poner a salvo los Miraculous- dijo Tikki en voz baja, volando hacia Marinette con la clara intención de quitarle sus aretes- lo siento, Marinette, pero deberíamos…-

Pero de pronto la kwami se cortó y desapareció. Plagg abrió los ojos como platos al ver que había sido Marinette quien se había quitado los aretes. Asustado por haberse quedado solo completamente, el kwami levantó la vista. Todos los demás adolescentes que caminaban al lado de Adrien se quitaban los accesorios que llevaban puestos, y caminaban hacia la Place du Châtelet, donde estaban un akuma y Mayura.

-¡No!- dijo Plagg mirando con horror como Marinette había llegado delante de la chica akumatizada y dejaba caer sus aretes en una de las grandes cajas que Bijoux había puesto en la plaza antes de dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado- ¡_Sucrette_!-

Después de Marinette, Luka dejó caer su anillo, sus pulseras y sus aretes negros a la misma caja. Juleka su pulsera. Kagami su anillo. Los ojos de Plagg se volvieron alarmados hacia Adrien, quien se había llevado su mano izquierda a su anillo.

-¡No lo hagas, cachorro!- flotando a toda velocidad hacia él, intentando impedir que el chico deslizara el anillo fuera de su dedo- no quiero…-

Pero Adrien, en el mismo trance que el resto de los adolescentes, ya había se había retirado su anillo, haciendo que Plagg desapareciera también. Y poco después de que Marinette había dejado caer dentro su Miraculous, Adrien hizo lo mismo con el suyo antes de darse media vuelta y volver a la Place des Vosges.

x-x-x

_Sótano de la Mansión Agreste_

_Poco después_

Gabriel sonrió al tener las tan codiciadas joyas en sus manos. Se había asegurado de que, esta vez, los elementos que tenía en la mano eran efectivamente los Miraculous que siempre había deseado. Había liberado a los kwamis, quienes estaban sumamente entristecidos y decepcionados de estar ahora en su poder, pero no tenían nada que decir. Como Nooroo, no eran más que esclavos para cumplir con su propósito.

Tras purificar el akuma que usó con Lila Rossi y renunciar al Miraculous de la Mariposa, Gabriel se prendió los aretes de Ladybug en su camisa y se puso el anillo de Chat Noir en su meñique derecho.

-Por fin lo logré, Emilie- dijo Gabriel, poniendo las manos sobre el cristal de la cápsula en la que descansaba su esposa- por fin podré pedir el deseo. Por fin te traeré de vuelta y seremos de nuevo una familia-

-¡No lo hagas!- dijo en voz alta la kwami roja que, Gabriel supuso, había pertenecido a Ladybug- ¡si le devuelves la vida, alguien más va a perder la suya! ¿Estás dispuesto a pagar ese precio?-

-Lo estoy- dijo fríamente Gabriel.

-¿Incluso si ese precio significa perder a alguien a quien amas tanto como a ella?- dijo la kwami.

Gabriel frunció el entrecejo. ¿Acaso la kwami se estaría refiriendo a Adrien?

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había considerado la situación antes de ese momento. Por supuesto que ya había pensado en ello. Sabía que tenía un precio a pagar, y que Adrien podía llegar a ser afectado por su deseo. Pero esa era la razón por la que lo había mantenido con vida y a salvo durante todo ese tiempo. Una vida por una vida. Adrien podía pagar por ella y Emilie no necesitaba saber nada. Podía borrar su memoria de su hijo, y él sería el único en recordarlo.

Gabriel había decidido que podía vivir sin Adrien, pero no podía vivir sin Emilie.

-Lo haré, incluso si el precio es mi hijo- dijo firmemente Gabriel.

-Ugh, pierdes tu tiempo tratando de apelar a su conciencia, Tikki, porque no tiene una- dijo el kwami negro- conozco a los sujetos de esta calaña. No les importa nada ni nadie, más allá de sus propios deseos. Si su hijo muere, el pobre será afortunado de no tener que lidiar más con una basura como él-

-¡Silencio!- dijo Gabriel alzando la voz, y las bocas de los dos kwamis fueron selladas bajo sus órdenes- así está mejor. Por fin, los Miraculous de la Catarina y del Gato Negro son míos. Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron vencidos, y ni siquiera recordarán que fueron superhéroes o estuvieron en mi camino todo este tiempo. Fueron enemigos formidables, y por ello no perseguiré más venganza contra ellos dos-

Al escuchar eso, Tikki y Plagg se miraron entre sí y sonrieron levemente. Gabriel no se dio cuenta, pues estaba ocupado tomando la tablet con los códigos traducidos que había robado del Guardián, y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Bien, es hora- dijo Gabriel poniendo la tablet en el suelo y volviéndose a los kwamis- Tikki, Plagg. Les ordeno que me otorguen el poder infinito-

Los dos kwamis se miraron tristemente antes de ser absorbidos por una gran esfera de luz de color morado, la cual rodeó a Gabriel y se convirtió en un torbellino a su alrededor. Por un momento, el hombre que aterrorizó París por tres años tuvo miedo. Tuvo miedo de que no funcionara, tuvo miedo de haber sacrificado todo para conseguir una especie de magia que parecía un callejón sin salida.

Pero pronto el torbellino se convirtió en un laberinto, y Gabriel miró de reojo la pantalla del tablet, dándose cuenta de que era el momento que había estado esperando los últimos cuatro años.

-Deseo que…-

X-x-x

_Place des Vosges_

_Poco antes_

Marinette parpadeó, mirando a su alrededor confundida. Recordaba que había comenzado a caminar hacia la Place des Vosges llevando consigo una gran caja de macarons que su madre le había dado (y advertido que no dejara caer), pero estos parecían haber desaparecido de sus manos de pronto. Levantó la vista confundida y notó que sus amigos se miraban entre sí y también parecían extrañados de estar ahí.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-No me digas que fuimos akumatizados?-

-No seas ridículo- escuchó decir a Alya en el tono sabiondo que siempre utilizaba- si así fuera, Ladybug y Chat Noir estarían aquí. Pero no veo a nadie-

Marinette levantó la mirada. Luka estaba sentado en una banca y volvió a comenzar a tocar su guitarra tal y como lo había visto desde que entró a la plaza. Juleka y Rose estaban compartiendo una bandeja de bocadillos. Adrien estaba rebuscando en su camisa y en sus bolsillos como si hubiera perdido algo, pero Marinette no le dio mucha importancia. Alix estaba patinando alrededor despreocupadamente. Nino y Alya seguían discutiendo si habían sido akumatizados o no. Kagami estaba mirando los dibujos de Nathaniel y Marc estaba riendo de algo que Markov hizo. Max y Kim estaban inflando globos para colocarlos en los árboles.

Marinette se encogió de hombros sin lograr entender que era lo que había pasado. No parecía nada fuera de lo normal y, sin embargo, sentía como si hubiera olvidado algo. Ante la duda, la chica abrió discretamente su bolso.

-Esto se siente extraño. ¿Qué sucedió, Tikki?¿Acaso viste algo?-

Silencio. No era usual que la kwami no le respondiera, y no era como que había mucha gente cerca de ella para que se mantuviera oculta. Marinette alzó las cejas confundida y tomó su bolso, levantándolo al nivel de sus ojos.

-¿Tikki?- dijo antes de notar, con una horrible sensación de pánico, que su kwami no estaba en el lugar donde la había visto, desde su punto de vista, apenas hacía un par de segundos- ¡Tikki! ¿Dónde estás…?-

Con horror y sintiendo como si el pánico comenzara a apoderarse de ella, la chica soltó el bolso de golpe y se llevó las manos a los oídos, dándose cuenta de que sus aretes tampoco estaban en su sitio. ¡Había perdido su Miraculous!

-Oh no- dijo ella comenzando a respirar agitadamente mientras que buscaba desesperadamente en su bolso por Tikki o los aretes- no, no, no… ¡esto no puede estar pasando!-

Marinette dio media vuelta y se apresuró a salir del parque. Iba a seguir sus pasos de nuevo de regreso a casa en caso de que se le hubieran caído en el camino. No, si se hubieran caído sus aretes, Tikki aún estaría allí. Ella no desaparecería a menos de que renunciara a su Miraculous, cosa que no haría jamás. Entonces, ¿qué había pasado?

Iba saliendo del parque cuando se topó con Adrien, quien también estaba buscando algo en el suelo, chocando y casi cayendo sobre él. En otra situación se habría ruborizado y sería un desastre de tartamudeo, pero en esos momentos estaba sintiendo que el pánico se estaba apoderando de ella porque su Miraculous no estaba, y Tikki no estaba. ¿Acaso había sucedido algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta?

Estuvo a punto de rodear a Adrien para seguir buscando cuando ambos vieron una enorme luz color morado en la misma margen del Sena, proveniente de algún sitio cerca de la Place du Châtelet. Marinette había escuchado al maestro Fu cuando le describió lo que sucedería si alguien combinaba su Miraculous y el de Chat Noir.

"El poder infinito", pensó ella "capaz de cambiar la realidad y borrar el pasado"

-Oh no…- dijo Marinette en voz alta al caer en cuenta lo que eso significaba. Esta vez no era un akuma sembrando terror en París. Esta vez era Papillon pidiendo su deseo.

-No, no, no…- escuchó decir a Adrien apenas a unos pasos junto a él- no puede ser. ¡Plagg!-

Al escuchar el nombre del kwami de su _partenaire_, Marinette se volvió asustada hacia Adrien, mirándolo con enormes ojos. El chico tenía su mirada fija en el rayo de luz morada que se había convertido en un torbellino que se engrosaba y comenzaba a abarcar gran parte de la ciudad.

-Adrien, ¿acaso tú eres Chat Noir?- dijo la chica.

El chico se volvió hacia ella tan rápidamente que la sorprendió.

-¿Marinette?- dijo Adrien sorprendido, comenzando a sacudir la cabeza- no, claro que no soy… ¿cómo se te ocurrió eso?-

-Dijiste Plagg, ese es el nombre del kwami de Chat Noir- dijo la chica sonriendo tristemente- si no eres él, ¿cómo lo sabrías?-

El chico rubio tardó un par de segundos en entender cómo era que Marinette sabía el nombre de su kwami, si la única persona que lo sabía era…

-¿_Ma_…_ma lady_?- dijo el chico, volviéndose a ella con lágrimas en los ojos- oh, Dios, ¡esto es…!-

Una fuerte explosión los hizo dar un respingo de sorpresa, y ambos vieron que el torbellino de color morado ya había abarcado la zona de la Torre Eiffel, Trocadéro, el Louvre y sus alrededores, y se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¿Tu Miraculous?- dijo Marinette en un tono lleno de urgencia, tomando sus manos nerviosamente- por favor, dime que tú sí tienes contigo tu Miraculous-

-Desapareció- dijo Adrien alarmado, comenzando a sentir el pánico apoderándose rápidamente de él- no sé que fue lo que pasó, no lo perdí. Yo lo tenía conmigo hace un momento, pero parpadeé un par de veces y ya no estaba. No sé que pasó- la miró con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente- ¿el tuyo?-

-Exactamente igual- Marinette tragó saliva nerviosamente, mirando de reojo la amenaza que estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos- _chaton_, creo que esto es…-

-Papillon- dijo el chico, cayendo de rodillas y comenzando a respirar agitadamente mientras que el torbellino de luz morada comenzaba a esparcirse y volverse cada vez más grande- Papillon tiene nuestros Miraculous. Perdimos esta guerra, Ladybug… ¡perdimos todo!-

Marinette se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando sus lágrimas alcanzaron sus labios y sintió el sabor salado. No se había equivocado: habían perdido el poder que se les había confiado. Le habían fallado al maestro Fu. Le habían fallado a París y al mundo entero. Papillon se había hecho con sus Miraculous y había activado el poder ilimitado. Adrien seguía tumbado en el suelo, sollozando y respirando agitadamente en plena crisis de pánico. Marinette se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Puedo… puedo abrazarte, _chaton_?-

El chico la miró con enormes ojos y asintió. Marinette puso una mano suavemente en su hombro, antes de que Adrien se lanzara a sus brazos.

-Lo siento, _ma lady_, lo siento tanto- dijo él entre sollozos, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de ella- te fallé, Marinette-

-Shhh…- dijo ella intentando contener las lágrimas mientras acariciaba el cabello dorado de Adrien. No quería que el chico se sintiera peor si la veía llorar- yo también te falle. Pero… pero no temas, de alguna manera lo resolveremos. Todo problema tiene una solución-

El torbellino de luz ya abarcaba la mayor parte del _arrondissement_ y se acercaba rápidamente a ellos. Adrien levantó sus ojos hacia ella sin soltar su cintura.

-Eres la chica más maravillosa que conozco, con o sin la máscara. ¿Es demasiado tarde para decir que te amo, _bugginette_?- dijo él con voz temblorosa. Estaba aterrorizado y eso fue lo que decidió serían sus últimas palabras antes de que el mundo cambiara para siempre.

-Nunca- dijo Marinette esforzándose por sonreír- yo también te amo, Adrien. Eres el chico más valiente que conozco-

El torbellino entró a la Place des Vosges, y ya había alcanzado a la mayoría de sus compañeros a pesar de sus esfuerzos por huir de él. Al ver que era inevitable ser atrapados por el poder combinado de la Creación y Destrucción, Marinette tomó la solapa de la camisa de Adrien y lo atrajo a sí misma, conectando sus labios con los de él. El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero sonrió y respondió al beso, acariciando con cariño la mejilla de la chica mientras lo hacían.

No se habían separado aún cuando el torbellino de luz morada los alcanzó también. Lo último de lo que Marinette se dio cuenta fue de Adrien siento arrebatado de sus brazos.

x-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_Poco después_

Cuando Marinette finalmente despertó, aún era de día. Había visto el poder de Papillon apoderarse rápidamente de París para cambiar la realidad y borrar el pasado. Pero, ¿qué era lo que había borrado?¿Qué precio había sido pagado?

La chica se incorporó alarmada, dándose cuenta de que estaba en una superficie blanda. Una chaise-longue. Al mirar a su alrededor, su habitación lucía normal, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Estaba un poco desordenada, pero nada inusual para ella.

Se puso de pie y abrió la trampilla que llevaba hacia la sala. La cocina era un desastre y la sala estaba polvorienta. Algunas botellas de vino estaban tiradas en el suelo, y tuvo que evadirlas para llegar a la puerta. La chica entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su madre siempre había sido fanática de la limpieza y del orden.

Se volvió a su bolso para hacerle la misma pregunta a Tikki, y tardó unos segundos en recordar que su kwami estaba en poder de Papillon. Respiró hondo para no pensar en ello; ya encontraría una solución para recuperarla.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Marinette para sí misma.

La chica cruzó hacia la habitación de sus padres, y encontró a Tom Dupain tirado en la cama, sucio y rodeado de botellas vacías, con un aspecto de que no había tomado una ducha en varios días, con restos de alcohol y comida en su camisa. Marinette se cubrió la boca y salió de ahí, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"No entiendo", dijo ella mientras que apoyaba la espalda en la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, su mano sobre su pecho intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón, los cuales parecían gritarle que las cosas no estaban nada bien "no entiendo nada…"

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio. En la sala, sepultado entre las botellas, había un pequeño objeto rectangular. Marinette apartó la basura y lo sacó para mirarlo mejor. Era un retrato de su madre que parecía haber sido tomado varios años atrás. Sabine Cheng estaba sonriendo ampliamente en dirección a la cámara, y estaba siendo abrazada por ella y su padre. La leyenda en el marco, que tenía fecha de casi cuatro años atrás, le rompió el corazón.

_En memoria de Sabine Cheng. _

Marinette no se dio cuenta cuando sus manos dejaron caer el retrato al suelo, provocando que el vidrio protector se quebrara. Se cubrió la boca horrorizada para reprimir un sollozo. En el nuevo mundo que creó Papillon, su madre había muerto cuatro años antes y su padre estaba sumido en depresión por ello.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Este primer capítulo solo es la explicación de cómo Papillon ganó, pero el fic va a tener mucho angst, así que prepárense psicológicamente. La ausencia de Sabine no va a ser el único cambio que Papillon provocó en las vidas de nuestros héroes, así que tengan a la mano su pelotita antiestrés. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo mis locuras (en serio, son los mejores). Abrazos.

Abby L.


	2. Capítulo 2

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 2

_Apartamento de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette cayó de rodillas al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos al caer en cuenta de lo que había sucedido. No era un sueño, sino una pesadilla que se había vuelto realidad: Papillon había vencido.

Además de sus recuerdos de su vida real, algunas memorias de su nueva vida comenzaron a fluir en su mente. Recordó haber asistido al funeral de su madre tres años antes. Recordó haber usado su vestido negro y su cabello recogido en una sola coleta, rodeada de sus abuelos paternos, Roland y Gina. Su padre había llegado ebrio a la mitad de la ceremonia, con un aspecto horrible. No recordaba a sus amigos ahí, sino solamente había visto a una chica aunque no estaba muy segura de quien había sido. No estaban Alya, ni las chicas o Adrien. Cerró los ojos sin poder recordar mucho más.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, y Marinette dio un respingo de sorpresa, tropezando y cayendo sobre el sofá. No se imaginaba quien podía ser para llegar y abrir la puerta tan fácilmente. Cuando se volvió, la chica se sorprendió al ver que era su abuela.

-_Nonna_ Gina- dijo Marinette volviéndose hacia ella con ojos llorosos.

-Awwww, _Marinetta_\- dijo la abuela acercándose a ella y abrazándola- ¿porqué estás triste, _bambina_? ¿Otra vez el colegio?-

Marinette abrazó la cintura de su abuela y dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Todo eso era su culpa. Su madre había muerto y su padre estaba completamente desolado, y todo era culpa de ella. Si tan solo hubiera protegido mejor su Miraculous de Papillon, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte…

-Ya, ya…- dijo la _nonna_ Gina, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, mientras que soltaba a su nieta y le revolvía el cabello- tengo algo que quizá pueda alegrarte, _Marinetta_. Tus amigos vinieron a verte. Eso es lindo, ¿no?¿Quieres verlos?-

Marinette se volvió hacia ella con enormes ojos y asintió, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano y poniendo una expresión tranquila.

-Sí, _mamie_\- dijo la chica, pensando que la animaría ver a Alya y a las chicas visitándola en casa. Había pasado por tanto, había tenido tanto miedo. No sabía que había sido de ellos, o de Chat Noir…Adrien. No sabía tampoco que había sido de Tikki.

La abuela la evaluó con la mirada y asintió, abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

-Será mejor que todos suban a tu habitación, _Marinetta_\- añadió Gina en voz baja, borrando su sonrisa y mirando de reojo la habitación principal- tu padre… bueno, digamos que no es un buen día-

La chica asintió seriamente y se volvió hacia la puerta, esperando con ansias ver a su mejor amiga. Sabía que, si bien no podía decirle a Alya lo que sabía, al menos su apoyo sería importante.

Pero para sorpresa de Marinette, no fue Alya sino Kagami quien entró al apartamento de los Dupain-Cheng, esbozando una expresión mortificada mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a la chica. Marinette se tensó ante ese extraño abrazo. ¿Quién era esa mujer y qué había hecho con Kagami? A pesar de que parecían físicamente ser la misma persona, era como si la chica hubiera sido suplantada por otra idéntica. Tenía esa sonrisa cálida que Marinette había visto en Kagami en contadas ocasiones, y su atuendo no era para nada el de la japonesa. Una parte de ella pensó que _madame_ Tsurugi sufriría un infarto de la impresión al verla vestida así.

Kagami vestía una blusa blanca con la silueta de Jagged Stone, con una falda color azul y leggins negros. En su cintura estaba atada una sudadera roja con negro. Lo único consistente con su atuendo eran sus tenis rojos. Su cabello era un poco más largo que como lo usaba normalmente, con las puntas teñidas de rojo brillante.

-Marinette, ¿cómo estás?- dijo Kagami separándose de ella, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de la chica como si quisiera leer su alma- ¡estábamos muy preocupados después de que vimos que Rose se te acercó!-

-¿Uh?¿De qué hablas?- dijo la chica confundida, pero Kagami no la escuchó. Puso su dedo índice sobre su mejilla, y vio que tenía una lágrima.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo esta vez?¿Te hizo llorar? ¡Dime, porque la voy a matar!-

Marinette estuvo a punto de detenerla, pero en vez de ello una mano se posó en el hombro de la japonesa, y fue cuando notó que no solo ella había ido a verla. Detrás de Kagami, sonriéndole tímidamente, estaban Marc y Nathaniel. Respiró aliviada. Esos dos se veían bastante más normales.

-Tranquila, Kagami, no tienes que alterarte- dijo Marc en voz baja, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a la chica- deja que Marinette respire-

-Sí, la estás asustando- añadió Nathaniel- no debimos haberla dejado sola en el colegio, pero procura calmarte o la asustarás más de lo que ya está-

La chica alzó las cejas confundida. ¿Colegio? Si ella y todos sus compañeros ya tenían entre diecisiete y dieciocho años, ya estaban todos en el _lycée_. ¿Y en qué especie de realidad extraña se encontraba? ¿Y porqué no estaba ahí su mejor amiga?

-¿Don… dónde esta Alya?- solo atinó a preguntar. Los tres recién llegado la miraron extrañados, como si hubiera dicho que el cielo es rojo.

-Ugh, seguramente aún está adulando a la bruja de Lila- dijo Kagami, arrugando la nariz con disgusto y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Marinette sin entender. ¿Alya adulando a Lila? Si bien había caído en sus mentiras en un principio, después la había apoyado.

-Claro, sabes bien que ellas dos han sido mejores amigas desde la primaria. ¿Te sientes bien, Marinette?- dijo Kagami, mirándola con curiosidad y un poco de preocupación. Antes de que ella respondiera, Nathaniel se acercó y tomó a la japonesa de los hombros, alejándola de Marinette.

-¡Por supuesto que no está bien!¿Cómo preguntas eso?- dijo Nathaniel, acercándose a Marinette y mirándola a los ojos un poco demasiado cerca para su gusto- después de la manera en la que Lila y sus amigas la trataron. Fue Rose otra vez, ¿verdad?-

Antes de que Marinette reaccionara, esta vez Marc ha abrazó. El chico pelinegro era ya al menos una cabeza más alto que ella. La abrazó aprisionando sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

-Shhhh, ¡no se lo recuerdes, Nath!- dijo el chico pelinegro.

-Fue obra de Lila seguramente- dijo Kagami haciendo tronar sus nudillos- le voy a dar una buena sopa de dientes…-

Mientras sus amigos discutían si Kagami podía asesinar a Lila o no, Marinette cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, buscando en sus recuerdos. Aparte de sus recuerdos de la realidad, en ese mundo Lila era la nueva abeja reina del colegio, y todo el mundo la amaba, tal y como siempre lo había deseado. Kagami iba en su colegio pero en la clase de _madame_ Mendeleiev, junto con Aurore, Marc y Mireille. Podía ver claramente en su mente a Lila riendo y a sus antiguas amigas, y mirándola a ella con odio.

¿Porqué?¿Porqué pasó eso?

-¿Porqué?- dijo Marinette en voz baja. No pudo decir nada más, pues Kagami la tomó de la mano.

-Vamos, la hora de la comida terminó y tenemos que volver al colegio- dijo la chica casi arrastrándola para que saliera de casa- no temas, nosotros te protegeremos-

Marinette la siguió casi por inercia mientras que Nath llevaba su mochila del colegio, sin saber qué nueva sorpresa le esperaba y pensando en que quizá sería imposible arreglar lo que había sucedido.

X-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien despertó de pronto y levantó la mirada. Su habitación se veía tan normal como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado. Respiró hondo recordando su encuentro con Marinette en el parque hacía unos momentos. ¡Marinette era Ladybug! Y él la había besado porque creía que iba a morir junto con ella.

Parpadeó para aclarar sus ojos. Aún era de día, y París se veía tan normal como siempre. Podía ver la torre Eiffel desde la ventana de su habitación. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta del pequeño armario su escritorio, esperando ver a Plagg y contarle sobre lo sucedido, olvidando que su kwami se había perdido.

-Oh…- dijo el chico al abrir la puerta del pequeño armario y ver que estaba vacío. No solo su kwami, sino incluso su reserva de apestoso queso Camembert había desaparecido. En ese momento fue dolorosamente obvio el fracaso de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Adrien se dejó caer sobre la silla de su escritorio y apoyó sus codos en él, moviendo accidentalmente el ratón de la computadora, cuya pantalla se encendió ante el movimiento. En su fondo de pantalla, en vez de una foto suya con su madre, era una foto de su familia completa: sus padres y él en el centro mostrando su medalla de esgrima. Su padre se veía mucho más feliz de lo que se había visto desde que tenía memoria.

"No tengo ningún recuerdo de esta fotografía"; pensó Adrien "y no tiene sentido, _maman_ ya había desaparecido para entonces…"

El chico inspeccionó su habitación. Algo que faltaba era su mochila del colegio, que no estaba en el sitio donde siempre lo dejaba. Entrecerró los ojos y salió de su habitación, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver lo que sucedía en el vestíbulo.

Nathalie y el Gorila estaban cargando algunas maletas, dejándolas en el suelo, y tras ellos estaba la persona que jamás pensó que volvería a ver.

"No puede ser…", pensó el chico "tengo que estar soñando"

Pero no estaba soñando, sabía que eso era real. Emilie Agreste estaba entrando a la mansión, dejando la maleta que ella misma llevaba consigo en el suelo y levantando la vista. Tan pronto como su mirada se cruzó con la de Adrien, la mujer sonrió ampliamente. Los ojos del chico se humedecieron, y corrió hacia ella casi tropezando en la escalera.

-Wow, cuidado, _mon_ _chaton_\- dijo su madre, abrazándolo cariñosamente- no me iré a ningún lado-

-Maman…- dijo el chico aún con lágrimas en los ojos- volviste…-

Emilie entrecerró los ojos, aparentemente sin entender porqué su hijo estaba tan sentimental en su presencia, pero acarició sus cabellos con cariño.

-Ya, ya…- dijo ella- sí volví. No esperaba que la película que estamos filmando terminara tan pronto, pero ahí tienes. La próxima vez te llevaré conmigo. ¿Qué te parece?-

-Me encantaría, _maman_\- dijo él, aún con lágrimas en los ojos- pero recuerda que no debería faltar al _lycée_-

Para sorpresa de Adrien, su madre sacudió la cabeza levemente y se echó a reír como si acabara de decir una broma. Solo atinó a revolverle el cabello.

-Ah, eres tan gracioso, Adrien- dijo ella presionando sus labios sobre la frente del chico- no te preocupes, le pediré a Nathalie que te perdone las lecciones de hoy para que comamos juntos. ¿Te gustaría eso? Incluso podemos invitar a tu novia-

El cerebro de Adrien estaba hecho una ensalada entre sus recuerdos pasados y los nuevos. En los últimos, su madre jamás había desaparecido y él jamás había ido a la escuela. Su padre siempre viajaba por el mundo y su madre actuaba para varias películas de cine francés. No sabía que pensar, pero fuera del detalle de no ir al colegio, este nuevo mundo creado por Papillon no era tan malo

Adrien asintió con los ojos aún humedecidos por las lágrimas. Ambos estuvieron a punto de caminar hacia el comedor cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Ah, ya llegó tu novia- sonrió Emilie.

-_Salut, madame_ Agreste._ Salut, mon amour_…- canturreó una voz femenina.

Y Adrien casi se desmaya del horror al ver a Lila Rossi lanzándose a su cuello y plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"No, ¡no puede ser!", pensó el chico, sintiendo el pánico apoderándose de él.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Más tarde_

Marinette había sido llevada casi a rastras por Kagami hacia el colegio. La chica aún tenía mil preguntas en su cabeza, pero sus amigos estaban preocupados porque creían que Marinette quería escapar de sus clases por lo que sea que haya sucedido en el aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier.

Era como si el tiempo hubiera regresado tres años y estaba de regreso en _troisième_.

Otra cosa extraña que Marinette notó en ese asunto es que Kagami llevaba consigo una guitarra acústica atada a su espalda, y que junto a sus tres amigos eran parte de un pequeño grupo de rechazados en el colegio. Marc y Nathaniel eran cruelmente acosados por la mayor parte de los chicos. Kagami también, pero al menos ella podía defenderse y de paso defender a sus amigos, así tuviera que romper su guitarra en la cabeza de quien los estuviera amenazando.

Pero parecía que incluso Kagami no se salvaba del bullying.

-Hey, Yakuza- dijo un chico de otra aula haciendo que a Kagami se le erizara la espalda como un gato, gruñendo dispuesto a pelear. Aparentemente el que gritó se arrepintió de ello al ver la expresión absolutamente furiosa de Kagami, que estaba a punto de saltarle encima cuando Marc la tomó del brazo.

-Shh, no vale la pena, Kagami- le dijo Marc con un tono amable- ven, vamos a clase-

Kagami gruñó de nuevo en voz baja, pero asintió y se volvió a Marinette.

-Nos vemos al rato- dijo la japonesa cerrando un puño- si alguien te molesta, se las verán conmigo-

Marinette sonrió agradecida, y comenzó a caminar hacia su aula junto a Nathaniel.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó Marinette al pelirrojo- lo que le dijeron a Kagami, quiero decir-

-Ugh, es de lo más desagradable- dijo el chico frunciendo el entrecejo visiblemente molesto por el insulto hacia su amiga- ¡pobre Kagami! Pero a esos idiotas les parece divertido burlarse de la manera en la que vino a París-

La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos. Recordaba que Kagami se había mudado con su madre a París, pero en esa nueva realidad no entendía cómo había sucedido.

-El padre de Kagami es uno de los Yakuza más peligrosos de Japón- explicó Nathaniel tristemente- pero hace tres años recibió amenazas contra su familia, y pues Kagami y su madre tuvieron que huir para mantenerse a salvo. Incluso no tenían más que lo que llevaban puesto cuando llegaron, pero eso tú ya lo sabías- sonrió levemente- tú fuiste la que le regalaste su primer atuendo, ¿no lo recuerdas?-

Marinette parpadeó intentando recordar eso. Tenía la vaga memoria de lo que Nathaniel acababa de decirle; más vívidos eran sus recuerdos de su vida anterior.

La chica no alcanzó a decir nada más, pues ambos entraron al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier y todos sin falta guardaron silencio al verla. Las mejillas de Marinette se enrojecieron, captando de inmediato la tensión del momento. Todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. Se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo el pánico apoderarse de ella, pues nunca había estado en un situación parecida. ¿Porqué la miraban así?

Creyó que de pronto iba a arder en combustión espontánea hasta que Nathaniel tomó su mano y caminó con ella hasta la última fila tan rápidamente que no alcanzó a ver a sus compañeros. Ambos tomaron asiento juntos, el pelirrojo dejándola del lado de la ventana.

-¿Qué les sucede?- susurró Marinette una vez que tomaron asiento en la última fila del aula- ¿porqué me odian?-

-Porque son idiotas- dijo Nathaniel simplemente.

Marinette levantó la mirada. Los lugares adyacentes a los suyos estaba Nino solo. Delante de ella y Nath estaban Kim y Max, delante de ellos estaban Mylène y Alix y en la primera fila estaba Sabrina. Del otro lado estaba Ivan en tercera fila. Juleka y Rose estaban en la segunda fila y Alya estaba sola en la primera fila, pero tenía la impresión de que faltaba alguien.

-¿Dónde está Adrien?- dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Quién es Adrien?- preguntó Nathaniel confundido.

Marinette entrecerró los ojos. En esa versión parecía ser que Adrien no iba al colegio. Se mordió el labio. Si Adrien había sido Chat Noir, tenía que encontrarlo pronto para hablar con él. Quería saber si, como ella, él aún conservaba sus memorias de lo que había pasado antes y podía ayudarla a poner todo en orden de nuevo.

-¿Dije Adrien? Quería decir Arleth…-

-Ah, ella está en _deuxième_\- sonrió el pelirrojo- creo que está con _madame_ Mendeleiev-

-¿Y qué hay de Chloé?-

-¿Qué Chloé?- dijo el pelirrojo- ¿te refieres a la hija de _monsieur_ Bourgeois? Ella se fue de París cuando destituyeron a su padre del Hôtel de Ville. Se fue a vivir con su madre en Amércia. Fue todo un escándalo, ¿no lo recuerdas?-

Marinette asintió como si acabara de recordarlo, y levantó la vista. Todo aquello era cada vez más extraño. Parecía que ya era hora de que la profesora llegara, pero en vez de ella la persona más desagradable del mundo entró por la puerta del aula. Vistiendo exclusivas prendas de diseñador, con un maquillaje perfecto y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Lila Rossi entró al aula. Y diferente a como ella misma había sido recibida, la recién llegada fue saludada inmediatamente por todos los presentes.

-¡Lila, por fin llegaste!-

-¡Te extrañábamos tanto!-

-Oh, lo siento mucho, chicos- sonrió Lila- no pude evitarlo, mi novio me invitó a comer. ¡Es tan lindo!-

-¡Es tan romántico!- dijo Rose- ese chico es verdaderamente afortunado de tenerte como novia, Lila-

-Pfff…- escuchó bufar a Nathaniel mientras que rodaba los ojos. Nino tampoco parecía muy contento.

Lila sonrió como si fuera la última Coca Cola del desierto, y tras sacudirse el cabello tomó asiento en la primera fila junto a Alya y la abrazó.

-Bienvenida, mejor amiga del mundo- sonrió la pelirroja, haciendo que la sangre de Marinette hirviera. ¿En qué mundo Lila sería la mejor amiga de Alya? Aquello le dolió, pues se sentía como una traición de su mejor amiga.

"Esto no es culpa de Alya", se recordó a sí misma apretando los ojos "Papillon debió modificar el mundo a su antojo y esto es la consecuencia"

Marinette no pudo pensar más en ello, porque la profesora de literatura entró al aula para comenzar la lección de esa tarde. _Mademoiselle_ Bustier no parecía haber cambiado mucho, solamente parecía estar más cansada y entristecida, no con su habitual buen humor.

-Buenas tardes a todos- dijo la profesora en el tono cansado que Marinette detectó- para la lección de hoy necesitaré que hagan equipos de tres personas. Por supuesto, como son trece estudiantes, un equipo será de cuatro-

-Ugh, espero que no me toque con Marinette- escuchó decir a Juleka. O al menos eso parecía, a pesar de que la chica no creía que su tímida compañera fuera capaz de decir algo tan horrible sobre ella.

Y fue entonces cuando Marinette notó a Juleka. A pesar de que la mayoría de sus compañeros parecían ser los mismos, la chica alta y gótica parecía ser otra persona completamente diferente. Su cabello no estaba teñido, sino que tenía su cabello negro pulcramente peinado, y llevaba un vestuario que consistía en unos jeans color azul y un suéter de moda color blanco. Se veía sumamente extraña.

-Vamos, hagan los equipos- dijo _mademoiselle_ Bustier- no tenemos todo el día-

Como reflejo, Nathaniel tomó la mano de Marinette para que no se alejara de él, pero nadie quiso hacer equipo con ellos dos.

-Bien, al final un equipo estará formado por Rose, Juleka, Alya y Lila, será el de cuatro- dijo la profesora- el segundo serán Kim, Max y Alix. El tercero será Ivan, Mylène y Sabrina. Y el cuarto serán Nino, Nathaniel y Marinette-

-Coff… perdedores- escucharon decir a Lila, lo cual desató risitas entre todos sus compañeros.

Marinette miró a Nino. ¿Quizá él aún recordaba a su mejor amigo, Adrien? Quizá él no se había convertido en un patán como el resto de la clase.

-¿Nino?-

-Hey- sonrió tristemente el chico.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Marinette.

-Super- dijo el chico, poniéndose sus audífonos- espero que terminemos esto pronto. Tengo cosas que hacer en casa-

Nathaniel y Marinette se miraron entre sí. Al parecer tampoco el chico moreno era muy amable con ellos dos.

X-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien se encerró en su habitación tan pronto como Lila se fue y su madre le dijo que tomaría una ducha y se retiraría a descansar, ya que estaba un poco cansada por su viaje de regreso desde Viena.

El primer impulso del chico era darse una ducha también; Lila parecía más que nada un pulpo poniéndole las manos encima de esa manera. ¿Cómo rayos había terminado siendo novio de esa bruja? Aún recordaba vívidamente cómo esa mentirosa había puesto en peligro a su _Lady_ y además había causado la expulsión de Marinette, entre muchas otras cosas.

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía ser, seguramente se trataba de un error. Él no podía salir de ninguna manera con Lila Rossi. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo mientras que se sentaba frente a la computadora y la encendía.

-_Si necesitas los hechos, yo tengo lo que te hace falta_\- dijo la voz de Nadja Chamack en televisión-_ el día de ayer vimos nuevamente a un muy enamorado Adrien Agreste asistir con su hermosa novia Lila Rossi a la premier de la cinta Together in Paris- _mientras decía eso, una foto de ambos, viéndose francamente enamorados, apareció en la pantalla-_ en la que ambos prestan las voces a los personajes principales. ¡Esta parece ser la pareja más popular de Francia! Liladrien, como llaman las redes sociales a esta pareja, fueron vistos…-_

-Ugh…- exclamó Adrien, apagando la pantalla y llevándose una mano al abdomen, sintiéndose nauseoso. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado eso? Incluso su celular estaba lleno de fotografías y selfies de él con Lila.

Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. ¡Si tan solo tuviera a alguien con quién hablar! Plagg, Kagami, ¡quien sea!

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Nathalie entró a su habitación llevando consigo la tablet que siempre tenía. Con una expresión estóica, la mujer sonrió levemente.

-Tu madre está descansando- le informó la mujer- si no tienes inconveniente, en diez minutos tu guardaespaldas te llevará a tu clase de esgrima-

-Por supuesto- dijo Adrien resignado, pensando que quizá podría hablar con Kagami y, si tenía suerte, podía encontrarse con Marinette.

-Tu padre está de viaje de negocios en Londres- continuó ella- pero me dijo que estaba un poco decepcionado por tu desempeño en el pasado entrenamiento de esgrima, pero espera que esta vez logres vencer a Luka Couffaine-

-¿Quién?- dijo Adrien boquiabierto. Había escuchado muchas cosas extrañas ese día, pero ninguna como esta.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! El mundo alrededor de nuestros héroes está cada vez más loco que antes. Y sí, Adrien también recuerda todo. Ya sabíamos que Lila se quedaría con Adrien, pero también se quedó con todos los amigos de Marinette. Luka y Kagami son contrarios, ella es la chica con la guitarra y él es el esgrimista millonario. Ya verán lo demás que ha cambiado y lo que nuestros héroes harán para tratar de arreglar todo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	3. Capítulo 3

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 3

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Más tarde_

Las clases vespertinas fueron un suplicio; revivir el colegio no era nada agradable. Marinette respiró aliviada cuando las clases se terminaron, porque eso significaba que por fin podía regresar a casa. Las manos le picaban para buscar la Miraclebox que tenía oculta e intentar arreglar todo ese desastre. Si bien no podía pedir ayuda a Tikki, podía preguntar a otros kwamis. Sabía bien que al menos Sass y Wayzz eran los más sabios, y ellos seguramente sabrían que hacer en el caso de que fueran usados los Miraculous de la Creación y la Destrucción.

Tan pronto como salió de clases y Marinette se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo del colegio, Marc y Kagami la alcanzaron antes de que pudiera lograrlo. La chica japonesa parecía estar muy sobreprotectora con ella y entrelazó su brazo con el suyo, haciendo que Marinette diera un respingo de sorpresa.

-¡Ah!-

-Kagami, ¡la espantas!- se quejó Nathaniel.

-¿No te molestaron esta vez?- fue lo primero que preguntó Kagami, quien no parecía estar nada contenta.

-Eh…-

-¿Qué sucedió, Nath?- dijo Kagami entrecerrando los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera responder Lila pasó frente a ellas, seguida de todo su séquito de amigas, y les lanzó una sonrisa astuta al pequeño grupo de "rechazados".

Marinette levantó los ojos. Se sentía terrible ver a sus queridas amigas siguiendo a Lila, aunque pensándolo bien así eran en la otra realidad también, aunque no tan exagerado. Lila iba caminando adelante como si fuera la abeja reina, detrás iba Sabrina que cargaba su mochila, Rose llevaba su abrigo y las otras chicas la seguían como polillas siguiendo la luz.

-¿En serio podemos ir a tu casa a conocer al príncipe Alí, Lila?- dijo Rose emocionada, casi dando brinquitos de emoción- ¡debe ser genial ser la hija del alcalde y vivir en un hotel!-

-Por supuesto. Mi madre dice que todos son bienvenidos- dijo Lila, y captó la mirada de Marinette- bueno, dijo que todos excepto los que tengan familiares criminales o vagos alcohólicos. No la culpo, no quiere esa clase de relaciones para mí-

Marinette sintió una punzada de furia ante ese comentario mientras recordaba cómo se había encontrado a su padre ese día y supo inmediatamente que ese insulto iba para ella. Y seguramente lo de "criminales" iba dirigido a Kagami.

En vez de seguir pensando en ello, Marinette decidió que sería mejor ignorarla y respirar hondo para tranquilizarse. Kagami, por su parte, gruñó en voz baja.

-Ugh, esa bruja es tan… aaaarggg…-

-No empieces, Kagami- dijo Marc encogiendo los hombros- sabes que la mejor manera de lidiar con ella es solamente ignorarla-

-Sí, pero no tendríamos que tener que soportar sus comentarios mordaces- dijo Kagami entre dientes.

La japonesa se dejó caer sobre una banca del colegio antes de tomar su guitarra y ponerse a tocar una melodía que a todas luces sonaba agresiva. Incluso a pesar del coraje que sentía contra la castaña, Marinette no pudo evitar reír en voz baja por la actitud de Kagami. No era la única, Nathaniel y Marc también dejaron escapar una risita. Marinette se sentó junto a Kagami, Nathaniel se sentó del lado contrario y Marc en el suelo.

-Marc tiene razón, no deberías dejar que lo que Lila diga te moleste, Kagami- dijo Marinette sonriendo y tomando asiento junto a ella. Sabía que, más que molesta, la japonesa debía estar afligida por la manera en la que la juzgaban por su padre- recuerda que nadie puede hacerte sentir mal sin tu consentimiento-

-Pfff… ojalá fuera tan fácil- dijo Nathaniel apenas levantando su mirada por un momento de su libreta de dibujo. Kagami no parecía haberla escuchado, seguía tocando la guitarra con el mismo ímpetu desde que comenzó.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que pensar de quien viene el insulto. Esa chica no lo vale- dijo Marinette mientras veía que el equipo de esgrima estaba a punto de comenzar con su entrenamiento del día. Alzó las cejas prestando atención: esa era su oportunidad de ver a Adrien y averiguar si él recordaba lo mismo que ella. ¿Existiría Adrien en esa realidad? Y si existía, ¿aún practicaba esgrima?

Todos los chicos estaban vestidos exactamente igual, con su uniforme blanco con un par de líneas color rojo y azul en el costado representando la bandera de Francia. Excepto uno. Uno de los chicos llevaba puesto un traje de esgrima color azul marino. No solo eso, sino que era el más alto del equipo.

El chico de azul pareció escuchar la melodía de Kagami, quien seguía concentrada en la guitarra, y comenzó a caminar hacia los cuatro chicos.

-Parece que estás un poco molesta, Kagami. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo el chico detrás de la máscara. Tenía una voz amable que le parecía conocida a Marinette, pero no podía identificarla. ¿A quién conocía, aparte de Adrien, que entrenaba esgrima? No solo ella se volvió a mirar al chico; Marc y Nathaniel también levantaron la mirada de sus respectivos hobbies.

Por fin, la japonesa levantó la vista, aunque no dejó de tocar la guitarra. Entrecerró los ojos en dirección al esgrimista antes de aumentar el tempo en una melodía un poco más agresiva que la anterior.

-Ugh… piérdete, Couffaine- siseó Kagami con disgusto regresando la vista a su guitarra.

Marinette abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Couffaine? ¿Así como en Luka Couffaine? Y como si quisiera responder a sus preguntas, el chico se levantó la careta y sonrió amablemente, o al menos eso parecía. Marinette apenas logró reconocerlo, vestido así con un uniforme de esgrima y sin sus característicos cabellos teñidos de color turquesa. Lo que hizo que finalmente lo reconociera fueron sus ojos.

-No era mi intención molestar. Con permiso- dijo el chico inclinado levemente su cabeza antes de volver a bajar su careta y caminar hacia el centro del patio, donde iba a comenzar el entrenamiento.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Marinette volviéndose a su amiga. Si Luka no parecía haber sido grosero, pero la agresividad de Kagami le extrañó.

-Pff… tienen suerte de no conocerlo- dijo Kagami.

-¿Quién… quién era ese chico?- dijo la pelinegra, fingiendo que no lo había reconocido.

-Luka Couffaine es el hijo de la dueña de todos los cruceros en Saint Topez y de la mayoría de los barcos de turistas que pasean por el Sena- dijo Kagami finalmente dejando de tocar la guitarra y arrugando la nariz- es un tipo de lo más desagradable-

Marinette se volvió hacia el entrenamiento. ¿Acaso era posible que también Luka hubiera cambiado para mal en esa nueva realidad?

-¿No es ese el hermano de Juleka?- dijo Nathaniel haciendo una mueca de disgusto- con razón no te cae nada bien-

-No solo eso- dijo Kagami asintiendo mientras que ponía la guitarra a un lado por un momento- además, es el mejor amigo del modelo Adrien Agreste, otro espécimen de lo más venenoso-

El corazón de Marinette dio un horrible vuelco al escuchar eso. ¿El bueno y dulce Adrien había cambiado para mal después del deseo de Papillon? No, no podía ser. Adrien había sido Chat Noir, seguramente debía haber podido retener su memoria. ¿O solamente ella lo había hecho?¿Era acaso esa realidad su pesadilla personal?

-Creo que he escuchado algo de él- dijo Marc pensativo sin quitar sus ojos de su libreta- ¿no es el modelo que aparece en todos esos anuncios de perfume?-

-Es ese mismo-

Kagami volvió a tomar la guitarra y reanudó su música, y fue cuando Marinette vio llegar a Adrien al colegio, llevando su mochila de entrenamiento en su hombro y mirando a su alrededor como si buscara algo. Por un momento su mirada se fijó en el rostro de Marinette. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, como si la hubiera reconocido, pero fue llamado por Luka y comenzó a caminar con él hacia los vestidores.

Marinette sintió un vuelco. Parecía que la había reconocido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar decididamente hacia el chico rubio lo más rápido que podía. Tenía que hablar con él, tenía que saber si él recordaba también.

-¿Marinette…?-

-¿Qué haces?-

La chica ignoró a sus amigos y caminó hacia donde estaba el equipo de esgrima sin quitar sus ojos de encima de Adrien. El chico parecía seguirla con la mirada a pesar de estar utilizando la careta. Estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo cuando alguien se interpuso entre ella y Adrien.

-¿Se te perdió algo, Marinette?-

La hipócrita voz melosa de Lila hizo que sintiera un feo escalofrío, y pronto se dio cuenta de su error. No solo Lila la había visto, sino también el resto de las chicas de su clase, quienes parecieron rodearla en menos de un minuto. Adrien desapareció junto a Luka rumbo a los vestidores sin haberse dado cuenta de que Marinette se había levantado a seguirlo. Inmediatamente la chica pelinegra tuvo un horrible presentimiento.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- dijo Juleka agresivamente poniendo sus manos en la cintura- ¿acaso quieres volver a intentar robarle el novio a Lila? ¡Aléjate de Adrien!-

Marinette se detuvo, sintiendo como si la sangre se le fuera a los pies. ¿Adrien era novio de Lila en esa realidad? Con razón Kagami no le quería, incluso si no lo conocía. Una parte de ella comenzó a sentirse desesperanzada, pensando que quizá se había equivocado y Adrien no recordaba nada de su antigua vida.

-Das asco, ¿cómo te atreves a hacer eso?- dijo Rose.

-Ni siquiera conoces al chico, no tienes nada que hablar con él- sentenció Mylène.

-Chicas, chicas, no es necesario que la traten así- dijo Lila en un falso tono benévolo- saben bien que las mentiras caen por su propio peso-

-Pfff… justo cuando creí que no podías caer más bajo, Marinette- dijo Alya, poniéndose las manos en la cintura- ¡deja en paz al novio de Lila! ¿Qué no puedes respetar lo que no es tuyo?-

Marinette se sintió sumamente herida por Alya. Pronunciadas por su mejor amiga, las palabras agresivas contra ella se sentían mil veces peor. Alya se había convertido en un monstruo. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si un puño estuviera apretando su corazón.

"Es solo el mundo que Papillon creó; la verdadera Alya jamás haría algo así", se repitió mentalmente, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran al ver a su mejor amiga hablándole así.

-Yo… yo solo…- intentó decir con voz quebrada. ¡Si ella solo quería hacerle una pregunta a Adrien! Pero no atinaba a pronunciar las palabras.

-Awww, va a llorar- se buró Alix, con las manos en sus ojos imitando a un bebé llorando- bebé Marinette va a llorar-

La chica pelinegra tenía náuseas, y sintió un horrible peso sobre ella, como si alguien estuviera recargándose en sus hombros. Su boca estaba seca, y a pesar de que quiso decir que quería hablar con él solamente para hacerle una pregunta, las palabras no salieron de su boca.

-Yo… eh…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Kagami había dejado su guitarra, se plantó entre Marinette y el resto de las chicas, tomando a su amiga de la cintura y sacándola del círculo de chicas que estaban rodeándola y burlándose de ella, no sin antes de lanzarles una mirada de advertencia- ¡debería darles vergüenza! Marinette no estaba haciendo nada malo-

-Ja…- Alix dejó escapar una exclamación de incredulidad.

-Estaba tratando de acercarse al novio de Lila…- comenzó a decir Rose.

-La última vez que revisé, no es ilegal hablar con otra persona en el colegio. No tienen que ser tan brujas- dijo la japonesa llevándose aparte a Marinette, quien estaba al borde del colapso después de los sucedido ese día.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a la banca tomando el brazo de Kagami, todo el peso de lo sucedido cayó sobre Marinette: Papillon había ganado, todas sus amigas la odiaban, era imposible que Luka y Adrien la ayudaran porque estaban fuera de su alcance, Lila era la reina de todo el colegio y, sobre lo demás, su madre había muerto.

Tan pronto como se quedaron solas, Marinette se desplomó sobre la banca, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y dando rienda suelta a su llanto. ¡Estaba harta! Ni siquiera había pasado medio día en esa realidad y sentía que nunca podía hacer nada para arreglarlo.

Al verla tan descompuesta, Kagami se sentó junto ella y la abrazó, mientras que Marc y Nathaniel se pararon frente a ambas para ocultarlas de la vista con una expresión fastidiada. No querían darle a Lila la satisfacción de saber que hizo llorar a su amiga, o al menos eso creían que había pasado.

x-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Sin darse cuenta del intercambio entre Marinette y las otras chicas, Adrien entró a los vestidores del colegio. Al menos eso no había cambiado. Se quitó su uniforme en silencio mientras que miraba a su alrededor.

Tenía miedo. No sabía si le esperaba otra desagradable sorpresa como la de Lila. ¿Y si Luka resultaba ser un tipo desagradable?¿Y si sus amigos lo odiaban también?¿Y si Marinette/Ladybug no lo recordaba? ¿Y si…?

-Hey, Adrien- sintió una palmada en su hombro. Adrien se tensó ante el contacto y se volvió bruscamente hacia atrás, para encontrarse cara a cara la expresión extrañada de Luka, como si no se hubiera esperado ese salto.

-Luka- dijo finalmente el rubio sin aliento.

-Wow, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo el chico con una expresión amable al verlo tan preocupado- tienes una expresión como si hubieras visto un fantasma-

-Esa es la subestimación del siglo- dijo Adrien entre dientes.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Luka volviéndose hacia él.

-No es nada- dijo el chico rubio poniéndose su casco sin muchas ganas- tenemos que entrenar, ¿no? Hagamos esto-

Luka sonrió de nuevo y sacó su florete, silbando tristemente. Adrien reconoció inmediatamente la melodía: era la que el chico tocaba con su guitarra en la otra realidad cuando se le veía triste. En el pasado, Luka le había explicado que podía expresarse con la música. En esta realidad no había, pero tenía otra cosa.

-¿Te sientes bien, Luka?- dijo Adrien de pronto- algo me dice que tú eres el que está preocupado-

-¿Quién, yo?- dijo Luka sonriendo y encogiendo los hombros- por supuesto que está todo bien, es solo que la chica que estoy persiguiendo no me da ni la hora-

-¿Marinette?- dijo el chico, aunque aún sentía una punzada de celos.

-¿Quién es Marinette?- dijo el chico mayor, pareciendo genuinamente confundido- no sé quien sea ella. Yo hablo de Kagami Tsurugi. Estoy seguro de que no la conoces. Es una chica a la que… bueno, siempre trae una guitarra y expresa sus sentimientos con ella-

¿Kagami con una guitarra? Bueno, si Luka practicaba esgrima, no era imposible.

-Eso es genial, Luka- dijo Adrien- ¿porqué no te acercas a ella?-

-Porque Juleka me dijo que es una interesada- dijo Luka tristemente- y además, sé que siempre pelea con tu novia. Lo siento, _mon ami_-

Adrien sonrió levemente. Al parecer en esa realidad Luka había sido flechado por Kagami, a quien no había visto antes en esa realidad.

-No te preocupes, Luka- dijo el chico rubio, aliviado de que Luka no estuviera interesado en su _lady_\- es la chica japonesa, ¿no?-

-Ella misma- dijo el chico mayor sonriendo levemente y sonrojándose al pensar en Kagami- estaba justo ahora con sus amigos y esa chica extraña de coletas, pero ni siquiera quiso saludarme-

Adrien meditó esa información, sobre todo el hecho de que Kagami estaba con Marinette, y fue entonces cuando tuvo una idea. Si la japonesa era cercana a su _lady_ en esa nueva realidad, y si Lila las despreciaba tanto como Luka decía, era la oportunidad perfecta (y una buena excusa) para acercarse a Marinette.

-Creo que ya sé que es lo que podemos hacer para que finalmente hables con ella y puedas invitarla a tomar un helado- dijo Adrien de pronto entusiasmado, dándole una palmada en el hombro de su amigo- apuesto a que yo podría ayudarte a distraer a sus amigos mientras que tú intentas hablar con ella-

Las mejillas de Luka se volvieron rojas.

-Gra… gracias por tu ayuda, Adrien- dijo el chico mayor, bajando su careta y levantando su florete- vamos a entrenar, o _monsieur_ D'Argencourt nos va a regañar-

-Me parece bien, vamos- dijo Adrien sonriendo levemente, aliviado de que al menos su amistad con Luka estuviera intacta.

x-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Poco más tarde_

Marinette fue acompañada a casa por Kagami, quien después de haberla visto tan afligida había insistido en quedarse un rato a hacerle compañía. Después de unas horas Marinette logró convencerla de que no era necesario y que se fuera a casa. Realmente le urgía quedarse sola para encontrar una manera de resolver el problema en el que estaban metidos, y sabía exactamente dónde buscar.

Después de despedirse de Kagami y ver, extrañada, que sus abuelos Roland y Gina aún estaban en la panadería, terminando de cerrar y despidiéndose de ellos, Marinette subió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la trampilla con cuidado.

Miró a su alrededor con mayor atención, identificando las sutiles diferencias entre sus recuerdos y la actualidad. No tenía ningún poster de Jagged Stone en su habitación. Tampoco tenía las paredes tapizadas con fotografías de Adrien. Al contrario, cuando Marinette tomó una revista notó que el rostro del modelo rubio estaba rayado, y al parecer había dibujado bigotes en la cara del chico.

-Al parecer en esta realidad yo odio a Adrien- dijo Marinette para sí misma frunciendo el entrecejo- pero por lo que dijo Kagami, ni siquiera lo conozco…-

Se dejó caer en su chaise-longue y cerró los ojos. Quizá odiaba a Adrien por ser el novio de la chica que la torturaba psicológicamente todos los días en el colegio. ¡Qué vida tan miserable tenía! Parecía que Lila le había robado todo lo que ella amaba…

Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento para pensar en eso. Tenía que encontrar una manera de devolver todo a la normalidad, y si había alguien quien pudiera darle esa información eran los kwamis. Pensó que Wayzz o Sass podían sacarla de la duda y orientarla en la manera de encontrar los Miraculous, encontrar a Tikki y Plagg, si es que aún existían.

Se dejó caer en el suelo y movió su chaise-longue hacia un lado. Ahí, bajo un par de tablas flojas, había escondido la Miraclebox desde que el maestro Fu había perdido la memoria y le había confiado el cuidado de los Miraculous.

Pasó sus manos por las tablas del suelo, y encontró el sitio donde estaban las que se podían levantar. Lo hizo, pero se llevó las manos a la boca al darse cuenta de que el pequeño compartimento secreto estaba vacío.

-No…- dijo Marinette, cubriéndose la boca con las manos- esto no… no puede ser posible…-

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, porque sentía como si la desesperación fuera a apoderarse de ella de nuevo. ¡No! Tenía que calmarse. ¡Ella era Ladybug, por todo el chocolate! ¡Ella era la heroína de París, para la que siempre había una solución!

Respiró hondo mientras trataba de calmarse. No podía quebrarse mientras que todos en la ciudad estaban viviendo vidas que no les pertenecían. No mientras que su madre había pagado el precio de su derrota. Respiró hondo otra vez y se puso de pie. Comenzó a caminar en círculos dentro de su habitación, pensando en voz alta.

-Bien, los Miraculous y la Miraclebox desaparecieron…- dijo Marinette, recordando haberlos visto el día en que Papillon los venció- quizá algo así suele pasar cuando se pide el deseo prohibido, pero el maestro Fu nunca me dijo que pasaba en esos casos…-

Se tiró el cabello con desesperación. No tenía Miraculous. No tenía manera de saber quien había sido Papillon y qué deseo había pedido. No sabía como iba a reparar eso, porque parecía que en esta ocasión no tenían solución.

-¡No! No debo perder el ánimo. Todo problema tiene solución- dijo la chica para sí misma en voz baja, recordando a Tikki cuando intentaba animarla- reflexiona, Marinette, reflexiona…-

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Sí había alguien que podía estar de su lado y que tenía el conocimiento que estaban buscando. Desde que vencieron a Festin, los guardianes de los Miraculous habían regresado.

Marinette se puso de pie de golpe. Quizá podría funcionar, pero primero necesitaba un número telefónico, y la agenda estaba en la sala.

La chica bajó de su habitación a la sala, pero se quedó helada en la base de las escaleras. Su padre estaba despierto.

-_Papa_…- dijo Marinette boquiabierta.

Ese Tom Dupain era una sombra de lo que había sido el verdadero. No solo usaba bigote, sino una barba muy poblada y mal cortada a diferentes longitudes. Usaba una camiseta blanca que estaba manchada de vómito, alcohol y comida, y una extraña mirada perdida. Al escuchar ser llamado, el hombre levantó la vista hacia ella.

-¿_Papa_?-

-¿Eres tú, _ma chérie_?- dijo débilmente él.

-_Papa_…- dijo Marinette, a punto de lanzarse a abrazarlo a pesar de lo sucio que estaba, pero la enorme mano de su padre la detuvo- ¿qué…?-

-No, yo… estoy cansado, me iré a dormir- dijo él antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar a su habitación.

-Espera, por favor. Necesito tu ayuda para… algo- dijo Marinette tomándolo del brazo. Se sentía herida porque su padre se negó a ser abrazado por ella, pero tenía algo más urgente en mente- necesito hablar con mi _oncle_ Cheng-

Tom hizo un sonido de disgusto.

-Los Dupain ya no hablamos con esa gente, _chérie_\- dijo Tom seriamente, arrugando la nariz disgustado antes de soltarse de Marinette y cerrar la puerta de su habitación de golpe.

La chica no sabía que pensar. Su padre al parecer no tenía contacto con la familia de su madre por alguna razón. ¿Lo habían reprendido? No sabía, pero tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Tenía que hablar con su tío Cheng y para ello necesitaba dos cosas: su número telefónico y contactar a una persona que supiera hablar chino. Y tenía una buena idea de dónde podía conseguirlos.

-Todos los problemas tienen solución- sonrió Marinette en voz baja, cerrando sus manos en puños, habiendo recuperado su confianza- no te preocupes, Tikki. Te traeré de regreso-

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Adrien volvió a casa en la (no es broma) la limosina de la familia Couffaine. Luka había ofrecido darle un aventón de regreso a casa después de la práctica, sobre todo porque parecía que Kagami se había ido del colegio ya. El rubio no recordaba que el Luka original pudiera ser tan melancólico. Quizá sí lo era, pero se veía mucho más extraño cuando estaba vestido así.

Ya sin su uniforme, Luka llevaba un pantalón gris de cuadros, una elegante camisa negra, corbata azul y un saco color blanco.

-Quizá deberíamos ir al colegio Françoise Dupont más seguido, ¿no crees?- dijo Adrien de pronto.

-¿Uh?-

-Para que tengas una oportunidad con Kagami, por supuesto- dijo el chico rubio- si te limitas a solamente ir a las prácticas de esgrima, nunca la vas a encontrar-

El otro chico parecía pensativo.

-¿Te refieres a ir a ese colegio todos los días?- dijo Luka extrañado- ¿me acompañarías?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Adrien dándole una palmada de apoyo al chico en la espalda- puedo hablar con mi _maman_ y explicarle la situación. Además, siempre he querido ir al colegio. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?-

Luka sonrió su sonrisa radiate.

-Gracias, _mon ami_\- dio Luka cuando se estaban estacionando en la entrada de la mansión Agreste- saluda tu _maman_ de mi parte-

-Lo haré. Gracias por el aventón- sonrió el rubio despidiéndose de él.

Luka sonrió amablemente mientras que su auto se alejaba. Tan pronto como estuvo solo, Adrien borró por completo su sonrisa. A pesar de que estaba feliz porque su _maman_ estaba de regreso, estaba preocupado por todo lo demás. Tenía que hablar con Marinette y pronto.

Lo primero que hizo Adrien fue correr rápidamente a su habitación y, en la soledad de la misma, buscó el contacto que necesitaba. No estaba, no tenía el número de teléfono de Marinette en su celular. Sin querer rendirse, buscó el número de la panadería en internet, pero la página decía que no admitía pedidos a domicilio así que no tenía número telefónico.

-No…- dijo el chico haciendo una mueca antes de dejarse caer en su cama, mirando hacia el techo.

Ahora que tenía a su madre de regreso y no había akumas en París, Adrien tenía mucha más libertad que antes, y sin embargo se sentía más atrapado que nunca. Al no poder ir al colegio y estar saliendo con Lila, ni siquiera podía acercarse a Marinette para averiguar si lo recordaba o no. La situación era bastante precaria.

Adrien se incorporó con una expresión decidida. No, no era así. Ya tendría una oportunidad de charlar con Marinette, mientras que acompañaba a Luka para ayudarlo con su asunto con Kagami.

-Todo problema tiene solución- dijo Adrien en voz baja- voy a lograrlo. Solo… espera un poco por mí, _ma lady_-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Marinette no tuvo el mejor día en el colegio y su padre no va ayudarle, pero tanto ella como Adrien están en buen ánimo para comenzar a tratar de reencontrarse y arreglar las cosas. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	4. Capítulo 4

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 4

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Dos días después_

La paciencia de Marinette por fin rindió frutos. Había esperado y observado a sus alrededores para encontrar una manera de acercarse a Adrien durante sus breves visitas al colegio para sus clases de esgrima, y encontrar una abertura, un momento en el que el chico estuviera solo y Lila no estuviera cerca.

El corazón de la chica se encogió momentáneamente al recordar cómo sus amigas la habían tratado. Sí, sabía que en esa realidad eran enemigas y ni siquiera la conocían, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Apostaba que a nadie le gustaría escuchar eso, sin importar las circunstancias en las que fueron dichas.

Sacudió la cabeza, pensando en que tenía que poner atención en lo que estaba haciendo. Ahí estaba Adrien. El entrenamiento de esgrima había terminado y todos se habían ido a casa. Todos menos Luka y Adrien, el primero con su distintivo uniforme color azul, diferente al de todos los demás. Marinette se aseguró de que Lila no estuviera a la vista tampoco, se había ido junto a Alya. Sus amigos, Nathaniel y Marc, habían subido al salón de artes plásticas.

Marinette tomó su momento y, al ver que Luka se volvía hacia ella y Kagami sonriendo nerviosamente, se volvió a su amiga.

-Hey, tengo que ir al baño. Es eh… una urgencia- dijo Marinette rápidamente- no tardo-

La chica se levantó antes de Kagami pudiera decir algo y corrió hacia los vestidores. Afortunadamente los uniformes de esgrima aún estaban en los casilleros. Abrió el de una de las chicas y tomó el uniforme, poniéndoselo rápidamente y colocándose la careta antes de que alguien entrara.

"Puedo hacer esto, puedo hacer esto…", pensó la chica mientras que salía de regreso al patio. Miró a su alrededor. Adrien y Luka aún estaban en el centro, mirando aún en dirección a Kagami. Marinette respiró hondo y caminó hacia Adrien, tocando su hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿Uh?-

Marinette se mordió el labio. No quería llamar la atención, así que solamente señaló los vestidores. Adrien tenía una expresión confundida, pero asintió y se volvió a Luka.

-Ve por ella- dijo Adrien rápidamente- ya regreso-

-No, Adrien, espera…- dijo Luka en un tono que sonaba un poco desesperado, pero para cuando lo hizo, Adrien ya iba a la mitad del camino hacia los vestidores.

Una vez que Marinette condujo al chico a los casilleros, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estuvieran solos.

-¿Quién eres?¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Adrien.

Marinette sonrió levemente bajo la careta. No había cambiado, el chico sí era el mismo Adrien de siempre. No dudó y se descubrió el rostro.

-Adrien, hay algo importante que tengo que saber-

Los ojos del chico se abrieron desmesuradamente en reconocimiento.

-¡Mari…mmffff!-

La mano de ella cubrió la boca de Adrien tan pronto como el chico estuvo a punto de revelar su nombre. Puso el dedo índice de su mano libre sobre sus propios labios y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

-Shhh…- dijo Marinette seriamente- no sé si sepas, pero en esta realidad se supone que no nos conocemos y el aquelarre de tu novia me hace bullying-

-Eso supuse cuando no pude acercarme antes. Lo siento tanto, Marinette- susurró el chico tomando sus manos y sonriendo- _ma lady_, ¿en serio recuerdas todo?-

-Sí, y por lo que veo tú también- dijo la chica- ¿está todo bien contigo?-

Adrien estuvo a punto de decir que sí. Estaba mejor que bien, porque su madre estaba de regreso en casa. Pero pronto sacudió la cabeza. No estaba bien. Era novio de Lila, y la chica que amaba era víctima de las bruja.

-No- dijo el chico- Lila está insoportable aunque… aunque mi _maman_ está viva y de regreso en mi casa-

Los ojos de Marinette se fijaron en el suelo ante ese comentario, recordando lo que había pasado con su propia madre. Adrien lo notó de inmediato, y tomó la barbilla de la chica para hacerla levantar la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo el chico en un susurro.

-Mi _maman_ está muerta- dijo Marinette tristemente.

Adrien tragó saliva dolorosamente al escuchar que la amable Sabine Cheng había muerto en ese intercambio de mundos. No sabía que decir. No atinó sino a poner las manos sobre los hombros de Marinette y suspirar tristemente.

-Es obvio que tenemos que arreglar las cosas. ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto, _ma lady_?-

-Tengo una idea sobre dónde debemos comenzar, pero necesitamos hablar con tranquilidad- dijo Marinette, sacando un trozo de papel y apuntando su número- toma, llámame hoy a la medianoche para asegurarnos de que no seamos escuchados-

Adrien tomó el papelito con el número de Marinette.

-Puedes contar conmigo- dijo él en voz baja, por primera vez sonriendo sinceramente desde que ambos despertaron en ese nuevo mundo- sé que podemos hacerlo-

Marinette sonrió y se puso la careta de nuevo, justo a tiempo porque la puerta de los vestidores se había abierto. Lila aparentemente había regresado, y se lanzó al cuello de Adrien.

-Oh, _mon amour_, ¿a dónde me vas a llevar a cenar hoy? Me siento taaaaan sola…-

Marinette apretó los dientes de furia, y alcanzó a captar la mirada mortificada de Adrien. Respirando hondo para calmarse, la chica entró a un cubículo en los baños para cambiarse y salir a buscar a Kagami.

x-x-x

_Patio del colegio_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Kagami comenzó a pensar que quería asesinar a Marinette. Lo haría, si no le tuviera tanto cariño. Ugh, pero a veces esa chica de veras metía las cuatro patas y hasta el fondo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría salir corriendo así cuando Luka Couffaine, de todos los chicos, se estaba acercando a ellas? Y peor, Nath y Marc estaban ocupados en la sala de artes plásticas, así que nadie llegaría a rescatarla.

Luka caminó hacia ella tímidamente y fue recibido con los ojos entrecerrados de la chica, quien no parecía muy contenta de haberlo visto. Aún así, el chico respiró hondo y se acercó, ignorando las señales de que Kagami, quien claramente no lo quería cerca.

-Hey…-

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Couffaine?- siseó Kagami.

El rostro de Luka cambió de color, adquiriendo un leve tinte verdoso como como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento. Al verlo tan asustado, una parte de Kagami comenzó a sentir un poco de pena por el pobre muchacho, así que suavizó su mirada.

-Eso… no fue muy amable de mi parte, ¿verdad?- dijo Kagami, sin realmente esperar respuesta del chico- ¿querías hablar conmigo?-

Luka asintió y se puso, si era posible, aún más verde. Sus labios estaban pálidos y tenía una sensación ácida en la parte baja de la garganta, además de que su boca comenzaba a llegarse de saliva. Conocía bien ese preludio del vómito.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir el chico nerviosamente- quería… quería decirte… quetevesmuylindahoyyquisierainvitarteatomarunheladoalgunavez…- sus mejillas se tornaron de verde a rojas, y salió corriendo de ahí, chocando contra Lila cuando ésta estaba sacando a Adrien a rastras de los vestidores y tirándola al suelo, haciéndola enfurecerse, antes de esquivarlos con dirección al baño de chicos.

Kagami lo miró alejarse y sonrió levemente. Quizá ese chico no era tan malo. Sacudió la cabeza al ver a Adrien ayudando a Lila a levantarse. No podía ser un buen chico si era amigo de Adrien y, sobre todo, de la insoportable de Lila. Gruñó en voz baja mientras que veía a Lila alejarse con su novio y su séquito de amigas, mientras que Marinette salía del baño y regresaba con ella.

-Hey- sonrió Marinette.

-¡Nada de hey!- dijo Kagami alzando la voz- ¿cómo te atreves a dejarme sola cuando ese insoportable de Couffaine venía para acá?-

-¿Uh?¿Te dijo algo malo? Parecía enfermo, eso sí-

Kagami guardó silencio. La verdad de que Luka no le había hecho nada malo, al contrario, si había entendido bien, el pobre chico había querido invitarla a tomar un helado antes de salir huyendo cobardemente.

-Creo que me invitó a salir- dijo Kagami distraídamente.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Marinette genuinamente sorprendida- ¿qué te dijo?¿qué le dijiste?-

Las mejillas de la japonesa se tiñeron levemente de rojo por un momento pero pronto regresó a su expresión molesta.

-Entre sus balbuceos incoherentes creo haber entendido algo así- dijo Kagami orgullosamente, mirando hacia otro lado- y tengo la impresión de que se fue a vomitar antes de que pudiera responderle-

Marinette sintió una punzada de compasión hacia el pobre Luka, recordando lo mucho que ella sufrió intentando confesar su amor a Adrien en la otra realidad. El pobre se expresaba con música, y en esta realidad no la tenía. Quizá podría ayudarlo… sacudió la cabeza, quitándose esa idea. Tenía una misión muy importante: tenía que devolver todo a la normalidad. Esa realidad no existiría si lo lograra.

-Quizá deberías darle una oportunidad al pobre- dijo Marinette, y Kagami hizo una mueca- vamos, no es como que te vas a casar con él. Es solo un helado. ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar?-

-Pfff…- dijo Kagami, no muy convencida, pero afortunadamente para ella Marc y Nathaniel salieron de la sala de artes plásticas y comenzaron a caminar hacia ellas. Ambos parecían estar de muy buen humor.

-_Salut_, chicas- dijo el pelirrojo tan pronto como alcanzaron a las dos chicas- ¿de qué hablan?-

-De chicos- dijo Marinette antes de que la otra chica dijera algo.

-¡Marinette!- se quejó Kagami, mientras que la aludida se echaba a reír. Los dos chicos las miraron alternadamente antes de romper en carcajadas también al ver la expresión mortificada de la japonesa. Incluso Marc se dejó caer entre ambas y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Marinette.

-Tienen que prometernos que no nos abandonarán cuando comiencen a salir con algún chico- dijo el chico con enormes ojos. Nathaniel no dijo nada, solo sonrió levemente, pero las dos chicas abrazaron a Marc.

-Pfff… el día que las vacas vuelen- dijo Kagami cruzando los brazos.

-Claro que jamás te abandonaremos, Marc- dijo Marinette a su vez, sonriendo levemente y dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Tú y Nath son nuestros únicos amigos- añadió la japonesa- ya saben que nunca los dejaríamos-

Marinette sonrió tristemente mientras que miraba de reojo hacia la salida, hacia donde habían desaparecido sus amigas siguiendo a Lila. No sabía porqué Papillon había pedido en su deseo hacer su vida tan miserable específicamente a Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pero ya arreglaría todo.

X-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Tras huir de Lila y darle las buenas noches a su _maman_, Adrien se apresuró a encerrarse en su habitación. Realmente estaba feliz de haber recuperado a su madre, y abrazarla lo hacía más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, pero sabía que las cosas no estaban bien. Marinette había perdido a su _maman_, para comenzar. Además de ello, Lila lo acosaba y era su novia (reprimió un escalofrío ante el pensamiento), estaba encerrado en su casa de nuevo y todos sus amigos parecían odiar a Marinette y Kagami.

Cerró los ojos mientras que apoyaba la espalda contra la puerta. Marinette, su _Lady_, había recordado todo también, y tenía un plan. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado y de que habían perdido contra Papillon, ella aún seguía siendo tan genial como siempre.

Suspiró con una sonrisa mientras que ponía su manos sobre su pecho. Casi esperaba a que Plagg apareciera de pronto diciéndole que era un idiota.

-Plagg…- dijo borrando su sonrisa. Realmente extrañaba a su kwami, se sentía muy solo sin él.

Sacudió la cabeza, repitiéndose mentalmente que tenía una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, y que su _lady_ tenía un plan. Sacó de su bolsillo su celular y el papelito donde Marinette había escrito su número. Respiró hondo y guardó el numero en el celular para llamarla a la medianoche.

-¿Cómo guardo su contacto?- dijo el chico, pensando en que Lila no debe de saber que estaba hablando de Marinette, o de Ladybug si llegaba a tomar su teléfono. Ese mismo día, Lila había tomado su celular y buscado entre sus contactos.

Golpeteó un par de veces la madera de la puerta mientras que pesaba que nombre ponerle a la chica. Cerró los ojos. No podía ponerle ninguna referencia a Marinette, la panadería o a Ladybug, aunque sean variaciones de su nombre. De preferencia que no supiera ni siquiera que era una chica.

Recordó el cumpleaños de Marinette, era en el verano. Su signo zodiacal era Leo. Era demasiado rebuscado como para que Lila lo adivinara. Con una sonrisa, Adrien apuntó el teléfono de la chica y le puso ese nombre para identificarlo. Se dejó caer en la cama y puso la alarma a la medianoche.

-Vamos a arreglar esto- dijo para sí mismo en voz baja- no temas, Plagg, pronto estarás de regreso en casa-

x-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Medianoche_

Tras asegurarse de que su padre estuviera bien, o al menos que no estuviera en riesgo, Marinette subió a su habitación a esperar la llamada de Adrien. Esperaba que el chico la escuchara y la llamara pronto.

-Adrien- dijo ella en voz baja.

Por todo lo que había pasado con el deseo de Papillon cambiando la realidad, la chica aún no había procesado el hecho de que el chico al que amaba y su querido compañero con el que había peleado y quien la había salvado en incontables ocasiones eran la misma persona. Sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en eso. Adrien era Chat Noir, pero no debía distraerse. Ambos estaban en peligro en ese mundo. Lila tenía demasiado poder para hacerles la vida imposible.

Pronto llegó la hora, y apenas sonaron las doce, su teléfono sonó con un número desconocido.

-_Salut_\- dijo Marinette.

-_Salut, ma lady_\- sonrió Adrien del otro lado de la pantalla.

-Aún tenemos que hablar de esto, _chaton_\- dijo ella en voz baja- pero ahora no es el momento. Te contaré la situación y mi plan-

-_Te escucho_-

-Bien, primero que nada, creo que tú y yo recordamos todo lo que sucedió porque portamos un Miraculous por tanto tiempo- dijo Marinette- y creo que Papillon también lo recuerda. O quizá porque nuestros Miraculous fueron los que ocasionaron todo este debacle-

-_Lo sé, es terrible_\- dijo él- _no creas que no me gusta tener de regreso a mi maman, pero esta realidad en la que Chloé no existe, no ir al colegio y el hecho de que todos mis conocidos están en contra tuya y de Kagami es terrible, sin mencionar lo que sucedió con tu madre_-

-Lo sé, justamente eso me estaba preguntando- dijo la chica pensativa- no parecía que Papillon tuviera algo contra mí, o sea, como Marinette. No logro explicármelo-

Ambos se mantuvieron un momento en silencio. Marinette notó que, como ella, Adrien estaba usando su pijama, que era una playera negra con una Catarina en el pecho. No era exactamente el símbolo de Ladybug, pero aquello no pasó desapercibido para ella. Marinette llevaba su pijama rosa con motas blancas de siempre.

-_Tengo la impresión de que Lila estuvo involucrada con Papillon al pedir el deseo con nuestros Miraculous_\- dijo Adrien tras unos minutos de silencio- _no tengo pruebas, pero… su nueva vida es demasiado buena, obtuvo todo lo que quiso y de alguna manera "castigó" a sus enemigos, que eran Kagami y tú_-

Marinette meditó en esa nueva información, y parecía que el chico tenía razón. Lila la había odiado y, si podía hacer algo para ayudar a Papillon, lo habría hecho. Ya lo había probado muchas veces. Sería una gran coincidencia que no fuera así.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Marinette pensativa- tenemos que arreglar pronto este desastre. El problema es que maestro Fu nunca nos dijo qué sucedía con los Miraculous o con los kwamis cuando el deseo se pide, así que no tengo idea de como deshacerlo-

Adrien asintió. Si bien a él le había dado menos información que a Marinette, era lógico que ninguno de los dos discutiera que pasaría cuando perdieran, porque era evidente que ninguno de ellos, ni el maestro Fu, esperaba que Papillon se hicieran con los Miraculous

-_Pero podrías preguntarle a los otros kwamis de la Miraclebox-_ dijo el chico- _tú eres la guardiana y_ _tienes el resto de los Miraculous, ¿no?_-

-Justamente no. La Miraclebox desapareció por completo cuando quise hacer precisamente eso- dijo Marinette en un tono decepcionado.

-_Entonces estamos en un callejón sin salida. El maestro Fu o los kwamis son los únicos que nos podían decir que hacer_\- dijo Adrien derrotado.

-No exactamente- dijo ella, haciendo que Adrien abriera los ojos- hay un grupo de personas que saben absolutamente todo sobre los Miraculous-

-_¡Los Guardianes!_\- dijo Adrien- _es cierto, el Templo de los Guardianes fue reconstruido cuando vencimos a Festin, pero… ¿cómo los vamos a contactar? No creo que tengan redes sociales o…_-

-Tampoco yo creo que lo tengan, pero hay una manera. Mi tío Cheng vive cerca del área donde están los Guardianes. Podríamos hablar con él y pedirle en contacto-

-_Por supuesto. ¿Necesitas que haga algo para ayudar?_\- dijo Adrien.

-Que redactes una carta en chino de parte nuestra para los Guardianes- dijo ella- diciendo que somos Ladybug y Chat Noir, que Papillon logró robar nuestros Miraculous, que queremos rescatar a nuestros kwamis y arreglar el desastre que causó-

-_Cuenta con ello, ma lady_\- dijo Adrien- _y como medida de seguridad extra, te propongo que guardes mi contacto con otro nombre, en caso de que alguien llegue a robar tu teléfono. Podría ser mi signo zodiacal, que es…_-

-Aries- interrumpió Marinette. El chico la miró sorprendido, y ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse- digo, recuerdo tu cumpleaños cuando comenzaba la primavera y…-

-_No, espera…_\- dijo Adrien sonriendo ampliamente- _yo también conozco el tuyo, es Leo. Así te guardé en mi teléfono_-

Aquello no ayudó al rubor de la chica, e hizo que ahora Adrien se ruborizara a su vez.

-Quizá… quizá eso es un poco obvio- dijo Marinette pensativa- recuerdo que una vez le dije a mi abuelo que me llamaba Germaine. Quizá podrías poner eso-

-_Tienes razón_\- dijo Adrien, recuperándose de su sorpresa- _tú puedes poner mi quinto nombre, Athanase. Eso ya lo sabías, ¿no?_-

Marinette asintió levemente. Aquello era una buena ida. No había manera de que Lila adivinara que Athanase y Germaine eran realmente Adrien y Marinette.

-Bueno, supongo que hablaremos pronto- dijo ella.

-_En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas deberíamos estar listos_\- dijo Adrien- _entre más pronto terminemos con esta pesadilla, mejor_-

La chica lo miró a través de la pantalla.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, _chaton_?- dijo ella- después de todo, tu recuperaste a tu madre en esta realidad. Sé que Lila es insoportable, pero no tan horrible como no tenerla…-

-_Lo sé, pero tú perdiste a la tuya a cambio de que yo recuperara la mía_\- dijo Adrien tristemente-_ sé que si maman lo supiera no querría que nadie muriera en su sitio. Estoy contigo, pase lo que pase, Marinette_-

Marinette sonrió ampliamente. Adrien era un chico extraordinario, igual que su _partenaire_, y ahora sabía que eran la misma persona.

-Gracias, necesitaba escuchar eso- dijo ella- gracias, Adrien-

El chico sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo.

-_Tu y yo contra el mundo entero_\- dijo él en voz baja con la misma sonrisa triste- _no quiero colgar la llamada, pero creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir_-

-Lo sé- dijo ella sonriendo también- pero ya tenemos nuestros teléfonos y podemos hablar cuando lo necesitemos. Por cualquier razón, Adrien- añadió sonriendo.

-_Gracias, ma bugginette_-

-Nos veremos pronto- sonrió ella. Tenía ganas de decirle tantas cosas: que lo amaba desde el día que lo había conocido, que confiaba en él con su vida, que ahora que ambos estaban juntos en esto podían lograr lo que fuera, o que deseaba con toda su alma verlo todos los días. Pero sabía que el tiempo apremiaba porque aún no sabía nada, y que tenían que regresar todo a la normalidad.

-_Nos veremos muy pronto. Buenas noches, Marinette_-

-Buenas noches, Adrien- dijo ella antes de colgar.

La chica se dejó caer sobre su cama abrazando su almohada y pataleando de emoción. Miró el reloj. Estaba segura que esa hora ya había amanecido en China, así que decidió hacer la llamada.

-_Salut, oncle _Cheng. Habla Marinette-

-_Oh… ni hao, Marinette_\- dijo el tío Cheng del otro lado de la línea- ¿cómo estás? Creí que tu padre no te dejaría hablar con nostros-

Otra vez eso. Marinette reprimió un puchero, recordándose que en esa realidad cambiarían las cosas. Además, tenía otro asunto importante que atender con su tío.

-Todo está bien, _oncle_ Cheng, pero necesito pedirte un enorme favor…-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Por fin Adrien y Marinette pudieron hablar y comenzaron a trazar su plan para contactar a los guardianes. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir mis locuras. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	5. Capítulo 5

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 5

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al día siguiente_

Marinette se había quedado dormida nuevamente y llegaba tarde al colegio. Afortunadamente para ella, la profesora aún estaba en una junta con _monsieur_ Damocles en su oficina, así que la chica se salvó de un regaño por el retardo. De lo que no se salvó es de la intervención maliciosa de Lila, quien le metió el pie en el camino cuando entró al aula y trató de subir a su asiento en el fondo de la clase.

La chica pelinegra cayó de bruces al suelo, dejando caer su mochila y sus útiles salieron disparados así como la bolsa con croissants que su abuela Gina le había dado cuando salió de la panadería.

-Ugh…- se quejó Marinette al golpear el suelo.

-¡Lila, eso no se hace!¡La hiciste caer a propósito!- dijo Nathaniel alzando la voz furioso, apresurándose a ayudarla a ponerse de pie y a levantar sus cosas. Se volvió hacia Marinette- ¿te hiciste daño?-

-Estoy bien- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Oh, Marinette, ¿estás bien?- dijo Lila con su falso tono preocupado y volviéndose al pelirrojo sin siquiera esperar respuesta- ¿cómo puedes decir eso, Nathaniel? Yo jamás haría algo así. La verdad es que no vi que Marinette venía…-

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, cabeza de tomate?- dijo Rose en voz alta- ¡por supuesto que Lila es incapaz de hacer algo tan horrible a propósito!-

-No es culpa de Lila que Marinette sea tan torpe- añadió Juleka levantando la nariz y cruzando los brazos- no puedes culpar si ella no se fija por donde va-

Nathaniel solo miró con desdén a las chicas cuando terminó de recoger las cosas de Marinette y caminó con ella hacia su sitio en la última fila. Mientras lo hacía, Alya miró de reojo a la pelinegra, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Lo que sí notó Marinette es que la pelirroja frunció el entrecejo con una expresión extrañada. Quería pensar que Alya había visto lo que hizo Lila, pero lo más probable era que no.

No le dolía la caída, lo que le dolía era el orgullo. ¡Esas habían sido sus amigas! Tuvo que repetirse de nuevo que no era real, que eso era el resultado del deseo de Papillon y seguramente de Lila. Miró a la castaña con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba segura, por lo que había dicho Adrien la noche anterior, que con ella estaba la clave para develar la identidad de Papillon.

-Aún no puedo creer que ese Adrien sea tan afortunado de ser el novio de una chica tan guapa como tú, Lila- dijo Kim, todo el asunto de la caída de Marinette completamente olvidado- lo que yo daría por salir contigo-

-Afirmativo- dijo Max con una expresión soñadora, mientras que escuchaba a Nathaniel bufar frustrado en voz alta. El único que no decía nada era Nino, quien miraba en dirección a Alya con una sonrisa triste.

"Pobre Nino, en esta realidad no soy la única que perdió a Alya", pensó Marinette, mirando tristemente sus croissants arruinados. Cerró los ojos. Al día siguiente ella y Adrien hablarían con los guardianes y todo comenzaría a mejorar. Seguramente ellos tendrían un plan para arreglar las cosas.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la maestra llegó al aula, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos. Nathaniel parecía dispuesto a ponerse de pie para acusar a Lila de lo que acababa de hacer, pero Marinette lo detuvo tomándolo de la manga de su chamarra y sacudió la cabeza. No valía la pena enojarse con Lila.

-_Bonjour à tous_\- dijo la maestra con una sonrisa- antes de empezar con la clase del día de hoy, les tengo una buena noticia. A partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero, así que espero que todos le den la bienvenida-

Todos los compañeros se irguieron en su asiento ante la expectativa de su nuevo compañero.

-Pasa por favor, no seas tímido- dijo la profesora, y cuando el chico nuevo lo hizo, un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió el aula, incluida Marinette. El único que no parecía sorprendido, o al menos interesado era Nino, quien seguía mirando tristemente hacia delante.

Ante los ojos de todos, Adrien Agreste entró al aula acompañado de su madre. Marinette jamás había visto a _madame_ Agreste en persona, pero se dio cuenta de que era tan hermosa como la recordaba en las fotografías de ella.

Por un momento, Adrien captó la mirada de Marinette y le sonrió levemente, antes de volverse a la profesora.

-_Bonjour_\- sonrió el rubio, sus ojos captando la mirada de todos- es un gusto conocerlos por fin. Me llamo Adrien. Espero que todos seamos muy buenos amigos-

-Es la primera vez que Adrien viene al colegio, así que espero que todos ustedes sean amables con él- dijo _mademoiselle_ Bustier, antes de volverse a la madre del chico, asintiendo- por eso lo pusimos en esta clase, ya que Lila es su amiga-

Marinette no pudo evitar notar que la aludida se molestó al ser referida como "amiga" de Adrien y no como su novia.

-Nos vemos esta tarde, _mon chéri_\- dijo _madame_ Agreste antes de irse.

Adrien sonrió al ver a su madre salir de ahí antes de volverse hacia la profesora.

-Bueno, parece que tenemos dos sitios libres- dijo la profesora- te puedes sentar con Nino o con Ivan. Creo que es mejor con Nino, para que tengas más espacio-

-¡No!- dijo Lila levantándose de pronto de su asiento- _mademoiselle_ Bustier, si _madame_ Agreste quiso que Adrien estuviera en esta clase es seguramente porque quería que estuviera con él todo el tiempo-

La sonrisa de Adrien no se borró, pero Marinette notó que su párpado inferior tembló levemente ante ese comentario.

-No quiero causar problemas, _mademoiselle_\- dijo Adrien inocentemente señalando a Alya- ni que nadie tenga que cambiarse del sitio si no lo desea-

-Bien, en ese caso, Alya puede sentarse atrás con Nino- dijo la profesora- y Adrien tomará asiento junto a Lila-

La castaña no estaba nada contenta con ese arreglo de todos modos, seguramente porque no quería que Alya se acercara a Nino. La pelirroja era buena amiga, pero quería deshacerse de Nino. Quizá podía soportarlo por un día, pero pronto pediría como presidenta de la clase que hubiera cambio de asientos.

Los aludidos tomaron asiento en sus sitios, y Marinette notó aliviada la sonrisa de Nino al sentarse con Alya. Lila se aferró al brazo de Adrien como una lapa, fingiendo una gran sonrisa enamorada.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que vendrías al colegio, Adrien?- dijo Lila entre dientes.

-Quería darle una sorpresa a mi hermosa novia- dijo Adrien esforzándose por mantener su sonrisa, cambiándola por una expresión preocupada al hacer la siguiente pregunta- ¿acaso te hice sentirte mal,_ ma chérie_?-

-No, para nada, _mon amour_\- dijo Lila en el mismo tino meloso- ambos seremos la pareja más glamurosa del colegio-

Adrien fingió una sonrisa para ella antes de dejar escapar el aire que tenía en los pulmones. No podía mirar hacia atrás, donde estaba Marinette, pero tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje a "Germaine".

_Athanase: Te advertí que te vería muy pronto._

Marinette sonrió ante ese mensaje.

_Germaine: Ten cuidado._

Fue lo único que atinó a decirle a su _chaton_. Sabía lo peligrosa que era Lila, y si de acuerdo a su teoría la horrible chica estaba aliada con Papillon y llegaba a sospechar que ambos recordaban sus vidas anteriores, Adrien y Marinette estarían en graves problemas.

x-x-x

_Patio del colegio_

_Más tarde_

Luka aún no podía creer lo que Adrien le había dicho, que había decidido comenzar a ir a clases al colegio de su hermana. El chico mayor ya estaba en la universidad, pero sabía que su amigo jamás había ido antes a un colegio o estudiado con otros chicos.

-Espero que Adrien esté bien- dijo Luka para sí mismo- porque es un poco tímido y…-

Unas notas de guitarra lo hicieron tensarse y darse la vuelta. Kagami estaba de pie con su guitarra colgando de su torso y tocando algunas notas un poco agresivas para el gusto del chico.

-Ka… Ka… Kagami…- dijo Luka nerviosamente al verla.

-Couffaine- dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos fríamente. Notó que ese día Kagami llevaba un atuendo diferente. Seguía usando medias y una falda color negro con una sudadera color rojo, pero llevaba también una diadema roja que resaltaba en sus cabellos negros.

-Qué… que linda te ves hoy- dijo el chico sinceramente, lo que provocó que Kagami entrecerrara los ojos aún más. Dándose cuenta de su error, Luka se ruborizó- quiero decir, que me gusta mucho tu música y…-

-Acepto- lo interrumpiendo la chica.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo él seguro de haber escuchado mal.

-Que acepto el helado que me ofreciste- dijo ella, y fue cuando Luka notó el leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿En… en serio?- dijo el chico, pero sacudió la cabeza- quiero decir, ¡genial! ¿Esta tarde después del colegio?-

-Me parece bien- dijo ella volviendo su atención a su guitarra, dándole la espalda y alejándose rumbo a su aula- te veré después de clases-

Luka la miró alejarse de regreso a su aula boquiabierto. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, o cómo había logrado que Kagami aceptara salir con él. Era una chica extraordinaria y hermosa. No podía arruinarlo, no parecía que la chica diera segundas oportunidades. Bajó los ojos. En su familia tampoco había segundas oportunidades.

Y ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer? Nunca había salido con una chica como Kagami, no tenía idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Quizá Adrien podía darle consejos, él tenía novia. Levantó los ojos y notó que su amigo estaba con Lila pegada a él como una lapa, y ambos estaban rodeados de todos sus amigos.

Se dejó caer en una banca con una expresión frustrada. No podía acercarse a Adrien así y no sabía que hacer.

De pronto, sintió que alguien estaba frente a él, y levantó la mirada. Ahí estaba nada menos que la infame Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la peor enemiga de Lila y de sus amigas, incluida su hermana Juleka. No había escuchado sino cosas malas de esa chica, pero…

Esa sonrisa…

-_Salut_\- sonrió Marinette tímidamente.

-_Salut_\- dijo Luka confundido. ¿Porqué esa chica hablaba con él? ¿Acaso quería molestarlo? ¿Disuadirlo de salir con Kagami?¿Tenía celos?

-Disculpa que te lo diga, Luka, pero me alegra que te hayas animado a invitar a Kagami- dijo ella en el mismo tono amable con el que se había acercado- estoy segura de que eres un buen chico, y ella también lo es-

Y tras decir eso, la chica comenzó a caminar hacia su aula también. Luka la miró alejarse boquiabierto y se levantó para alcanzarla.

-¡Espera!- dijo el chico, alcanzándola antes de que subiera la escalera- ¿cómo…? Digo, gracias por lo que dijiste-

-No es nada- sonrió Marinette.

-No me conoces y no te conozco, pero quiero… quisiera pedirte ayuda- dijo Luka nerviosamente- tú eres su amiga, y yo no sé mucho sobre Kagami. Sé que es hermosa y fuerte e inteligente…-

-Entonces ya sabes bastante- dijo ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro- no tengas miedo de estar con ella, sé tu mismo. Kagami odia que le mientan-

Luka sonrió levemente. No podía creer todas las cosas horribles que había escuchado de Marinette en el pasado, sobre todo de parte de Lila. ¿Acaso Lila les había mentido sobre ella? Aunque su hermana también le había dicho lo mismo, y Juleka no le mentiría.

-Cuida bien de ella, Luka- dijo Marinette antes de irse- es una amiga muy querida-

Ahí fue cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había escuchado de ella era mentira. ¿Qué otra cosa de lo que había dicho Lila no era cierta? Si era así, tenía que decirle a Adrien lo que sabía.

x-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien regresó a clases caminando detrás de Lila. Era desgastante pasar tiempo con ella, pero al menos así podía ver a Marinette todo el día. La había extrañado desde que ambos habían despertado en esa horrible nueva realidad.

-Lila, te veré en el aula- dijo Adrien apenado- voy al baño, ya regreso-

El chico no esperó a que Lila respondiera y corrió hacia el baño de chicos, el cual debía estar vacío para entonces. Era estúpido, pero quería separarse un poco de Lila para tomar aire. Vio que Marc Anciel se acababa de lavar las manos y se estaba colocando sus guantes de nuevo.

-_Salut_\- sonrió Adrien ofreciéndole la mano. Recordaba bien a Marc y en esa realidad era cercano a Marinette- soy nuevo en la escuela, me llamo…-

-Adrien Agreste- dijo Marc sin muchas ganas- lo sé, te he visto en los torneos de esgrima-

-Oh- dijo él, apenado y pensando que no le agradaba mucho al chico- espero que podamos ser amigos porque…-

-Pfff…- lo interrumpió el pelinegro- ¿después de lo que tú y tu novia han dicho de mí, y sobre todo, de mis amigas? No, gracias-

-¿Qué cosa?-

Pero Marc lo ignoró, saliendo del baño de chicos y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Adrien se quedó helado por un momento, pero dedujo que Lila seguramente estuvo mintiéndoles a todo el mundo para desprestigiar a Marinette y a sus amigos en su nombre, así que entendía perfectamente el enojo del chico.

-Vaya, eso fue muy incómodo…-

Adrien se giró sobre sus pies y vio que detrás de él había estado otro chico observándolo. No parecía ser un alumno del colegio, sino más bien un intendente, aunque le parecía extraño que fuera un chico de su edad. El desconocido llevaba una gorra que cubría la mayor parte de sus cabellos, y una mascarilla que ocultaba su nariz y boca, seguramente por los químicos con los que trabajaba. Lo único que sobresalía en su rostro eran sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-Lo sé, lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso- dijo Adrien encogiendo los hombros tristemente en un gesto derrotado.

El otro chico parpadeó por un momento, observándolo con la cabeza ladeada, pero se echó a reír de pronto, confundiendo al rubio.

-No me reconociste, ¿verdad?- dijo el chico enmascarado en tono desdeñoso- aunque es lógico, ¿quién soy yo al lado del célebre Adrien Agreste?-

Fue entonces cuando Adrien lo reconoció. Esos ojos, esa voz y esas palabras…

-¿Félix?-

-_Salut, mon cousin_\- dijo Felix en un tono derrotado, bajando la mascarilla y descubriendo su rostro con una sonrisa triste.

Adrien estaba horrorizado. Su primo no se veía nada bien, sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que estaba lavando los baños del colegio.

-¿Cómo… cómo pasó esto?- dijo el chico, caminando hacia él e intentando poner una mano en su hombro, a lo que Félix se negó, alejándose de él como si su mano fuera a quemarle. Adrien se sintió un poco ofendido por ello, pero no dijo nada, esperando pacientemente a que el otro chico respondiera.

-Tu querido _père_ nos dejó en la calle, a _maman_ y a mí- dijo Félix entrecerrando los ojos- _maman_ está en prisión, habiendo sido acusada de robarle pan a un borracho en la _boulangerie_ de al lado-

Adrien tardó un poco en entender a quién se había recibido.

-¿_Tante_ Amélie le robó a _monsieur_ Dupain?-

-No, la hija de _monsieur_ Dupain le regaló una bolsa de pan a _maman_\- dijo Félix entrecerrando los ojos- pero tu linda novia nos acusó de haberlo robado y "alguien" compró el juicio para que la encontraran culpable- puso énfasis en la palabra alguien, y Adrien supo que se refería a su padre- y ni siquiera llamaron a esa chica a testificar-

-Marinette- dijo Adrien sin saber porqué estaba tan enojado de la manera en la que se refería a ella- ella se llama Marinette-

-Como sea- dijo Félix sin muchas ganas- mi _maman_ está en prisión, y yo tengo que trabajar aquí para comer y juntar dinero suficiente para pagar la fianza. Mientras que tú seguramente comiste caviar en el desayuno…-

Adrien miró horrorizado a su primo. ¿Su padre odiaba a Félix y a su _tante_ Amèlie? Quizá eso era un resultado del deseo de Papillon, no necesariamente porque su padre haya hecho algo tan terrible con su primo.

-Félix, te juro que yo no tenía idea- dijo Adrien preocupado- pero no puedo dejar las cosas así. Te prometo que te ayudaré-

-No te desgastes, Adrien- dijo Félix en un tono derrotado- tu padre nunca me ayudará, y parece que tu madre se olvidó que tiene una hermana gemela. De hecho, parece que también _tante_ Emilie nos odia y…-

-Dije que _yo_ te voy a ayudar- interrumpió el otro chico seriamente- todo estará bien-

Félix miró sorprendido a su primo. Parecía que por primera vez ya no hacía lo que su padre le decía, sino lo que creía que estaba bien. Sonrió levemente y puso una mano en el hombro del otro chico.

-Te lo agradezco, Adrien. Y antes de que te vayas, hay algo que tienes que saber. Tú eres el que tiene que tener cuidado con esa novia tuya- dijo Félix en un susurro- sé que quizá no me creerás, pero es una víbora de lo más venenosa-

Adrien dejó escapar una carcajada sin humor.

-Oh, claro que te creo- dijo el chico a un perplejo Félix- es una larga historia-

X-x-x

_Panadería de los Dupain-Cheng_

_A la mañana siguiente_

Marinette bajó de su habitación a desayunar. Se sentía animada y derrotada en partes iguales. Derrotada porque nuevamente su padre se había negado a levantarse o siquiera volverse a mirarla. Y animada porque, a la mitad de la noche, su _oncle_ Cheng la había llamado para decirle que había conseguido un correo electrónico de uno de los monjes del templo que Marinette le había descrito, el templo de los Guardianes. Ahora solo necesitaba la ayuda de Adrien para enviarles el mensaje en chino.

Cuando llegó a la panadería, antes de abrir la puerta, Marinette se detuvo junto a la misma al escuchar las voces alzadas del otro lado. Se dio cuenta de que sus abuelos estaban discutiendo.

-Esto no puede seguir así, Gina- escuchó decir a su abuelo en tono exasperado- ¡Tom tiene que levantarse! Han pasado ya tres años desde la muerte de Sabine. ¡Así no es como hacemos las cosas!-

-Lo sé, Roland, pero ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer al respecto?- dijo la _nonna_ Gina- Tom está deprimido, está enfermo, y no podemos dejar a _Marinetta_ sola con él-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Roland con la misma expresión molesta- podemos llevar a Marinette con nosotros a casa mientras que Tom se recupera-

-No lo sé- dijo Gina- también Tom necesita a su hija para…-

-Puede que Marinette sea muy madura para su edad, pero ella es todavía una niña, no podemos dejarle toda la responsabilidad de cuidar de su padre- dijo el abuelo moderando un poco su voz- Tom necesita entrar a un instituto de rehabilitación. Y nosotros cuidaremos de nuestra nieta mientras que eso sucede-

Marinette estaba escuchando todo. Una parte de ella no quería separarse de su padre, pero sabía que su abuelo tenía razón. Su padre estaba enfermo y necesitaba rehabilitarse, y ella no podía cuidar de él y continuar con sus responsabilidades como ella misma y como Ladybug. Respiró hondo y dio dos ruidosos pasos para alertar a sus abuelos de su presencia, y que ellos no sospecharan que había estado escuchándolos.

-_Salut_, _mamie_, _papi_…- dijo ella alegremente entrando a la panadería.

-Ah, _ciao Marinetta_\- dijo la _nonna_ Gina, abrazándola y besando su cabeza- parece que hoy te levantaste a tiempo-

-Lo siento por el otro día, _nonna_\- dijo Marinette sonriendo levemente- ya estoy lista-

-Toma, algo para el camino, _ma petite_\- dijo el abuelo entregándole una bolsa de papel- ¿quieres llevarte contigo algunos macarons para tus amigos?-

-Claro- sonrió ella, tomando la caja que su abuelo le ofrecía- gracias por todo, _papi_. Les va a encantar a mis amigos-

Tras despedirse de ellos, Marinette corrió al colegio tratando de no pensar en la conversación que habían tenido sus abuelos. Se enfocó en que Adrien pronto le daría lo que necesitaban para contactar a los guardianes, y ellos les ayudarían a que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Marinette sonrió con nuevos ánimos, pensando en no olvidar evadir a Lila en la entrada del aula, pues seguramente intentaría hacerla tropezar otra vez. Tan pronto como entró al edificio, se encontró con Kagami, quien tenía una sonrisa curiosa en su rostro.

-_Salut_…-

-_Salut_\- dijo Marinette mirándola con atención- te ves sospechosamente feliz. ¿Sucedió algo bueno?-

-Quizá- sonrió levemente Kagami antes de ir a su aula sin decirle nada.

Marinette hizo la nota mental de, cuando todo regresara a la normalidad, intentar que esos dos, Luka y Kagami, se encontraran de nuevo porque parecía que realmente se llevarían bien. Sacudió la cabeza; tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse en esos momentos.

-_Salut_\- dijo Nathaniel al verla llegar al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier- te ves muy cargada, ¿quieres que te ayude?-

-Gracias, Nath- dijo Marinette, dejando que su amigo llevara su mochila mientras que ella llevaba su bolsa de papel y la caja con los Macarons.

-Pero si es Marinette Dupain-Cheng- dijo Lila al verla llegar, haciendo que los demás se irguieran. Adrien ya estaba ahí, y le dedicó una leve sonrisa tan pronto como la vio. Marinette se esforzó por no sonreír: no quería que sospecharan nada.

-Lila- dijo Marinette con amabilidad, lo cual desconcertó a la castaña.

-¿Qué traes ahí?- dijo Lila sin mucho interés- debe ser muy importante si hiciste que tu esclavo cargara tus cosas por ti-

-¡Hey!- protestó Nathaniel antes de que Marinette pudiera responder- yo me ofrecí a ayudarle, eso es lo que hacen los amigos. No es como que tú supieras que es eso-

Marinette, por su parte, no dejó de mostrarle una sonrisa astuta.

-No te preocupes, Nath- dijo Marinette antes de volverse a Lila y abrir la caja que llevaba en sus manos- _papi_ hizo macarons esta mañana, y me mandó esto para compartir con todos. ¿Gustas uno?-

Lila parecía aún más desconcertada, sin saber cómo responder a su amabilidad. Cuando Marinette la enfrentaba era demasiado fácil fingir amabilidad, pero ahora que se confrontaba a su misma estrategia, no estaba segura de cómo proceder. Finalmente decidió seguir la misma estrategia.

-Oh, Marinette. Me da gusto que hayas comenzado a cambiar y volverte más amable- dijo Lila maliciosamente- te agradezco, pero no quisiera engordar o que se me picaran los dientes, y no creo que nadie quiera que…-

-Yo sí quiero probar uno- dijo Adrien de pronto, interrumpiendo a Lila y sorprendiendo a todo el mundo- ¿puedo?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Marinette en el tono más neutral posible mientras le ofrecía el macaron. No sabía porqué Adrien hacía eso, pero realmente esperaba que Lila no sospechara por sus acciones. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él por un momento, pero rápidamente se volvió hacia Lila de nuevo- ¿estás segura de que no quieres uno, Lila? Sí son dulces, pero no creo que uno haga mucho daño a tu dieta-

Parecía como si Lila quisiera fulminarla con la mirada.

-Yo también quiero uno- dijo Nath, tomando el macaron de frambuesa- ¡adoro los macarons que prepara tu abuelo!-

-Mmm… y con buena razón, porque está delicioso- dijo Adrien a su vez.

-¿Puedo probar yo también?- dijo Nino poniéndose de pie y caminando para tomar uno. Todos se sorprendieron, pues el chico moreno nunca hablaba.

-Yo también quiero probarlos- dijo Alya a su vez levantándose a tomar uno y sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella- muchas gracias, Marinette-

Lila frunció el entrecejo. Estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, y todos los chicos del colegio ya habían tomado un macaron, incluso la profesora. Pero sonrió. No en vano su madre era la alcaldesa de París y la escuela siempre hacía todo lo que ella quería.

-Bien, gracias a Marinette por traernos macarons el día de hoy- dijo _mademoiselle_ Bustier amablemente- ahora sí, pasen a sus lugares porque tenemos que comenzar con la clase de hoy-

Marinette asintió y fue a tomar asiento en su sitio en la última fila, pero mientras que acomodaba sus cosas, un par de ojos color miel se volvieron hacia ella, mirándola con atención. Alya frunció el entrecejo, mirando con curiosidad a la "mentirosa" de la clase. No sabía porqué, pero Marinette ya no le parecía tan desagradable como de costumbre.

Tras meditarlo unos segundos, Alya sacudió la cabeza pensando que una buena acción de parte de Marinette no la convertiría en una santa, no después de que le había hecho sufrir a su mejor amiga. Aún así, la semilla de la duda comenzó a crecer en ella.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Luka y Kagami ya comenzaron a salir, al menos tuvieron una cita y al parecer salió bien. Marinette y Adrien siguen con sus planes y tratando de sobrevivir en esa realidad. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	6. Capítulo 6

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 6

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Esa noche_

Como había prometido, esa noche Adrien la llamó para confirmarle que tenía lista la carta escrita en chino para enviarla al templo de los Guardianes. Ambos sabían que, si había alguien que pudiera ayudarlos, eran ellos. El tío Cheng le había proporcionado el correo electrónico del templo en la ubicación que Marinette recordaba, que el maestro Fu le había mencionado sobre el templo de los guardianes.

-_Bien hecho, Marinette_\- sonrió el chico a través de la pantalla-_ te acabo de mandar el archivo con la carta. Revisa que lo hayas recibido_-

-Gracias, Adrien. Aquí esta- dijo ella con una sonrisa preocupada al abrir el escrito- esperemos que ellos tengan a respuesta a nuestros problemas-

-_Yo también lo espero_\- dijo él aún sonriendo, pero con una expresión insegura- _sabes que Lila me da un mal presentimiento_-

-A mí también me pone los pelos de punta, pero no debemos desesperar- dijo la chica, pasándose un mechón de cabello atrás del oído mientras que anexaba la carta que había preparado Adrien en un correo electrónico- pronto tendremos una respuesta-

Marinette sonrió mientras que, con un par de clics, el mensaje fue enviado al templo de los Guardianes, y ambos respiraron aliviados.

-_Bien, solo falta esperar a que nos respondan_\- dijo Adrien a través de la pantalla- _espero que ellos nos puedan ayudar, y que esto tenga solución-_

-Te mantendré informado, _chaton_\- dijo Marinette- bueno, creo que eso es todo por…-

-_Espera, Marinette_-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-_¿No crees que… quizá deberíamos hablar de lo que sucedió entre nosotros?_\- dijo Adrien tímidamente- _sé que tienes cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparte que esto, pero… quiero decir, ambos éramos Ladybug y Chat Noir en el pasado. Aún tengo muchas preguntas_-

Marinette sonrió enternecida. Ella misma estaba pasando por lo mismo, con el conocimiento de que ambos eran los héroes de París justamente antes de perderlo todo por culpa del poder absoluto de los Miraculous.

-¡No digas eso jamás! Tú eres muy importante para mí. Eres mi _partenaire_, mi amigo- sonrío ella- mi _chaton_-

La sonrisa de Adrien se amplió y sus ojos brillaron sinceramente.

-_Ahora que sé que ma lady es Marinette…_\- comenzó a decir, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo- _y bueno, recuerdo que nos besamos antes de… quiero decir, sé que estábamos asustados. No te voy a hacer que…-_

-Adrien- lo interrumpió Marinette, igual de roja que él- claro que te quiero mucho y no me retracto de lo que dije. Eres mucho más que a un amigo. Pero aún hay un gran problema en esta realidad, y es Lila. No solo porque eres su novio en este mundo, sino porque si intentamos algo, nos tendrá en la mira. Y eso será terrible si es cierta tu teoría de que ella trabaja para Papillon-

Adrien bajó los ojos tristemente, aunque sabía que tenía razón. Justamente en ese momento deseaba tener su Miraculous para escapar de casa e ir a buscar a Marinette. Quería abrazarla, estar cerca de ella…

-_Cuando regresemos todo a la normalidad…_\- comenzó a decir él abrazándose a sí mismo.

-Cuando sea seguro- sonrió Marinette bastante segura de sí misma- yo también te… te extraño. Ya encontraremos una manera de estar… de pasar tiempo juntos-

-_Pero tienes razón, tenemos que tener paciencia_\- dijo Adrien a través de la pantalla- _intentaré averiguar lo que pueda de Lila y si conoce a Papillon-_

Marinette sonrió levemente.

-Te avisaré lo que llegue a saber también- dijo ella en voz baja- buenas noches, Adrien-

-_Buenas noches, ma lady_-

Tras colgar la llamada, Marinette apagó la computadora y se dispuso a irse a dormir. Eran apenas las siete de la mañana en China, seguramente los guardianes apenas estarían despertando y no habrían revisado su correo electrónico. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, aún recordando a su kwami.

-Buenas noches, Tikki- dijo mientras que cerraba los ojos- estoy segura de que pronto te encontraré-

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_A la mañana siguiente_

Lila Rossi había esperado que Adrien se fuera al colegio para entrar a la mansión. Estaba esperando en la puerta de la oficina de _monsieur_ Agreste, esperando a que éste la hiciera pasar mientras que golpeteaba el suelo, haciendo sonar sus zapatos y cruzándose de brazos con una expresión impaciente.

-_Monsieur_ Agreste está listo para verla, _mademoiselle_ Rossi- dijo Nathalie, dejándola pasar.

-Mmff…- dijo sin agradecer a la asistente y entrando a la oficina.

_Monsieur_ Agreste estaba frente a su pantalla, mirándola fijamente mientras que hacía cambios en sus nuevos diseños. Ni siquiera levantó los ojos cuando Lila entró. No que eso la ofendiera, sabía que el hombre no miraba ni a su propio hijo, mucho menos a ella. Pero sacudió la cabeza, tenía un asunto importante que hablar con él.

-Creí que nuestros términos eran claros, _mademoiselle_ Rossi- dijo Gabriel fríamente, sin siquiera mirarla- te di todo lo que querías, a cambio de tu ayuda. Y quedamos en que no me buscarías después-

-Lo sé, pero tú faltaste a tu palabra, anciano- dijo Lila- dijiste que Adrien sería mío. Pero sigue siendo él mismo, siendo amable con los perdedores que dejé a un lado en mi parte del deseo-

-Eso no es mi culpa- dijo Gabriel- algo que el deseo no puede cambiar es el libre albedrío. Si ese es el carácter de Adrien, no puedo hacer nada al respecto-

-¿Y cómo está eso que va al colegio?-

-Esa decisión la tomó Emilie- dijo él- no pude hacer nada al respecto-

Lila frunció el entrecejo.

-Mira, anciano, tú obtuviste lo que querías, y yo no he obtenido mi parte- dijo haciendo berrinche- ¡ve con los Miraculous y pide que Adrien haga lo que yo quiero!-

Por fin, Gabriel levantó la mirada hacia ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No puedo hacer eso- dijo el hombre ajustándose las gafas- el deseo solamente se puede pedir en una ocasión. Y cuando el deseo se realizó, los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Como ves, es imposible-

Lila gruñó.

-¿Puedo sugerir que te calmes y utilices tus no pocos recursos para arreglar las cosas con Adrien?- dijo Gabriel fríamente- estoy seguro de que puedes manipularlo a tu antojo y hacer imposible las vidas de quien llegue a darte la contraria-

La chica no estaba muy satisfecha, pero sonrió finalmente asintiendo, antes de salir de la oficina. Una vez que se quedó solo, Gabriel suspiró y apagó su computadora para subir a su habitación. Quería pasar más tiempo con su esposa y menos con los problemas de su hijo. Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo con él durante la ausencia de Emilie.

-¿Sus órdenes, _monsieur_?- dijo Nathalie.

Gabriel la miró por un momento, sintiendo lo más parecido a una punzada de culpa. Cuando había formulado su deseo para cambiar la realidad, el hombre había pedido que su asistente se curara del daño causado por su Miraculous defectuoso y que olvidara todo lo ocurrido en la otra realidad, incluidos los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. En esos momentos, ella era solo su asistente.

-Voy a estar con mi esposa- dijo Gabriel ajustándose las gafas- asegúrate de pasar por Adrien al colegio. Y deseo que no seamos molestados por ningún motivo-

-Como ordene, _monsieur_-

x-x-x

_Patio del colegio_

_Más tarde_

Durante el descanso de las clases, el pelirrojo se sentó en el patio y se puso a dibujar en su tablet. Nathaniel podía ser callado, pero ponía atención a su alrededor a pesar de que nadie parecía percatarse de su presencia. Había notado la manera en la que Luka había comenzado a perseguir a Kagami. Había visto que Lila parecía de peor humor que antes, sobre todo desde que Adrien había comenzado a ir al colegio. ¿Porqué no estaría feliz que su novio estuviera en la escuela?

También había visto las miradas del rubio en dirección a Marinette, y eso comenzaba a inquietarlo. No sabía nada sobre Adrien, pero si Lila llegaba a notar eso, seguramente se desquitaría con su querida amiga. Quizá valía la pena hablar con el rubio para que se alejara de Marinette. No quería que sufriera por su culpa.

El chico siguió dibujando sobre su tablet, esta vez dibujaba a Adrien Agreste. A pesar de que era el novio de la insoportable Lila, aún no estaba seguro de él. La primera impresión que tuvo de él cuando llegó al colegio, contrario a lo que hubiera imaginado del novio de alguien tan horrendo, no había sido tan mala. Quería pensar que era un buen chico, pero eso estaba por verse, sobre todo dudaba por la compañía que tenía.

-¿Buena persona o mala persona?- susurró para sí mismo en voz baja, dando unos golpecitos a la pantalla con su pluma.

Marc lo vio tan concentrado y se sentó a su lado, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-A veces es difícil saberlo, ¿no? Pero también a veces la gente nos sorprende- dijo Marc en voz baja- ¿recuerdas el día en que conocimos a Kagami?-

Nathaniel dejó escapar una risita.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?- dijo el pelirrojo- ese día _madame_ Tsurugi fue realmente muy amable en dejar que seamos amigos de su hija, sobre todo después del desastre que hicimos en su cocina con el arroz-

-Por un momento creí que la torpeza legendaria de Marinette se me había contagiado- dijo Marc.

Ambos chicos levantaron la mirada y vieron a sus dos amigas entrando juntas al colegio, y mostraron idénticas sonrisas. Los cuatro eran los rechazados del colegio, y tenían que hacer amistad juntos.

-_Salut_\- sonrió Marinette- ¿qué hacen?-

-Estábamos recordando el incidente de las bolas de arroz- dijo Marc, haciendo que las dos chicas se echaran a reír.

-Ah sí, lo recuerdo bien. Todavía encuentro granos de arroz en la cocina de ese incidente- dijo Kagami sonriendo.

-Por cierto, Kagami- dijo Nathaniel, pasando su tablet del dibujo de Adrien al anterior. Era un dibujo de Kagami con Luka- ¿cómo te fue en tu cita? No nos has contado-

Las mejillas de la japonesa se tornaron color rojo.

-No fue una cita- dijo Kagami- Luka solo me invitó a tomar un helado, nada más-

Los tres amigos sonrieron. Al parecer la chica la había pasado bien, y Luka se había comportado decentemente con ella.

-Luka parece ser un buen chico, y creo que nos equivocamos sobre él- dijo Nathaniel, mostrándole a Kagami el dibujo que había hecho del chico el día en que la había invitado a salir- igual que ese Adrien Agreste-

Kagami borró su sonrisa.

-¿Porqué lo dices?-

-Está en nuestro grupo- dijo el pelirrojo- y hasta este momento no ha hecho nada malo. Al contrario, se ha portado muy amable con todos-

Kagami no parecía muy convencida de ello, pero Marinette asintió levemente, apoyando lo que Nathaniel acababa de decir. Marc siguió la conversación con curiosidad. No conocía a Luka ni a Adrien, y solo se guiaba en lo que decían ellos para saber si era seguro acercarse o no.

-Vaya, vaya, nuevamente la banda de perdedores está reunida…-

La voz de Lila alertó a los cuatro. Nathaniel inmediatamente apagó y guardó el tablet, mientras que Marc abrazaba su mochila y Kagami se volvía a Lila empuñando su guitarra, lista para golpearla con ella en caso necesario. Marinette en cambio, se volvió hacia la chica con una sonrisa.

-_Salut_, Lila- dijo Marinette en un tono dulce- ¿está todo bien? Nos preocupaste cuando no llegaste temprano hoy-

Lila sonrió de la misma manera.

-No engañas a nadie, Marinette- dijo Lila- ¿porqué no te metes en tus propios asuntos? Como por ejemplo, mantener al alcohólico de tu padre-

-¡Hey!- dijo Kagmai, alzando la voz furiosa

-Eso no fue nada amable de tu parte- dijo Marc.

-¿Amable? Ja, no me hagas reír- dijo Lila, dando un golpecito a la frente del pelinegro- hasta luego, perdedores-

Mientras se volvía, Lila chocó contra el hombro de Marinette, empujándola hacia un lado y siguió caminando. Estuvo a punto de alejarse cuando la otra chica la detuvo.

-Parece que hubo una confusión, Lila- dijo Marinette en voz alta, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la castaña- ese es mi teléfono-

Algunos de los presentes, incluidos los amigos de Marinette y compañeros de clase de la chica, se volvieron con curiosidad. Lila frunció el entrecejo. Había golpeado a la chica a propósito para poder robarle el celular y usarlo para hacerla quedar mal con los otros, pero al parecer fue descubierta.

-Ah, cierto- dijo Lila, poniendo el aparato en manos de la Marinette- me confundí porque se parece mucho al mío. Hasta luego…-

Mientras que Lila se alejaba, Kagami entrecerró los ojos.

-Ten cuidado con esa bruja- dijo la japonesa- estoy segura de que está tramando algo-

-Evidentemente- dijo Marinette en un tono tranquilizador mientras que guardaba su aparato en su bolso- pero a diferencia de ella, yo no escondo nada importante en mi teléfono-

x-x-x

_Esa tarde_

Adrien salió de los vestidores con su traje de esgrima. Estaba un poco decepcionado porque para esa hora Marinette ya debía estar en casa, y apenas la había visto durante las clases. Afortunadamente Lila había llegado tarde esa mañana y no lo había estado fastidiando. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podía fingir estar enamorado de esa horrible chica.

Miro de reojo a Luka salir de los vestidores también, vistiendo su uniforme de esgrima color azul turquesa y caminando hacia los colchones de entrenamiento con su florete en mano, pero sus ojos estaban en una de las bancas, donde Kagami tocaba la guitarra junto a Marc, quien estaba escribiendo algo en su libreta.

El rubio sonrió. Luka estaba claramente enamorado de Kagami, y parecía que ella le correspondía en esta realidad. Hizo la nota mental de, cuando él y Ladybug regresan todo a la normalidad, tratar de unir a esos dos.

Vio cómo Luka se acercó tímidamente a la chica, llevando consigo una pequeña rosa y entregándosela mientras que Marc se levantaba y los dejaba solos. Ambos chicos enamorados tenían las mejillas más rojas que un tomate.

De pronto, Adrien escuchó a alguien detrás de él.

-Ugh, deberías decirle a tu amigo que se aleje de esa chica-

Adrien se volvió, y notó con disgusto que se trataba de Lila.

-¿Uh?¿Porqué lo dices, _chérie_?- dijo él, fingiendo nuevamente estar enamorado de ella- ambos hacen una linda pareja, así como nosotros dos-

-Ninguna pareja es tan perfecta como nosotros. Y creo que deberías de hablar con él porque Kagami es una chica muy peligrosa- dijo la castaña- ¿no te había contado su historia? Huyó de Japón cuando se vio involucrada en un asesinato. Su padre es un Yakuza, ¿lo sabías?-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. No sabía nada de la familia de Kagami en esta realidad, pero ella no era una chica mala, sino todo lo contrario. Ya la había visto protegiendo a Marinette y a los otros dos chicos.

-Incluso intentó golpearme cuando la saludé el otro día- continuó Lila abrazándose a sí misma con fingido miedo.

El chico rubio se esforzó por no rodar los ojos. Ya conocía bastante bien esa actuación de la castaña, pero tenía que seguir fingiendo, se lo prometió a su Lady.

-¿En serio?- dijo el rubio fingiendo sorpresa.

-Sí, y además la escuché decir que solo le daba una oportunidad a Luka porque quería aprovecharse de su dinero y su fama-

-Wow, debes tener razón con eso- dijo Adrien mirando de reojo a la pareja charlando feliz- esto que me cuentas va a destruir el corazón de Luka…-

-Lo sé- dijo Lila con falsa tristeza- pero sabes que es por su bien-

-Si tú dices que es lo mejor para Luka, claro que hablaré con él para que se mantenga alejado de esa chica- continuó Adrien con su actuación- porque sé que tú eres incapaz de mentirme. Muchas gracias por advertirme, _chérie_-

Lila le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue esbozando su sonrisa satisfecha hacia el salón de clases. Adrien borró su sonrisa fingida y se volvió hacia la pareja, viendo que Luka se despedía de Kagami besando su mano. Sonrió sinceramente, pensando en que debía advertirles lo que se les venía encima.

Miró hacia atrás y vio que uno de sus compañeros en uniforme de esgrima lo estaba llamando. El chico alzó las cejas y caminó hacia los vestidores.

X-x-x

_Place des Vosges_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette había pasado la tarde con Marc y Nathaniel en el parque junto al colegio, pensando en que quizá podía ver a Adrien cuando el chico saliera de su práctica de esgrima, en caso de que pudiera verlo. Sus dos amigos estaban con él.

-Ojalá fuera cierto…- dijo Marc de pronto con un suspiro, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Marinette.

-¿Qué cosa, Marc?-

-Que existieran superhéroes en el mundo- dijo el pelinegro- eso sería genial-

Marinette sonrió algo enternecida con su amigo. ¡Oh, si tan solo supiera que su amiga, sentada junto a él, había sido una superheroína en otra realidad! Ojalá pudiera decir algo al respecto.

-Eso sería genial- repitió Nathaniel- pero aunque lo fuera, nadie en su sano juicio nos elegiría para ser superhéroes-

-¿Uh?- dijo Marinette- ¿porqué lo dices?-

-Es lógico, ¿no?- dijo el pelirrojo- míranos. ¿Tú nos harías superhéroes, si pudieras?-

Marinette le iba a decir que sí, pero se interrumpió. En la otra realidad ella había llamado a una gran variedad de sus amigos para ser superhéroes, pero jamás había considerado a esos dos chicos para darles un Miraculous. En esta realidad, en la que los había conocido como amigos cercanos, se había dado cuenta de que realmente eran sumamente leales.

-Yo lo haría- dijo Marinette sinceramente, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Marc- ambos serían perfectos para ser superhéroes-

Los dos chicos rieron tristemente.

-Solo lo dices solo para no hacernos sentir mal- dijo Nathaniel encogiendo los hombros- ninguno de los dos estamos hechos para ser héroes-

-Lo digo porque los conozco- dijo Marinette con seguridad- no se necesita ser alto o fuerte, porque eso lo dan los susperpoderes. Lo que se necesita es ser valiente-

Marc la abrazó, y Nathaniel los abrazó a ambos al mismo tiempo. Marinette suspiró contenta. A pesar de que sus amigas la habían abandonado, entre ellos dos y Kagami tenía suficiente para ser feliz.

Miró la hora.

-Chicos, se hace tarde- dijo ella- será mejor que volvamos a casa, ya está oscureciendo. Además, ustedes tienen un proyecto para el profesor de artes plásticas-

-Tienes razón- dijo Nathaniel- vamos, Marc. Tengo en casa el material-

Tras despedirse, ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia la margen izquierda del Sena, hacia la casa de Nathaniel. Mientras tanto, Marinette los miró alejarse con una leve sonrisa mientras que caminaba de regreso a su casa.

Cruzó la calle del parque hacia los arcos de los edificios, y estaba a la vista de la _Boulangerie_ cuando sintió un par de manos posarse en sus hombros y tirar de ella hacia la oscuridad del callejón.

-¿Pero qué…? Mmff…-

Una mano cubrió la boca de la chica mientras que la arrastraban hacia lo más profundo del callejón. Marinette no se iba a dejar atacar así. Con su codo golpeó a quien la había atrapado, y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuando una persona entró al callejón, bloqueándole la salida. A sus espaldas, quienquiera que la haya atacado había desaparecido.

-¿Pero cómo…?-

La persona se acercó hacia ella, y Marinette se puso en guardia, lista para defenderse.

Cuando el hombre se detuvo frente a ella levantado una de sus manos en señal de paz, Marinette no estaba segura si debía pelear o no. Era ciertamente un hombre joven, quizá unos cinco o siete años mayor que ella, y caminaba apoyado en un bastón a pesar de su edad. Sus facciones eran orientales, pero tenía una expresión amistosa.

-_Nǐ hǎo, mademoiselle _Marinette- sonrió el hombre inclinando su cabeza en su dirección- lamento mucho haberla asustado, pero estaba caminaba demasiado rápido y no quería perder esta oportunidad de hablar con usted-

Marinette parpadeó. Al parecer ese hombre la conocía de alguna parte, pero aún no confiaba en él.

-¿Quién es usted?- dijo ella.

-Me llamo Li Jun- dijo el hombre seriamente mientras sacaba un teléfono celular de sus ropas- estoy seguro de que usted está de acuerdo conmigo sobre el hecho de que estamos en una situación muy desfavorable-

-Yo no…- dijo Marinette confundida- ¡yo no lo conozco! ¿De qué está hablando?-

-De que queremos devolver todo a la normalidad- dijo Li Jun seriamente, mostrándole en la pantalla de su celular la carta en chino que Adrien había traducido- usted fue quien nos mandó llamar, ¿no es así, _mademoiselle_ Ladybug?-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Ese misterioso Li Jun acaba de darle un susto a Marinette pero, ¿será lo que habían estado buscando? ¿O será una trampa? Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	7. Capítulo 7

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 7

_Lugar desconocido_

_Poco después_

Marinette finalmente había decidido confiar en Li Jun y lo siguió hacia un edificio cerca del colegio. Para sorpresa de la chica, Adrien ya estaba esperándolos en la puerta cuando llegaron al apartamento. Li Jun le explicó que se había encargado de que alguien tomara el lugar del chico durante el entrenamiento de esgrima, aunque no especificó los detalles de cómo lo había hecho.

El hombre los hizo pasar al apartamento, y los adolescentes entraron tras mirarse entre sí. Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette mientras que entraban y se acomodaban en un tapete en el suelo. Para la chica el ambiente le parecía extrañamente conocido, lleno de hierbas, calderos y tarros con ingredientes, como si estuviera de regreso en el pequeño anexo del apartamento del maestro Fu.

-Tenemos una hora para tener esta discusión- dijo Li Jun mientras que servía un par de tazas de té verde y se las ofrecía a los dos adolescentes. Ambos las tomaron pero ninguno de los dos lo bebió. El hombre no se ofendió por ello, al contrario, le pareció gracioso- sé que ambos aún no confían en mí, Ladybug y Chat Noir-

-Sin ofender, pero tenemos aún nuestras dudas- dijo Adrien apretando suavemente la mano de Marinette con la suya, que no se había atrevido a soltar.

-Es bastante válido y sobre todo prudente, sobre todo en esta extraña realidad en la que estamos- dijo Li Jun dando un sorbo a su propia taza de té- solo… escúchenme, y juzguen por ustedes mismos-

Marinette asintió levemente. Por eso estaban ahí.

-Bien, lo que pasó fue bastante simple. Gracias a ustedes el templo de los Guardianes, al que yo pertenezco, fue restaurado y todos fuimos liberados- comenzó a explicar Li Jun- unos meses después de que Wang Fu perdió su memoria y que tú te convertiste en la nueva guardiana- se volvió a Marinette- los antiguos maestros me enviaron a París para vigilar el progreso de Ladybug y Chat Noir contra Papillon. No sabía quienes eran ustedes, pero no intervine porque parecía que todo estaba bien-

-Entonces, ya saben que fallamos en nuestra misión- dijo Marinette en un tono derrotado- Papillon nos venció y nos quitó nuestros Miraculous-

-Lo hizo- dijo Li Jun seriamente- los Miraculous fueron creados para encausar los poderes de la Creación y la Destrucción y con ellos proteger a la humanidad, no para ser utilizados para propósitos malvados, que es lo que hizo Papillon. Esa no fue culpa de ustedes. Ustedes dos jamás debieron tener esta responsabilidad en sus hombros-

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí.

-Tenemos que arreglar esto, maestro Li Jun, no podemos dejar las cosas así- dijo Adrien- pero no sabemos por dónde empezar-

-No teníamos a quién preguntar lo que pasó porque los Miraculous que tenía bajo mi protección desaparecieron en esta nueva realidad- dijo Marinette.

Li Jun asintió.

-Esto ya ha sucedido en una ocasión en el pasado, aunque en menor escala- dijo el hombre mayor- cuando un deseo se pide con los Miraculous de la Creación y la Destrucción, todos los Miraculous de esa Miraclebox en particular se esparcen por la ciudad en la que se pidió el deseo-

-¿QUÉ?- dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, palideciendo mortalmente ante ese comentario.

Adrien se volvió a Marinette con una expresión asustada. Si eso era cierto, todos los Miraculous, incluidos los de ellos dos, estarían cerca del alcance de Papillon y podía usarlos tan pronto como los encontrara. Y sería sumamente difícil encontrarlos ahora porque podrían estar en cualquier parte de París.

-Entonces, ¿Papillon puede volver a atacar con todos los Miraculous, si los encuentra antes que nosotros?- dijo Adrien, horrorizado al imaginar a Plagg en manos de Papillon, siendo esclavizado por el villano.

-No necesariamente- dijo Li Jun sacudiendo la cabeza- hay algunas excepciones pero… cuando se pide un deseo, todos los Miraculous de esa Miraclebox pierden su poder por cien días desde que se cambió la realidad-

-¿Cien días?¿Es decir, poco más de tres meses?- dijo Marinette.

Marinette se mordió la lengua. Si toda la Miraclebox llegaba a estar en poder de Papillon, y si encontraba todos los Miraculous, podría volver a usarlos en aproximadamente tres meses. No solo usarlos, podía incluso tomar el control de París. Rechazar a un par de adolescentes intentando recuperar la Miraclebox iba a ser sumamente sencillo.

La chica levantó la mirada y se volvió hacia Adrien, quien seguía meditando lo que Li Jun había dicho.

-¿Porqué nosotros aún recordamos la realidad anterior a esta?- preguntó Adrien con curiosidad- nadie más lo recuerda-

-Sus Mirauculous protegieron sus memorias-

-Pero no los teníamos puestos cuando se pidió el deseo- dijo Marinette- además, no fuimos los únicos portadores-

-Estoy al tanto- dijo Li Jun- pero ustedes estuvieron con Tikki y Plagg la mayor parte del tiempo. Ustedes son uno con la Creación y la Destrucción. Eso los protegió de su efecto-

Los chicos se miraron entre sí. Al menos eso era algo.

-Sé que quieren arreglar las cosas, deshacer esta realidad y regresar a como era antes. Es sumamente difícil. No les voy a mentir- continuó el maestro- pero este juego esta amañado contra ustedes-

Los dos chicos lo miraron dudosos. Ese hombre parecía tener buenas intenciones, y había algo de él que les recordaba un poco al maestro Fu. Claramente conocía la historia tan bien como ellos. Ahora, el mensaje que les estaba dando no era el mejor; parecía que no tenían muchas esperanzas.

-Entonces, ¿dice que es mejor que nos rindamos?- dijo Adrien arrugando la nariz con disgusto- ¿qué dejemos las cosas como están?-

-Por supuesto que no. Es imperativo devolver todo a la normalidad- dijo el hombre seriamente- pero es complicado de hacer. Casi imposible-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo.

-¡No importa!¡Podemos hacerlo!- dijo la chica- Adrien y yo somos el mejor equipo que existe. Mantuvimos a Papillon a raya por cuatro años a pesar de sus constantes ataques. Podemos hacerlo. ¡Todo problema tiene solución!-

Adrien sonrió ampliamente mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de color rojo, mirando a Marinette con adoración. Li Jun sonrió.

-Justamente eso era lo que quería escuchar- dijo el hombre, levantándose y dándoles la espalda para caminar hacia el armario frente a ellos. Los chicos miraron con curiosidad y abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que sacó una caja cuadrara y caminó hacia ellos. El símbolo de los Guardianes adornaba la tapa de la caja.

-Pero esto es…-

-No puede ser…-

Li Jun abrió la caja, que era una Miraclebox, y reveló su interior. A diferencia de la que los chicos ya conocían, solamente tenía doce compartimentos, cada uno con uno de los símbolos del zodiaco griego ilustrados en el fondo. En el centro había un dibujo de un sol, pero no un Miraculous.

-Esta es la prueba de mi confianza en ustedes, Ladybug y Chat Noir. Lamentablemente no será como en el pasado- dijo Li Jun- los Miraculous de la Catarina y del Gato Negro son los más poderosos del universo, pero estoy seguro de que estos les serán útiles-

Mientras decía eso, Li Jun tomó la joya del primer compartimento, que era un brazalete dorado, y la puso en las manos de Adrien.

-Adrien Agreste, recibe el Miraculous del carnero, que confiere el poder de la fuerza interior y la curación- dijo Li Jun sonriendo- te servirás de él para el bien de los demás-

Marinette se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa. Esa era la misma frase que el maestro Fu usaba cuando le entregaba un Miraculous. Mientras tanto, Adrien se puso el Miraculous, el cual se camufló a un brazalete de plata que parecía un reloj de muñeca. Un pequeño kwami en forma de un carnero salió del Miraculous y flotó hacia el chico rubio.

-_Salut_, me llamo Aries y soy tu kwami- dijo el carnerito con una voz dulce, posándose en las manos de Adrien.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Aries- dijo Adrien sonriendo tristemente, seguramente recordando a Plagg.

Después de ello, Li Jun tomó el quinto Miraculous, un collar con un dije en forma de una cabeza de león, y lo puso en manos de Marinette.

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng, recibe el Miraculous de Leo, que confiere el poder de la fuerza exterior y del fuego- dijo el Guardián- te servirás de él para el bien de los demás-

Marinette tomó extrañada el collar y se lo puso. Tan pronto como lo puso alrededor de su cuello, el león del dije se convirtió en un girasol como camuflaje. Un pequeño kwami en forma de león flotó frente a ella.

-_Salut_\- dijo Marinette.

-Me llamo Leo, y soy tu kwami- dijo el pequeño león con más entusiasmo de lo que Marinette había visto en un kwami. Agitó su melena orgullosamente e infló el pecho- ¡verás que haremos grandes cosas juntos!-

La chica sonrió enternecida, aunque como Adrien, una parte de ella aún extrañaba a Tikki y sabía que ningún otro kwami podía reemplazarla. Leo se posó en su muslo y se acurrucó ahí, comenzando a ronronear. Marinette levantó la vista y vio que Adrien acariciaba la cabeza de Aries con un dedo.

-Gracias, maestro Li Jun- dijo Marinette.

-Ahora, solo quiero advertirles una última cosa- dijo el maestro- si un Miraculous estaba roto o dañado, es probable que se haya quedado con su dueño. Si el Miraculous de Papillon o Mayura tenían esas características…-

-¿Cómo podríamos saber eso?- dijo Adrien.

-Un Miraculous dañado daña a su portador con el tiempo- explicó Li Jun- no podría usarse por mucho tiempo sin causar estragos…-

Adrien y Marinette se miraron entre sí. Había aun Miraculous que contaba con esas características: el del Pavorreal. Ellos habían visto a Mayura debilitada en los primeros meses de su aparición.

-Creo que tengo una idea para saber si Papillon tiene acceso a los Miraculous- dijo Marinette- pero será peligroso-

-¿Qué estás tramando, _ma lady_?- dijo Adrien mirándola de reojo, pero al notar su sonrisa, el chico sonrió igual- oh, esto va a ser bueno-

Li Jun sonrió también. Había tenido sus dudas sobre los elegidos de Wang Fu, sobre todo por el error que el anciano guardián había hecho en su juventud: no confiaba mucho en su criterio. Pero incluso si esos dos adolescentes habían perdido la guerra contra Papillon, ellos aún estaban dispuestos a seguir luchando para arreglarlo. Ambos eran valientes y determinados.

-Bien, mientras tanto yo comenzaré a buscar las energías de los Miraculous y les avisaré cuando localice alguno- dijo el maestro asintiendo levemente- manténganme informado y, si me necesitan, ya saben donde encontrarme-

Adrien y Marinette agradecieron al maestro y se levantaron, dispuestos a regresar a sus actividades para no levantar sospechas. Una vez que los chicos se fueron y se quedó solo, Li Jun volvió a llenar su taza de té y apoyó la espalda en la pared, mirando el anillo que tenía en su mano derecha.

-Parecían buenos chicos, maestro Li- dijo una vocecita a su lado.

-Lo sé. Wang Fu los eligió bien- dijo Li Jun con paciencia- a pesar de ello, los dos están a punto de comenzar una guerra muy difícil de ganar-

-¿No está arriesgando demasiado?- dijo la vocecita- quiero decir, si los chicos fallan, Leo y Aries pueden perderse en esta pelea-

-No temas, Tauro- dijo Li Jun- esos dos chicos soportaron los constantes embates de Papillon desde los catorce años sin peder los Miraculous más poderosos del universo, y sin caer en la tentación de abusar de sus poderes. Estoy seguro de que podrán hacer bien con lo que tienen-

El kwami en forma de toro miró con una sonrisa a su portador.

-Es hora- dijo Li Jun mirando de reojo- ve al colegio y despierta al chico que tomó el lugar de Adrien-

Tauro asintió y salió por la ventana, dirigiéndose al colegio Françoise Dupont para liberar de su poder al chico que había controlado para que usara un uniforme de esgrima y se hiciera pasar por el rubio.

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Esa noche_

Tras darle las buenas noches a su madre, Adrien regresó a su habitación con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y apoyó la espalda en la misma, sonriendo como idiota y deslizándose hacia el suelo. Aries salió de su escondite lo flotó sobre él, mirándolo confundido.

-Adrien, ¿estás enfermo?- dijo Aries flotando a su alrededor con una expresión preocupada. ¡Acababa de obtener un portador y ya se le había enfermado!- tienes la cara roja. ¿Estás afiebrado?-

El chico sacudió la cabeza con la misma sonrisa idiota que tenía.

_FLASHBACK_

_Cuando ambos chicos habían salido de casa del maestro Li Jun y se apresuraban de regreso al colegio, Adrien había tomado la mano de Marinette para detenerla. La chica se volvió hacia él con una expresión interrogante._

_-¿Qué piensas de esto, bugginette?- dijo el rubio en voz baja._

_-Creo que podemos confiar en él- dijo Marinette- habla como el maestro Fu, y creo que nos puede ayudar a rescatar a Tikki, Plagg y los otros-_

_-De todos modos, creo que debemos tener cuidado- dijo Adrien preocupado- tenemos que seguir fingiendo delante de todos que nos disgustamos mientras que resolvemos esto. Y debemos tener cuidado con Lila. ¿Cuál es tu idea?-_

_-Retar abiertamente a Papillon- dijo Marinette._

_-¿Qué?- dijo el chico sorprendido._

_-No temas, te lo explicare más tarde- dijo ella, viendo que el auto del Gorila se acercaba- tienes que apresurarte antes de que tu guardaespaldas se dé cuenta de que saliste de tu clase de esgrima. O peor, que Lila se entere-_

_Adrien bajó los ojos. La idea de regresar con esa bruja que les hacía la vida imposible a sus amigos y a la chica que amaba le parecía completamente insoportable. Al verlo dudar, Marinette lo empujó al callejón cercana. El chico se sorprendió, pero ella se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su rostro. _

_-Lo lograremos, chaton- dijo ella antes de darle un beso rápido y casto en sus labios, antes de salir corriendo de ahí hacia su casa. A su vez, Adrien se quedó congelado. Marinette lo había besado. ¡Su lady lo había besado!_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¿Adrien?-

-Estoy bien, Aries- dijo Adrien en voz baja, sonriendo levemente mientras que pasaba sus dedos sobre la suave lana del corderito- eso solo que… Marinette me sorprendió con… no me esperaba ese beso-

El kwami parpadeó extrañado. No entendía muy bien a este nuevo portador, pero podía percibir sus sentimientos. Supuso que era normal para él estar enamorado de la chica de Leo. Los humanos eran extraños.

-¿Qué es lo que comes tú?- dijo el rubio de pronto.

-¿Perdón?-

-Mi otro kwami, Plagg, siempre comía… come queso. Entre más apestoso, mejor- explicó Adrien- quería saber qué comes para que no pases hambre-

-Los kwamis podemos comer de todo- le explicó el kwami- Plagg es uno de los kwamis más mañosos que existen. Todos tenemos nuestra comida preferida, pero no tienes que conseguirla para nosotros-

-¿Cuál es tu comida preferida, Aries?- preguntó el chico.

-Las zarzamoras- dijo el kwami.

-Bien, conseguiré unas zarzamoras para ti- sonrió el chico bostezando- vamos a dormir, mañana vamos a tener un largo día-

El kwami asintió y siguió a Adrien hacia su cama, acurrucándose junto a él en una de las almohadas. Esa noche las cosas estaban bien y prometían mejorar. Mientras el chico dormía profundamente, Aries abrió un ojo mirándolo y prometiendo silenciosamente a Plagg que cuidaría de su cachorro.

x-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Al mismo tiempo_

A diferencia de Adrien, las cosas no iban nada bien con Marinette. Cuando la chica llegó a su casa, la encontró completamente impecable. No había rastros de botellas o basura. O de su padre. Sus abuelos estaban en la puerta.

-¿_Mamie_?- dijo Marinette volviéndose a la _nonna_ Gina- ¿qué sucede?-

-_Marinetta_, tu abuelo y yo necesitamos hablar contigo- dijo la abuela haciéndola pasar y sentarse con ellos en la sala- tu padre está pasando por un momento muy difícil, como sabes. Decidimos convencerlo a entrar a una institución para rehabilitarse de su alcoholismo-

La chica hizo un puchero al escuchar las noticias. Es cierto que ya lo había escuchado, pero no se imaginaba que pasaría tan de pronto y que ni siquiera había alcanzado a despedirse de él antes de que se fuera. Su abuela notó su tristeza y la abrazó, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza. El abuelo Roland se ajustó las gafas.

-Tu abuela y yo nos mudaremos a la casa mientras que tu padre está fuera- dijo su abuelo- no queríamos que la _boulangerie_ estuviera descuidada, ni que te mudaras tan lejos del colegio mientras tu padre regresa a casa-

La chica sabía que sus abuelos tenían razón. No podía encargarse de ser Ladybug para regresar todo a la normalidad mientras que su padre estaba en esas condiciones. Y si ella y Adrien tenían éxito, todo iba a regresar a la normalidad.

-Tienen razón. Gracias por todo, _mamie, papi_\- dijo Marinette.

-No te preocupes- dijo la _nonna_ Gina- el domingo iremos a visitarlo. Ahora ve a dormir, _Marinetta_, ya es tarde-

-Son las ocho de la noche-

-Vamos, a tu habitación- dijo el abuelo Roland.

Marinette sonrió. Sus abuelos se iban a dormir temprano, no significaba que ella se fuera a dormirse también. Tras desearles buenas noches, la chica subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Aún estaba entristecida por la noticia de que su padre estaba en esa institución. Suspiró en voz alta.

Leo salió de su escondite y flotó a su lado.

-Hey…- dijo el kwami con expresión dudosa- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Estoy bien, Leo- dijo la chica frotándose discretamente los ojos- ya me imaginaba que _papa_ sería internado en una institución. Es por su bien, para que se desintoxique y… le ayuden a superar lo de mi _maman_-

El kwami entrecerró los ojos. No le gustaba ver a esa chica triste. Aunque la acababa de conocer, era su portadora, su cachorra y no iba a dejarla llorar, no en su guardia. El kwami flotó a su hombro y comenzó a frotar su cabeza contra la línea de su mandíbula, ronroneando en voz baja.

-¿Leo?-

-No te vas a alocar y matar a toda tu familia en un berrinche, ¿verdad?- dijo el kwami de pronto. Marinette se volvió asustada a él ante esa sugerencia.

-¡No!- exclamó la chica en un tono ofendido, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho- ¡claro que no!¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

-Me pasó una vez, ser portado por un hombre con graves problemas de carácter- dijo Leo con una sonrisa traviesa, alzando las cejas.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-

-Un portador, hace muchos años- dijo Leo cabizbajo- se llamaba Heracles-

-¿Heracles, como en la Grecia Antigua?- dijo Marinette, y el kwami asintió. Le pareció curioso que un héroe así fuera un portador de Miraculous, pero al mismo tiempo, si Jeanne D'Arc había sido una también, no debía sorprenderle- Leo, puedes estar tranquilo, no voy a hacer nada por el estilo-

-Menos mal- dijo Leo dando un enorme bostezo, como el de un león perezoso- Heracles era un héroe poderoso, pero tenía un temperamento bastante rápido-

-Seguro conociste a otros héroes- dijo la chica.

-Por supuesto. He tenido de todo tipo de héroes, aunque jamás en una situación tan complicada. Pero no temas- dijo el kwami al ver que la sonrisa de Marinette desapareció- ¡tú eres Ladybug! Todos los kwamis de la Miraclebox hemos escuchado tus aventuras con Tikki. No temas, serás la mejor heroína a la que he asistido-

Marinette sonrió ante su comentario. No sabía mucho del carácter de Leo, pero de lo poco que conocía de Tikki, sabía lo mucho que los kwamis podían apegarse a sus portadores. Acunó las manos, dejando que el pequeño león se posara en sus manos.

-¿Qué te gusta comer?- preguntó Marinette de pronto.

-El pan dulce- dijo Leo- aunque realmente puedo comer de todo-

La chica asintió y bajó a la cocina, para traer una pieza de_ pain au chocolat _y ofrecérsela al kwami, quien la devoró de un bocado.

-Ñam, que delicia- dijo Leo con un bostezo.

-Vamos a dormir, Leo- dijo la chica- la _nonna_ Gina tiene razón, sería buena idea descansar-

El kwami se acurrucó en la almohada de gato que estaba sobre su cama, mientras que Marinette se arropaba con una sonrisa. Leo abrió un ojo y vio sonriendo a su portadora. En silencio, el kwami le juró a Tikki que él cuidaría de Marinette hasta que la recuperara.

X-x-x

_Colegio François Dupont_

_Al día siguiente_

Cuando Lila entró al colegio a la mañana siguiente no pudo evitar sentirse furiosa. Como Gabriel, realmente odiaba el ambiente de felicidad a su alrededor. No sabía que era lo que había alterado el equilibrio en el colegio, pero ella tenía que devolver todo a la normalidad.

Primero y más importante, la inminente relación de Luka con Kagami era un gran problema. Se suponía que esa nueva realidad era un castigo que la japonesa se merecía, no podía permitir que encontrara la felicidad en ese momento. ¡No lo permitiría! Tenía que destruirla.

Después estaban esos dos perdedores de Nathaniel y Marc, quienes realmente no le habían hecho nada, pero su amistad con Kagami y Marinette los convertía en un blanco de su venganza también.

Miró a sus amigas entrar y saludarla a lo lejos. Sonrió maliciosamente pensando en como había castigado a Marinette robándole a todos sus amigos, tal y como se lo había prometido cuando la amenazó en el colegio hacía todos esos años. Alya era ahora su mejor amiga, no la de Marinette. Una parte de ella deseaba que la panadera recordara todo para que viera cómo había ganado todo, incluido Adrien.

Sonrió maliciosamente. El idiota de Adrien era todo suyo, el chico más famoso y más apuesto de todo París estaba a sus pies.

-_Salut_, Lila-

-Oh, _salut_ chicas- dijo Lila con su sonrisa fingida- ¡que gusto verlas hoy!-

-¿Vas a ir con nosotros a casa de Alya para hacer la tarea de química?- preguntó Myléne.

-¡Me siento terrible por ello!- dijo la castaña- pero el hámster de mi tía se enfermó, y no hay nadie más que lo llevara al veterinario. Lo siento tanto, dejaré al hámster e iré con ustedes…-

-No te preocupes, Lila- dijo Mylène- nosotros la haremos por ti-

Lila tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no echarse a reír. Los idiotas de sus compañeros seguían siendo tan ingenuos como antes de que Papillon cambiara la realidad. No había nada que pudiera destruirla.

Y de pronto lo peor pasó, una terrible tragedia para Lila. Marinette estaba sentada en una banca al fondo del patio del colegio, junto a Kagami, quien estaba tocando la guitarra. Marc y Nathaniel aún no llegaban, pero Luka estaba ahí a pesar de no tener clase de esgrima, mirando enamorado a la japonesa.

Pero eso no era lo que la puso furiosa. Adrien entró al colegio, llevando consigo su mochila y con una extraña expresión que Lila no pudo deducir. Lila vio como los ojos del rubio se fijaron por un momento en Marinette, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sincera. El intercambio duró un minuto apenas, y después de ello Adrien siguió su camino y fue a saludar a Lila y sus amigas como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero la castaña alcanzó a ver la extraña conducta de su novio.

"Oh no", pensó la chica "esa idiota de Marinette no me va a ganar en esta realidad, así tenga que destruirla aquí también"

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Ahora ya saben porqué la historia se llama "Cien días" (roll credits) y que Li Jun es uno de los guardianes que está en París para ayudar. Los kwamis del zodiaco griego fueron elegidos porque conocemos el de Marinette y Kagami (en la versión en francés de Ikari Gozen, Kagami dice que es Escorpión y Marinette dice que es Leo). Veamos si pueden encontrar los Miraculous antes de que pasen los cien días. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	8. Capítulo 8

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 8

_Aula de mademoiselle Bustier_

_Más tarde_

Leo se asomó del pequeño bolso de Marinette mirando a su alrededor con atención, sacudiendo sus hombros y analizando la situación como buen cazador que era. Jamás había ido a la escuela antes y todo aquello meollo era muy extraño para él. ¿Qué tenía de fascinante un montón de cachorros humanos sentados inmóviles en un aula, escuchando a un humano mucho mayor hablar de cosas aburridas?¿Qué iban a poder aprender si no podían estirar las piernas?

El kwami volvió su mirada a Marinette, quien estaba llenando una evaluación con toda su atención. Al ver que no le estaba poniendo atención, Leo volvió su mirada a los alrededores. El chico pelirrojo que estaba sentado junto a su portadora había salido al baño.

La clase terminó y vio a todos los cachorros humanos entregar sus evaluaciones a la profesora. Cuando ésta salió del aula para que esperaran a su siguiente profesor, Lila se volvió hacia atrás y captó la mirada de Marinette, sonriendo maliciosamente. Leo sintió un inmediato una punzada de disgusto a esa chica incluso antes de que siquiera abriera la boca. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirar así a su portadora?

Lila se levantó de su asiento y subió a la última fila del aula, inclinándose para abrazar a Alya.

-Oh Alya, realmente lo siento tanto- dijo Lila en un falso tono de preocupación- que por dejar que Adrien se quedara conmigo tenga que sentarte hasta el final de la fila. ¡Eres la mejor amiga que puedo tener!-

Leo sintió el cuerpo de Marinette tensándose al escuchar eso. No sabía exactamente qué dijo que la hizo sentir mal, pero su disgusto por la castaña aumentó aún más.

-No es nada, Lila- dijo Alya en un tono benévolo- no me molesta hacer esto por ti, y realmente no es tan malo estar aquí-

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo Lila, bajando un poco la voz como si no quiera que la escucharan, pero lo bastante alta para que fuera audible al menos para Marinette- sé que debe ser horrible estar tan cerca de un perdedor o la hija de un alcohólico-

Esta vez Leo supo exactamente lo que Lila acababa de decir. Estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite y lanzarse contra Lila, dientes por delante, pero la mano de Marinette lo detuvo, interponiendo su mano en el camino del kwami y sacudiendo la cabeza. El pequeño ser la miró con una expresión de incredulidad.

-Grrrrrr… ¿acaso vas a dejar que esa _renard_ te hable así, _lionne_?- dijo Leo gruñendo en voz baja mientras que veía a Lila regresar a su sitio lanzándole una mirada astuta a Marinette- ¡si tú estás mucho más arriba que ella en la cadena alimenticia…!-

-Ni se te ocurra…- respondió ella. Leo hizo un puchero e infló las mejillas.

-Oooh, por favor, déjame morderla-

-No, Leo, no puedes dejar que te vean- dijo Marinette.

-¿Porqué no? ¡Te voy a arrancar esa ridícula cabellera y voy a…!-

-Shhh… ¡Leo! Recuerda que no te deben de ver-

El kwami gruñó en voz baja, lanzándole una mirada fiera hacia la chica que osó hacer sentir mal a su _lionne_, pero finamente se dejó caer en el fondo del pequeño bolso haciendo una mueca. Ya encontraría una manera de hacerla pagar por ello.

Ignorando el silencioso juramento de venganza por parte del kwami, Lila se sentó en su sitio y abrazó a Adrien, plantando sus labios en su mejilla. El rubio utilizó todo su autocontrol para no saltar para alejarse de ella y sonrió dulcemente como si no le molestara. Como Leo, Aries inmediatamente sintió bastante bien el malestar de su portador.

-¿Qué sucede, _chérie_?- dijo Adrien haciendo un esfuerzo para fingir que nada estaba mal- te ves un poco preocupada-

-Es solo que estoy un poco triste- dijo Lila, apoyándose en Adrien- esta mañana te vi mirando en dirección de la japonesa loca y la hija del panadero alcohólico-

Adrien reprimió un temblor de furia con toda su voluntad al escucharla hablar así, y se esforzó por sonreír de nuevo.

-Oh, ¿mi hermosa novia está celosa?- dijo el rubio. Si Adrien era algo, era un buen actor cuando se lo proponía- solamente es porque estoy preocupado por Luka. Tengo que hablar con él para que deje a Kagami, ¿recuerdas? Pero estoy tratando de pensar en una manera de hacerlo, porque me temo que eso lo va a destrozar-

-Lo sé, _mon amour_, pero sabes bien que es por su bien- dijo Lila moviendo sus pestañas en su dirección- sabes que de todos modos su familia jamás lo aceptará. ¿O prefieres que se lo diga a Juleka?-

-No te preocupes, _chérie_. Luka es mi amigo y debo hacerlo yo- dijo Adrien, pensando que él podía advertirle a Luka que tuviera cuidado con Lila.

De pronto, _madame_ Mendeleiev entró al aula y miró a sus alumnos con el mismo disgusto de siempre.

-Bien, silencio todos y a sus lugares- siseó la profesora- _mademoiselle_ Rossi, deje en paz a su compañero, parece que se lo quiere almorzar-

Lila sonrió con falsa dulzura y soltó a Adrien tras plantarle un nuevo y sonoro beso en la mejilla, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada astuta a Marinette.

x-x-x

_Patio del colegio_

_Más tarde_

Adrien sabía que no debía postergarlo más, y caminó hacia donde Luka se preparaba para su entrenamiento de esgrima. Tenía que decirle la verdad antes de que Lila le llenara la cabeza de mentiras. Sabía que con Kagami no podía hablar; la chica lo detestaba aún.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea?- dijo Aries.

-Sí. Si Lila llega a intervenir en este asunto, estoy seguro de que va a romperle el corazón a mis amigos, y eso no lo puedo permitir- dijo el chico.

El kwami asintió volviendo a esconderse bajo la camisa de Adrien mientras que el chico caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el otro chico terminando de acomodarse los protectores para el entrenamiento.

-Hey, Luka- dijo Adrien.

-Ah, _salut_ Adrien- sonrió el aludido, mirando a su compañero de equipo de pies a cabeza e hizo una mueca extrañada- ¿estás listo para comenzar con esto? ¡Ni siquiera te has cambiado!-

-No, pero hay algo urgente que tengo que hablar contigo- dijo el chico rubio- ¿tienes un momento?-

Luka entrecerró los ojos. Parecía algo importante. Tras asentir, ambos chicos caminaron hacia los vestidores y se refugiaron en una de las esquinas del mismo. Los ojos turquesa del chico estaban sobre los de su amigo. Adrien tomó aire.

-Primero que nada, quiero pedirte que esto no salga de aquí- le comenzó a decir Adrien- es importante-

-Tienes mi palabra- dijo Luka.

-Bien. Tienes que cuidarte de Lila, cuando se trata de Kagami- dijo Adrien- ella insiste en que Kagami es peligrosa y quiere que te convenza de separarte de ella-

La sonrisa de Luka se borró.

-¡No!- dijo él- Adrien, tú eres mi amigo, pero no puedes pedirme que deje…-

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes- dijo Adrien en voz baja, interrumpiendo lo que le estaba diciendo- te estoy advirtiendo que Lila hará todo lo posible para alejarte de ella. La odia por alguna razón, y no quiere que nadie asociado con ella se le acerque-

Luka lo miró confundido.

-Pero tú no estás de acuerdo con ella- comentó el chico mientras que Adrien sacudía la cabeza- es horrible lo que tu novia está haciendo-

-Lo sé- dijo Adrien en un tono derrotado.

-¿Y porqué sigues con ella?- dijo el chico, pero se llevó las manos a la boca, arrepentido y horrorizado de sí mismo por lo que acababa de decir- lo siento, ¡lo siento, Adrien! Es solo que… eres un chico bueno y ella…-

El rubio sonrió levemente y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Está bien, Luka- dijo el chico en voz baja- estoy consciente de que Lila es de lo peor y que debería mantenerme alejado de ella pero… hay una situación que no te puedo contar, por la que aún no puedo terminar con ella. Es… complicado-

Luka no entendía mucho sobre el asunto, pero confiaba en su querido amigo.

-Entonces, quieres que me cuide de Lila y que no le diga nada-

-Exacto-

-Gracias, Adrien- dijo el chico sonriendo- debe ser difícil para ti tomar esta decisión. Sabía que eras mi amigo. Y no temas, yo también te apoyaré en lo que necesites-

Antes de que alguno de los chicos pudiera decir algo más, _monsieur_ D'Argencourt los interrumpió, urgiéndolos para que comenzaran su entrenamiento y reprendió a Adrien por no estar listo para el entrenamiento

x-x-x

_Trocadéro_

_Esa tarde_

Marinette había enviado un mensaje a Adrien, explicándole a detalle su plan para retar a Papillon y saber si había retenido acceso a alguno de los Miraculous. Después de todo, los dos chicos solamente tenían menos de los cien días que el maestro Li Jun les había dicho para recuperar a Tikki y Plagg y regresar todo a la normalidad.

Marinette respiró hondo mientras se escondía cruzando la calle frente a la entrada de Trocadéro. A pesar de que Leo parecía emocionado por la aparición que ambos iban a hacer por fin, Marinette aún tenía sus dudas de que eso fuera a funcionar.

-Es una apuesta- dijo Marinette pensativa- si Papillon aún tiene un Miraculous funcional, nos atacará y sabremos exactamente qué es lo que tiene. Si no nos ataca, se pondrá nervioso y cometerá un error. Aunque aún está la posibilidad de que no funcione y sea un error darle la información que tenemos un Miraculous y nuestros recuerdos…-

-Oh, vamos _lionne_, no seas aguafiestas- dijo el kwami flotando alrededor de ella- podremos hacerlo. Imagina cómo ese tal Papillon va a mojar sus pantalones cuando te vea vistiendo una armadura griega con una enorme piel de león en tu espalda…-

-¿Piel de león?-

-Como Heracles- dijo Leo en un tono sabiondo- ¿o acaso no te gusta la idea?-

-No, eso es viejísimo- dijo Marinette.

-Corrección, _mademoiselle_: es retro- dijo el kwami poniendo sus pequeñas garras en su cintura- ¿no eres diseñadora? Pareciera que no tienes sentido de la moda-

-¡No! No habrá piel de león en esta ocasión- dijo la chica en un tono bastante final.

-Bah… aguafiestas- dijo Leo un tanto decepcionado del gusto de su portadora- ¿y que te parece una armadura dorada? Desde el principio del tiempo hubo héroes que podían…-

-No armadura dorada, Leo- lo interrumpió Marinette sacudiendo la cabeza- solamente un traje normal de heroína-

Leo infló las mejillas, sabiendo que no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. El traje de superhéroe dependía del portador de su Miraculous, y si Marinette no quería piel de león o armadura dorada, tendría que aceptar la decisión.

-Se acerca el momento- dijo Leo mirando la hora. En la fuente de Trocadéro el ayuntamiento de París había colocado un pequeño escenario para un concierto de Jagged Stone y este estaba apunto de empezar. La chica se apresuró a entrar a la estación de metro y se encerró en el baño de damas.

-¿Estás listo?- dijo la chica volviéndose a su kwami- Leo, transfórmame-

El pequeño león fue absorbido en el dije de girasol en el pecho de Marinette, convirtiéndolo en una cabeza de león. Tan pronto como terminó su transformación, la chica se miró al espejo. El traje de Marinette era de color negro con dorado, pareciéndose mucho a su traje de Lady Noire. A diferencia de éste último, el que Leo le había conferido era que su cabello parecía el de Multimouse. Su antifaz era de color dorado y, en vez de cinturón como cola, esta era un látigo.

-No está mal- dijo la chica mirándose al espejo- pero faltó la melena-

"Para nada, _lionne_", le dijo Leo en su mente "las leonas no tienen melena".

La chica sonrió ampliamente y asintió frente a su reflejo y respiró hondo.

-Vamos, es hora de pasar a la acción- dijo la heroína.

X-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien había llegado temprano a Trocadéro, y se había perdido la mayor parte de la discusión de Marinette con Leo. A diferencia del pequeño león, Aries tenía un carácter mucho más parecido al de Adrien. Alcanzó a ver una sombra saltando sobre él.

-Ahí va tu _lady_\- dijo el kwami en voz baja.

-Vamos a alcanzarla- dijo el chico- Aries, transfórmame-

El traje de Adrien transformado era negro en su mayoría, excepto por los los guantes, botas y el pecho que eran blancos. Llevaba un cinturón color dorado. Su máscara era mitad blanca y mitad negra, y los cabellos del chico a los lados de su cabeza tomaron la forma de los cuernos de un carnero. En sus manos un boomerang de colores blanco, negro y dorado.

El chico se miró a sí mismo a través del reflejo de una ventana y sonrió antes de saltar a la parte alta de Trocadéro. Se sentía bien de haber vuelvo a tener esa sensación de tener superpoderes. Tuvo un golpe de tristeza al recordar a Plagg, pero se lo sacudió, pensando en que lo que estaban haciendo era para rescatar a sus kwamis.

-Salut, _ma lady_\- sonrió el chico al acercarse a ella, tomando su mano y besando el dorso de la misma- o creo que ya no te podré llamar así, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que sí, _chaton_\- dijo ella sonriendo levemente- puedes llamarme Lady Lionne. ¿Cómo te llamo a ti, carnerito?-

Las mejillas de Adrien se encendieron ante ese comentario.

-Bélier Noir- dijo el chico en voz baja.

-Me gusta tu nombre- dijo Lady Lionne, empeorando el color rojo en las mejillas del chico, que ahora se había esparcido a toda su cara. La heroína se apiadó de él y se puso de puntillas para besar su mejilla- sabes que no querría hacer esto con nadie que no fueras tú-

Bélier Noir sonrió.

-Yo tampoco, _ma lady_\- dijo él- estoy feliz de que estemos juntos en esto. Tú y yo contra el mundo entero-

-Muy bien, hagamos esto…- dijo la chica, tomando su mano. Una vez que ambos se sonrieron, se dirigieron hacia el escenario.

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Lila Rossi entró a la mansión Agreste con una expresión sumamente alarmada. Acababa de recibir una terrible sorpresa cuando estaba en el concierto de Jagged Stone con sus amigas, y no era precisamente que Luka se había escapado de casa para ir al concierto con Kagami Tsurugi y sus dos ridículos amigos.

¡Tenía que hablar con Gabriel Agreste! Este era un asunto sumamente serio.

Tras verificar quien era, Nathalie la dejó entrar y la condujo a la oficina. Si Lila fuera otra clase de persona, habría sentido lástima por esa mujer. Había sacrificado su salud por Gabriel Agreste para ayudarlo a cumplir su objetivo, pero éste le había agradecido haciéndola olvidar sus sentimientos y todo lo que había hecho por él. Lo único que Gabriel hizo a cambio de todo su servicio fue devolverle la salud.

Justamente por eso había pedido a Gabriel no olvidar lo sucedido, no quería que rompiera su promesa hacia ella.

Gabriel bajó las escaleras de la mansión hacia la oficina. Seguramente había estado con _madame_ Agreste en su habitación. No parecía estar muy contento por la interrupción, pero aún así camino hacia ella con las manos en la espalda.

-Espero que esta interrupción sea por algo importante- siseó Gabriel, visiblemente enfadado- y no estúpidos problemas de adolescente-

-Es algo grave, anciano- dijo Lila entrecerrando los ojos- ¿acaso olvidaste quién te ayudó a vencer a los dos adolescentes que por años evitaron que tomaras sus Miraculous?-

El ceño de Gabriel se frunció aún más.

-Bien, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?- dijo el hombre.

Como respuesta, Lila caminó hacia su computadora y la encendió en las noticias. Justamente estaban cubriendo el concierto de Jagged Stone, pero pronto Gabriel Agreste miró boquiabierto la causa de la alarma de Lila.

-_Si quieren los hechos, yo tengo lo que necesito_\- dijo Nadja Chamack en la pantalla-_ ¡noticias increíbles! Esta tarde nos encontrábamos cubriendo el más reciente concierto de Jagged Stone cuando de pronto nuestro cantante favorito fue interrumpido por un par de adolescentes, quienes parecían caídos del cielo_-

Gabriel y Lila entrecerraron los ojos al ver a los chicos en la pantalla. Ambos estaban vistiendo trajes de superhéroes y, a pesar de que jamás los habían visto antes, ambos tuvieron una horrible sensación de pavor, como si supieran exactamente lo siguiente que dirían.

-_Estos dos chicos parecían ser parte del espectáculo de Jagged, pero pronto confirmamos que no era el caso_\- dijo Nadja Chamack- _la chica, que estaba vestida con un traje de león, tomó el micrófono para dar un mensaje a la gente de París, acompañada del chico vestido con un traje de carnero. Para quienes nos escuchan por radio, asegúrense de buscar las fotografías por internet, pues ambos parecen superhéroes_-

Gabriel tragó saliva al ver a la chica pedir el micrófono de manos de Jagged Stone, quien lo otorgó con gusto y, con cierto grado de asombro, y miró fijamente a la cámara, acompañada del otro chico.

"Ese rostro", pensó el hombre cada vez más aterrado por lo que estaba viendo "ese lenguaje corporal entre ambos…"

-_Aquí los dejamos con la declaración de los muchachos que dicen ser superhéroes_\- dijo Nadja Chamack, apartándose de la cámara para que ésta los enfocara.

-_Bonsoir, gente de París_\- dijo la chica mirando fijamente a la cámara-_ sé que no creerán nada de lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero hay una persona en esta ciudad que sabe que estoy diciendo la verdad. Y esa persona era un supervillano bajo el nombre de Papillon_-

Lila se volvió hacia Gabriel, cuya piel se acababa de volver cada vez más pálida, aunque la suya no estaba mucho mejor.

-_Papillon era un monstruo; jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás para crear supervillanos_\- continuó la chica mirando fijamente- _pero había dos héroes que solían defender la ciudad: Ladybug y Chat Noir. Ambos detuvieron a Papillon por largo tiempo, pero al final fallaron. Esos héroes éramos nosotros dos_\- añadió tomando la mano del chico que estaba con ella.

Uno de los peores miedos de Gabriel se acababa de hacer realidad. Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban vivos, y tenían sus memorias intactas a pesar de que había deseado que todos se olvidaran del asunto de Papillon y de los dos héroes. Vio la sonrisa de la chica. No, la sonrisa de ambos: valiente y decidida. Y ese lenguaje corporal. Reconocería a sus enemigos en cualquier parte, incluso si no hubieran dicho nada. ¡Por supuesto que eran ellos!

En la pantalla, la chica pasó el micrófono a su compañero.

-_Tenemos un mensaje para ustedes, Papillon y Mayura_\- dijo el héroe- _es posible que no tengamos los poderes de Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero somos los mismos héroes que te vencimos una y otra vez durante tres años_-

-_¡Y los venceremos de nuevo!_\- dijo la chica-_ en esta ocasión serán Lady Lionne y Bélier Noir quienes pelearán contra ustedes y devolverán todo a la normalidad, antes de que usaran el deseo prohibido de los Miraculous_-

Gabriel se llevó una mano al pecho, como si no pudiera respirar por la impresión. Ladybug y Chat Noir, con sus nuevos Miraculous, estaban de regreso para intentar arruinar todo lo que había deseado. Para devolver todo a la normalidad y quitarle a su amada esposa. ¡No lo permitiría! Le había costado mucho trabajo, dolor y lágrimas recuperar a su amada Emilie, no la iba a perder por culpa de dos adolescentes con aires de grandeza.

Oprimió el botón para apagar la pantalla y caminó hacia la caja fuerte detrás del retrato de Emilie, donde había escondido los Miraculous de la Mariposa y del Pavorreal antes de pedir su deseo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto, anciano?- dijo Lila siguiéndolo con la mirada.

Gabriel la ignoró. La caja donde había puesto el Miraculous de la Mariposa estaba vacía como lo había comprobado previamente, pero el Miraculous del Pavorreal aún estaba en su sitio. Lo había reparado en la realidad anterior, y aún se podía servir de él.

-Te diré lo que haré- dijo Gabriel sonriendo maliciosamente- voy a deshacerme del par de ratas que quieren quitarme a mi esposa. Y si tú no quieres perder a Adrien y todo lo que has obtenido gracias a mí, tendrás que ayudarme a hacer esto-

Dicho eso, se puso el broche en el pecho, dejando salir a la kwami, quien estaba confundida de dónde se encontraba.

-Es hora de terminar el trabajo que dejamos pendiente en la otra realidad, y destruir a Ladybug y Chat Noir de una vez por todas- dijo el hombre, mirando hacia Lila- Duusu, transfórmame-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Ladybug y Chat Noir están de regreso con nuevos kwamis. A Gabriel y Lila casi se les cae el pelo al verlos sanos, salvos y con sus memorias intactas. Ahora veremos como va a desarrollarse esto. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	9. Capítulo 9

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 9

_Trocadéro_

_Poco después_

Después de dejar su mensaje, Lady Lionne y Bélier Noir saltaron a la parte alta de Trocadéro de nuevo mientras que esperaban la respuesta de Papillon. La mayor parte de los presentes creían que aquello se trataba de una mala broma, como era de esperarse.

-Parece que nos equivocamos,_ ma lady_\- dijo el héroe después de un rato de que no recibieron respuesta. Había una mezcla de alivio y decepción en su mirada- Papillon no tiene ningún Miraculous activo en su posesión-

-Eso pareciera- estuvo de acuerdo Lady Lionne- quizá sea buena idea buscar un sitio seguro para detransformarnos y…-

Pero ni siquiera terminó su frase, pues todos los presentes sintieron una fuerte sacudida que hizo que los asistentes al concierto cayera del suelo. Los héroes se volvieron a su alrededor, y abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que un monstruo apareció en el _Champ-de-Mars_, caminando hacia la Torre Eiffel. Tenía forma de un zorro gigante y caminaba hacia ellos con una expresión furiosa, como si se tratara de un animal rabioso.

-Creo que hablamos demasiado pronto- dijo Bélier Noir tomando su boomerang- supongo que es hora de pasar a la acción-

-Mantén tu distancia, recuerda que a partir de ahora tú eres quien va a regresar todo a la normalidad- dijo la chica volviéndose hacia el monstruo- es hora que afile mis garras con este monstruo-

Bélier Noir asintió mientras que corría tras ella para saltar sobre la torre Eiffel para tener un punto para mirar. La chica se quitó el látigo que llevaba en la cintura, y lo utilizó para mantener alejado al monstruo.

-Creí que todos los Miraculous de esa caja estarían inactivos- dijo el chico entrecerrando los ojos al ver que se trataba de un sentimonstruo.

-Yo también, pero el maestro dijo que si un Miraculous estuvo dañado, no iba a reaccionar al deseo- dijo ella- ya hablaremos más tarde de esto, prepárate-

-Es un sentimonstruo- dijo Bélier Noir para sí mismo entrecerrando los ojos- Papillon aún tiene el Miraculous del Pavorreal. No parece haber un akuma, así que el Miraculous de la Mariposa no está en su poder-

Mientras tanto, Lady Lionne parecía querer cumplir su promesa de afilar sus garras con el zorro que estaba peleando contra ella. El sentimonstruo embestía violentamente contra ella, pero la heroína esquivó todos sus ataques, y con el látigo se encargó de mantenerlo alejado del público del concierto de Jagged Stone.

El zorro gigante hizo un sonido escalofriante, su rugido resonando en Trocadéro y haciendo huir a todos los asistentes al concierto. El sentimonstruo pasó sus ojos de la heroína a la gente huyendo, y decidió lanzarse contra los últimos.

-¡Está atacando a los civiles, ma lady!- gritó Bélier Noir lanzándose contra el monstruo también y dándole una patada en la cabeza. El zorro gigante sacudió el hocico pero finalmente ignoró al héroe y continuó caminando hacia los asistentes del concierto.

-Es hora de utilizar nuestro poder especial- sonrió la heroína haciendo girar el látigo en su mano- CRINIÈRE-

Lady Lionne dibujó un círculo en el aire con el mango de su látigo, el cual se convirtió en un círculo de fuego en forma de la melena de un león. Haciendo girar sus brazos, lanzó el aro contra el sentimonstruo, quedando en el cuello del zorro como si fuera un collar. Aquello lo debilitó tanto que lo hizo tirarse al suelo y dormirse.

-¡Ahora, Bélier Noir!-

-TOISON D'OR-

El héroe sonrió y lanzó su boomerang hacia el zorro. El arma dio varias vuelcas sobre el sentimonstruo, haciendo que desapareciera en un brillo dorado. En la distancia Lila, quien tenía en su mano el objeto para controlar el sentimonstruo, vio la pluma morada salir del objeto y convertirse en una pluma blanca. No solo eso, sino el daño causado por el monstruo desapareció.

Lady Lionne alcanzó a su compañero y chocó los puños con él.

-_Bien joué_\- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Nadja Chamack mirando hacia la pantalla de televisión- acabamos de ver cómo los dos chicos comprobaron que realmente son superhéroes al vencer al monstruo que los atacó. No es ningún truco, señoras y señores, esto es real. Tenemos un par de superhéroes en París-

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron antes de apresurarse a buscar un lugar para detransformarse. Habían obtenido las respuestas que necesitaban. Papillon aún estaba activo en esta realidad, también recordaba todo como ellos y solamente tenía un Miraculous en su poder: el del Pavorreal. Ah, y también quería destruirlos.

X-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_A la mañana siguiente_

Cuando Marinette entró al colegio al día siguiente se dio cuenta de que la aparición de los dos superhéroes era el tema que todos sus compañeros hablaban. Todos parecían muy entusiasmados por la repentina aparición de Lady Lionne y Bélier Noir en el concierto de Jagged Stone la noche anterior, y especulaban sobre quienes podían ser esos misteriosos héroes o cómo habían obtenido sus poderes.

-¡Se los digo, seguramente los mordió un león radioactivo!-

-No seas tonto, seguramente un sacerdote griego les otorgó esos superpoderes- dijo otro- ¿no viste que usan signos del zodiaco?-

-¡Están equivocados!- añadió un tercero- estoy seguro de que son gemelos multimillonarios que crearon esos trajes con tecnología que aún no conocemos-

-¿Cómo dices eso?¡Ni siquiera se parecen!-

Marinette no podía dejar de reír ante las teorías que escuchaba en el patio del colegio cuando llegó. Incluso Marc y Nathaniel parecían haber tomado la obsesión por los nuevos héroes. El pelirrojo los dibujaba en sus tablet y el chico pelinegro, aunque parecía estar resfriado, escribía sobre ellos. Marinette sintió una punzada de nostalgia al ver a Alya obsesionada por la heroína, creando un blog llamado, sí, nuevamente _Ladyblog_. Alix y Max estaban en una ardua discusión sobre cuál de los dos héroes eran más _cool_.

-¿No la viste pelear?¡Ella es mucho más badass!-

-Afirmativo, Alix, pero él puede reparar todo el daño causado, es mucho mejor…-

Los únicos que no parecían obsesionados por Lady Lionne y Bélier Noir eran Kagami y Luka. El chico estaba en el colegio a pesar de que no era hora aún de su entrenamiento de esgrima y había ido a ver a la japonesa. Kagami lo había llevado al concierto de Jagged Stone, el primer concierto de Luka, y ambos habían pasado un rato extraordinario juntos.

Marinette sonrió al verlos tan felices juntos; su amiga estaba enamorada y sabía que Luka era un buen chico.

La otra persona que no estaba contenta con los héroes era Lila, lo cual apoyaba la teoría de Adrien que la chica estaba aliada con Papillon y recordaba todo lo que sucedió en la otra realidad. O quizá no era así, y solo estaba molesta porque le robaban la atención de todo el colegio.

Sea como fuere, Marinette hizo la nota mental de hablar con Adrien y convencerlo de vigilar a Lila cuando estuviera con ella, principalmente porque, si sus sospechas eran correctas, ella estaba aliada con Papillon y era su puente para descubrir su identidad y vencerlo.

Mientras tanto, la chica miró la pantalla de su celular y suspiró, recordando lo que el maestro Li Jun le había dicho la noche anterior.

_FLASHBACK_

_Apartamento del maestro Li Jun_

_La noche anterior_

_El Guardián bebió una taza de té mientras que los dos adolescentes le contaban animadamente lo que había pasado en la tarde, cómo habían peleado contra el sentimonstruo creado por el Miraculous del Pavorreal. No sabían si se trataba de Papillon o de Mayura, pero sabían que había recibido su mensaje y que había enviado el sentimonstruo para intentar destruirlos para que no lograran devolver todo a la normalidad. _

_-Entonces esa es la información que tenemos- dijo el maestro Li Jun- del lado de Papillon, tiene el Miraculous del Pavorreal. De nuestro lado, aún ninguno-_

_-¿Entonces eso fue cierto?- preguntó Marinette- se supone que todos las joyas de esa Miraclebox son esparcidos cuando se pide un deseo con los Miraculous de la Creación y la Destrucción, y que no podían ser usados en los Cien Días. Eso significa que…- _

_-Eso significa que el Miraculous del Pavorreal fue dañado o reparado antes de que Papillon pidiera su deseo- dijo el Guardián. _

_-Eso quiere decir que el Miraculous del Pavorreal estuvo dañado cuando Papillon peleaba contra nosotros- dijo Adrien volviéndose a la chica- recuerdo que Mayura varias veces parecía enferma en nuestra presencia- _

_Marinette asintió, recordando su pelea contra Ladybug o contra Miracle Queen, en la que Mayura parecía débil y la hubieran vencido de no ser por la intervención de Papillon en el primer caso. _

_-Es posible- dijo Li Jun asintiendo seriamente- en ese caso, la misión de ambos es encontrar el resto de los Miraculous, principalmente el de la Catarina y el Gato Negro, antes de que Papillon lo haga. Con ellos podremos devolver todo a la normalidad-_

_-¿Cómo los encontraremos?- preguntó Adrien._

_-Los Miraculous, aunque están inactivos, emiten cierta aura que es posible detectar para una persona entrenada- dijo Li Jun seriamente- me encargaré de meditar para encontrarlos. Cuando localice un Miraculous, les enviaré un mensaje con su ubicación para que puedan ir a recogerlo. No deben olvidar que esto debe hacerse antes de que Papillon los recoja. Nosotros tenemos una ventaja-_

_Y diciendo eso, sacó la Miraclebox que Marinette había recibido del maestro Fu. _

_-La Miraclebox me ayudará a detectarlos con mayor facilidad- dijo el maestro- solo quedará que ustedes logren recogerlos antes de que Papillon envíe un sentimonstruo contra ustedes- _

_Los dos chicos asintieron con seguridad._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Marinette subió las escaleras hacia su aula tan pronto como vio a Adrien entrar al colegio y ser inmediatamente atacado por Lila, quien se le colgó del cuello.

-Ugh…- gruñó la chica para sí misma mientras que subía al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier, tratando de ignorar a Lila invadiendo el espacio personal de su _chaton_.

-¿Sabes? Mi oferta de morderla sigue en pie- dijo Leo, asomando su cabeza por la abertura de su bolso.

-Por tentador que sea tu oferta, no debemos hacerlo- dijo Marinette acariciando su cabeza con su dedo índice y provocándole un ronroneo. Tenía que admitirlo, Leo era adorable- no quiero que te descubra-

El kwami asintió, dejándose caer al fondo del pequeño bolso y tomando un trozo de _pain au chocolat _que la chica le había dejado para que desayunara. Ya encontraría la manera de mantener a salvo a su portadora y, porque no, también tener su pequeña venganza con la bruja de Lila. La venganza se sirve fría de todos modos.

x-x-x

_Aula de mademoiselle Bustier_

_Más tarde_

Adrien respiró hondo antes de entrar a clase. Quería brincar de emoción por lo sucedido el día anterior. ¡Había vuelto a recorrer los techos de la ciudad con su _lady_! ¡Había peleado contra un monstruo de nuevo a su lado! Aún podía sentir la adrenalina fluir por su cuerpo.

Lamentablemente no era con Ladybug o Lady Lionne con quien pasaría el día en el colegio, sino con su archinémesis. Aries le había dicho que le recordaba a una película que le gustaba a su antiguo portador, llamada "Durmiendo con el enemigo", cosa que le provocó un escalofrío al chico.

-Ugh, claro que no, Aries- le había dicho Adrien realmente ofendido- no digas esas cosas-

Pero tenía que seguir fingiendo que tenía una linda relación con Lila; no podía permitir que la chica sospechara que había recordado la realidad anterior, porque eso lo pondría en riesgo, sobre todo si su teoría de que Lila trabajaba con Papillon era cierta.

Volvió a tomar aire antes de sonreír dulcemente y tomar asiento en la primera fila, junto a Lila. Aries se había ocultado en el bolsillo interno de su camisa, y podía sentir su suave lana contra su pecho. No sabía si era parte de algún efecto de su kwami, pero su presencia lo hacía sentir mucho más relajado que de costumbre, incluso en presencia de la bruja de Lila. Aún así, extrañaba un poco a Plagg y su constante olor a queso.

-_Salut, chérie_\- dijo Adrien con una leve sonrisa a ver a Lila enfurruñada- ¿porqué te veo tan triste?-

-Oh, no tienes idea, _mon amour-_ dijo Lila en un tono trágico, lanzándose a abrazarlo- fue horrible. Un par de mocosos disfrazados de animales interrumpieron sin permiso y luego arruinaron el concierto de mi buen amigo Jagged Stone. Y luego provocaron que un monstruo atacara el sitio del concurso-

-¡Es horrible! ¡Pobre de ti!- dijo Adrien con falsa preocupación- esos dos chiquillos suenan horribles-

-¿Qué dices?- los interrumpió Alya, plantando su tablet frente a la pareja- ¿no escucharon el mensaje que dieron? Dijeron que hay un par de villanos que creaban monstruos con los sentimientos de los demás. Mi teoría es- se ajustó las gafas- que el monstruo que vimos era producto de esos villanos-

-Ugh, ahí vas de nuevo con tus teorías, Alya- dijo Rose rodando los ojos con una expresión frustrada- ¡los superhéroes no existen como tú quieres! Seguro todo lo que pasó ayer era una broma elaborada-

-No es una broma, yo estuve ahí- dijo Alix levantando la voz- de verdad había un enorme zorro rabioso, y Lady Lionne y Bélier Noir lo vencieron, y regresaron todo a la normalidad-

-Lady Lionne es tan linda- dijo Kim soñadoramente, apoyando sus codos en su pupitre- apuesto a que yo sería un mejor Bélier Noir-

-Las posibilidades de que tú seas Bélier Noir son del 0%- dijo Max con su calculadora en la mano.

Marinette sonrió levemente mientras que miraba de reojo a Nathaniel, quien dibujaba a Lady Lionne en su libreta. Si tan solo supieran que los dos héroes de los que hablaban estaban justamente en el aula, sentados con ellos. Recordaba cómo había empezado el asunto de Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero ahora eran los nuevos héroes.

Lila parecía molesta de toda la atención hacia los héroes, pero Adrien siguió evitando referirse a los héroes para no hacerla sospechar. La castaña estuvo a punto de decir algo más cuando la profesora entró al aula para comenzar las clases.

X-x-x

_Patio del colegio_

_Más tarde_

Kagami estaba sentada en una banca del colegio, aún tocando su guitarra y escribiendo algo en su libreta de música. Marc se había sentido mal esa mañana, habiendo llegado agripado, y había pasado el descanso en la enfermería.

Desde que había aceptado salir con Luka había algunas melodías que la comenzaron a inspirar. La tarde anterior había llevado al chico al concierto de Jagged Stone, y parecía que le había gustado la música, como si hubiera nacido para ello y no para el esgrima.

Un par de notas más, y Kagami dejó de tocar para escribir en la hoja de partitura, apoyada en la guitarra. Antes de poder reanudar la música vio que una de las compañeras de Marinette y Nathaniel iba caminando hacia ella. Entrecerró los ojos al ver que se trataba de Juleka, la hermana menor de Luka.

-Kagami Tsurugi-

-¿Sí?-

-¡Te exijo que dejes en paz a mi hermano!- dijo la chica en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de algunas personas a su alrededor- ¡él no sale con chicas convenencieras!-

Kagami alzó las cejas, sin saber exactamente de qué hablaba Juleka o cómo responder de lo que se le estaba acusando. Dejó la guitarra a un lado suyo para darle toda su atención y respiró hondo.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Juleka- dijo Kagami con calma.

-¡Estoy hablando de que solo estás usando a Luka para tu propio beneficio!- dijo Juleka- Lila ya me lo explicó todo…-

-Estoy segura de que lo hizo- dijo la chica japonesa con calma, entendiendo de dónde venía el reclamo de Juleka- ¿acaso te consta que me aprovecho de tu hermano?¿Acaso le he pedido dinero o algo?- Juleka se mordió el labio- ¿al menos has hablado con él de esto?-

La chica menor entrecerró los ojos.

-No es necesario, Lila lo hace por el bien de…-

-De ella misma- la interrumpió Kagami seriamente. Normalmente pelearía con ella, pero era la hermana de Luka y quiso darle una oportunidad- habla con tu hermano y dile lo que me has dicho. Luka es un chico de buen corazón, pero también es muy inteligente y, si he intentado aprovecharme de él, seguramente se habrá dado cuenta. Si él también cree eso, tienes mi palabra que inmediatamente dejaré de verlo-

Juleka miró sorprendida a la japonesa. No parecía intimidada por nadie y le había enternecido la manera en la que hablaba de su hermano. Si era mentira, ¿porqué Lila le habría dicho eso?

-Lo haré, hablaré con Luka- dijo Juleka nerviosamente, dándose cuenta de que había hecho mal en confrontarla así- escucha, lamento haberte hablado así y…-

-No es necesario- dijo Kagami seriamente, poniendo una mano en su hombro- estabas preocupada por tu hermano, es normal-

Juleka sonrió levemente y se fue de ahí, seguramente a encontrarse con sus amigas. Kagami sonrió también y volvió a acomodar su guitarra en su regazo, preparándose para volver a tocar mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder. Parecía que Lila estaba muy interesada en separarla de Luka por alguna razón.

"Seguramente solo quiere hacerme la vida imposible", se encogió de hombros y comenzó a tocar de nuevo.

Marinette y Nathaniel la alcanzaron, y el pelirrojo fue el primero en notar algo extraño.

-¿Está todo bien?- dijo Nathaniel- te escuchas preocupada-

-Mmm… ¿es tan obvio?- dijo Kagami sin dejar de tocar- estoy bien-

-¿Dónde está Marc?- quiso saber Nath.

-En la enfermería- dijo la chica- parecía algo enfermo esta mañana, pero tuvo fiebre a la mitad de la clase de francés, y la profesora lo mandó a la enfermería. Fui a verlo cuando salí de clases, pero su madre había pasado por él-

-Oh- dijo el pelirrojo tristemente.

-Deberíamos visitarlo en casa- dijo Marinette.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Kagami sin dejar de tocar- escuché que tiene influenza. _Madame_ Anciel no nos dejará verlo-

-Entonces deberíamos ir a dejarle algunos pastelillos de la panadería- dijo Marinette- y llamarlo cuando su madre nos diga que está despierto-

De pronto, la chica comenzó a sentir su celular vibrar. Lo sacó de su bolso y vio que era una alerta del maestro Li Jun: había detectado la presencia de un Miraculous en la zona de los Champs-Elysées. Parecía que la visita a Marc tendría que esperar.

-Oh, tengo que irme, chicos- dijo Marinette- hay… un asunto con mi padre. Nos veremos más tarde-

Kagami entrecerró los ojos curiosa, pero Nathaniel asintió tristemente, seguramente aún pensando en que Marc estaba enfermo. Tras despedirse, Marinette salió corriendo del colegio y se ocultó en la calle detrás del mismo antes de abrir su pequeño bolso.

-Wuju- dijo Leo flotando a su alrededor visiblemente entusiasmado de volver a pelear- vamos a patear traseros, _lionne_-

-Vamos a recuperar el Miraculous antes de que Papillon lo encuentre- lo corrigió la chica- y si tenemos que pelear nuevamente contra un sentimonstruo que nos envíe Papillon, sí patearemos traseros-

-Wujuuuu- exclamó Leo dando vueltas a su alrededor con todavía más entusiasmo- ¡no puedo esperar! Di las palabras-

-Leo, transfórmame-

X-x-x

_Baño de chicos_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol mientras estaba con Lila. Lo había arrastrado por todo el colegio y por fin se habían detenido en la cafetería. Para guardar las apariencias, el chico sirvió la bandeja de Lila y la puso sobre la mesa. De pronto alguien llamó a Lila, y Adrien se encontró solo.

Desde que supo lo sucedido con los Graham de Vanily, Adrien estaba decidido a ayudar a Félix y a su _tante_ Amèlie. No entendía porqué sus padres no les habían ayudado aún, pero había conseguido la clave de su cuenta de banco donde guardaba sus ganancias de modelo, y había tomado el dinero suficiente para que Félix pudiera sacar a su madre de prisión.

Cuando el chico entró a los baños, miró tristemente a su primo de rodillas lavando el suelo con un trapo sucio. Incluso alcanzó a ver como Kim e Ivan, quienes iban saliendo después de lavarse las manos, patearon una cubeta llena de agua jabonosa en su dirección, haciendo que le salpicara en la cara. Félix tosió, cegado por el jabón en los ojos y escupiendo el agua que había entrado a su boca, tratando de limpiarse la cara con su manga.

-¡Hey, ya basta!- dijo Adrien, saliendo de su actuación de despreocupación y alzando la voz al ver lo que habían hecho- ¡déjenlo en paz! No tienen que ser así con él-

Sus dos compañeros salieron del baño de chicos, y Adrien dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía atrapado en sus pulmones. Tomó la toalla de entrenamiento que llevaba en su mochila y se la pasó a Félix para que se secara y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-Félix- dijo Adrien con voz quebrada.

El chico levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre, y se sorprendió de ver que fue Adrien quien lo había defendido de los otros chicos.

-Ah, eres tú, Adrien- dijo Félix tristemente. Adrien sacó de su mochila un sobre con el dinero y la puso en manos de su primo.

-Aquí tienes, lo suficiente para que puedas pagar la fianza de _tante_ Amèlie y que no tengas que seguir limpiando baños- dijo Adrien con una sonrisa triste- si hay algo más que necesites, ya sabes dónde me puedes encontrar-

Félix abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mirando el sobre lleno de dinero y luego el rostro de su primo, quien le había ayudado. Parpadeó sin poder creerlo aún, y no salió de su sorpresa sino hasta que Adrien le puso una mano en el hombro antes de darle la espalda para salir del baño.

-Espera, Adrien- dijo el otro chico tomando su brazo para evitar que se fuera- tu padre me odia… y yo siempre he sido una mala influencia para ti, haciéndote bromas crueles. Y ahora estás haciendo esto por mí. ¿Porqué?-

-¿Cómo preguntas eso? Eres mi primo- dijo Adrien, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su primo- tú y _tante_ Amèlie son mi familia, claro que te tengo que ayudar-

Félix sonrió sinceramente.

-Gracias, Adrien- dijo su primo- no olvidaré esto nunca, y un día te devolveré el favor. Tienes mi palabra-

Adrien sonrió y, tras abrazar de nuevo a Félix, salió del baño de chicos. Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó la alerta de Miraculous. sabiendo que el baño no era un sitio seguro para transformarse, el chico salió del colegio y abrió su camisa.

-Eso que hiciste por tu primo fue muy lindo- dijo Aries.

-No fue nada extraordinario. Como le dije a él, ellos son mi familia- dijo Adrien- vamos, Aries. _Ma lady_ nos debe estar esperando-

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que decir-

-Aries, transfórmame-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Ya pasó la primera pelea contra Papillon, y ahora van rumbo a la segunda, tratando de recolectar todos los Miraculous antes de que se cumplan los cien días. Félix ahora es libre de su trabajo gracias a Adrien, pero el momento de pagar el favor va a llegar mucho más rápido de lo que ambos creen. Ah, y Félix no es lo que aparenta (spoilers). Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	10. Capítulo 10

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 10

_Arco del Triunfo_

_Más tarde_

Lady Lionne y Bélier Noir se reunieron en la parte alta del Arco del Triunfo, mirando a su alrededor. El rastro del Miraculous los había llevado ahí, pero había sido un callejón sin salida. Se dieron cuenta que la ubicación del maestro Li Jun no era exacto, sino solo les indicaba la zona en la que estaba el Miraculous.

-Quizá Papillon nos ganó y llegó primero que nosotros- dijo Bélier Noir tristemente.

-No lo creo- dijo Lady Lionne mirando de reojo su comunicador- el maestro Li Jun dice que todavía está activo, y no hay manera de que Papillon sepa lo que estamos haciendo. Abre bien los ojos, Mayura puede llegar en cualquier momento por él, o un sentimonstruo-

Bélier Noir asintió y saltó a la base de la torre, caminando con curiosidad alrededor de la llama sobre la tumba del soldado desconocido, y entrecerró los ojos. Sobre el escudo de la placa conmemorativa había un tenue brillo dorado, parecía una diadema.

-No puede ser…- dijo el chico boquiabierto- ¡_ma lady_!-

El héroe estuvo a punto de tomar lo que parecía ser el Miraculous del mono, cuando sintió un golpe que lo lanzó contra una de las paredes del arco del Triunfo. Ambos héroes levantaron la vista. Vieron que se trataba de una supervillana parecida a Mayura, pero tenía cabello largo y una mirada mucho más escalofriante que la original.

-Atrás, perdedores- dijo la recién llegada medio ocultando su rostro tras su abanico- no se preocupen, yo me encargaré de este Miraculous-

-Ugh-

-No lo harás…- dijo Lady Lionne, sacando su látigo y rechazando a la villana, evitando que se acercara al Miraculous- ¡aléjate de ese Miraculous! ¿Quién rayos eres tú?-

Finalmente el látigo de Lady Lionne se lazó alrededor de la diadema y la heroína sonrió, atrayendo la joya hacia ella. Pero al parecer la nueva Mayura no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Al ver que la diadema estaba casi en las manos de Lady Lionne, la mujer tomó una pluma de su abanico y la lanzó hacia el Miraculous.

-Yo soy Shiva, y me encargaré de que no arruinen todo por lo que Papillon y yo hemos trabajado. Vuela, amok, y darle forma a mi frustración- dijo villana.

-¡NO!- gritaron los dos héroes al mismo tiempo al ver el amok flotaba hacia ellos y caía finalmente sobre el Miraculous de Mono, sobre el cual se formó una masa amorfa de color azul.

Un enorme gorila apareció sobre el látigo de Lady Lionne, arrancándolo de su mano y forzándola a soltarlo. Sin nadie que tomara el objeto infectado por el amok, el sentimonstruo comenzó a atacar a los héroes.

-Oh, no…- se quejó Bélier Noir dando un paso atrás y poniéndose en guardia esperando el ataque- esto no es bueno, _ma lady._ ¡Detesto esas plumas!-

-Definitivamente no es bueno- dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos- prepárate para pelear-

Lady Lionne recuperó el látigo y se lanzó contra el enorme mono para lazarlo con él. El extremo del mismo se enredaba alrededor del cuello del sentimonstruo, pero éste no parecía ceder. Mientras tanto, Shiva trató de hacerse con el Miraculous, pero Bélier Noir lanzó su boomerang para evitar que lo hiciera. El arma golpeó a la chica con el traje de pavorreal, y Lady Lionne lanzó su poder para paralizar al mono, hasta lograr apartarlo del Miraculous antes de tomarlo. El aro de fuego rodeó el cuello del mono, debilitándolo y haciéndolo caer agotado al suelo.

-¡Ahora, _chaton_!- gritó la heroína.

-¡TOISON D'OR!- dijo Bélier Noir lanzando nuevamente su boomerang. El amok salió del Miraculous y fue purificado, volviéndose una pluma blanca.

Shiva miró furiosa y saltó hacia un techo cercano, desapareciendo en la distancia. Bélier Noir intentó seguirla, pero un gruñido de dolor de parte de Lady Lionne lo interrumpió. Tenía una fea herida en uno de sus brazos que parecía una mordida. El chico examinó el brazo de Lady Lionne.

-_Ma lady_, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo él en voz baja.

-No es nada grave, solo un rasguño- dijo la heroína encogiendo los hombros y restándole importancia al asunto- en cambio, vi que alcanzaste a darle un buen golpe a Shiva con tu boomerang-

-Lo sé, era lo único que podía hacer para alejarla del Miraculouos- dijo el chico poniendo la mano en el golpe de Marinette para curarla- lamento que haya pasado esto-

-No te preocupes- dijo Lady Lionne mostrándole el Miraculous con su brazo sano y sonriendo ampliamente- tenemos uno-

-Solo nos faltan todos los demás…- comenzó a decir tristemente Bélier Noir.

-Con lograr rescatar a Tikki y Plagg podemos devolver todo a la normalidad- dijo la heroína- rescataremos a los demás para que Papillon y Shiva no los usen contra nosotros. Ahora solo tenemos un problema, y es saber cómo supo cómo encontrarnos-

-No es difícil- dijo él- nos encontró de la misma manera que mi chofer cuando escapo de casa: estamos en todas las redes sociales, y ellas reportaron que estábamos aquí-

-Eso es un problema-

El héroe la miró con enormes ojos, pero asintió levemente mientras terminaba de usar su poder para curar la herida. No le gustó para nada que su Lady fuera quien se sacrificara y que resultara herida.

-Listo- dijo él, incorporándose y ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie- ¿crees… que esa Shiva sea Lila?-

-Puede ser. Estás convencido que ella trabaja para Papillon, ¿verdad?- dijo ella pensativa. El chico asintió- si es así, debes de tener mucho cuidado. Esa bruja podría descubrirte; no quiero que te haga daño-

-Lo tendré, _ma lady_\- dijo él besando su mejilla- no tienes que preocuparte por mí-

La chica besó la mejilla de Bélier Noir.

-Vamos a casa- dijo Lady Lionne- nos vemos pronto-

Bélier Noir borró su sonrisa, pero asintió seriamente. No era nuevo, siempre se sentía un poco triste cuando tenía que separarse de su Lady. Tomó la mano de la chica y la besó.

-Hasta pronto, _ma lady_\- dijo antes de correr hacia su casa.

-Ten mucho cuidado, _chaton_\- dijo ella al verlo alejarse.

x-x-x

_Entrada del colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al día siguiente_

Luka estaba esperando nerviosamente en la entrada del colegio. Había escapado de sus clases en la universidad, lo cual había planeado la noche anterior cuando Juleka le contó la conversación que había tenido con Kagami. Su padre no había dicho nada, pero su madre se había impresionado con la respuesta de la muchacha.

-Parece una buena chica, si realmente la amas no la pierdas- le había dicho.

Y vaya que Luka estaba decidido a no perderla.

Continuó esperando a Kagami en la entrada del colegio, ignorando las miradas extrañadas de los otros chicos al ver a un universitario en el colegio. Cuando Adrien entró, sonrió levemente y le mostró los pulgares. Marinette también le sonrió, mientras que Nathaniel lo miró sospechoso, seguramente preocupado por su amiga. Marinette tomó el brazo del pelirrojo y tiró de él para alejarlo, pues supuso que Luka querría hablar con Kagami tan pronto como llegara.

Finalmente la japonesa llegó, con audífonos en sus oídos y su guitarra en la espalda, tarareando una canción sin poner mucha atención en sus alrededores. Al principio, no vio a Luka al llegar al colegio, pero pronto captó su mirada.

-¿Luka?- dijo ella preocupada, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y quitándose los audífonos mientras que caminaba hacia él- ¿está todo bien? Tus clases…-

-Pueden esperar- dijo el chico con una sonrisa tímida- vine porque… hay algo que tengo que decirte. Kagami, estoy enamorado de ti- tomó sus manos y las acercó a su pecho- no importa lo que digan los demás, solo eres tú-

Kagami sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que el corazón del chico explotara, y lo abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él. El rostro de Luka se encendió de rojo, pero tan pronto como salió de su sorpresa la abrazó también.

-Yo también, Luka. Yo también estoy enamorada de ti- dijo ella, su rostro tan encendido de rojo como el de él.

-Estoy tan feliz- dijo el chico en voz baja, seguro que su corazón iba a explotar de la emoción en cualquier momento- me estás abrazado-

-Lo estoy haciendo- sonrió ella antes de soltarlo- ahora vete a clases. Te patearé el trasero si te metes en problemas por culpa de estar viniendo a verme-

-_Oui, mademoiselle_\- dijo él, besando su mejilla antes de irse de ahí. Kagami lo miró alejarse con una sonrisa enamorada, sin saber que Lila los había visto, y no estaba nada contenta al respecto.

X-x-x

_Aula de mademoiselle Bustier_

_Más tarde_

Era obvio que el hype por los superhéroes no iba a desaparecer a corto plazo. Ninguno de los presentes dejaba de hablar de los dos superhéroes que acababan de aparecer en la ciudad, menos después de haberse enfrentado a un mono gigante y a una villana disfrazada de Pavo Real. Decididamente no había manera en la que Lila pudiera desviar la atención de ellos, y eso le molestaba sobremanera.

¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Tomar crédito por ello, diciendo que eran amigos suyos como había hecho con Ladybug en el pasado, o difamarlos. Nadie conocía a Papillon en esa realidad, bien podía hacer que Gabriel Agreste lo ayudara a difamar a los dos héroes. No sería muy difícil.

Lila entró al aula y se sentó en la primera fila, junto a Adrien. El chico parecía distraído, seguramente pensando en otra cosa. Entrecerró los ojos. El bobo de Adrien la obedecía en todo, pero por alguna razón Lila tenía un mal presentimiento sobre él. Había escuchado que había defendido a la persona del aseo en el baño de chicos.

-_Salut, chérie_\- canturreó Adrien con su habitual sonrisa tan pronto como llegó al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier, poniendo la mochila sobre su sitio y tomando asiento junto a Lila tras tomar aire.

-Parece que la atención de todos estos plebeyos está en los dos héroes- dijo la chica enfurruñada, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos y mirando furiosa al resto de sus compañeros. ¿Cómo se atrevían a no prestarle atención a ella?- todos parecen idiotizados por esos payasos disfrazados-

-Aw, no todos nos distraemos de lo que es verdaderamente importante- dijo el rubio poniéndole las manos en los hombros- sabes que conmigo no va a suceder eso-

Lila forzó una sonrisa. El idiota de Adrien estaba entre sus garras y no podría escapar jamás, sabía que podía hacer todo lo que quisiera con él, un bello muñeco, un trofeo para que ella pudiera mostrar al mundo, pero un trofeo inútil más allá de ese propósito.

-Ya verás- dijo Lila con una sonrisa astuta- su atención regresará a las cosas realmente importantes. No sé porqué les agradan los héroes, quien sabe de dónde salieron ni que es lo que quieren. Seguramente ellos fueron los que atrajeron a los monstruos-

-Seguramente- dijo Adrien arrugando levemente la nariz y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no alejarse de la bruja a su lado- _chérie_, no te desgastes con ellos. Tú eres mucho más interesante que esa leona y el becerro-

La chica rió al escuchar a Adrien llamar becerro a Bélier Noir. Al menos su muñeco era un idiota divertido.

-No sé que haría sin ti, _mon amour_\- dijo Lila dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza. Desvió su mirada hacia Marinette, quien llegó al aula acompañada de Nathaniel, ambos riendo en voz baja. Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- escuchó decir a Adrien, y Lila se dio cuenta de que había gruñido en voz alta.

-No es nada importante- dijo la castaña bruscamente- es que esa… ¿la hija del alcohólico? Ugh, no sabes cómo la detesto. ¿Porqué tiene que estudiar aquí, con la gente bien como nosotros dos?-

Una sombra pasó por los ojos de Adrien, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Lila. Duró solo unos segundos, y el chico volvió a sonreír dulcemente como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Sabes que debes dejar esos sentimientos a lado, _chérie_\- dijo el chico rubio- no es tan buena como tú. Nadie es tan buena como tú-

Lila asintió, pero esta vez no cayó en lo que estaba diciendo Adrien. Algo había raro en su novio. Algo que no le gustaba y que no podía decir exactamente qué era lo que le había causado esa impresión. ¿Adrien sabía algo? Tendría que ponerle mucha atención, o Gabriel se iba a enfadar.

x-x-x

_Tour Eiffel_

_Al día siguiente_

Lady Lionne y Bélier Noir saltaron sobre el techo de Trocadéro. Ambos habían recibido una notificación directa del maestro Li Jun sobre un Miraculous cerca de la torre Eiffel. Ambos chicos habían tenido que escapar del colegio para poder llegar a ese sitio.

-Lástima que fue durante nuestra la clase de álgebra- dijo Bélier Noir en un tono decepcionado. La heroína sabía que al alter ego de su _partenaire_ le encantaban las matemáticas y la física, pero ella lo detestaba.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad?- dijo Lady Lionne rodando los ojos- el álgebra es el peor dolor de cabeza que tengo en el colegio-

-Si tú lo dices, _ma lady_\- dijo él, tomando su boomerang y mirando a su alrededor para buscar el Miraculous del que les había informado el maestro Li Jun- hagamos esto antes de que nuestra querida amiga Shiva llegue a hacerlo difícil para nosotros-

Lady Lionne asintió, tomando su látigo y saltando hacia la base de la torre Eiffel, seguida de su _partenaire_. Ambos buscaron en el suelo, algo que pareciera un Miraculous. Marinette los había conocido todos cuando había sido guardiana, pero en modo camuflaje era difícil poder encontrarlos.

-¿No es eso?- dijo Bélier Noir, señalando un brillo bajo el agua en una de las fuentes en Trocadéro.

-No lo sé, veamos…-

Los dos chicos corrieron hacia ese sitio, pero fueron detenidos de pronto por Shiva, quien aparentemente los había visto cuando se dirigían ahí. La villana cayó sobre la fuente y tomó la joya que brillaba bajo el agua en sus manos.

-¡No!- dijo Bélier Noir al ver el Miraculous en manos de Shiva.

-Esa joya no te pertenece- dijo Lady Lionne- ¡entrégala!-

-Jamás- dijo Shiva, admirando una pulsera pandas que acababa de sacar. Lady Lionne supo inmediatamente que era el Miraculous del Tigre- es muy hermoso-

"Roaar", pensó ella "no temas, te rescataremos"

Bélier Noir se había lanzado contra ella en un intento por quietarle el Miraculous, pero para su sorpresa, la villana había tomado una pluma, transformándola en un amok e introduciéndola al Miraculous. Un enorme tigre apareció frente a los dos héroes.

-Oh oh…-

-Ah sí- dijo Shiva riendo al ver que sentimonstruo atacaba a Bélier Noir- lástima que el corderillo será demorado por un tigre-

-No si yo tengo algo que decir- dijo Lady Lionne.

-Eso me gusta- dijo la villana- un tigre y una leona. Lástima que no seas más que una cachorra sin garras, Ladybug. Tu verdadera esencia es ser una cucaracha-

-Eso es lo que crees- dijo Bélier Noir, evadiendo al tigre y lanzándose contra la villana en un esfuerzo por quitarle el Miraculous mientras que Lady Lionne distraía al sentimonstruo.

Los dos, héroe y villana, se vieron de pronto enfrascados en una pelea. Bélier Noir sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no podía dejar que la chica ganara. No podía permitir que Papillon llegara a tener ni siquiera uno solo de los Miraculous.

Cuando Shiva trató de golpearlo para abrirse paso, el chico se dejó caer al suelo para evadirlo y lanzó una patada hacia ella, intentando tirarle la pulsera de las manos, pero la mujer se giró y lo golpeó con su abanico. El chico giró en el suelo, pero se levantó.

-Lo siento, corderillo, pero vas a perder- dijo Shiva riendo. Bélier Noir se iba a lanzar contra ella de nuevo cuando un grito detrás de él lo distrajo.

-AAAAAAAHH-

Lady Lionne había sido mordida en un brazo por el sentimonstruo, y estaba a punto de recibir un zarpazo. Bélier Noir palideció e intentó correr hacia ella, pero Shiva cayó sobre su espalda, tirándolo de boca hacia el suelo.

-Aaarggg…-

-No tan rápido, corderillo…- dijo Shiva, pasando sus manos por su pecho y sus brazos para encontrar su Miraculos. Tomó su mano y la forzó contra la espalda- primero me vas a dar tu Miraculous-

Bélier Noir frunció el entrecejo y se giró con todas sus fuerzas, soltándose de Lila.

-¡_Ma lady_!- gritó Bélier Noir, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y lanzando su boomerang hacia ella, golpeando al tigre en la cabeza y aturdiéndolo. Lady Lionne se levantó, mirándolo horrorizada.

-¡El Miraculous!- gritó ella.

Cuando Bélier Noir se volvió de nuevo a la enemiga, ésta ya se había alejado en el techo de Trocadéro y hacia la distancia. El sentimonstruo desapareció, seguramente purificado or la misma Shiva, dejando caer a Lady Lionne al suelo. Su _partenaire_ corrió hacia ella desesperadamente.

-_Ma lady_…- exclamó horrorizado al arrodillarse junto a ella, mirando su brazo herido y los múltiples rasguños en todo su cuerpo, que habían rasgado el traje.

-¡Tenías que recuperar el Miraculous, _chaton_!- dijo ella con una expresión entre asustada, adolorida y frustrada. Sabía que no era culpa de él, pero hubiera deseado que siguiera a Shiva en vez de intentar rescatarla- ¡nada es más importante que eso!-

-¡Tú eres más importante!- dijo él, tomando su boomerang y comenzando a curar sus heridas con él, con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales resbalaron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre la chica. Lady Lionne se dio cuenta de ello y puso su mano sana en su mejilla.

-Shh… está bien, _chaton_-

-No, esto no está bien- dijo él en voz baja mientras que seguía usando su poder para curarla- estás herida porque no puedo protegerte y pelear contra ella al mismo tiempo. No puedo hacer esto, no puedo verte herida y dejarte para correr detrás de un Miraculous-

Lady Lionne se sentía tan frustrada como él por haber perdido a Roaar, y sabía que solo quedaba una respuesta para ellos dos, y era ver al maestro Li Jun para pedirle consejo, quizá que les prestara algún Miraculous para pedir ayuda. Una vez curada gracias al poder de su _partenaire_, la chica se incorporó y lo abrazó.

-Estaremos bien, _chaton_. Tuvimos un tropiezo, pero va a estar bien- dijo en voz baja- recuerda que todo problema tiene una solución-

Bélier Noir apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Se había asustado por la herida de Lady Lionne y por haber perdido el Miraculous, pero sabía que sabía que ella tenía razón: para todo problema siempre hay una solución, y ellos la encontrarían. Siempre lo lograban, y esta vez no sería excepción.

x-x-x

_Oficina de Gabriel Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Lila estaba radiante de felicidad tras haber capturado uno de los Miraculous que estaban esparcidos por todo París. Les había enseñado a esos idiotas de Ladybug y Chat Noir, o como sea que se llamaran ahora, que ella era la que mandaba. ¡Había sido demasiado fácil! Solamente tenía que atacar a la chica, pues el tonto seguía siendo el mismo gatito enamorado de siempre aunque ahora usara otro traje. A pesar de sus nuevos poderes, él jamás dejaría de intentar protegerla, y eso era el punto débil de ambos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Gabriel Agreste abrió la puerta para hacerla entrar a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el hombre fríamente.

-Lo logré- dijo ella, poniendo el brazalete en su mano- el Miraculous del tigre es nuestro-

Gabriel miró el Miraculous y sonrió maliciosamente. Ellos tenían nuevamente la ventaja, pues tenían dos de los antiguos Miraculous a su disposición. Apretó la pulsera para llamar al kwami, el cual se volvió a su alrededor, confundido.

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?- dijo el pequeño kwami asustado.

-Silencio- dijo Gabriel en voz alta haciendo temblar al pequeño ser, quien comenzaba a imaginarse de quién se trataba- a partir de ahora _yo_ soy tu amo, kwami, y tienes que obedecer todo lo que te ordene-

El kwmai bajó los ojos al suelo, asintiendo tristemente a sus palabras. Sabía que no servía de nada resistirse.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo Gabriel.

-Roaar- dijo el kwami.

-Bueno, Roaar, nos vas a prestar tus poderes de ahora en delante- dijo Gabriel seriamente- Lila, tu portarás ese Miraculous y…-

-Imposible- lo interrumpió Roaar, tomando cierto placer en el hecho de que iba a frustrar su plan.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Imposible- repitió el kwami sacudiendo la cabeza- desde que se pidió el deseo de los Miraculous de la Catarina y el Gato Negro, deben pasar cien días para que los Miraculous de la Miraclebox puedan volver a ser usados-

Lila y Gabriel se miraron entre sí.

-Esto es un problema-

-No, no lo es- dijo Lila sacudiendo la cabeza- si nosotros no podemos usarlos, eso significa que ellos tampoco pueden hacerlo. Y que no podrán llamar más héroes en su favor-

Gabriel asintió pensativo con una leve sonrisa. Sí, Lila tenía razón. Ellos no tenían más ventaja que los héroes, y lucharían en igualdad de condiciones al parecer.

-Bien, si así tiene que ser- dijo Gabriel tras ordenar a Roaar que volviera a su Miraculous- esto tendrá que ser mantenido en secreto y a salvo, para que los héroes no los encuentren. Y principalmente tenemos que conseguir al menos uno de los dos Miraculous principales. Si conseguimos el de la Cataria o del Gato Negro, ellos jamás podrán regresar las cosas a como eran antes-

Tras guardar el Miraculous en su caja fuerte, Gabriel despidió a Lila, pero cuando estaban a punto de salir de la oficina, ambos vieron a Adrien entrando a la mansión, mirando sorprendido a la chica y a su padre.

-¿Lila?- dijo el chico extrañado al ver que la causante de sus pesares en el colegio estaba en su propia casa- ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?-

-Estaba esperándote, tontito, por supuesto- dijo ella, corriendo hacia ella para abrazarlo, y Adrien reprimió un escalofrío- ¿a quién más vendría a ver aquí?-

Los ojos del chico se volvieron confundido hacia su padre.

-_Mademoiselle_ Rossi vino a visitarte y tú estabas fuera- dijo Gabriel a su vez- espero que sepas que esa conducta es inaceptable, Adrien-

Adrien parecía algo sacudido sin saber qué responder. Tenía una expresión entristecida, pero claramente su padre no lo notó. Lila, sin embargo, sí logró notar sus ojos enrojecidos. No que le importara mucho el estado de ánimo de su trofeo.

-¿No estás feliz de verme?-

-Por supuesto, _chérie_\- dijo él volviendo a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado- solo que esto fue algo inesperado verte aquí, es todo-

Lila entrelazó su brazo con el de él y lo arrastró hacia el comedor. Adrien la siguió en silencio mientras que su padre entrecerró los ojos mientras los veía alejarse. No tenía de que preocuparse porque no había manera en que los héroes tuvieran alguna ventaja. Su misión estaba a salvo.

Se encogió de hombros mientras que veía a Emilie bajar las escaleras.

-¿Gabriel?¿Porqué te ves tan preocupado?-

-Por nada, _ma chérie_\- dijo el hombre restándole importancia y ajustándose la corbata con cuidado- Adrien está con su novia. ¿Quisieras acompañarlos?-

-Por supuesto, pero antes de eso- dijo la mujer pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja- hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo-

-¿Y qué sería eso, Emilie?-

-No sé porqué, pero he notado que Adrien ha estado un poco extraño estas últimas semanas- dijo Emilie en voz baja- está melancólico, como si estuviera preocupado por algo-

Gabriel rodó los ojos.

-Adrien está bien- dijo el hombre en tono un poco brusco, pero pronto suavizó su mirada- seguramente está algo distraído con el colegio. No estaba acostumbrado a estudiar fuera de casa-

Emilie no parecía muy convencida por lo que había dicho.

-Si tú lo dices. Yo lo veo un poco extraño…-

-Estoy seguro de que es tu imaginación- dijo el hombre en un tono despreocupado- Adrien es feliz, tiene todo lo que necesita justo aquí-

Y tras tomar su mano, ambos caminaron hacia el comedor también. Gabriel no se dio cuenta que su esposa lo miraba sospechosamente, como si estuviera intentando entender algo que no parecía estar muy bien.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como vieron, los héroes recuperaron un Miraculous y los villanos otros. Aún tienen varias cartas que jugar de ambos lados de la batalla. Veamos si el maestro Li Jun les puede ayudar. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	11. Capítulo 11

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 11

_Apartamento del maestro Li Jun_

_Esa noche_

Marinette apuró su taza de té mientras que Adrien miraba tristemente a la suya. Ambos se sentían sumamente deprimidos por la manera en la que habían sido derrotados por Shiva y porque habían perdido el Miraculous del tigre. De tanto en tanto, el chico se volvía a ver a su _partenaire_ con algo de miedo.

Ver herida a su Lady lo había aterrorizado. En el pasado era siempre Chat Noir quien resultaba herido o golpeado por el poder del enemigo, era Chat Noir quien se encargaba de protegerla porque solo ella podía purificar akumas y devolver todo a la normalidad. Ella era la más importante de los dos. Ahora era él quien tenía ese poder, pero no quería que Marinette se sacrificara por él, eso jamás. Y esa era la falla en su estrategia.

A diferencia de los dos adolescentes, el maestro Li Jun no parecía tan preocupado.

-Todo está bien- dijo el maestro al ver la expresión derrotada de los dos portadores- ambos tuvieron un leve revés en la batalla de esta tarde. No es grave, pero tenemos que replantearnos nuestra estrategia y solicitar ayuda de alguien más-

-Maestro, Shiva atacó directamente a Lady Lionne…- comenzó a decir Adrien- quería distraerme para tomar el Miraculous-

-Lo sé, el equipo de Papillon está usando el amor que ambos se tienen en su contra- dijo Li Jun seriamente-

-¿Podremos… tener más compañeros en esta pelea?- dijo Marinette.

-Es difícil, porque nadie fuera de nosotros y nuestros enemigos conoce la verdad- dijo el maestro- pero si creen que puede existir una persona digna de usar un Miraculous y que les vaya a creer, soy todo oídos-

Marinette miró hacia Adrien, y se dio cuenta de que él á estaba mirando. El chico extendió su brazo hacia ella y tomó su mano con una sonrisa.

-Kagami- dijo inmediatamente la chica volviéndose de nuevo al maestro Li Jun.

-Luka- dijo Adrien.

-Luka está aún demasiado cerca de las maquinaciones de Lila- dijo Marinette volviéndose a él- ¿no crees que es un poco arriesgado?-

-Tú no lo has escuchado como yo- dijo él con seguridad- intentó convencerme de dejar a Lila el otro día. Estoy seguro de él-

Marinette asintió sonriendo levemente, aliviada de que Luka hubiera visto la verdad tan pronto a pesar de estar tan cerca de Lila y de sus maquinaciones. No se sorprendía de ello, Luka era inteligente y tenía buen corazón.

-Nathaniel y Marc- dijo Marinette en voz baja volviéndose de nuevo hacia el maestro- sé que ambos son reservados, pero son fieramente leales-

-Marinette tiene razón- dijo Adrien- yo había pensado en Nino-

-¿Nino?- dijo Marinette confundida, mirando a su compañero y poniendo una mano en su hombro- sé que es tu mejor amigo en la otra realidad, pero en ésta Nino siempre está aislado y deprimido, no habla con nadie-

Adrien asintió tristemente, debía extrañar a Nino tanto como ella extrañaba a Alya.

-Sí, pero eso significa que no está envuelto en las mentiras de Lila- dijo el chico.

-Creo que tienes razón en eso- dijo Marinette.

-Bien- dijo el maestro Li Jun- meditaré en las opciones que me dieron y se los haré saber. No se sientan mal por lo que pasó en la última pelea, eso no cambia nada. Ni ustedes ni Papillon pueden utilizar los Miraculous de esa Miraclebox en específico, así que no le agregará ninguna ventaja. Lo que es imperativo es recuperar a Tikki y a Plagg. Tienen cien días desde el momento en que Papillón pidió el deseo antes de que puedan volver a usar los Miraculous-

Los dos se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Sabían que no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que Papillon pudiera utilizar los Miraculous capturados.

-Gracias, maestro- dijo Adrien- tenía miedo de…-

-Ambos tendrán que cambiar su dinámica cuando tengan a sus aliados- dijo el maestro Li Jun- no teman, tengo confianza en ustedes dos. Sé que Wang Fu no se equivocó al elegirlos-

Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa aliviada. Habían tenido un revés, pero no era el final, y sabía que lograrían vencer al final, ahora que tendrían la ayuda de otros héroes. Mientras salían del apartamento del maestro, Adrien se volvió a Marinette y la abrazó.

-Me asusté mucho- confesó él en voz baja.

-Me di cuenta- dijo ella- pero a partir de ahora estaremos mejor. Vamos a tener ayuda-

Adrien sonrió levemente mientras que apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de ella como si fuera un gato a punto de frotarse contra su dueño.

-Sé que esto ha sido infinitamente más difícil para ti, seguir fingiendo junto a Lila- continuó Marinette besando su mejilla- y el asunto con tu _maman_ y…-

Adrien la silenció, besando sus labios tocando suavemente los suyos. Ella sonrió y lo atrajo a sí misma, besándolo apropiadamente. Podía sentir en sus labios la desesperación del chico, y ella intentó transmitirle su calma y su seguridad.

-Todo va a estar bien, _mon chaton_\- susurró ella cuando separaron sus labios, aunque no se soltaron.

-Lo sé, _bugginette, _porque estamos juntos en esto- dijo él.

X-x-x

_Le Grand Palais_

_Dos días después_

Kagami entró al enorme edificio con una expresión confundida mientras que llevaba en su mano una nota que había encontrado dentro de su mochila. No sabía cómo la había conseguido, ni porqué había decidido hacer lo que la nota decía. Al principio creyó que era una mala broma de Lila, pero pronto decidió que aquello era demasiado elaborado para provenir de ella.

Para empezar, su nota estaba escrita en japonés perfecto. A menos de que Lila hubiera conseguido un traductor para hacer esa broma en particular, no había manera de que la hubiera escrito ella. Volvió a mirar la hoja de papel.

_Se requiere tu presencia en el Grand Palais el miércoles al oscurecer. La seguridad de París está en peligro, y tú puedes ayudarnos._

La chica suspiró, tomando su guitarra de su espalda y tocando algunas notas en ella, las cuales resonaron en el gran espacio vacío. No sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, perdiendo el tiempo cuando podría terminar su canción o, mejor aún, ayudar a su madre en casa.

-¿Kagami?-

La chica dejó de tocar la guitarra y levantó la mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con Luka. El chico parecía confundido, y alzó levemente las cejas mientras que agitaba algo en su mano derecha, y se parecía mucho a la invitación que le había mandado.

-¿Fuiste tú el que me envió esto?-

La japonesa miró la hoja de papel que el chico tenía en mano, y notó que era la misma invitación que ella, pero escrita en francés.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no- dijo Kagami, sacando la suya y mostrándosela- yo también tengo una igual que la tuya-

-Hey, ustedes dos-

Luka y Kagami se volvieron hacia donde provenía su voz, y vieron a Marc y Nathaniel seguidos por Nino. También ellos parecían confundidos de estar ahí, mirando a su alrededor. Ninguno de los cinco sabía que era lo que estaban haciendo ahí.

-¿Será una broma?- dijo Marc preocupado.

-Parece muy elaborado para que sea una broma- dijo Kagami sacudiendo la cabeza.

Los pasos de los chicos resonaban en el Grand Palais mientras que buscaban a su alrededor el interruptor para encender la luz, pues ya había oscurecido y el palacio se volvía cada vez más oscuro. De pronto, la luz se encendió, cegándolos por un momento.

-No es ninguna broma- una voz femenina resonó en el recinto- bienvenidos, nosotros fuimos quienes los citamos en este sitio-

Una vez que aclararon su vista, se dieron cuenta de que Lady Lionne y Bélier Noir estaban con ellos. Kagami pudo ver los ojos de Marc y Nathaniel abriéndose desmesuradamente al verlos. Había visto las fotos y los videos en televisión, nunca en la vida real. En persona, los dos héroes eran mucho más impresionantes. Y como si estuviera leyendo su mente, Lady Lionne saltó desde una plataforma al suelo, y cayó frente al grupo de una manera que un ser humano jamás podría hacer.

-Gracias por haber acudido a nuestro llamado- dijo Lady Lionne tan pronto como Bélier Noir la alcanzó, saltando a su lado- queríamos hablar con ustedes porque necesitamos su ayuda-

Kagami tomó la mano de Luka mientras escuchaba.

-¿Porqué tendríamos que ayudarles? Ni siquiera los conocemos- dijo Nino de pronto- ¿para qué pelean ustedes?-

Bélier Noir frunció el entrecejo mientras que se volvía hacia Lady Lionne, quien sonrió y se sentó en las escaleras que llevaban hacia la plataforma, cosa que el héroe imitó inmediatamente. Los cinco chicos tomaron asiento en el suelo frente a ellos dos.

-Sé que suena muy difícil de creer, y es todavía más difícil de explicar- dijo la heroína tras mirar a su alrededor y asegurarse de que estaban solos- la verdad es que estamos viviendo en una realidad alterna. Hace tres años en París apareció un villano llamado Papillon, que usaba su poder para crear villanos de los sentimientos de la gente y pelear contra nosotros dos-

-¿Qué quería?- preguntó Luka.

-Nuestro poder- dijo Bélier Noir- el poder combinado que ambos teníamos, Ladybug y Chat Noir, podía pedir un deseo de cambiar la realidad y borrar el pasado-

-Papillon utilizó su poder para robar nuestro poder, un par de joyas llamadas Miraculous- dijo Lady Lionne, mostrándoles la cabeza de león que llevaba en su pecho- antes de que eso sucediera, algunos de ustedes recibieron un Miraculous también, y nos ayudaron en esa pelea-

-Perdimos entonces- dijo Nino.

-Lo hicimos- dijo Lady Lionne seriamente- pero queremos regresar todo a la normalidad, a como debería ser-

Los dos héroes continuaron explicando lo mínimo que necesitaban saber sobre sus peleas contra los sentimonstruos de Shiva, los Miraculous perdidos que no podían ser utilizados y que necesitaban dos en particular. Les explicaron lo peligroso que era Papillon, como las vidas de todos estuvieron en riesgo y lo que sabían sobre el Miraculous del Pavorreal, que era el que el villano tenía de manera activa.

Kagami estaba cada vez más sorprendida y no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Ella, una heroína?¿O alguien como Luka o Nino? Le parecía demasiado fantástico. Pero los héroes parecían tan seguros de ellos.

-Y una última cosa- terminó Bélier Noir- creemos que hay una chica que está cooperando con Papillon. Una chica llamada Lila Rossi-

-Mi pregunta permanece- dijo Nino- ¿porqué pelearíamos por algo que ni siquiera podemos recordar?-

-Sé que es una batalla difícil de pelear porque no recuerdan- dijo Lady Lionne tristemente mientras que Bélier Noir gruñera en voz baja a su mejor amigo, o mejor dicho, a su mejor amigo en la otra realidad- pero realmente necesitamos su ayuda para proteger París. Papillon sabe que lo recordamos todo, y no parara hasta destruirnos, para que no podamos devolver todo a la normalidad-

Los cinco se miraron entre sí. Luka parecía preocupado, y Kagami estaba reflexiva. Marc y Nathaniel parecían querer decir algo, pero miraban tímidamente al suelo. Nino tenía una expresión desafiante, como si quisiera una mejor razón para involucrarse.

Bélier Noir los miró y suspiró largamente.

-Ugh, sabía que esto era una mala idea, _ma lady_\- dijo el héroe, volviéndose hacia Lady Lionne, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. No sabía si quería rendirse sobre ese plan, porque eso significaba pelear solo y ver a su _lady_ a punto de ser lastimada de nuevo- no es su pelea, es la nuestra. Solo tendré que esforzarme más para protegerte mejor y…-

-¡Yo lo haré!- dijo Marc de pronto, interrumpiendo a Bélier Noir.

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia él, sorprendidos de que el tímido chico hubiera hablado y, más aún, que se hubiera ofrecido voluntario.

-Marc…- comenzó a decir Bélier Noir.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- dijo Marc- no soy muy fuerte, pero si hay alguna manera en la que podamos ayudarlos…-

-¡Yo también!- dijo Nathaniel alzando la voz- tenemos una probabilidad de ser héroes, de pelear por París. ¿Porqué no lo haríamos?-

-Porque es peligroso y no es nuestra…- comenzó a decir Nino.

-Ellos nos necesitan- dijo Luka, apretando suavemente la mano de Kagami- yo mismo vi cómo la lastimó el tigre porque se vieron sobrepasados por sus enemigos. Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlos-

-Yo también estoy dentro- dijo Kagami arrugando la nariz mientras que hablaba- si esa horrenda bruja de Lila está involucrada, seguramente debe estar haciendo algo muy malo. Yo estoy con ustedes-

Nino miró a sus compañeros y suspiró.

-Ugh, tienen razón, esto ha sido increíblemente egoísta de mi parte- dijo el chico moreno- yo también estoy dentro, si aún me quieren a pesar de lo que dije-

-Siempre- dijo Lady Lionne sonriendo aliviada de que hubieran aceptado- seremos el mejor equipo, como éramos antes-

Hubo un minuto de silencio entre todos hasta que la heroína volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Bien, reglas- dijo la heroína- sus identidades deben permanecer en secreto entre nosotros. Por seguridad, ustedes no sabrán mi identidad ni la de Bélier Noir, solo para que una persona no tenga todos los secretos-

-De acuerdo- dijo alguien, Lady Lionne no alcanzó a saber quien había sido.

-Bien, les daremos los Miraculous- dijo la heroína, asintiendo hacia Bélier Noir, quien tomó una cajita y se la pasó a Marc, quien había sido el primero en hablar.

El héroe sonrió levemente, agradecido de que Marc hubiera sido el primero en hablar.

-Marc Anciel, recibe el Miraculous de los Peces, que confiere el poder de Simulación. Te servirás de él para el bien de los demás-

Marc tomó el Miraculous, una pulsera de tela metálica con un caracol grabado en ella. Se lo puso en su muñeca derecha, y un kwami apareció en medio de una luz olor celeste, flotando varias veces a su alrededor.

-Ugh, ¿qué es eso?- dijo Marc.

-No soy "eso". Me llamo Piscis, y soy tu kwami- dijo el pequeño ser en un tono tranquilo. Lady Lionne pensó que Piscis se parecía mucho a Tikki, excepto porque en vez de piernas tenía solamente una cola de pez. Tenía enormes ojos de color azul oscuro que resaltaban sobre su color natural, una expresión inocente que enterneció a Marc. El kwami se volvió hacia Bélier Noir tras examinar a su nuevo portador- este chico tiene buen corazón-

-Lo tiene- estuvo de acuerdo el héroe- sé que harán un buen equipo-

Marc se sentó en el suelo, aún mirando a su kwami y conversando con él en voz baja. Después de ello, Lady Lionne tomó otra caja y se la presentó a Nathaniel.

-Nathaniel Kurtzberg, recibe el Miraculous de Acuario, que confiere el poder de Aquakinesis. Te servirás de él para el bien de los demás- dijo la heroína presentando el Miraculous al pelirrojo. Esta vez era una pulsera metálica con dos olas grabadas, una sobre la otra, el onceavo símbolo zodiacal. Igual que sucedió con Marc, el kwami emergió cuando Nathaniel se puso el Miraculous, apareciendo un kwami color blanco con azul turquesa, quien miró al pelirrojo con ojos color negros.

-¿Tú eres Nathaniel?- dijo el kwami, y continuó al ver al pelirrojo asentir- me llamo Acuario, yo seré tu kwami. Haremos un gran equipo-

Bélier Noir tomó otra caja y la presentó frente a Kagami.

-Kagami Tsurugi, recibe el Miraculous del Escorpión, el que confiere el poder de Resilencia. Te servirás de él para el bien de los demás-

Kagami mostró una leve sonrisa orgullosa mientras que tomaba y abría la caja. Una fuerte luz color rojo surgió de caja, y un kwami color rojo con dorado apareció frente a la chica. Tenía una cola larga en forma de la cola de un escorpión, con un aguijón. Volvió los ojos azules hacia su nueva portadora, quien se puso el Miraculous, un collar, alrededor del cuello.

Escorpio no dijo nada, solamente inclinó su cabeza hacia ella de manera respetuosa y esbozó una sonrisa torcida, que Kagami inmediatamente respondió.

-Luka Couffaine- dijo Lady Lionne mientras que le ofrecía una pequeña caja también- recibe el Miraculous del Centauro, que confiere el poder de Sabiduría. Te servirás de él para el bien de los demás-

Luka tomó la caja y recibió por su parte un anillo de color negro. Su kwami era color marrón con blanco, que a los dos héroes les recordabas mucho a Kaalki.

-Me llamo Sagitario- dijo el kwami en un tono suave- seremos un buen equipo-

Finalmente, Bélier Noir pasó la caja a Nino.

-Nino Lahiffe, recibe el Miraculous de la Balanza, que confiere el poder Ecualizador. Te servirás de él para el bien de los demás-

Nino asintió seriamente y levantó la tapa, viendo que se trataba de una doble pulsera, y su kwami llamado Libra era de color dorado.

-Bien, ya son todos- dijo Lady Lionne con una leve sonrisa, mirando a sus compañeros- confiamos en ustedes. Esperamos verlos en la siguiente batalla contra Papillon y Shiva. Recuerden mantener sus identidades en secreto-

X-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Adrien se detransformó tan pronto como entró por la ventana de su habitación, y atrapó a Aries en sus manos, buscando algunas moras en su pequeño refrigerador para ofrecerle al kwami.

-Eso salió muy bien- dijo el kwami mientras que tomaba una mora.

-¿Eso crees?- dijo el chico con una expresión entristecida- Nino parecía algo… renuente en querer ayudarnos-

-Estoy seguro de que todo mejorará con el tiempo- dijo el kwami alegremente- es un buen equipo el que formaron con esos cinco chicos. Y si me permites decirlo, ni Lila ni Papillon sospecharán que alguien como ellos puedan poseer un Miraculous-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque no se parecen a los antiguos héroes- dijo Aries.

-Kagami, Luka y Nino fueron héroes en el pasado, y Papillon conocía su identidad secreta- dijo él- quizá pueda sospechar de ellos-

Aries sacudió la cabeza.

-En ese caso, debemos tener cuidado- dijo el kwami.

El chico asintió mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama y dejaba escapar un largo suspiro. Al verlo tan dudoso, Aries se acurrucó a su lado y comenzó a producir un extraño brillo que parecía, que parecía irradiar de su cuerpo y causar que Adrien relajara sus músculos.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo el chico somnoliento.

-Ayudarte a dormir- dijo el kwami sonriendo levemente- tengo el poder de curar no solo las heridas del cuerpo, sino también las dolencias del corazón-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo.

-Mi corazón no duele. ¿Porqué lo haría? _Ma lady_ está conmigo finalmente-

Aries sonrió sin decir nada, sabiendo que su portador tenía más de una dolencia en su corazón: tenía miedo de no ser capaz de protegerla con sus nuevos poderes. Aún así, el kwami se acurrucó, su suave lana contra el pecho de Adrien, mientras que éste se dejaba llevar por el sueño.

X-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette sonrió levemente mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama, mientras que Leo se tumbaba perezosamente en su regazo.

-Hicimos un buen trabajo hoy- dijo Leo frotándose el abdomen lleno después de haber devorado la cena que Marinette le había proporcionado- tenemos todo un equipo de superhéroes para ganarle a esa desagradable Lila y su aliado-

La chica sonrió levemente mientras que acariciaba la cabeza del kwami con un dedo. A pesar de que había pasado poco tiempo con él, Marinette se había comenzado a encariñar con él. No era como Tikki, sino todo lo contrario. En vez de ello le recordaba un poco al caótico Plagg, pero finalmente era su kwami y sabía que el maestro Li Jun no se había equivocado al asignarlo con ella.

-Supongo que lo veremos cuando encontremos el próximo Miraculous- dijo ella.

Leo asintió vigorosamente, y se volvió hacia su portadora. Marinette se había sentado en su cama y recogido sus piernas, mientras que Leo la seguía con la mirada. Podía sentir que su portadora aún estaba muy preocupada, así que decidió comenzar a charlar con ella.

-Duusu no me agrada- dijo Leo de pronto.

-¿Uh?- dijo la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Duusu es… digamos que siempre ha sido mi enemigo cuando los dos estamos activos- dijo el kwami.

Marinette se incorporó, mirando con curiosidad al pequeño león.

-Cuéntame-

Leo suspiró.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que Heracles fue uno de mis primeros portadores?- dijo el kwami, y sonrió levemente al ver que Marinette asentía- nuestro enemigo era una portadora del Miraculous del Pavorreal. El portador de Duusu-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Duusu ayudó a su portadora de esa época a crear un sentimonstruo muy peligroso- dijo Leo tristemente mientras que recordaba su experiencia pasada- un centauro llamado Neso-

Marinette se estrujó el cerebro intentando recordar esa historia de la mitología griega.

-Neso engañó a la esposa de Heracles, lo que le condujo a la muerte- continuó el kwami tristemente- así fue como… como lo perdí, por culpa de Duusu-

Marinette acarició la cabeza de Leo.

-Bueno, Duusu no tiene la culpa de lo que su portador lo obligara a hacer- dijo Marinette- recuerda que ustedes los kwamis están obligados a obedecer al portador de sus Miraculous, aunque no estén de acuerdo con ello. Es como si todos odiáramos a Nooroo por lo que ha hecho Papillon todo este tiempo-

Leo gruñó sin estar muy convencido, pero Marinette acunó sus manos para depositarlo en una mullida almohada antes de apagar la luz e irse a dormir. El kwami bostezó abriendo enormemente la boca y sacudiendo su melena.

Marinette sonrió cerrando los ojos. Realmente esperaba que los nuevos héroes estuvieran a la altura.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! No hubo mucha acción en este capítulo, pero ahora tenemos nuevos héroes que harán su debut pronto. Como les había dicho antes, en el doblaje francés de Ikari Gozen, Marinette dice que es Leo y Kagami dice que es Escorpio. Los demás son inventados por _moi_. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	12. Capítulo 12

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 12

_Pont des Artes_

_Dos días después_

La alerta del maestro Li Jun llegó mucho más rápido de lo que los chicos habían previsto, pero Adrien y Marinette supusieron que había llegado el momento de saber si su plan de tener un grupo de aliados iba a funcionar. Estaban un poco preocupados por Marc y Nathaniel, quienes nunca antes habían peleado contra los akumas en la otra realidad, pero tenían confianza en ellos dos. Además, no era como que Nino, Luka y Kagami recordaran nada, después de todo.

Esa tarde estaban en el Pont des Artes, y el Miraculous estaba seguramente bajo el agua. Marc, llamado Bleu Clair cuando estaba transformado, fue el primero en hablar.

-Si está bajo el agua, yo podría sacarlo- dijo el chico. Vestía un traje color azul celeste, con detalles negros en las botas, guantes y en el pecho. Llevaba un casco parecido al hoodie de Carapace, pero con una aleta negra el parte posterior de su cabeza y hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-Tranquilo, Bleu- dijo Nathaniel, quien usando su traje se llamaba Aqua. Su traje era blanco con rojo, y sus cabellos eran parecidos los de su alter ego akumatizado, le Dessinateur. No usaba un _beret_, pero sí llevaba consigo un lápiz como arma- yo puedo sacarlo sin que nos mojemos. AQUAKINESIS-

Lady Lionne y Bélier Noir miraron con una sonrisa cómo Aqua utilizó su lápiz para que su poder formara una burbuja de agua del fondo del río y se elevara hacia el puente. El corazón de ambos latió con fuerza al ver que, dentro de la burbuja se encontraba el Miraculous, y no cualquiera, sino el de la Mariposa. La burbuja se reventó sobre las manos de Lady Lionne.

-Es Nooroo- dijo Bélier Noir sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz.

-Lo logramos- dijo la heroína, guardando con cuidado el Miraculous y volviéndose a Bleu Clair y a Aqua con una sonrisa- gracias por su ayuda-

-¿Eso era todo?- dijo Luka, transformado en Centaure. Su traje era marrón con dorado, y como armas llevaba un arco y una flecha.

-¡No tan rápido!- dijo una voz que hizo que todos los presentes dieran un respingo de sorpresa.

-Ugh, tenías que haber preguntado- dijo Dard Rouge, es decir Kagami, dándole un codazo a Centaure. El chico se volvió hacia ella. Personalmente le gustaba mucho la apariencia de Kagami como Dard Rouge: su traje era negro con algunos tintes rojos, y tenía una larga trenza que terminaba en lo que parecía un aguijón. Las puntas de sus cabellos eran rojos, como Kagami solía usarlos.

-Lo siento, hablé de más- dijo Centaure encogiendo los hombros.

Como siempre ocurría cuando encontraban un Miraculous, Shiva apareció, decidida a quitarles el broche de la Mariposa. Lady Lionne frunció el entrecejo e hizo una seña a sus compañeros para que se prepararan para pelear. Ya habían perdido el Miraculous del Tigre en la ocasión pasada, no perderían a Nooroo.

Después de todo, estaba segura de que el pobre de Nooroo ya había sufrido suficiente, no dejarían que regrese a las garras de Papillon.

Como era de esperarse, la villana estuvo a punto de saltar sobre ellos para atacarlos, pero se detuvo sorprendida al ver la multitud de héroes frente a ella. Frunció el entrecejo furiosa. Definitivamente no esperaba ese giro de los acontecimientos. Su sorpresa, sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo.

-Mira nada más, parece que los perdedores de Lady Bitch y Shit Noir consiguieron nuevos aliados- dijo Shiva maliciosamente, volviéndose a los nuevos héroes- y díganme, ¿qué mentiras les dijeron estos tontos para que aceptaran ayudarlos?-

-No les dijimos ninguna mentira- dijo Lady Lionne seriamente- llegas demasiado tarde, Shiva. Esta pelea ya está perdida para ti. Mejor regresa con tu amo Papillon con la cola entre las patas-

Los nuevos héroes vieron a Lady Lionne y Bélier Noir preparándose para atacar, tomando sus respectivas armas en las manos. No entendían porqué los dos estaban tan preocupados si ellos eran siete y su enemiga era solo una.

-¿Esa es la famosa Shiva?- dijo Nino transformado en Contrepoids, usando un traje dorado con negro y un par de escudos como ambas- no parece la gran cosa, _mon pote_-

-No la subestimes- dijo Bélier Noir en voz baja- es peligrosa-

Shiva los miró dejando escapar una risita muy típica de Lila, causando un escalofrío en los nuevos héroes. Admirando el efecto que tuvo en ellos, la villana tomó un amok y lo introdujo a un llavero que llevaba consigo. Al ver que Lady Lionne y Bélier Noir se pusieron en guardia, los nuevos héroes hicieron lo mismo.

-Vamos, bello amok, dale forma a mi odio- dijo Shiva en voz baja.

Una masa amorfa de color azul oscuro apareció flotando unos centímetros frente a la villana y comenzó a dividirse en diez partes, y cada una de ellas se estiró hasta convertirse en un hombre con cabeza de toro.

-¿Pero qué rayos es eso, _mecs_?- dijo Contrepoids volviéndose a los otros héroes.

-Son minotauros, criaturas mitológicas mitad humano, mitad toro- respondió Dard Rouge, tomando su espada en forma de aguijón y haciéndola girar en su mano, ansiosa por lanzarse a pelear- parece ser que esta era la señal que necesitábamos para pelear-

Centaure asintió y tomó su arco para prepararse, al igual que el resto de los chicos. Aqua creó dos columnas de agua del Sena y se preparó para pelear con ellas. Lady Lionne entrecerró los ojos, pero Bélier Noir se volvió hacia Contrepoids.

-Parece que Shiva debió haber usado una de las pociones en la tablet que Papillon robó del maestro Fu: la que sirve para multiplicar tu poder- dijo Lady Lionne- parece que estamos en desventaja-

-Lo sé, pero no por mucho tiempo, _ma lady_. Contrepoids, utiliza tu poder- dijo Bélier Noir.

-Entendido, _mec_\- dijo el aludido levantando uno de sus escudos sobre su cabeza- ¡ECUALIZADOR!-

Lo que parecía ser una nube rodeó a los héroes y luego a Lila y a sus diez minotauros por un momento, y luego se partió en tres, haciendo aparecer a tres chicos del lado de los héroes, todos ellos llevando consigo una espada cada uno.

-¿Pero qué…?- comenzó a decir Shiva.

-El poder de Contrepoids es hacer que la pelea sea justa- explicó Bélier Noir- tú puedes usar la poción para multiplicar a tus secuaces, pero nosotros siempre podemos hacer que la pelea sea más equilibrada-

Shiva gruñó furiosa y ordenó a sus sentimonstruos atacar.

-¡Tráiganme esos Miraculous, cueste lo que cueste!- gritó Shiva señalando a Lady Lionne- ¡los quiero inmediatamente!-

Héroes y sentimonstruos se enfrascaron en la batalla. Centaure quedó impresionado de la manera en la que Dard Rouge peleaba con su espada con forma de cola de escorpión, a pesar de que Kagami jamás había practicado esgrima. Parecía haber nacido para pelear con una espada, no para tocar música. Tendría que preguntarles a los héroes si en esa "otra vida" la chica peleaba con algún arma. Él creía que se sentiría un poco inútil con su arco y flecha, ¡si era esgrimista, por todo el chocolate! Aunque se sentía extrañamente bien habituado con esa arma.

-Usen sus poderes con cuidado- dijo Lady Lionne.

Bleu Clair utilizó su poder especial, Camuflaje, para esconderse del minotauro que lo estaba atacando y poderlo golpear por la espalda, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo. Aqua casi ahogó a su minotauro, dejándolo también fuera de combate.

-¡SAGESSE!- dijo Centaure. El poder de Luka consistía en predecir el siguiente ataque de su enemigo, así que pudo evadir fácilmente el ataque y golpearlo al mismo tiempo que Dard Rouge usó su poder llamado Résilience, que la hacía inmune a un ataque, así que se dejó golpear por un minotauro para hacerlo tropezar y que golpeara al que estaba atacando a Centaure. Los dos monstruos se golpearon mutuamente en la cabeza y cayeron pesadamente de espaldas.

-_Bien joué_\- dijeron Centuare y Dard Rouge chocando los puños de una manera muy parecida a la que hacían Ladybug y Chat Noir, lo cual llamó la atención de Shiva.

Pronto todos los Minotauros estuvieron vencidos sin mayores problemas del lado de los héroes, y Shiva los hizo desaparecer tras huir del área por el techo del Louvre. Marc y Nino tenían apenas unos rasguños, los cuales fueron inmediatamente curados por Bélier Noir.

-Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado, amigos. No tienen idea de lo importante que era recuperarlo- dijo Lady Lionne con el broche de la Mariposa en su mano, abrazándolo con cuidado contra su pecho- este es el Miraculous más valioso que hemos logrado rescatar hasta el momento. El pobre Nooroo fue esclavizado por casi cuatro años por Papillon, y ahora es libre, gracias a la ayuda de todos ustedes-

-No es nada, Lady- dijo Aqua con una sonrisa. Tanto él como Bleu estaban emocionados de haber sido héroes por primera vez en sus vidas.

-Recuerden que es muy importante tener cuidado con sus Miraculous y mantener sus identidades en secreto- les dijo Lady Lionne seriamente antes de despedirse de ellos- no pueden contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos-

Todos los chicos asintieron antes de despedirse e irse a casa. Una vez que se quedó sola con Bélier Noir, Lady Lionne se volvió hacia él.

-Eso estuvo mejor de lo que creí- dijo ella.

-Vamos, _ma lady_, tenemos que entregar el Miraculous al maestro Li Jun- dijo el chico.

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Gabriel estaba furioso. A pesar de usar el _power up_ especial que había aprendido de la tablet rodaba del maestro Fu antes de transformarse, Lila había fallado de nuevo. Creyó que con su poder multiplicado iba a sobrepasar a los dos héroes, pero esta vez se encontró con otros cinco héroes acompañando a Ladybug y Chat Noir, o como sea que se llamaran ahora. Jamás habría imaginado que esos dos chicos encontraran otros Miraculous para pelear con ellos.

Y lo peor de todo, es que el Miraculous que habían logrado rescatar era el de la Mariposa. ¡Ese era su Miraculous! Eso era lo que más lo hacía enojarse. No podría crear akumas cuando pasaran los cien días.

-¡Maldición!- siseó el hombre dando un golpe en la mesa.

-No es mi culpa- dijo Lila igual de molesta que él- no sé como el felino y la cucaracha consiguieron todos esos Miraculous, o la ayuda de otros héroes. ¡No es justo!-

Gabriel le dio la espalda, mirando la pintura de Emilie. Si obtenía los Miraculous de la Catarina y el Gato Negro, bastaba con destruirlos. O esconderlos para que los llamados héroes jamás pudieran encontrarlos para devolver todo a la vida anterior. Pero no, necesitaría armas. Necesitaba otros Miraculous para poder protegerlos, al menos hasta que pudiera deshacerse de esos dos molestos adolescentes que se empeñaban en destruir sus planes.

¿Pero qué podía hacer al respecto?

Quizá podía capturar a uno de los nuevos héroes y quitarle su Miraculous. Tenía la ventaja que ninguno de esos dos mocosos sabían aún su identidad. Y Lila era perfecta para ayudarlo a atrapar a esos molestos héroes.

-Bien- dijo Gabriel finalmente volviéndose hacia ella, ajustándose las gafas como si su arrebato colérico anterior jamás hubiera ocurrido- tenemos que robar esos Miraculous que acaban de aparecer para eliminar a la ayuda de Ladybug y Chat Noir-

-¿Y cómo?- dijo Lila- ¡no sabemos sus identidades!-

-No, pero sabemos las identidades de algunos de quienes los ayudaron en el pasado- dijo el villano, dándole la espalda de nuevo y mirando la pintura- todos los mocosos a los que la tonta de Ladybug les confió un Miraculous la primera vez. Podemos empezar por ahí-

-¿Quiénes fueron?- dijo Lila.

Papillon entrecerró los ojos mientras que recordaba los chicos a los que había descubierto gracias a Miracle Queen.

-Ese chico Nino y su novia la reportera- dijo Gabriel arrugando la nariz con un gesto de disgusto- otros dos chicos del colegio de Adrien: el chico nadador y el nerd de las computadoras. Además, estaba Kagami Tsurugi y otro chico al que no conozco-

-¿Kagami?- dijo Lila haciendo un gesto de disgusto- Ladybug es astuta, la idiota de Kagami es fuerte-

-Ladybug se lo otorgó cuando akumaticé a su madre- dijo Gabriel- fue demasiado tonta como para revelarme su identidad-

-No creo que Ladybug sea tan estúpida como para repetir ese error. ¿Solamente ellos?- dijo Lila y el hombre asintió como respuesta- bien, la mayoría de esos idiotas están bajo mi control en el colegio, será muy fácil averiguar si alguno de ellos porta un Miraculous-

-Bien- dijo Gabriel- pero cuida que no te descubran. Y quizá será buena idea que no vengas a verme a mí, sino a Adrien. Te dejaré instrucciones de manera discreta para que ni Emilie ni mi hijo sospechen nada-

-Supongo que así tendrá que ser- dijo Lila- solo hay un problema. Esa estúpida de Kagami no confía en mí y jamás dirá algo que traicione su identidad-

-Yo me encargaré de Kagami- dijo el hombre seriamente- como en esta realidad es una arrabalera, basta una acusación en la comisaría para que sea detenida por la policía y podamos examinar sus pertenencias. O mejor aún, yo soy el propietario del apartamento donde vive. No será difícil averiguarlo-

Lila sintió levemente y salió de la oficina antes de dirigirse a su casa en el Grand París. Averiguaría quienes eran Ladyubug y Chat Noir, y los aplastaría por intentar destruir su vida perfecta con Adrien.

X-x-x

_Casa del maestro Li Jun_

_Esa noche_

Adrien y Marinette habían escapado de sus respectivas casas para entregar el Miraculous de la Mariposa al maestro Li Jun. En esta ocasión era especial, porque era el Miraculous con el que Papillon había comenzado esa guerra contra ellos y con el que finalmente había logrado vencerlos y robar los suyos.

Tan pronto como llegaron, ambos se detransformaron, y Marinette sacó de su bolso el Miraculous y lo puso en manos del Guardian.

-Ah, por fin- dijo el hombre- después de 175 años, el error de Wang Fu está a punto de ser corregido y Nooroo estará de regreso en su propia Miraclebox-

Y mientras que decía eso, llamó al kwami de su interior, quien voló hacia el maestro y se puso en sus manos.

-¿Maestro Li Jun?- dijo el kwami confundido, seguramente preguntándose cómo podía seguir vivo y joven después de tantos años. Después de ello, volvió su vista a los dos chicos, uno de los cuales conocía muy bien. Abrió su boca y algunas burbujas escaparon de ella. No podía decir nada que revelara la identidad de su antiguo portador. Los dos chicos, un hombre y una mujer, uno rubio y una pelinegra. ¿Acaso eran…?- ¿Ladybug y Chat Noir?-

Los dos adolescentes asintieron como respuesta, y los ojos de Nooroo se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Son realmente ustedes?- dijo el kwami tembloroso, con una expresión sumamente entristecida que les partió el corazón- ¡lo siento tanto! ¡Han sufrido y perdido mucho por mi culpa!-

Adrien y Marinette se miraron entre sí, y la chica acunó sus manos para que el kwami se posara en ellas. Ya sabía que el kwami de Papillon sería parecido a todos los demás, pero éste parecía ser mucho más dulce que la mayoría de los que habían conocido en el pasado. No solo eso, muy seguramente Nooroo era una víctima igual que ellos. O peor, pues el villano lo tenía esclavizado, obligándolo a prestarle su poder para su propio beneficio.

-Shhh… no te culpamos por esto, Nooroo- dijo Marinette en voz baja, acariciando su cabeza con uno de sus dedos- no tenías elección más que obedecer a Papillon. Sabemos que nada de esto es tu culpa, y tampoco tú deberías culparte-

-Marinette tiene razón- dijo Adrien con una leve sonrisa- nadie te culpa por lo que pasó-

Nooroo sonrió tristemente y asintió al tiempo que Marinette lo pasaba a las manos del maestro Li Jun, quien lo devolvió a su Miraculous.

-Nooroo necesitará descansar y curar las heridas en su corazón- dijo Li Jun tristemente mientras que caminaba a la Miraclebox y guardaba el broche en su interior antes de volverse hacia ellos- ningún Miraculous debe de ser usado para el mal. El pobre pasó por mucho-

-Aún no estamos a salvo- dijo Adrien seriamente- además de recuperar a Tikki y Plagg, tenemos que asegurar que los Miraculous más peligrosos no caigan en manos de nuestros enemigos. Principalmente Sass y Fluff, que tienen el poder de regresar el tiempo. No podemos permitir que ellos dos caigan en poder de Papillon-

Li Jun asintió.

-Han hecho muy bien hasta ahora, jóvenes héroes- dijo el maestro- aún nos faltan muchos Miraculous que recuperar, pero espero que con sus nuevos aliados puedan superar cualquier cosa que Papillon y sus aliados tengan preparados-

Marinette asintió, y ambos chicos se transformaron después de salir de casa del maestro Li Jun y, tras despedirse con un rápido beso y una sonrisa, cada uno regresó a su casa.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al día siguiente_

Tras saludar a Marc y Kagami en el patio del colegio y asegurarse de que ambos estuvieran bien, Marinette se fue a su propia aula acompañada de Nathaniel. Estaba feliz de que sus amigos tuvieran sus Miraculous y pelearan a su lado aunque no recordaran nada de la realidad anterior.

Cuando entró a su aula junto al pelirrojo, Marinette notó que Nino se veía inusualmente feliz, ya fuera por eso o porque estaba aún sentado junto a Alya desde que Adrien había comenzado a ir al coleigo. Quizá por ambas cosas.

Al tomar su asiento junto a Nath, Marinette notó con una sonrisa que Nino estaba conversando con la pelirroja y que el corazón de ésta comenzaba a ablandarse en su dirección. La chica morena había comenzado a responder a sus conversaciones y a reír con él.

"Eso es, Alya", pensó Marinette con una leve sonrisa "sé que sigues siendo la misma buena persona que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga en la otra realidad. Regresa a como eras antes"

Adrien entró también y, tras sonreír levemente en su dirección, le dio la espalda para tomar su sitio. Sabía que, si querían continuar con su misión sin sospechas, Adrien tenía que seguir fingiendo ser novio de Lila y no recordar nada para no levantar sospechas.

Y de pronto entró Lila. Marinette no pudo sino estar de acuerdo con Leo cuando éste le había dicho una vez que, cuando entraba esa chica, hasta parecía que la temperatura del aula disminuía, como cuando aparecían los Dementors de Harry Potter: succionaba toda la felicidad del lugar, o al menos la suya. No tenía idea de cómo su kwami había leído esos libros, pero no quiso preguntar.

La castaña saludó a toda la clase, quienes con excepción de Nath y Marinette respondieron animadamente antes de que tomara asiento junto a Adrien y se le pegara como una lapa, como todas las mañanas.

Marinette hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no rodar los ojos. Realmente le crispaba los nervios la manera en la que Lila se le pegaba así a Adrien. No sabía si ella podría soportar esa invasión constante a su espacio personal.

De pronto sintió un golpe en sus costillas, y se dio cuenta de que Nathaniel la estaba mirando.

"Rayos", pensó Marinette "espero que no se haya dado cuenta"

-Olvídate de él, Marinette- susurró el pelirrojo inclinándose hacia ella- sabes bastante bien que Adrien está completamente en las garras de Lila. Está mas atrapado por ella que una mosca en una telaraña. ¡Pobre de él!-

Marinette se volvió hacia él. Tenía razón en el sentido de que tenía que seguir adelante en su charada de ser su novio, no porque creyera en sus mentiras.

-Me da algo de pena- dijo la chica, volviéndose al pelirrojo- parece un buen chico a pesar de… ya sabes-

Nathaniel arrugó la nariz.

-Solo… no te hagas ilusiones. No quiero verte lastimada- dijo él.

-No tengo tales intensiones, Nath, y no creo que Adrien vaya a lastimar a...-

-No lo decía por Adrien, lo digo por... ya sabes quien-

Marinette sonrió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo. Estaba agradecida con su amigo por su preocupación, aunque no podía decirle que no era necesaria. Ojalá pudiera decirle toda la verdad pronto, porque eso significaría que vencieron a Papillon.

-Eres un buen amigo, Nath. Tienes mi palabra de que jamás lo voy a olvidar- sonrió ella antes de erguirse, pero por desgracia Lila la alcanzó a ver.

-Aaaaww, no sabía que había florecido el amor entre los dos tórtolos del fondo- dijo Lila en voz alta.

Tan pronto como la castaña habló, toda la clase se volvió hacía ellos. Esta vez Marinette no se contuvo y rodó los ojos. Nathaniel también puso una expresión de fastidio.

-¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer, Lila?- dijo la chica pelinegra sin pensar lo que le decía y olvidando su estrategia de atacar a Lila con amabilidad- ¿tu vida es tan aburrida que no puedes dejar de buscar una manera de molestarme?-

Lila hizo una mueca por un momento, pero volvió a sonreír en su dirección. Marinette tragó saliva: esa expresión no auguraba nada bueno. Inmediatamente se puso en modo de defensa, para hacer quedar mal a Marinette en la clase.

-Te estoy felicitando, ¿y me hablas así?- dijo Lila en su fingido tono ofendido- ya sé que no te agrado, pero no tienes que humillarme delante de todos-

-Mira quien lo dice- dijo Marinette cruzando los brazos- como si tu comentario no fuera malintencionado-

-¿Qué malas intenciones tendría yo?- dijo Lila, abrazando el brazo de Adrien y apoyando su frente en el hombro del chico, quien dio un respingo al sentir el contacto pero hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse inmóvil para no despertar sospechas.

-¡Basta, Marinette!- dijo de pronto Kim, golpeando su pupitre y poniéndose de pie para interponerse entre ella y Lila- no necesitas comportarte así con ella-

Marinette iba a reclamar, pero fueron los demás compañeros quienes tomaron la palabra.

-¿Porqué tienes que ser tan grosera?- dijo Mylène- si no estás saliendo con Nathaniel, solo tienes que decirlo. Lila no tenía malas intenciones-

-Parece que Marinette no puede dejar de meterse con Lila, pase lo que pase- dijo Max ajustándose las gafas.

-¿Porqué no solo te vas a otra clase?- dijo Rose arrugando la nariz.

-O mejor, a otro colegio- terminó Kim- nadie te quiere ver aquí-

Marinette miró boquiabierta a sus compañeros. Estaba aliviado de que Alya no hubiera dicho nada en su contra, pero le dolía que sus amigos la trataran así.

"No son mis amigos en esta realidad", se repitió Marinette en su mente mientras veía la expresión burlona de Lila "no es culpa de ellos. En esta realidad ellos no me conocen, y realmente creen que soy grosera con Lila a propósito"

-Yo…yo no…- comenzó a decir, y se dio cuenta de que tenía la voz quebrada.

-Oh, ahora va a llorar y hacerse la víctima, como siempre- dijo Sabrina en voz alta- realmente es la peor persona en esta clase: ataca a Lila y llora porque no le hacemos caso…-

-¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta que Lila lo dijo solo para molestar a Marinette?- dijo Nathaniel golpeando su escritorio y alzando la voz- ¡déjenla en paz de una vez por todas!-

-¿Yo?¿Molestarla?- dijo Lila en tono ofendido.

Adrien frunció el entrecejo y se levantó.

-Ya es suficiente, es obvio que ninguna de las dos tenían malas intenciones, no veo que sea necesario pelear- dijo Adrien intentando detener de una vez por todas el ataque contra Marinette sin defenderla directamente para no descubrirse- ¿podemos hacer como que no pasó nada?-

-Adrien tiene razón, fue un malentendido- intervino Alya.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Marinette se levantó de su asiento casi al mismo tiempo que la profesora entró. Pidió torpemente permiso para ir al baño y salió sin esperar la respuesta. Entre las risas de la clase, Adrien frunció el entrecejo. No podía salir tras ella para no ser descubierto, pero tenía una idea para ayudarla a sentirse mejor. Sacó un papelito de su bolsillo y escribió algo rápidamente sin que la horrenda chica a su lado se diera cuenta. ¡Cómo quería alejarse de la horrenda Lila para consolar a la chica que amaba!

Mientras tanto, Lila miró maliciosamente hacia atrás, hacia donde Alya estaba charlando con Nino, y sonrió pensando en la siguiente fase de su plan.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Por primera vez nuestros héroes pelearon con todo su equipo, pero los villanos están listos para contraatacar. Los poderes especiales de los Miraculous del zodiaco griego que han salido hasta este momento son:

Aries: (Adrien) fuerza interior, curación física y espiritual

Tauro: (Maestro Li Jun) control mental

Leo: (Marinette) fuerza exterior, aro de fuego

Libra: (Nino) ecualizador, hacer las peleas más equilibradas

Escorpión: (Kagami) resilencia, ser inmune a un ataque (la Estrellita de Mario Bros)

Sagitario: (Luka) sabiduría, predecir un ataque

Acuario: (Nathaniel) aquakinesis, mover el agua con la mente.

Piscis: (Marc) camuflaje

Aún faltan Miraculous de esa caja en particular, es una sorpresa que les tengo preparada para el futuro. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mis locuras, nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	13. Capítulo 13

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 13

_Baño de chicas_

_Más tarde_

Leo era un kwami que había visto muchas cosas durante sus miles de ciclos entre sus portadores, todo tipo de sufrimiento entre sus portadores. Había visto a la reina Hatshepsut hacer la guerra contra su propio hijo, a Heracles asesinar a su familia en un ataque de rabia, a Ricardo Corazón de León perder la Cruzada contra Saladino y a Shaka Zulú perder la batalla de Isandhlwana. Pero si había algo que le rompía su leonezco corazón era ver llorar a Marinette.

Apenas llevaba unos días de conocer a esa chiquilla, pero comprendía muy bien porqué el antiguo maestro Wang Fu la había elegido para ser Ladybug. El corazón del kwami casi explotaba de rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle daño a su pequeña leona?

La chica había corrido a los baños de chicas y, tras bloquear la puerta, se había dejado caer en una esquina junto a los lavabos, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho y sollozando en voz alta.

Leo salió de su escondite y se posó en el hombro derecho de Marinette, ronroneando como si fuera un gato mientras que frotaba su cabeza, con melena y todo, contra la mejilla de Marinette. ¡Realmente odiaba verla llorar! Juró en silencio que, una vez que Marinette se sintiera mejor y regresara a clase, él se iba a convertir en el poltergeist personal de Lila para hacerla pagar por lo que hizo.

-No llores, cachorrita- le dijo Leo en un susurro- sabes bien que tú eres la que tiene razón. No escuches a esa buena para nada-

Los sollozos de la chica iban en disminución, y el kwami se sentían un poco más aliviado.

-Es que…- dijo Marinette- se siente horrible… mis amigos me odian y…-

-Lo sé, _ma petite_\- dijo el kwami- pero no debes de dejar que esa bruja vea que te afectan sus palabras. Una leona no muestra miedo delante de nadie, menos de una oveja-

Marinette levantó la vista y rió en voz baja al escuchar lo que había dicho. Realmente no se sentía como una leona, sino más bien como una gatita asustada, pero estaba agradecida con su kwami.

-Gracias, Leo- dijo ella.

-Ahora- dijo el kwami volviendo a sonreír, mostrándole los dientes- le voy a enseñar a esa buena para nada lo que pasa cuando…-

-¡No!- dijo Marinette, tomándolo entre sus manos- no puedes hacer eso. Recuerda que ella puede ser Shiva, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te descubra. Si sospecha que Lady Lionne está en el colegio, sería un grave problema-

Leo gruñó en voz alta sin disimular su molestia. Si Marinette creía que eso le iba a impedir hacer pagar a Lila, estaba muy equivocada. La bruja se iba a arrepentir de haberse comportado así con su portadora.

-¿Vamos a regresar a clase?-

Marinette asintió mientras que se ponía de pie, cuando vio llegar a un kwami. Era Aries, y llevaba un trozo de papel doblado consigo.

-_Salut_, Marinette- sonrió el kwami recién llegado, ofreciéndole el papel- Adrien me envió contigo para darte esto-

La chica se sonrojó mientras que tomaba el papel de manos de Aries y lo abría.

_No los escuches, ma lady. Recuerda que nuestros verdaderos amigos no son así. Que vamos a salvarlos a todos._

Marinette sonrió mientras que apretaba el papelito contra su corazón con una sonrisa antes de destruirlo para evitar que cayera en manos equivocadas. Se acercó al lavabo para mojarse la cara y regresar a clase con sus energías renovadas. Sabía que no estaba sola.

x-x-x

_Patio del Colegio_

_Más tarde_

A la hora del descanso, Lila buscó llevarse aparte a Alya para interrogarla. No creía que Ladybug se arriesgara a darle un Miraculous a alguien tan cercano a ella, pero tenía la esperanza que quizá la heroína no sabía nada sobre su alianza con Papillon. Si Ladybug le había otorgado Miraculous a Alya, Nino y los demás a pesar de que estaban en su clase, aún existía la posibilidad de que lo volviera a hacer.

Inventó una excusa para alejarse de Adrien, quien gustoso se fue a buscar a Luka, y se llevó aparte a Alya. Tenía dos buenas razones para querer hablar con ella. La primera y más importante era que quería saber si tenía un Miraculous o si sabía de alguien que lo tuviera, La segunda era alejarla de Nino. Ese chico le desagradaba sobremanera desde la realidad pasada y había logrado separarlo de Alya en esta. No iba a dejar que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano.

-No puedo creer que Jagged Stone va a dar un concierto en el hotel de tus padres- dijo Alya con una sonrisa sincera- ¿crees que pueda encontrar un momento para hacerle una entrevista?-

-Por supuesto, Alya. Lo que sea para la mejor amiga del mundo- dijo Lila con una fingida sonrisa amistosa- de hecho, creí que querías hacerle una entrevista a Lady Lionne y Bélier Noir-

Los ojos de Alya brillaron.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero entrevistarlos!- dijo la pelirroja- me encantan los superhéroes. Ojalá pudiera encontrarlos para hacerles algunas preguntas, pero…- bajó los ojos- aparecen y desaparecen tan rápido, ni siquiera los he podido ver cerca. ¡Quisiera poder tomarles una fotografía!-

Lila dudó. Eso significaba que seguramente Alya no había alcanzado a verlos. Quizá podía fotografiarlos la próxima vez que peleara contra ellos. Una foto podría servirle para conseguir más favores de la pelirroja.

-¿Supiste que hay nuevos héroes?- continuó Lila- parece que Lady Lionne tiene el poder de otorgar poderes a los demás-

-¡Eso estaría genial!- dijo Alya cada vez más emocionada- imagina poder tener poderes y luchar contra el mal-

La castaña gruñó para sus adentros. Era evidente que Alya no sabía nada al respecto, pero aún podía utilizarla. Como en la realidad anterior, Nino estaba enamorado de ella, y si el chico moreno tenía un Miraculous, Alya se lo podía decir.

-Lamento tanto que te hayas tenido que sentar hasta el fondo con Nino- continuó Lila- realmente quería sentarme con Adrien-

Alya le puso una mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes, es un placer poder ayudarte- dijo la pelirroja- además, no me molesta estarán con Nino. En ocasiones es muy divertido-

Eso no mejoró ni un poco el humor de Lila.

-Supongo, pero igual preferiría sentarme con mi mejor amiga y con mi novio. ¡Es tan difícil!- dijo Lila- ese Nino no me da una buena espina, pero quizá es porque no lo conozco. Además, su estilo es un poco extraño-

-Tienes razón, pero más que extraño es un poco original- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo- hoy por ejemplo estaba usando una nueva pulsera doble de color plateado, que no es exactamente lo que suele usar él. No quise preguntarle, porque parecía ser importante para él y se la guardó bajo su manga…-

Pero para entonces Lila no estaba escuchando. Había identificado a una de sus víctimas, y si eso era un Miraculous, lo iba a conseguir. Faltaba revisar si Max y Kim tenían uno. Y sabía que Papillon se encargaría de averiguar si Kagami tenía un Miraculous.

Arrugó la nariz en pensar en eso. Kagami era tan odiosa como Ladybug en ambas realidades, era lógico que le otorgaría un Miarculous.

-¿Lila?- dijo Alya al notarla tan callada.

-No te preocupes, está todo bien- sonrió Lila- estoy algo preocupada por el examen de física-

-No te preocupes, chica, yo puedo ayudarte a estudiar- dijo la pelirroja amablemente.

X-x-x

_Auto de la familia Couffaine_

_Esa tarde_

Kagami se hundió tímidamente en el asiento mientras que Luka sonreía amablemente y tomaba su mano con una expresión cariñosa. Habían estado charlando juntos en la entrada del colegio cuando _madame_ Tsurugi llamó a su hija y le pidió que regresara a casa de inmediato. Sospechando que habría pasado algo importante, Luka se había ofrecido a darle un aventón.

-Hey- le dijo Luka en un tono tranquilizador- estoy seguro de que todo está bien. Llegarás más pronto con tu madre, sonaba un poco preocupada-

La chica no dijo nada, solo se encogió aún más en el asiento. No estaba acostumbrada a todos esos lujos, y desde que habían llegado a París con su madre no había viajado por la ciudad en auto.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- dijo finalmente Kagami conforme se acercaban a su casa, y continuó cuando Luka se encogió de hombros como respuesta- quizá _maman_ tiene alguna noticia de mi padre-

Luka sonrió amablemente recordando los rumores de que la familia de Kagami había huido de Japón cuando fueron amenazadas por los Yakuza enemigos de su padre. Realmente esperaba que el hombre estuviera bien. No quería que la chica estuviera triste.

Por fin el auto se estacionó frente a la pequeña casa de las Tsurugi, y Luka se bajó rápidamente para rodear el auto y ayudarla a salir. Kagami se sonrojó al tomar la mano de él al bajar.

-Gracias por todo, Luka-

-Es un placer poder ayudar- sonrió el chico, pero no alcanzó a decir nada más porque _madame_ Tsurugi salió de la casa, seguida de _mademoiselle_ Sancoeur, la asistente de _monsieur_ Agreste.

Kagami frunció el entrecejo, sintiendo que algo grave estaba ocurriendo. Ninguna de las dos mujeres se veía muy contenta que digamos. Luka, percibiendo también que había algo fuera de lugar, decidió quedarse ahí para ver que sucedía.

-Ah, Kagami, aquí estás- dijo Tomoe y, por su tono de voz, la chica supo que había problemas- hay un pequeño detalle con _mademoiselle_ Sancoer. _Monsieur_ Agreste necesita que le paguemos la renta inmediatamente pero…-

Luka vio la expresión de horror de su novia. Sabía bien que eso significaba que su madre no tenía el dinero necesario para pagar la renta, pues su padre no había enviado lo necesario de Japón. No estaba muy seguro de que fuera legal pedir la renta por adelantado, pero supuso que estaba en su derecho. En su mente comenzó a buscar una manera de poder ayudar a las mujeres. Seguro si hablaba con su madre, ella entendería y trataría de ayudarlas, o incluso él mismo podía vender una de sus consolas que jamás usaba.

-Mi marido me envía el dinero de la renta a fin de mes- le dijo Tomoe- es imposible que lo tengamos en este momento-

-No hay problema, _madame_\- intervino Luka, tratando de encontrar una solución- si me da unas horas, yo podría…-

Pero la asistente de _monsieur_ Agreste no parecía tener paciencia y lo silenció con un gesto. Eso no iba a funcionar.

-Bien, si no pueden pagarlo en este momento, lamento informarles que _monsieur_ Agreste se verá obligado a desalojar su casa inmediatamente- dijo la mujer en un tono monótono- esta misma tarde-

La mirada asustada de Kagami se volvió a su madre, quien a su vez miró a Nathalie. La asistente le había dado la espalda y caminaba hacia el auto que manejaba el Gorila, cuando Tsurugi-san alzó la voz.

-Espere, _mademoiselle_ Sancoeur. Quizá podríamos darles algo a cambio mientras que esperamos el dinero de mi marido- sugirió Tomoe- ¿relojes o joyas?-

Nathalie se detuvo y se volvió a ella seriamente.

-Eso podría servir- dijo la asistente, sus ojos fijos en la adolescente de cabellos teñidos.

Kagami palideció al escuchar eso, y Luka supo exactamente porqué. No solo su madre tenía una joya de su padre, que era lo único que le quedaba de él, sino que si entregaban todas sus joyas, Nathalie podía exigir que le entregara su Miraculous.

-_Mère_, debe haber otra…-

-No hay otra manera, Kagami- dijo Tomoe desabrochándose el collar que cargaba el dije que su esposo le había dado.

La chica pensó rápido su estrategia para evitar entregar su Miraculous. Le dio la espalda a Nathalie y se abalanzó hacia Luka, apoyando su frente en el pecho de él y fingió comenzar a llorar. El chico instintivamente la abrazó, cuando sintió la mano de Kagami deslizándose en el bolsillo de su pantalón e inmediatamente supo lo que eso significaba. Cuando se separó de él, la japonesa le guiñó el ojo.

-Ya no llores, sabes que es solo momentáneo- dijo Luka, siguiendo la corriente- pronto recuperarás la pulsera que te regalé, _ma_ _chérie_-

Kagami sonrió agradecida antes de poner su mejor cara de tristeza y entregar a Nathalie la pulsera que Luka le había regalado y el anillo con el símbolo de su familia. Pareció captar la sonrisa satisfecha de la asistente mientras que subía al auto y desaparecía de ahí. Tomoe asintió tristemente y entró a casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dando a entender a los chicos que quería estar sola.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Luka respiró aliviado y devolvió su Miraculous a Kagami.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Luka-

-No fue nada- dijo él sonriendo levemente. Sabía que era una situación grave, pues la asistente de _monsieur_ Agreste había tomado objetos muy valiosos para las Tsurugi, pero al menos no habían tomado su Miraculous- estoy impresionado de lo rápido que pensaste-

-Tú también escuchaste a Lady Lionne- dijo Kagami- no podía dejar que el Miraculous cayera en otras manos. Y hay algo con esa mujer y con _monsieur_ Agreste que no me termina de agradar-

Luka asintió seriamente. Él había pensado lo mismo que Kagami, era demasiado sospechoso que apareciera exigiendo sus joyas unos días después de su primera aparición. Quizá era solo su imaginación, pero hizo la nota mental de cuidarse de ella y de la familia de Adrien. Pensó que quizá podía visitar al chico, para ver qué podía averiguar.

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Adrien logró deshacerse de Lila y regresó a casa. Como de costumbre, su padre no estaba. Aquello no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, en la otra realidad era exactamente igual. La que no podía entender la ausencia de su esposo era Emilie Agreste. Cuando abrió la puerta de la mansión, Adrien vio los ojos de su madre iluminarse y después bajar la mirada al suelo decepcionada de ver que era él y no Gabriel.

-¿_Maman_?- dijo Adrien un poco herido por la expresión de su madre. La mujer entendió ello y se acercó a él, abrazándolo.

-Lo lamento, _chéri_. No es que no esté contenta de verte, pero… realmente extraño pasar tiempo con tu padre- explicó Emilie en voz baja- llevo varios días sin verlo. Me parece tan extraño en él que se ausente sin decir nada-

Adrien sonrió tristemente, abrazando a su _maman, _pero no se atrevió a decirle que, durante sus años de ausencia, esa había sido la norma. Estaba consciente de que, cuando devolvieran todo a la normalidad, su madre volvería a estar desaparecida, y él estaba dispuesto a pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella. Estaba dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio para que todo volviera a la normalidad, y estaba seguro de que su madre también lo entendería si lo supiera.

-¿Cómo has estado, _chéri_?- dijo Emilie acariciando los cabellos de su hijo- hace mucho que no te veo con Lila. ¿Está todo bien entre ustedes?-

El chico se sintió culpable de mentirle a su madre. Aunque quizá ella podría entender si le decía la verdad. O al menos la parte de ella que era segura. Caminó junto a ella hacia el comedor, y ambos tomaron asiento para cenar.

-_Maman_, hay algo que…- dijo Adrien dudoso- Lila está resultando ser… una persona diferente de lo que creía. Cada día que pasa la veo hacerle cosas horribles a algunos de mis compañeros, a veces sin justificación. Y bueno, digamos que…-

Emilie sonrió amablemente, entendiendo lo que su hijo intentaba decirle.

-Lo entiendo muy bien- dijo su madre tocando su mejilla cariñosamente- lo único que te puedo decir es que sigas tu corazón. Si no te hace feliz, lo mejor será que seas sincero, sé que comprenderá-

Adrien tenía serias dudas de que Lila fuera a comprender, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a abrazar a su madre con cariño. Sabía que lo decía de corazón; pues su padre no la hacía feliz tampoco con sus ausencias. Ojalá que pronto le pudiera hablar de su _lady_.

x-x-x

_Panadería Dupain-Cheng_

_Al mismo tiempo _

Marinette ayudaba a sus abuelos a atender la panadería, quienes hacían un gran esfuerzo por ella. A la _nonna_ Gina le desagradaba estar encerrada en un solo sitio, y al abuelo Roland le molestaba usar harina de arroz en el pan. Aún así, ambos habían hecho a un lado su desagrado para ayudar a Marinette y a su padre.

Eran las últimas horas en la que la panadería estaría abierta, y los abuelos estaban a punto de cerrar cuando una mujer entró al pequeño establecimiento. Por un momento Marinette miró sorprendida a los recién llegados. La mujer rubia con largos cabellos trenzados sobre su hombro derecho. Tenía un aspecto cansado y un poco demacrado. A su lado caminaba un chico que parecía ser Adrien, excepto que se veía muy diferente de lo que lo había visto esa mañana: sus ojos inflamados de cansancio y de una chispa de tristeza en ellos.

-¿_Madame_ Agreste?- dijo Gina de pronto.

Al escuchar ello, la mujer arrugó la nariz con una expresión de disgusto, y "Adrien" cambió su expresión de tristeza por una de fastidio.

-Ugh, no- dijo la mujer- Félix y yo no tenemos nada que ver con esa horrenda familia-

-_Maman_, no digas esas cosas. Recuerda que fue Adrien quien nos ayudó en secreto- le dijo Félix en voz baja- además, no nos hemos presentado, es normal que nos confundan-

-Tienes razón,_ mon petit magicien-_ dijo la mujer con cariño antes de dirigirse a los Dupain y a Marinette- soy Amélie Graham de Vanily, y él es mi hijo Félix. Vivimos en uno de los apartamentos detrás del colegio Françoise Dupont-

-Encantados de conocerlos, _madame_\- dijo la _nonna_ Gina- Roland y yo estamos apoyando a nuestro hijo Tom mientras se rehabilita. Y ella es nuestra nieta Marinette-

Marinette sonrió tímidamente a los recién llegados, sobre todo porque Félix guardaba un parecido impresionante con Adrien y al verlo en esas condiciones se sentía terrible. Recordaba muy bien su interacción con él la primera vez que había visitado París.

-Por favor, pasen y ordenen lo que gusten- dijo la abuela con un gesto de su mano antes de volverse a su nieta- _Marinetta_, ayúdales a servir lo que necesitan. Tu abuelo y yo nos vamos a descansar. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para cerrar la panadería-

-Sí, _mamie_\- dijo Marinette rodeando el mostrador con una bandeja y una pinza consigo- ¿qué es lo que necesitan?-

Madame Graham de Vanily y Félix se miraron entre sí y sacaron lo que tenían en sus bolsillos. Apenas cuatro euros entre monedas de entre veinte y cincuenta centavos. La chica entendió lo que pasaba. Recordaba que Félix estaba empleado en el colegio limpiando baños y pisos. En esa realidad ellos también estaban sufriendo.

-Lo que alcance con esto- dijo Amélie.

-Entiendo, _madame_\- dijo Marinette, sirviendo tres baguettes, ocho croissants rellenos de jamón y queso, un quiché de salmón y espinacas, así como varios panecillos dulces que alcanzó a ver a Félix mirando de reojo.

-No, no, Marinette…- dijo Amélie intentando detenerla al ver todo lo que servía- no entiendes, esto es todo lo que tenemos. No vamos a poder pagar lo que tenemos…-

-Esto es lo que alcanza, _madame_\- dijo la chica inocentemente- mis padres… _papa_ no dejará que nadie pase hambre, y yo tampoco. Pueden venir cuando quieran-

Amélie sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a Marinette.

-_Merci_, _merci_, Marinette- dijo _madame_ Graham de Vanily- si hay algo en lo que te pudiéramos ayudar…-

-No se preocupe- dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente- como dije antes, usted y Félix son bienvenidos cuando necesiten cualquier cosa. Somos vecinos después de todo-

Félix asomó una leve sonrisa mientras que su madre agradecía a Marinette nuevamente y se disponía a salir.

-Ve primero, _maman_. Te alcanzo en un momento- dijo el chico. Su madre asintió y salió de la panadería mientras que Félix se volvía hacia Marinette.

La chica lo miró. El parecido entre Adrien y su primo era impresionante. No lo conocía, pero Amélie Graham de Vanily era tan amable y parecía tener buen corazón como Adrien, así que esperaba que Félix no fuera la excepción.

-Gracias por todo, Marinette- le dijo Félix entre avergonzado y agradecido- tengo que confesarte que tenía la intención de robar lo que necesitábamos cuando recién entre aquí. No pensé que fueras a ayudarnos-

Marinette se sorprendió por aquella confesión, pero volvió a sonreír. Adrien le había contado sobre el tratamiento de su padre hacia Félix y su madre, así que no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que intentara hacer eso. Tenía que sobrevivir, después de todo. Hizo la nota mental de ayudarlo más cuando tuviera oportunidad.

-No te preocupes, Félix. Sé que las cosas no están bien con ustedes- dijo ella.

-No lo están. Es como si… como si estuviéramos viviendo en otra realidad- aclaró la garganta, parpadeando como si hubiera hablado de más- lo que quiero decir es, gracias por todo, en serio-

-No me agradezcas, en serio- dijo ella, sorprendida de que el chico mencionara lo de "otra realidad". Seguramente no tenía idea de que estaba en lo correcto- estoy segura de que tú harías lo mismo por nosotros-

Félix volvió a sonreír y se dirigió a la puerta de la panadería. Marinette lo miró alejarse, pensando en que ese chico quizá sabía más de lo que dejaba ver. Tendría que hablar con el maestro Li Jun al respecto.

X-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Esa noche_

Gabriel estaba cada vez más molesto. Lila le aseguró que había examinado a todas las personas que Gabriel había mencionado, y que encontrado a uno de los portadores de Miraculous. Pronto lo engañaría para quitárselo. Él había enviado a Nathalie a tomar las joyas de la familia Tsurugi, pero tras examinarlas se dio cuenta de que ninguna de ellas era un Miraculous. Al parecer Ladybug no había elegido a Kagami como portadora en esta ocasión. Ya les regresaría esas baratijas a las Tsurugi.

"Ladybug ha repetido un portador solamente. Ya veré como se desarrollan los siguientes eventos"

Otra cosa que lo molestó fue la noticia que le llevó Nathalie, diciéndole que Amélie Graham de Vanily había salido de prisión. Cuando pidió su deseo para cambiar la realidad, incluyó el hecho que Emilie y su hermana se detesten, y que ésta estuviera en prisión para castigar a Félix por robarle uno de sus anillos en su última visita.

El hombre apretó las manos. No entendía cómo había hecho Félix para obtener todo el dinero que necesitaba para la fianza, pero ya lo averiguaría. De todas maneras, no había manera en que eso le afectara en su lucha contra Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Gruñó mientras que apagaba la pantalla de la computadora. Ya resolvería ese problema con su cuñada y sobrino. Primero tenía que resolver el problema con sus enemigos superhéroes.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Lila sospecha que Nino tiene un Miraculous, veamos si su plan tendrá éxito o no. Mientras tanto Marinette se ganó un amigo nuevo con algunos pastelillos. Félix ya debe muchos favores a Adrien y a Marinette. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	14. Capítulo 14

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 14

_Laboratorio de Química_

_Al día siguiente_

Marinette gruñó en voz baja cuando vio a Lila llegar casi encajando las uñas en el brazo de Adrien. Parecía como si fuera la reina del colegio y de la ciudad, lo cual lo era. Hija del alcalde de París y delegada de clase. Era como una nueva Chloé Bourgeois reconcentrada, con todo lo malo de su antigua compañera y ninguno de sus escasos aspectos positivos ocasionales. La chica pelinegra pudo escuchar a Leo gruñendo también y tuvo que empujarlo de vuelta bajo su suéter para que no lo descubrieran.

-Shhh… intentan calmarte, Leo- dijo Marinette en voz baja- no meteremos en graves problemas si nos llega a descubrir-

Leo gruñó de nuevo, pero obedeció y se ocultó bajo la ropa de Marinette.

Adrien tomó asiento en la primera fila junto a Lila, no sin antes mirando hacia atrás y dirigirle una leve sonrisa de ánimo a su _lady_. La chica sintió su corazón saltar de contento. Aunque fuera solo un instante, aquella sonrisa le llenaba su corazón de alegría para aguantar todas las tonterías de Lila.

Y hablando de la mentirosa, ésta levantó la mano interrumpiendo el inicio de clases. A diferencia de todos los días, _madame_ Mendeleiev estaba enferma, así que _monsieur_ Damocles estaba cubriendo su clase.

-_Monsieur_ Damocles, ¿podemos hacer el experimento de la página doscientos diez en vez de la clase de hoy?- dijo Lila con su habitual tono empalagoso- anoche tuve un problema con mi mayordomo y quisiera aprender más sobre ello-

-Aún no llegamos a este punto en el temario, _mademoiselle_ Rossi- dijo el director, poniendo las manos en la espalda. Realmente detestaba cubrir las clases de _madame_ Mendeleiev- podemos continuar con…-

-No creo que a mi padre le agrade mucho saber que en este colegio no nos quieren enseñar lo que necesitamos para la vida- dijo Lila sacando su celular, en un gesto que a Marinette le recordó a Chloé nuevamente.

-No, no es necesario molestar a _monsieur_ Rossi- dijo el director nerviosamente- abran todos sus libros en la página doscientos diez. Para este experimento usaremos lejía, la cual es sumamente corrosiva. Tendrán que retirarse todos los objetos metálicos que tengan en sus manos: relojes, anillos y pulseras-

Marinette tenía su collar, pero vio nerviosamente que Adrien se quitaba con cuidado su Miraculous, que estaba camuflado como un reloj de muñeca, y lo guardaba cuidadosamente en el bolsillo interior de su camisa del lado contrario de donde se encontraba Lila. Nino guardó el suyo en su mochila, y Nathaniel parecía dudar que hacer con la suya. Finalmente el dibujante lo guardó en el bolsillo de su saco con cuidado y se alejó un poco de Marinette, como si quisiera que no viera su Miraculous.

"Oh, Nath"; pensó la pelinegra "si tan solo supieras que yo fui quien te lo dio".

Durante toda la clase, Marinette no apartó la vista de Lila, como precaución para asegurarse de que la castaña no se atreviera a intentar robar un Miraculous, sobre todo el de Adrien, ya que estaba sentada junto a él. El chico rubio también parecía estar en guardia, sin dejar que la horrenda chica lo tocara mientras que trabajaban en el proyecto de química.

Pasados los minutos, la mentirosa no se acercó a nadie que no debiera, y mientras estaban terminando el experimento en la clase de química, Marinette dio un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar que Lila gritó de dolor, se levantó de su asiento gritando y sacudiéndose la ropa, dando brinquitos que se verían muy cómicos en otro contexto.

-AAAAAH, ¡ALGO ME MORDIÓ!-

Marinette abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró su bolsillo, donde hacía un momento estaba Leo mostrándole los colmillos a Lila, y notó molesta que el kwami brillaba por su ausencia.

"Leo, esta vez sí que la hiciste"

Lila seguía agitándose y sacudiendo su ropa hasta que _monsieur_ Damocles puso sus manos en su hombro para detenerla y examinar el daño. La chica tenía dos mordidas, una en su dedo índice derecho y otra en su antebrazo del mismo lado. Cada mordida tenía dos orificios superiores y dos inferiores.

-Oh, esto parece la mordedura de una araña- dijo monsieur Damocles- _mademoiselle_ Raincomprix, por favor acompañe a _mademoiselle_ Rossi a la enfermería-

Sabrina se levantó y acompañó a una llorosa Lila a la enfermería. Marinette respiró aliviada al ver que la clase terminó y que la mentirosa no se había acercado a los Miraculous de sus amigos. No sabía porqué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de ese día. Con alivio vio que Adrien se puso el reloj de vuelta en su muñeca y sonrió aliviado.

-Bien, se terminó la clase por hoy- dijo monsieur Damocles- no olviden que la próxima semana habrá un examen sobre lo que vimos hoy-

Marinette tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí. Sintió un leve peso en su bolso, delatando el regreso de Leo. El kwami sonrió inocentemente mientras que su portadora cerraba el pequeño bolso tras lanzarle una mirada severa y corrió hacia el baño de chicas.

-¡Leo!- dijo Marinette cuando estuvo en la seguridad de uno de los cubículos del baño, abriendo el bolso con una expresión iracunda- ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?-

-Nada que puedas probar- dijo el kwami mostrándole los colmillos e inflando el pecho orgullosamente. Al ver a su portadora alzar las cejas, Leo continuó- ya te lo había dicho antes, ¿no? No dejaré que nadie se meta con mi _lionne_-

-Te dije que no hicieras eso, Leo- lo reprendió Marinette frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿que habría pasado si Lila te descubre? Estaríamos en graves problemas y no solo eso, tendría que renunciar a ti-

Las orejas de Leo cayeron, y la chica suavizó su expresión.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor- dijo ella acariciando la melena del kwami, quien ronroneó a pesar del regaño- no quiero perderte-

-Lo siento, Marinette- dijo el kwami en voz baja- pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Me la debía porque te hizo llorar. Y lo volvería a hacer-

Marinette rió en voz baja mientras abría su bolso para que Leo se escondiera. Extrañaba a Tikki, y su kwami actual no se parecía mucho a ella, pero le quería de la misma manera. Iba a decir algo pero escuchó la alerta del maestro Li Jun llegar a su celular.

-Parece que no tendremos oportunidad de descansar- dijo Marinette.

-Hora de pasar a la acción- dijo el kwami flotando a su alrededor de emoción.

-Leo, transfórmame-

X-x-x

_Enfermería_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Lila estaba enfurruñada, sentada en la camilla que la enfermera le había indicado la enfermera mientras que le mostraba las heridas en su mano y brazo. No sabía que había sucedido. Ella solamente había estado esperando a que Duusu hiciera el trabajo que le había encomendado cuando un sintió las dos mordidas. Parecían colmillos delgados hundiéndose en su piel, ya pesar de que eran pequeñas, se sentía sumamente molesta.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, cariño- le dijo la enfermera amablemente mientras le colocaba antiséptico en las mordeduras bajo la mirada de _monsieur_ Damocles- tiene toda la apariencia de una mordedura de araña-

-¡Esto es completamente inaceptable!- dijo Lila pataleando molesta y volviéndose al director inflando las mejillas- ¿cómo puede haber arañas en el colegio?¡Mi padre el alcalde va a querer tomar medidas!-

-Nada de qué preocuparse, _mademoiselle_ Rossi- dijo el director- mañana parte del colegio estará cerrado y será fumigado para que esto no vuelva a suceder-

Lila sonrió satisfecha. Eso era bueno, porque le daba tiempo para ver a _monsieur_ Agreste para arreglar la situación.

-De acuerdo- dijo Lila sacudiéndose la mano que _monsieur_ Damocles había puesto en su hombro para ayudarla a calmarse- ¡déjenme sola! Necesito descansar-

La enfermera y el director la dejaron sola, pero en vez de recostarse en la camilla, la chica se levantó y abrió la ventana. Duusu, la kwami del pavorreal, llegó flotando por la ventana y dejó caer un objeto brillante en sus manos.

-Hice lo que me ordenó, _maîtresse_\- dijo Duusu cabizbaja. La chica sonrió maliciosamente. Había ganado. Ya quería ver la cara de Ladybug al darse cuenta de que había desenmascarado y robado su Miraculous a uno de sus aliados.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Li Jun_

_Esa noche_

Marinette y Adrien llevaron el Miraculous que acababan de captar al maestro Li Jun. Un par de sus aliados no habían alcanzado a llegar al sitio donde se encontraba el Miraculous, pero no habían sido necesarios, ya que Shiva ni siquiera había llegado a intentar disputar el control del Miraculous. Gracias a eso, pudieron rescatar a Pollen.

-Me alegro que Shiva no nos haya dado pelea esta vez- dijo Adrien en un tono relajado- quizá vio que no puede ganarnos, con todos nuestros aliados-

-O quizá el enemigo se está reagrupando y se prepara para el siguiente ataque- dijo Marinette no muy segura.

-Eres la flor del optimismo, _bugginette_\- dijo Adrien apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella- vamos, un respiro nunca es malo-

Li Jun asintió seriamente a pesar de las palabras de Adrien. También a él le había parecido sospechosa la ausencia de Shiva de esa última pelea. Iba a decir algo cuando Leo salió del bolso de Marinette.

-¿Viste cómo mordí a esa pretenciosa de Lila, Aries?- dijo Leo entusiasmado- la muy idiota se va a arrepentir de haberse metido con mi _lionne_-

-¡Leo!- lo reprendió el otro kwami- ¡no debiste!-

-Oh, no le digas nada- dijo Adrien a su vez, riendo en voz baja- la verdad es que yo también disfruté lo que hizo Leo, ver a Lila lloriqueando porque la mordió una araña-

-Adrien, no le des ánimos por favor- dijo Marinette cruzando los brazos y rodando los ojos- creí que Lila lo iba a descubrir-

-No exageres- dijo Leo- incluso mañana tendrán el día libre gracias a lo que yo hice. Van a fumigar el colegio porque creen que está infestado de arañas-

Adrien sonrió tomando la mano de su _lady_. Esa tarde el director había enviado un mensaje diciendo que las clases estarían suspendidas porque fumigarían el aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier y el laboratorio de _madame_ Mendeleiev. Y a pesar de que ellos no tendrían clases, Kagami y Marc sí tendrían, al menos media mañana.

Volvió sus ojos a Marinette y tomó su mano con cariño. Lila seguramente estaría en su casa el día siguiente, y esas visitas al maestro Li Jun y sus peleas eran los pocos momentos en los que podía estar con ella. Pensó que se acercaba el momento en el que tendría que romper su relación con Lila. O quizá no era una buena idea; Lila seguramente se lanzaría a atacar a Marinette si llegaba a mostrar interés en la pelinegra.

-¿Qué sucede, _chaton_?- dijo ella en voz baja.

-_Ma lady_, he estado pensando- dijo él de la misma manera- quiero terminar con Lila de una vez por todas-

-Lo sé- dijo ella- yo también quisiera eso, pero, ¿no crees que se lanzará contra ti? No quiero que esa…- tragó saliva. Iba a decir una mala palabra, pero la presencia del maestro Li Jun la hizo pensárselo mejor- lo lamento, maestro. No quiero que esa chica te lastime-

-Estaré bien-

-Lila es muy peligrosa- dijo Marinette- ya viste todo lo que me hizo a mí. ¿No crees que te hará lo mismo?-

-El infierno no conoce furia como la de una mujer despechada- estuvo de acuerdo Leo.

Adrien bajó los ojos. Marinette tenía razón, Lila podía intentar vengarse de él, ya sea en su persona o en Marinette, y él no podía poner en riesgo a su _Lady_.

-Intentaré hacer que ella misma quiera deshacerse de mí- dijo Adrien- pero tendré cuidado. No quisiera que se quiera desquitar contigo, _ma lady_-

-Eres tú quien me preocupa, _mon chaton_\- dijo Marinette- Lila es mucho más peligrosa de lo que parece-

El maestro Li Jun sonrió ampliamente al ver la dinámica entre los dos portadores. Wang Fu no se había equivocado al elegir a los portadores de la Creación y la Destrucción. Ahora tenían que ser los portadores de Leo y Aries, una pareja distinta que destruía y curaba.

-Creo que será todo por ahora- dijo el maestro Li Jun guardando el Miraculous que le llevaron en la Miraclebox- gracias por traer a salvo a Pollen-

Los dos chicos sonrieron amablemente antes de salir de ahí y volver a casa. Antes de irse, como siempre lo hacían, compartieron un beso casto antes de transformarse y dirigirse cada uno a su casa. El maestro Li Jun los miró alejarse con una leve sonrisa.

-Esos niños jamás debieron tener que pelear para salvar el mundo- dijo Tauro en voz baja, posándose en el hombro del maestro- ambos tienen buen corazón y…-

-Esa es la razón por la que fueron elegidos- dijo el maestro- no hay nadie mejor para llevar a cabo esta misión-

-Eso no es lo que quise decir- dijo el kwami- ambos son un par de almas puras que debería estar disfrutando su juventud y preparándose para el mundo, no peleando las batallas de los Guardianes de los Miraculous-

Li Jun asintió. Sabía que tenían razón, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no había nadie mejor para llevar a cabo esa misión. Ya se disculparían con ellos cuando el mundo regresara a la normalidad.

x-x-x

_Habitación de Adrien_

_Esa noche_

El chico rubio se dejó caer en su cama con una enorme sonrisa. Siempre se sentía feliz después de haber visto a Marinette. Su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que la veía en su papel de heroína. ¿Cómo no había visto eso antes de que Papillon venciera? Marinette era valiente y generosa, tal y como era Ladybug.

Puso su mano sobre su corazón y sonrió mientras que Aries se acurrucaba a su lado, su suave lana como si fuera una pequeña almohada. El kwami sonrió levemente; su portador estaba feliz.

-¿Adrien?-

-¿Umm?-

-Estás enamorado de ella- dijo el kwami- de Ladybug-

-Lo estoy- sonrió Adrien- justo ahora estoy cayendo en cuenta de que fui un idiota al no darme cuenta de que Marinette era Ladbybug. Estaba tan cegado con una parte de ella, que no vi a la chica que estaba conmigo todos los días-

-Quizá eso fue bueno, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Aries.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que si hubieras sabido que Marinette era Ladybug y estuvieras con ella, y si es cierto tu teoría de que Lila es Shiva o una aliada de Papillon, ella habría deseado algo mucho más horrible para separarte de ella-

Adrien tembló al escuchar eso de parte de su kwami. Sabía que tenía razón, que Lila se había portado horrible con Marinette por mucho menos.

-Falta poco para encontrar a Tikki y Plagg- dijo Adrien- esperemos terminar con esto pronto para volver todo a la normalidad. Recuperar a nuestros amigos y nuestras vidas antes de esto-

Aries asintió con una sonrisa.

-Descansa, Adrien- dijo el kwami- necesitarás tu energía si es cierto que Papillon y Shiva se están preparando para el contraataque-

El chico rubio asintió, se acomodó en su cama y cerró los ojos.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al día siguiente_

Marc se guardó con cuidado a Piscis en el interior de su chaqueta roja con cuidado. Su kwami era tierno, amable y si era un poco estricto, sumamente sensible. De alguna manera, se llevaba muy bien con él porque su carácter era igual al de ella. Siempre tenía palabras de ánimo para su portador.

-Mala suerte- dijo Piscis al ver que estaban fumigando la sala de artes plásticas ese día- con eso y el laboratorio de química también cerrado, parece que vinimos a la escuela para nada-

-No seas exagerada- dijo Marc, cerrando su casillero tras tomar su mochila- tuvimos clase de literatura y de matemáticas, así que no fue para nada-

-Hubiera sido mejor que nos dieran el día libre como a Nath y los otros- dijo Piscis encogiendo sus hombros- ¿dónde está Kagami?-

-En la entrada del colegio, esperando para ir a casa en el auto de Luka- dijo el chico sonriendo- parece que él no está dispuesto a dejarla en paz ni por un momento-

Piscis sonrió al escuchar eso. Kagami era el músculo del grupo de amigos de Marc, y saber que había un chico que la amaba como era le producía mucha alegría. Iba a decir algo, pero se escondió de nuevo bajo la chaqueta roja al abrir la puerta de los vestidores y salir al patio, el cual se encontraba prácticamente vacío.

El chico se detuvo en seco al ver a Lila Rossi salir de su aula y detenerse también al verlo a él de pie frente a la puerta del laboratorio de química. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí? Ella no había tenido clase, pues era del mismo grupo que Marinette y Nath, y además estaba en un aula que definitivamente no era la suya.

Para mala suerte de Marc, Lila captó u mirada.

-¿Qué me estás mirando?- dijo Lila en un tono de desprecio al ver al chico mirándola con una expresión sospechosa. Marc se armó de valor.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en el aula de _madame_ Mendeleiev?- dijo Marc armándose de valor y frunciendo el entrecejo- no es tu aula y no tenías nada que hacer ahí-

-No es de tu incumbencia, trapito- dijo Lila pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Marc no dijo nada, haciendo la nota mental de advertir a Kagami sobre lo que había visto. No fue necesario, pues vio que Piscis había salido de su bolsillo interior sin que Lila lo viera y se había apresurado al aula de _madame_ Mendeleiev a ver de que se trataba. El chico se sintió aliviado por ello, y volvió su mirada a Lila. Estaba seguro de que quería hacerle algo a Kagami. Si no, ¿qué estaba haciendo en su aula?

-No sé que es lo que estás tramando, pero vas a dejar en paz a Kagami- dijo Marc con todo el valor que pudo reunir. Como respuesta, Lila se echó a reír, claramente burlándose del chico.

-Marc, creo que te estás juntando demasiado con la tonta de Marinette que se te ha contagiado su paranoia- dijo Lila en un tono condescendiente y, hasta cierto punto, intentando hacerlo olvidar lo que había visto. Le dio un golpecito burlón en la frente- yo no estoy haciéndole nada malo a Kagami, más bien lo _inverso_. Quiero ayudarle a…-

Pero Marc no escuchó nada más después de que pronunció esa palabra. _Inverso_. La palabra resonó en su cabeza al tiempo que sus ojos se ensanchaban y se abrían como platos. Los recuerdos de su vida pasada, lo que sabía del resto de sus amigos, comenzaron a fluir sin parar en su mente. Ladybug y Chat Noir, peleando para proteger París de Papillon, él mismo escribiendo historias sobre ellos junto a Nathaniel y… memoras sobre Alix. La chica pelirrosa defendiéndolo de todos los que se burlaban de él y Nath. ¡Alix era su amiga!

-Ugh…- gimió el chico, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, la cual se sentía un poco llena al tener los recuerdos de su vida pasada y esta.

-¿Ahora qué es lo que te pasa, cerebro de…?- comenzó a decir Lila en un tono impaciente.

-Yo… yo fui Inverso- dijo Marc sin aliento, hablando más consigo mismo que con ella- Ladybug y Chat Noir son reales. Yo…recuerdo todo-

Lila frunció el entrecejo al caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado y frunció el entrecejo. ¡Marc recordaba todo! Eso podía llegar a ser muy peligroso, sobre todo porque ahora sabía la manera de hacer recordar a los demás del pasado: escuchar el nombre de su akumatización. Tenía que hacer algo rápido para deshacerse de Marc y evitar que aquello empeorara.

La chica metió su mano a su bolso y sacó la pistola-taser que había conseguido en caso de que no pudiera usar su Miraculous. Tras mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la viera, disparó el arma hacia el chico. El efecto fue inmediato.

-Aaaah…-

Tras la descarga, el cuerpo de Marc se aflojó y cayó hacia delante, justo para que Lila lo atrapara. La chica miró a su alrededor y notó que la puerta del recién fumigado laboratorio de química estaba cerrada pero con la llave en la cerradura, así que abrió la puerta y lanzó a Marc en su interior antes de volver a cerrarla con llave.

Lila alcanzó a escuchar el golpe cuando el chico cayó al suelo. Riendo, se guardó la llave y se fue de ahí.

-Lo siento tanto, Marc- dijo para sí misma con una risita mientras que se alejaba- no es nada personal, pero sabes demasiado y no puedo permitir que arruines nuestros planes-

Casi al mismo tiempo que Lila se alejaba, Piscis salió del aula de _madame_ Mendeleiev. La kwami descubrió que Lila había aflojado la silla de Kagami, seguramente para hacerla caer cuando tomara asiento. Piscis miró a su alrededor, alarmada al ver que Marc no estaba donde lo había dejado. Buscó a su alrededor y, al no verlo, cruzó todas las puertas para encontrarlo. Finalmente entró al laboratorio de química y lo encontró.

-¡Marc!-

El chico estaba tumbado boca abajo, inconsciente e inmóvil. Podía sentir el fuerte olor del químico usado para fumigar el laboratorio, y sabía que permanecer ahí no sería nada bueno para su portador.

-¿Qué hago?¿qué hago?- dijo Piscis nerviosamente flotando a su alrededor.

La kwami sentía ganas de llorar. En su naturaleza sensible fue lo primero que pensó hacer, pero sacudió la cabeza. Su chico aún estaba vivo, tenia que salvarlo. Recordando lo que Marc le había dicho, que Kagami estaba en la puerta del colegio, esperando que el chofer de Luka llegara por ambos, así que se arriesgó y voló hacia ellos, rogando que aún estuvieran ahí.

X-x-x

_Puerta del colegio_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Luka no podía creer lo feliz que era. Kagami era la chica más bella y extraordinaria del mundo, y estaba seguro que si la hubiera conocido en esa extraña realidad de la que Lady Lionne y Bélier Noir hablaban constantemente, la reconocería y amaría de igual manera que lo hacía ahora.

-No puedo creer que los hicieron venir para solo dos clases- dijo Luka.

-No te preocupes- dijo la chica encogiendo los hombros con una sonrisa sincera mientras que tocaba unas notas en su guitarra- no fue nada malo haber venido de todos modos-

El chico amplió su sonrisa y vio que el auto de su familia se acababa de estacionar. Le ofreció la mano a Kagami, quien la tomó y estuvo a punto de dar un paso adelante cuando sintió que algo tiró de su cabello.

-Ouch-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Luka volviéndose hacia ella.

-No sé, algo tiró de mi cabello- dijo ella mirando hacia atrás. El chico hizo lo mismo, y notó que Piscis era quien estaba tirando del cabello de la chica.

-¿Piscis?- dijo Luka alzando las cejas- ¿qué sucede?-

-Marc…- dijo la kwami sin aliento pero con una expresión urgente- inconsciente. Encerrado… laboratorio de química…-

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí, con idénticas expresiones horrorizadas y con una palidez mortal antes de correr de regreso al interior del colegio y cruzarlo por completo hasta llegar al laboratorio y detenerse en la puerta.

-¿Marc?- dijo Kagami golpeando repetidamente la puerta del laboratorio mientras que Luka buscaba una manera de abrir la puerta- ¡Marc, responde!-

-Estaba inconsciente cuando lo vi, no va a responderte- dijo Piscis cada vez más asustada y comenzando a lloriquear.

Luka miró a su alrededor, intentando buscar una manera de abrir la puerta. Tomó la guitarra de Kagami e introdujo la clavija en la parte inferior de la puerta, levantando las puerta de madera y tratando de sacarla de las bisagras, pero no sirvió de nada y arruinó la guitarra. Kagami golpeó la puerta repetidamente con su hombro, pero no sirvió de nada.

-Oh, ¿quieren usar la cabeza, par de tarados?- dijo Escorpio saliendo de su escondite bajo el suéter de Kagami y atravesó el cerrojo de la puerta, abriéndolo. Los dos adolescentes entraron al laboratorio conteniendo la respiración, y encontraron a Marc tirado en el suelo tal y como Piscis lo había visto.

Sin decir nada, Luka levantó en sus brazos al menudo chico y lo sacó lo más rápidamente posible del laboratorio, para ponerlo en una banca en el patio.

-Marc… ¡Marc, por favor despierta!- dijo Kagami moviéndolo para despertarlo.

Un par de pasos sobre ellos les alertó que no estaban solos, y vieron que _monsieur_ Damocles y _mademoiselle_ Bustier corrieron hacia ellos con idénticas expresiones alarmadas. La profesora sacó su teléfono celular llamando a una ambulancia mientras que corría.

-¡Por Molière!- dijo la profesora tan pronto como llegó a ellos- ¿qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?-

Luka y Kagami se miraron entre sí, sin tener idea de cómo explicar qué era lo que Marc estaba haciendo en el laboratorio de química.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! No podíamos ser tan felices, y es posible que para estas alturas ya haya dos aliados de nuestros héroes fuera de circulación. Ya veremos qué le pasó a Marc y cómo nuestros héroes resolverán esto. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	15. Capítulo 15

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 15

_Hospital Necker Enfants Malades_

_La tarde siguiente_

Marinette caminó tímidamente por los pasillos del hospital, acompañada de Nathaniel y llevando consigo una caja de macarons que sus abuelos habían insistido que llevara a pesar de que les dijo que Marc estaba inconsciente y no podría comerlos. Mientras caminaba, la chica miró de reojo a su acompañante. El pelirrojo caminaba cabizbajo y tembloroso, y Marinette sabía exactamente de qué se trataba: Marc era el mejor amigo de Nathaniel, y se sentía horrorizado de lo que le había sucedido.

Tan pronto como se enteró de lo que sucedió gracias a una llamada de Kagami, Marinette había consultado con Leo lo sucedido. En momentos así caía en cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a Tikki. Aún así, Leo la ayudó un montón.

-No temas, averiguaremos lo que le pasó a Marc, pero tenemos que hablar primero con Piscis- le había dicho Leo con una sonrisa cuando le contó lo que había pasado- aunque hay algo en este asunto que apesta-

Marinette pensó en ello mientras entraba a la habitación de Marc. La madre de su amigo había salido a comer algo, dejando solos a los chicos. En la habitación estaban ya Luka y Kagami, quienes habían sido los que encontraron al chico en el colegio. Nathaniel palideció y sus ojos se humedecieron. Marinette se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Marinette volviéndose a Kagami.

-Estábamos en el colegio y…- comenzó a decir Kagami, pero sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que tenía que tendría que decir algo sobre los kwamis- eh… encontramos a Marc inconsciente en el laboratorio de química que recién había sido fumigado-

-¿Crees que él haya entrado ahí por sí mismo?- dijo Marinette frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No tenía golpes- dijo Luka sacudiendo la cabeza- pero no creo que se haya metido solo y… además, la puerta del laboratorio estaba cerrada con llave por fuera, no por dentro. Tuvimos que sacar las bisagras para lograr abrir la puerta-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo y vio el Miraculous de Marc en su sitio. Respiró aliviada. Al menos estaba segura de que Piscis estaba a salvo

-Voy… voy al baño, ya regreso- dijo la chica en voz alta, caminando hacia el pasillo. La chica se apresuró a entrar al baño y cerró la puerta del mismo con cuidado.

-Todo esto eso es muy sospechoso- dijo Leo en voz baja arrugando la nariz. No le gustaba el olor a hospital, pero eso no había sido lo que lo había incomodado: había imaginado por un momento que le pasara lo mismo a su portadora. Era el peor sentimiento que había tenido.

-Sí, todo este asunto me da una mala espina- dijo Marinette- ¿crees que puedas traer a Piscis aquí?-

Leo asintió seriamente y salió volando a través de la pared hacia la habitación de Marc, buscando a su colega. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando el kwami regresó al lado de Marinette llevando consigo e Piscis, quien parecía cabizbaja y entristecida.

-¿Piscis?- dijo Marinette, acunando sus manos para atrapar a la kwami. Estaba lloriqueando en voz baja- sé que estás muy triste por lo que pasó con Marc, pero necesito que contestes mis preguntas-

-Fue mi culpa, _Lady_\- dijo la kwami entre sollozos- fue mi culpa porque lo dejé solo por un momento con ella y…-

Marinette escuchó con paciencia el relato de la kwami, sobre como se habían encontrado con Lila cuando Marc salió de los vestidores y cómo sospechaban que la castaña le había hecho algo al asiento de Kagami. Que lo dejó por un momento para averiguar el plan de Lila y que después de ello fue cuando regresó y no lo encontró, buscándolo por todos lados hasta que entró al laboratorio de química y encontró a Marc.

La chica asintió seriamente mientras pensaba.

-Seguramente fue Lila quien hizo eso- dijo Marinette mientras que pensaba en lo que pudo haber pasado- nada de esto fue tu culpa, Piscis. Fue esa horrenda mentirosa, ella fue la última persona que estuvo con Marc antes de que lo encontraras. Ella es la sospechosa número uno-

-Sí, y tú no me dejaste morderla- dijo Leo cruzando los brazos.

-Lo hiciste de todos modos- dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos antes de volverse a la otra kwami- Piscis, ¿podrías quedarte con Marc? Tengo la impresión de que, haya sido Lila o alguien más, esto no ha terminado. No quisiera que lo lastimaran-

Piscis asintió seriamente.

-Me quedaré con él, Ladybug. No voy a volver a dejarlo solo- dijo la kwami antes de desaparecer de regreso a la habitación. Después de ello, Marinette se volvió a Leo.

-Vamos de regreso al colegio, Leo- dijo la chica mientras que sacaba su celular- y tenemos que avisarle a Adrien lo que pasó-

x-x-x

_Montmartre_

_Dos días después_

Lady Lionne y Bélier Noir se encontraron nuevamente en el vecindario de Montmartre cuando el maestro Li Jun les notificó la presencia de un nuevo Miraculous en el sitio. Parecía ser el Miraculous del dragón, por lo que el maestro les urgió que se apresuraran a recuperarlo. El dragón y la serpiente eran, junto con el conejo, los tres Miraculous más poderosos del zodiaco chino, no podían permitirse perderlo.

En el sitio ya estaba un sentimonstruo que estaba enfrascado en una ardua pelea contra Dard Rouge. Apenas podían ver la trenza roja con negro de la heroína saltando de un lado a otro cuando ambos se lanzaron a ayudarle. Centaure llegó poco tiempo después y se lanzó a la pelea. No había señal de Shiva en el sitio, pero sabían que pronto se manifestaría.

En esta ocasión el sentimonstruo tenía la forma de un dragón chino que atacaba a los héroes, intentado hacerse con el Miraculous que Bélier Noir había logrado atrapar. Lady Lionne miró a su alrededor. Sabía que Nathaniel se había quedado en el hospital y Marc aún no despertaba, se vio extrañada de que Contrepoids no hubiera aparecido aún a ayudarlos. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Nino?

-Entréguenme ese Miraculous- dijo el sentimonstruo- si no lo hacen, todos ustedes estarán en graves problemas-

-Ríndete, Shiva- dijo Lady Lionne de pie frente a Bélier Noir, quien también estaba preparado a pelear mientras que Dard Rouge inmovilizaba al dragón gracias a que Centaure predijo su ataque- tu sentimonstruo no logrará detenernos. Y estás en desventaja-

-Pero yo no soy Shiva- dijo el sentimonstruo en un tono burlón- y pronto serán ustedes los que estén en desventaja-

Lady Lionne y Bélier Noir se miraron entre sí extrañados, pero un ruido los hizo volverse hacía atrás. Ahí había una mujer, una supervillana vestida de color dorado con una expresión violenta y maliciosa que les heló el corazón. Por un momento creyeron que era un akuma, pero aquello no era posible porque el maestro Li Jun tenía el Miraculous de la Mariposa. Lo siguiente que dijo la mujer los hizo caer en cuenta de quien se trataba.

-EQUALIZADOR-

Ante las miradas horrorizadas de los héroes, se formaron clones de cada uno de ellos para pelar del lado del sentimonstruo.

-¿Cómo puede ser…?- Lady Lionne alcanzó a escuchar decir a Bélier Noir al ver que esa villana estaba usando el poder de Contrepoids.

-Parece que uno de sus idióticos compañeros perdió su Miraculous- dijo la mujer haciendo como que estaba admirando la pulsera de metal en su mano- debiste decirles que tuvieran más cuidado, Ladybitch. Gracias a su descuido me tienen a mí. Yo soy Balance-

Lady Lionne tembló de horror al caer en cuenta de lo que sucedió. Había robado el Miraculous a Nino. Papillon sabía que Nino había recibido un Miraculous, y eso era peligroso para los otros portadores. Quizá porque Papillon recordaba quienes habían recibido Miraculous en el pasado, gracias a Miracle Queen.

La heroína miró de reojo a Dard Rouge y a Centaure, preocupada por Kagami y Luka y con una expresión llena de pánico al caer en cuenta que Papillon los había visto portar un Miraculous también. Sintió la mano de Bélier Noir cerrarse alrededor de la suya.

-Está bien, _ma lady_\- dijo Bélier Noir en un susurro- podemos con esto-

A la chica no le hacía ninguna gracia que el enemigo se hubiera hecho con uno de los Miraculous que le había dado el maestro Li Jun, pero era un problema que ya resolverían más tarde. Tenían una batalla muy importante que pelear.

-Terminemos con esto- dijo ella en voz baja- esperemos poder recuperar el Miraculous de Contrepoids-

El sentimonstruo y las copias que envió Balance comenzaron a atacarlos, y ellos se pusieron en guardia. Los cuatro héroes se lanzaron al contraataque, pero Lady Lionne evadió las copias y se lanzó directamente a Balance.

-Vamos, Ladybug, acércate- dijo Balance maliciosamente mientras que tomaba sus armas- trata de quitarme mi nuevo Miraculous-

Lady Lionne hizo girar su látigo mientras que su enemiga usaba un par de escudos dorados como el de Carapace, lanzándolos contra ella. Uno de los dos escudos estuvo a punto de golpearla, pero el boomerang de Bélier Noir lo detuvo.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- dijo el héroe molesto antes de volverse contra su propio enemigo.

Al final de la batalla, Balance huyó antes de que Bélier Noir purificara el amok, y todo regresó a la normalidad gracias al poder del chico. Los cuatro héroes se reunieron en la entrada de la basílica. Sacre-Coeur estaba completamente vacía.

Lady Lionne miraba tristemente al suelo mientras que el resto de los héroes permanecía cabizbajo con idénticas expresiones preocupadas. Bélier Noir la miró preocupado. No le gustaba esa expresión. Conocía lo valiente que era su _partenaire_, y ver esa expresión quebrada hacía que su derrota fuera mil veces peor.

-No pongas esa expresión, _ma lady_\- dijo Bélier Noir- todo va a estar…-

-Esto no está bien- dijo Lady Lionne alzando la voz e interrumpiéndolo, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de apoyar la frente en el pecho de su compañero- ¡por supuesto que no está bien! ¡Alguien robó el Miraculous de Libra!-

Su _partenaire_ la abrazó por un momento. Sabía que su Lady necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

-Seguramente fue Lila- dijo Dard Rouge detransformándose en Kagami- después de lo que sucedió con Marc, la manera en la que lo encontramos, no me queda la menor duda al respecto. ¡Ella está en la misma aula que Nino!-

-No es imposible que haya sido Lila. Creo que deberíamos observarla más detenidamente- dijo Centaure convirtiéndose en Luka y frunciendo el entrecejo.

Por fin Lady Lionne se separó de su compañero sintiendo que su valor regresaba gracias a él, y Bélier Noir sacó el Miraculous del dragón. Longg surgió del collar y flotó alrededor de los cuatro portadores. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a su antigua portadora.

-¡Kagami-san!- exclamó el kwami, lanzándose a abrazar a la chica. Kagami parpadeó confundida al ver al kwami dirigiéndose hacia ella y abrazándola- ¡Kagami-san! ¡No sabes cómo te he extrañado!-

La chica miró a su alrededor confundida.

-Longg era tu kwami antes de que Papillon pidiera su deseo, Kagami- le dijo Lady Lionne- ambos hacían uno de los mejores equipos que existen-

Longg miró alternadamente a Kagami y a Lady Lionne, cayendo en cuenta de lo que pasaba. Dejó caer su cabeza y su cola tristemente, cuando su antigua portadora lo tomó en sus manos.

-Lo siento, no recuerdo nada, pero si Lady Lionne dijo eso debe ser cierto, Longg-sama- dijo la chica.

El kwami rojo abrazó a la chica una última vez antes de desaparecer dentro del Miraculous con una sonrisa, lo cual dejó pensativa a Kagami. Cuando los dos héroes se dispusieron a dejarlos solos, Luka tomó la mano de Bélier Noir para que no se vaya.

-Esperen- dijo el chico seriamente- hay un asunto muy importante del que tenemos que hablar con ustedes dos-

-¿Qué sucede, Luka?-

Los ojos de Luka se volvieron a Kagami, y ésta asintió.

-Hace unos días estábamos juntos, y _madame_ Tsurugi llamó a Kagami para que regresara a casa inmediatamente- comenzó a relatar Luka- cuando llegamos encontramos a la asistente de _monsieur_ Agreste, _mademoiselle_ Sancoeur, exigiendo que pagaran la renta inmediatamente-

-_Mère_ no tenía el dinero consigo, y _mademoiselle_ Sancoeur nos exigió entregarle todas las joyas que tuviéramos y lleváramos con nosotros- continuó Kagami- Luka me ayudó a esconder mi Miraculous, pero no puedo negar que eso me pareció muy sospechoso. Y ahora que sabemos que Nino perdió el suyo, no puedo sino pensar que algo no está bien-

Los dos héroes se miraron entre sí. Bélier Noir había fruncido el entrecejo de manera sospechosa, mientras que Lady Lionne suspiró largamente.

-Hicieron bien en proteger el Miraculous- dijo la heroína en voz baja- gracias por avisarnos. También nosotros dos nos encargaremos de averiguar de qué se trata eso-

-Vámonos, _ma lady_\- dijo Bélier Noir en un tono un poco seco, como Luka y Kagami jamás la habían escuchado en el héroe- tenemos que devolver el Miraculous a su sitio-

Tras despedirse de los dos chicos, los héroes salieron de la basílica y desaparecieron en la distancia. Kagami y Luka se miraron entre sí, y se transformaron para volver a sus casas.

X-x-x

_Casa del maestro Li Jun_

_Más tarde_

A pesar de que habían logrado recuperar el Miraculous del dragón, Adrien y Marinette tenían una horrible sensación de derrota al caer en cuenta de que uno de los Miraculous del zodiaco habían caído en manos de Papillon, y que sabían que Nino y probablemente que Kagami habían poseído un Miraculous.

-Lo arruinamos todo, maestro- dijo Marinette tristemente sin tocar la taza de té que el maestro Li Jun había puesto frente a ella- no fuimos lo suficientemente cuidadosos y perdimos un Miraculous-

Adrien asintió tristemente, aunque su sensación de derrota no era exactamente por el Miraculous de Libra.

-No piensen eso, los dos- dijo el maestro Li Jun con una sonrisa bondadosa- en parte es mi culpa, yo debí haber previsto eso. Quizá sea buena idea recoger los Miraculous de Luka y Kagami, porque Papillon supo que portaron un Miraculous en el pasado-

-No creo que eso sea necesario- dijo Marinette con seguridad- después de lo que pasó, ellos dos ya están advertidos de lo que le pasó a Nino y estarán alertas; estoy segura de que ellos tendrán mucho más cuidado y que no volverá a suceder. Además, sin ellos no nos quedará nadie. Marc está en el hospital y Nathaniel no lo dejará solo por miedo a que le suceda algo-

Li Jun asintió, y volvió su mirada a Adrien, quien parecía estar demasiado callado para su gusto.

-¿Adrien?-

-Estoy casi seguro de que Lila es la mujer contra la que hemos estado peleando- dijo el chico rubio sin levantar la mirada- ella fue la que insistió en que en clase hiciéramos ese experimento con lejía. Quería hacer que Nino se quitara su Miraculous. Lo que protegió el de Nath y los de nosotros fue que Lila no sabía que los tenemos-

-Pero recuerda de Leo la mordió y se salió de la clase- dijo Marinette mirando de reojo a su kwami, quien se escondió en su bolso para que el maestro Li Jun no lo regañara.

-Sí, pero hay otra manera. Como hizo el maestro Fu con nosotros en una ocasión: su kwami pudo haberle quitado el Miraculous bajo sus órdenes- dijo Adrien volviéndose a Aries- ¿es posible?-

El kwami asintió.

-Duusu pudo haber hecho eso mientras que Lila estaba en la enfermería- dijo Aries.

-Bien, creo que con eso podemos llegar a la conclusión de que es muy probable que Lila sea Shiva, o Balance- dijo el maestro Li Jun- ahora debemos revisar sus contactos, para ver si logramos llegar a descubrir la identidad de Papillon. Deben de tener mucho cuidado, sobre todo tú, Adrien-

El rubio asintió seriamente. Marinette lo miró de reojo. Había algo que la preocupada aún, pero no quería decirlo delante del chico, al menos no hasta estar segura de su teoría.

-Será mejor que los dos se vayan a casa y duerman- les dijo Li Jun tras unos momentos de silencio- mañana es día de colegio-

Adrien se levantó del suelo y ofreció su mano a Marinette para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. La chica la aceptó, y ambos se transformaron juntos. Adrien se inclinó para besarla mientras aún se estaban transformando.

-Ten cuidado, _ma lady_\- dijo Bélier Noir.

-Tú también, _chaton_\- respondió ella- tú eres el que está todos los días cerca de la víbora-

El chico asintió y saltó a un edificio para dirigirse a casa, pero Lady Lionne se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo alejarse mientras se detransformaba y volvía a entrar a la casa del maestro.

-¿Marinette?- dijo Li Jun volviéndose a mirarla. Tauro estaba flotando a su lado, alzando las cejas tan extrañado como su portador- ¿qué es lo que sucede?-

-Hay algo que tengo que decir- dijo ella. El maestro examinó su rostro. Tenía una expresión entre preocupada y molesta que no supo cómo descifrar- pero es algo de lo que no estoy completamente segura y que potencialmente podría lastimar a Adrien-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Creo que… creo que Gabriel Agreste puede ser Papillon-

Li Jun frunció el entrecejo. El hecho de que Marinette sospechara del padre de Adrien era sumamente grave. ¿El Miraculous de la Destrucción estuvo bajo las narices de Papillon durante todos los años que estuvo en manos de Adrien? No era imposible, pero la chica había dicho que no estaba segura.

-¿Qué te hizo sospechar eso?- dijo el maestro.

Marinette comenzó a contarle brevemente lo que Kagami y Luka le habían dicho, sobre exigirles pagarle la renta con las joyas que tuvieran.

-Además, el hecho de que la madre de Adrien esté viva siempre me ha parecido extraño- dijo Marinette.

El maestro Li Jun asintió.

-Como dijo Alexandre Dumas en su novela Le Comte de Montecristo, _"Si vous voulez découvrir le coupable, cherchez d'abord celui à qui le crime commis peut être utile"_\- dijo el maestro.

Marinette parpadeó al escuchar a Li Jun. "Si quieres descubrir al culpable, busca primero a aquel a quien el crimen cometido le puede ser útil". Recordaba la frase que del abate Faria cuando intentaban dilucidar quién había traicionado a Edmundo Dantés en la historia. La chica cerró los ojos por un momento y reflexionó sobre los datos que tenía.

-El deseo de los Miraculous definitivamente lo benefició. Gabriel Agreste recuperó a su esposa desaparecida después del deseo de los Miraculous- dijo Marinette contando con los dedos- su fama y su fortuna aumentaron exponencialmente. Su cuñada y sobrino, a los que detesta, terminaron en la calle. Y Lila Rossi es cercana a él-

-Mmm…- dijo el maestro- bien, tendremos que tener extra cuidado, sobre todo con Adrien. Y creo que, a pesar de que no tenemos más pruebas que eso, tenemos que contarle tus sospechas para que esté prevenido-

La chica asintió tristemente antes de transformarse y salió de ahí. Li Jun y Tauro la miraron alejarse con una expresión preocupada.

-Parece que nos estamos acercando a Papillon, maestro- le dijo Tauro en voz baja.

-Lo sé- dijo Li Jun cruzando los brazos- el problema es que Papillon también se está acercando a nosotros-

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al día siguiente_

Adrien se sentía de pésimo humor esa mañana. A pesar del optimismo que el maestro Li Jun había intentado imprimirles a él y a Marinette, aún tenía la sensación de derrota. Después de salir de ahí, la noche anterior había ido a ver a Nino, quien estaba sumamente desconsolado por haber perdido el Miraculous. Transformado en Bélier Noir, Adrien trató de animarlo y explicarle que no era su culpa, que ni siquiera ellos habían previsto que podía pasar eso.

Al entrar al edificio del colegio y ver a Nathaniel llegar tristemente arrastrando los pies al caminar hacia Kagami, su corazón se llenó de furia.

Adrien había tenido la esperanza de que todo fuera un error y que Lila, aunque algo grosera como Chloé, no fuera tan mala después de todo. Ahora sabía que no solo la chica realmente disfrutaba hacer sufrir a quienes odiaba, sino que seguramente había herido a Marc (quien habría muerto de no ser porque su kwami alertó a Kagami de que estaba inconsciente en el laboratorio) y seguramente estaba aliada con Papillon. Si no, ¿porqué Papillon le habría otorgado una vida tan perfecta con de su deseo?

Además de ello, había algo que realmente le estaba molestando. El maestro Li Jun había dicho que tenían que buscar a una persona cercana a Lila para encontrar a Papillon, y Adrien sabía a que persona acudía Lila constantemente, muchas veces sin una explicación creíble: su padre.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza. Su padre no podía ser Papillon porque había sido akumatizado una vez. Aunque… bien pudo haberse akumatizado él mismo, no era del todo imposible. Su madre estaba desaparecida en la realidad anterior, y ahora estaba ahí. Su padre odiaba a los Graham de Vanily, y ellos estaban convenientemente empobrecidos y su _tante_ Amélie en prisión.

"No puede ser _père_…", se repitió a sí mismo "debe ser una coincidencia, una trampa para distraernos del verdadero Papillon"

Aún pensando en ello, encontrando maneras de justificar la extraña conducta de su padre, cuando no vio una mochila en el suelo y se fue de bruces al suelo.

-¡Oh no!- dijo nerviosamente Mireille, a quien pertenecía la mochila. La chica temblaba de pies a cabeza tan pronto como lo había visto- Adrien, lo siento tanto…-

Adrien se incorporó sentado en el suelo, frotando una de sus rodillas que había sido la más golpeada por la caída, pero le ofreció una sonrisa tranquila a Mireille.

-Está bien, Mireille, no me lastimé, y no fue tu culpa- dijo el chico rubio- de hecho fue mi culpa, estaba pensando en algo que me preocupa y no estaba poniendo atención por donde caminaba…-

Pero Mireille estaba lejos de tranquilizarse.

-Por favor, por favor, Adrien- dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos- por favor no le digas a Lila que fui yo…-

Adrien parpadeó.

-Mireille, fue un accidente y fue mi culpa, no hay nada de qué…-

Pero nada de lo que el chico dijo la tranquilizó, al contrario. Tomó su mochila y se alejó corriendo de ello al lado de Aurore, como si de pronto Adrien fuera a saltarle a la yugular. Adrien la miró alejarse estando aún sentado a la mitad del patio, sin entender lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Esa voz le dio un vuelco, y se volvió a la chica que había hablado con una sonrisa radiante. Marinette estaba ahí ofreciéndole su mano con una sonrisa para ayudarle a levantarse y guiñándole el ojo.

-Gracias, Marinette- dijo el chico aceptando su mano para volver a ponerse de pie.

-No es nada- dijo Marinette a punto de separarse de él y caminar hacia la banca donde Kagami estaba tocando la guitarra cuando sintió un empujón que a su vez la tiró al suelo- aaaah-

Adrien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se apresuró a ayudarla, volviendo su mirada a quien la había empujado.

-Lila…-

-Ugh- se quejó la castaña mirando a Marinette con desprecio- no puedes evitar tratar de ponerle las manos encima a _mi_ novio, ¿verdad?-

-Lila, ella solo me estaba ayudando a levantarme- dijo Adrien frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Como si no pudieras levantarte tú solo- dijo la chica castaña mientras que Marinette se frotaba un codo con una expresión adolorida- esa _garce_ solamente lo hace porque disfruta tocarte para molestarme. Ya te lo había dicho varias veces antes, no debes de confiar en ella-

Lila terminó de hablar mientras que tomaba su brazo.

Una furia sin precedentes comenzó a formarse en el interior del chico. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a su _lady_? Y él, ¿se suponía que tendría que seguir con la farsa, fingiendo que le parecía bien que Lila hubiera tirado a Marinette al suelo porque le ofreció su ayuda?

Podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre él, y los murmullos a su alrededor. No le importo, ya era suficiente.

Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Marinette puso sus manos en el suelo, claramente indicando que ella se levantaría sola, pero Adrien no podía aceptar eso. Con un movimiento brusco, el chico se soltó de Lila y se inclinó hacia la pelinegra para ofrecerle su mano y, cuando Marinette no la tomó, Adrien tomó sus brazos y la ayudó a levantarse sobre sus propios pies.

-¿Adrien?- dijo Marinette, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia para que continuara con la farsa, creyendo que estarían en problemas si Lila sospechaba algo.

-Lo siento, Marinette. Gracias de nuevo por haberme ayudado- dijo el chico rubio antes de volverse a Lila- ¡eso estuvo muy mal, Lila! Ella solamente estaba ayudándome a levantarme, como ayudaría a cualquier otra persona. ¡No debiste haber hecho eso!-

-Awww, tú siempre tan caballeroso- dijo la castaña restándole importancia- no pienses más en ello, con eso la _garce_ no se volverá a acercar a…-

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARLA ASÍ!- dijo Adrien alzando la voz- ya me cansé de tu actitud-

-¿De qué hablas, _chéri_?- dijo Lila volviendo a tomar su brazo. Podía sentir la advertencia de Lila no solo en su tono de voz, sino en el hecho de que estaba encajando sus uñas más violentamente en su brazo- sabes que tipo de persona es Marinette-

-No sé de Marinette, pero sí sé que tipo de persona eres tú- dijo Adrien volviéndose a soltar de ella y dando un paso atrás. Tras mirarla furioso, se fue hacia los vestidores, pensando en que no quería humillarla delante de todos, por mucho que se lo merezca.

Lila miró furiosa a su alrededor y corrió detrás de Adrien, alcanzándolo en los casilleros.

-¿Qué fue eso, Adrien?-

-Que ya estoy harto de ti- dijo él- ¡se acabó! Ya no quiero salir contigo-

Lila abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por un momento, pero ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa que se veía a todas luces amenazante.

-No seas tonto- dijo ella caminando hacia Adrien, quien dio un involuntario paso atrás y chocó contra los casilleros- no tienes opción, eres mío-

-¡Yo no soy de nadie…!-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, la puerta de los vestidores se abrió y Nino entró, mirando sorprendido la escena, a Lila prácticamente encima de Adrien.

-¿Está todo bien aquí?- dijo el recién llegado entrecerrando los ojos.

Lila miró alternadamente a Nino y a Adrien.

-Esto aún no se ha acabado, Adrien- siseó ella para que solo el rubio la escuchara- te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de hacer-

La castaña se acomodó el cabello y se separó de Adrien, caminando hacia la puerta sin siquiera responder a Nino. El rubio suspiró en voz alta.

-No es nada, Nino- dijo Adrien- terminé con ella y no lo tomó muy bien-

-Oh- dijo el moreno genuinamente preocupado por él- lo siento mucho, _mec_-

-No es nada grave- dijo el otro chico encogiendo los hombros- vamos, la clase de _mademoiselle_ Bustier está a punto de comenzar-

Nino parpadeó extrañado de la actitud amistosa de Adrien hacia él, pero asintió y caminó con el chico fuera de los casilleros y hacia el aula. Lila, sin embargo, le lanzó una mirada maliciosa mientras que se preparaba a llevar a cabo su actuación. Antes de ello tomó su celular.

Adrien se iba a arrepentir de haberla rechazado así.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Parece que nuestros héroes no han podido tener ni un respiro con todo lo que ha sucedido. Espero que se preparen psicológicamente para lo que se viene, los próximos capítulos serán un poco intensos. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	16. Capítulo 16

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 16

_Aula de mademoiselle Bustier_

_Más tarde_

Alya había sido testigo del intercambio entre Marinette, Adrien y Lila. No sabía qué pensar. Sí, Lila era su mejor amiga y trató de convencerse de que seguramente tenía una buena razón para pensar que Marinette había ayudado a Adrien por alguna razón maliciosa, pero la respuesta de Adrien le había llamado la atención. ¿Porqué el chico había reaccionado así? Porque amaba a Lila, ¿o no?

La pelirroja supuso que su amiga preferiría guardar distancia con Adrien, así que tomó asiento en su sitio habitual, en la primera línea junto a Lila, dejándole al rubio el sitio junto a Nino al final de la clase.

-Hey- dijo Alya poniendo la mano en el hombro de Lila- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-No- lloriqueó Lila en voz alta para asegurarse de que todos en el aula la escucharan- no sé que hizo Marinette con Adrien. ¡Estoy segura de que ella o alguien más lo pusieron en contra mía!-

Alya frunció el entrecejo. Ella había sido testigo de lo que pasó, había visto Lila empujar a Marinette y a Adrien reaccionar a eso. ¿Acaso Lila le estaba mintiendo?

-Lo sé, pero estoy segura de que Adrien entrará pronto en razón- dijo Alya intentando consolarla a pesar de que su sexto sentido le decía que algo no estaba bien.

-Eso espero- dijo la castaña con su aún fingido llanto- no puedo creer que haga eso, después de todo lo que tenemos juntos…-

Alya asintió mientras miraba de reojo a Marinette entrando al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier tomando el brazo de Nathaniel, quien aún parecía muy afligido por lo que le sucedió a Marc Anciel hacía unos días. Entrecerró los ojos al ver a la chica pelinegra consolando cariñosamente a su amigo.

"Marinette no parece ser la mala persona de la que todos hablan", pensó Alya para sí misma "¿porqué Lila diría eso?"

Un poco confundida entre sus pensamientos y su conocimiento previo, la pelirroja volvió su atención a la pizarra, aún preguntándose si no habría cometido un imperdonable error sobre la pelinegra.

Adrien entró al aula y Alya no pudo notar que sus ojos se fijaron en Marinette, cuando ésta aún se encontraba consolando a Nathaniel, frotando su espalda en círculos y susurrando algo a su oído. La mirada del rubio hacia Marinette solo duró uno o dos segundos, pero fue suficiente para disipar todas sus dudas.

"¿Adrien está enamorado de Marinette?", pensó Alya frunciendo el entrecejo "quizá por eso quiso dejar a Lila y ella está tan enojada"

La pelirroja volvió a sacudir la cabeza, volviendo a mirar a la profesora.

-_Bonjour_, clase- dijo _mademoiselle_ Bustier llamando la atención de todos- el día de hoy continuaremos con Victor Hugo…-

Alya volvió a mirar discretamente hacia atrás, y vio a Marinette pasándole una cajita con galletas a Nathaniel, quien le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Esa tarde_

Adrien regresó a casa sintiendo como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima después de haber terminado su falsa relación con Lila. No iba a seguir permitiendo que la mentirosa lo usara de excusa para seguir lastimando a Marinette o a sus amigos. Se sentía finalmente libre, aunque sabía que aún faltaban muchas cosas que resolver.

Había pensado en ir en la noche al hospital a ver a Marc como Bélier Noir y usar sus poderes para curarlo. No le gustaba ni un poco lo que había pasado con él, pero se sentía optimista mientras que el Gorila se estacionaba y le abría la puerta del auto.

-Gracias- susurró en voz baja mientras que subía las escaleras y entraba a la mansión. Estuvo a punto de subir a su habitación cuando escuchó la puerta de la oficina de su padre abriéndose.

-Adrien- escuchó la voz fría de su padre.

El chico tembló, llevándose inconscientemente la mano a su camisa, el sitio donde Aries estaba escondido. ¿Acaso estaba mirando cara a cara a Papillon? No, no podía ser su padre. Él debería estar en esos momentos con su madre. Recordaba que en el pasado, tras la desaparición de Emilie Agreste, su padre había cambiado de ser feliz a convertirse en un hombre frío y distante. No, no era posible. Su padre definitivamente no era Papillon.

Buscó con su vista a su madre, pero no había rastro de ella en el vestíbulo o en la entrada del comedor. ¿Estaría en su habitación? Solo estaban Nathalie y el Gorila detrás de él. Una parte de él sintió pánico, seguramente por su teoría de que Gabriel era Papillon, pero no podía ser. No quería que fuera así.

-_Bonsoir, père_\- lo saludó Adrien.

-Pasa a mi oficina- dijo Gabriel Agreste en el mismo tono frío que había usado para dirigirse a él- hay un asunto muy serio del que quiero hablar contigo-

Adrien parpadeó confundido, y siguió a su padre repasando mentalmente todas las razones por las que su padre pudiera pudiera haberse enojado con él. No había faltado a sus lecciones de chino ni de piano, no había fallado en ninguna sesión de fotos, no había llegado tarde al colegio y no creía que hubiera descubierto sus escapadas como Bélier Noir. Entonces, ¿qué podía ser?

Al escuchar que Gabriel quería hablar con su hijo, Nathalie salió de la oficina, no sin antes lanzarle una expresión extraña. Ahora que lo pensaba, en el pasado Nathalie era estricta, pero parecía tenerle mucho cariño, casi como si fuera su propio hijo, y como si amara a su padre. Pero todo eso había cambiado después del deseo de Papillon. No era que los odiara ahora, era como si no le importara ninguno de los dos o Emilie.

"Es como si Nathalie no tuviera corazón", pensó Adrien mientras que seguía con la vista a la asistente de su padre.

Gabriel cerró la puerta tras ellos y se acercó a él. Normalmente cuando su padre lo reprendía, lo hacía desde detrás de su computadora, no a un metro de distancia de él. Adrien tragó saliva, sintiéndose cada vez más preocupado.

-¿_Père_?-

-Se me ha informado que el día de hoy en el colegio insinuaste que querías terminar tu relación con Lila Rossi- dijo fríamente su padre- pero me pareció una noticia tan ridícula que no quise perjudicarte creyéndola cierta, y decidí primero confirmarla contigo-

Oh, era eso. Adrien sentía la mirada de su padre sobre él, como retándolo a contradecirlo. Pero no se iba a acobardar. Ya había tomado la decisión de dejar de ser usado por Lila para herir a los demás, y nada de lo que dijera su padre lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-No insinué que quería terminar la relación, _père_. Terminé la relación, así todo completo. Lila me ha estado usando para herir a las personas a mi alrededor- dijo Adrien, aún sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de la seguridad con lo que lo decía- le he dado varias oportunidades de cambiar y hacer las cosas mejor, pero no me escucha y siempre termina hiriendo a…-

-Ya veo- lo interrumpió seriamente _monsieur_ Agreste. Su mirada estaba comenzando a poner nervioso a Adrien. Le hablaba como si le estuviera pidiendo un permiso que claramente no estaba dispuesto a otorgar, y esa actitud le dio una terrible espina- entonces no terminaste con ella por una razón importante-

-_Père_, lastimar a mis amigos es algo imperdonable y…-

-Vas a resolverlo inmediatamente. Llamarás a _mademoiselle_ Rossi y te disculparás por lo que hiciste. Le dirás que fue un grave error y que estás arrepentido de haber dicho eso- dijo seriamente el hombre- le dirás que fue una completa falta de buen juicio que…-

-¡_Père_!- lo interrumpió Adrien esta vez alzando la voz y efectivamente interrumpiendo a su padre, cosa que no había hecho jamás en su vida- no hay ninguna manera en la que yo vaya a disculparme con Lila porque no hice nada malo. No quiero tener una relación con ella. No la amo y sé que ella no me ama, solamente soy su trofeo que quiere mostrar a todo el mundo. No voy a dejar que me siga usando para lastimar a…-

Pero en ese momento se interrumpió cuando su padre puso una mano sobre su pecho y lo empujó con la pared. El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Su padre jamás le había puesto las manos encima, mucho menos lo había tratado así.

-Ugh…-

-Espero que estés escuchando bien, Adrien, porque solo lo diré una vez- dijo el hombre entre dientes mientras que tomaba el mentón para que no desviara su vista.

Adrien lo miró con enormes ojos y tragó saliva. Como había dicho su _tante_ Amélie, su padre no era la persona más física del mundo, pero esto era realmente escalofriante. Sus ojos fríos parecían querer fulminarlo. Adrien separó sus labios para decir algo, pero su padre habló primero.

-Sé que tu pequeña mente no lo comprende, pero dependemos de la buena voluntad de _mademoiselle_ Rossi, y eso incluye que tú estés con ella todo el tiempo que lo desee-

-_Père_, eso no es…-

-No tienes opción, Adrien- dijo Gabriel alzando la voz, apretando aún más la mano sobre su mentón- es una orden. Si no me obedeces o dices una palabra de esto a tu madre, me veré obligado a sacarte del colegio y no volverás a ver a tus supuestos amigos-

Adrien palideció al escuchar la misma amenaza que su padre le dirigía cuando quería que hiciera algo. Se sintió sumamente derrotado por un momento al escuchar que su padre efectivamente lo estaba obligando a salir con alguien que no quería.

-_Père, _por favor…-

-¿Qué va a ser entonces, Adrien?- dijo Gabriel en un tono severo- ¿obedecerme o quedarte encerrado en casa de nuevo?-

Los párpados de Adrien temblaron sin saber qué decir. No quería seguir con Lila, pero encerrado no serviría de nada para nadie. No podría ayudar a su Lady, y en el colegio Marinette estaría siendo constantemente acosada por Lila.

-Eso fue lo que creí- dijo su padre, soltándolo bruscamente- _mademoiselle_ Rossi estará aquí en una hora para hablar contigo, mientras que tu madre y yo saldremos juntos a cenar. Puedes retirarte a tu habitación- añadió haciendo un gesto con su mano- no quiero que Emilie se altere al verte así-

Adrien sintió un horrible hueco en el estómago al ver a su padre dándole la espalda y caminando a su computadora, claramente habiendo dado por terminada su conversación. Sabía que no serviría de nada continuar discutiendo.

El chico entrecerró los ojos mientras que caminaba hacia su habitación, su cabeza aún dando vueltas alrededor de lo que acababa de suceder. No podía creer lo que había sucedido. Si bien su padre a veces tomaba decisiones extrañas, todas ellas habían sido para protegerlo. ¿O no?

Adrien subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyando su espalda en la pared. Aries salió de su escondite.

-Esto fue un poco…- comenzó a decir el kwami. Aries jamás había visto una interacción entre Adrien y su padre en los pocos días en los que había estado con él. A diferencia de Plagg, quien conocía bastante bien el carácter de Gabriel Agreste y que seguramente tendría un par de cosas que decir al respecto.

-No sé qué pasó esta vez- dijo Adrien, y Aries pudo notar su voz quebrada- mi padre…¿cómo puede ser posible que me obligue a…?-

-No tengo la respuesta, Adrien- dijo el kwami entrecerrando los ojos- pero quizá deberías contarle a Marinette sobre esto. Estoy seguro de que tú también estás preocupado por este asunto y sabes tan bien como yo que hay algo muy sospechoso en todo esto-

Adrien no quería admitirlo, pero sabía que Aries tenía razón.

"_Père_ está empeñado en que siga con Lila", pensó el chico "y Lila es la persona que apoya a Papillon…"

Aún sin poder creerlo, Adrien sacó su teléfono celular para buscar el contacto de Marinette cuando el kwami se escondió en uno de los trofeos de su habitación y escuchó el pomo de la puerta girar.

El rubio se volvió y palideció al ver de quién se trataba.

-_Salut_, Adrien- canturreó la voz empalagosa de Lila- tu padre me dijo que querías verme-

x-x-x

_Hospital_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Luka suspiró largamente mientras que tomaba la mano de Kagami. A pesar de que él no era un amigo personal de Marc, desde que ambos eran héroes y sobre todo el hecho de que era un buen amigo de Kagami, Luka había comenzado a ser un buen amigo suyo.

Y se sentía terrible por lo que le había pasado, el hecho de que alguien (coff coff…Lila) lo hubiera encerrado en el laboratorio donde estaban fumigando era realmente horrible. ¡Marc pudo haber muerto si Piscis no hubiera estado con él!

Miró de reojo a Kagami, quien estaba sentada en la silla junto a la cama del chico y estaba tocando la guitarra.

-¿Crees que eso le ayudará?- preguntó Luka.

-No lo sé- dijo Kagami sin dejar de tocar- es su canción favorita. Marc siempre me ha dicho que esa canción lo inspira para escribir-

-Mmm- dijo el chico mayor- con una música tan linda no lo dudo ni un poco-

Luka se recargó en el respaldo de su propia silla, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la música también. Había algo en ella que lo llamaba, como si siempre hubiera estado destinado a tocar ser músico y no esgrimista. Así como Kagami era mucho más hábil con el esgrima que él.

-¿Desde cuándo tocas la guitarra?- dijo él en voz baja.

-Desde que estoy en pañales- dijo Kagami sin levantar la mirada- como tú en el esgrima. Ahora, _silence_, que estoy intentando concentrarme para un hilo de notas muy difíciles…-

Lo que Kagami quería era que guardara silencio, pero Luka ya no escuchaba nada más, ni siquiera la múscia. Silence. La palabra resonó en su cabeza al tiempo que sus ojos se ensanchaban y se abrían como platos, mirando a Kagami como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que la viera. Los recuerdos de su vida pasada, lo que sabía del resto de sus amigos. Ladybug y Chat Noir, peleando para proteger París de Papillon. Él mismo siendo Viperion, utilizando sus poderes para…

-Ugh…- el chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras los recuerdos fluían rápidamente de regreso a su mente.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Luka?- dijo Kagami dejando de tocar la guitarra y volviéndose a él- ¿te sientes mal?-

-Silence. Yo fui Silence- dijo Luka casi sin aliento, antes de volver su vista hacia Kagami- Ladybug y Chat Noir son reales, Kagami-

La chica rodó los ojos.

-Lo sé. Recuerda que les hemos estado ayudando todo este tiempo como Dard Rouge y Centaure…-

-No, no hablo de eso- dijo Luka tomando sus manos- el día de ayer que el kwami te saludó. ¡Ese era tu kwami! Tú eras Ryuuko, la portadora del dragón-

Kagami no entendía lo que Luka estaba tratando de decir hasta que el chico tomó la guitarra y se puso a tocar tan hábilmente como ella, si no es que mejor que ella. Según Luka, él jamás había tocado la guitarra antes, al menos en esta vida.

-¿Qué rayos…?- dijo Kagami mirando sorprendida a Luka tocar la guitarra como si hubiera nacido para hacerlo- creí que tú no sabías…-

-En la realidad anterior de la que hablaron Ladybug y Chat Noir, yo era quien tocaba la guitarra y tú eras la mejor esgrimista del mundo- le dijo Luka tratando de hacerla recordar lo que era antes de esta realidad- tú… tú y yo no éramos amigos. Tú estabas saliendo con Adrien-

-Eewww…-

-No, Adrien era… es un chico con un enorme corazón- dijo Luka con una sonrisa al recordar las salidas en pareja que había tenido con ellos- y yo salía con Marinette-

Su sonrisa se borró. Una parte de él se sentía entristecido de haber elegido a Kagami en esa realidad, cuando su corazón aún se sentía atraído hacia Marinette, al menos ahora que tenía sus recuerdos intactos. Levantó la mirada. Ahora se sentía dividido entre las dos mujeres.

-Pero, ¿cómo es que recuerdas todo eso?- dijo Kagami pensativa- yo aún no recuerdo nada de la otra realidad-

-Porque…- dijo el chico intentando recordar cómo había recobrado sus recuerdos de su vida anterior- porque dijiste el nombre que tuve cuando fui akumatizado. Yo fui un villano llamado Silence-

-¿Yo fui akum… eso?- dijo Kagami.

-Sí, fuiste akumatizada dos veces- dijo Luka asintiendo seriamente- te llamabas Riposte la primera vez, y… Oni-Chan la segunda-

Igual que lo que sucedió con él, las palabras de Luka resonaron en su mente. Todas sus memorias fluyeron de regreso a su mente como si fuera un río. Su madre, la razón por la que estaban el París, su campeonato de esgrima. Sus sentimientos por Adrien.

-Ugh…-

Luka sonrió amablemente y puso sus manos en los hombros mientras que los recuerdos terminaban de llenar su memoria. Entendía lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Ambos conservaban sus sentimientos de la otra realidad y de ésta.

-Luka…- dijo Kagami llevándose las manos a la boca al caer en cuenta de la interrogante que tenían frente a ellos. ¿Cómo iban a lidiar con sus recuerdos pasados y los actuales?

-Creo que nuestros recuerdos son un problema- dijo el chico cabizbajo.

Kagami parpadeó, pensando en que no podían decir nada a sus parejas de la otra realidad. Ni Adrien ni Marinette habían sido akumatizados, así que no había manera de hacerlos recordar lo que había pasado en la otra realidad.

Sus sentimientos hacia Luka no habían cambiado. Adoraba al chico, es solo que también recordaba los sentimientos que tenía hacia Adrien. Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Ugh, ¿porqué esto tiene que ser tan complicado?- se quejó ella.

Luka dejó escapar una risita y encogió los hombros.

-No te preocupes por ello, supongo que ya lo resolveremos, cuando todo finalmente regrese a la normalidad- dijo Luka.

Kagami cerró los ojos y meditó lo que eso significaba. Los kwamis de ambos, Escorpión y Sagitario, flotaban sobre ellos con miradas preocupadas. Habían recobrado sus recuerdos anteriores, y a pesar de que eso los ayudaría en la lucha, quizá metería en problemas su relación porque en la otra realidad amaban a otra persona.

-Luka, creo que Lady Lionne y Bélier Noir tienen razón sobre Lila Rossi- dijo Kagami de pronto en voz baja, recordando en la otra realidad como era mentirosa y manipuladora con todo el mundo- estoy casi segura de que Lila está trabajando para Papillon, y ella podría ser el vínculo para llegar a él-

Luka asintió seriamente e iba a decir algo cuando un ruido proveniente de la cama los interrumpió. Marc había despertado, y los miraba alternadamente con enormes ojos, como si no supiera que estaba pasando. Comenzó a mover los brazos y las piernas, y tratar de quitarse la mascarilla de oxígeno. Al ver lo que pasaba, Luka se levanto rápidamente para detener sus brazos e impedir que se lastimara, pero aquello logró asustarlo aún más.

-Marc, está bien, somos nosotros- dijo Kagami, pero el chico no la escuchó sino hasta que su kwami se posó sobre su pecho.

-Shhh… tranquilo, Marc- le dijo Piscis poniendo sus manitas sobre su mejilla para tratar de calmarlo- te encontramos inconsciente en el laboratorio de química después de que fumigaron. ¿Te encuentras bien?¿Recuerdas algo?-

Los ojos de Marc pasaron de su kwami a Kagami y luego a Luka.

-Fue Lila- dijo el chico pelinegro en voz baja mirando alternadamente a los otros dos chicos mientras que Kagami tomaba un vaso de agua de la mesita de noche. Con cuidado, la chica apartó la mascarilla y le dio de beber unos sorbos antes de que Marc continuara. Se señaló a si mismo- me hizo eso porque recordé todo-

-¿Cómo fue que lo recordaste?- dijo Kagami.

-Dijo mi nombre de cuando fui akumatizado en la otra realidad. Inverso- dijo Marc cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y Kagami puso la mascarilla de nuevo sobre su nariz y boca. El chico se veía sumamente afligido y asustado- sé que no me creen, pero…-

-Te creemos- lo interrumpió Luka, poniendo una mano en su hombro- nosotros también recordamos-

Los tres se miraron entre sí y asintieron seriamente. Tenían que avisar a Lady Lionne y a Bélier Noir lo que sabían sobre Lila y sobre la manera de hacer recordar a todos sobre sobre lo que había sucedido en la realidad pasada.

X-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

Leo miró a su portadora entrar a su habitación y sentarse en su escritorio con una hoja de papel en blanco y un croissant en su boca. Su mano pasaba rápidamente sobre el papel como si estuviera muy concentrada.

-¿Qué haces, _lionne_?- dijo Leo mirándola con curiosidad

-Mafouda….-

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido al ver a su portadora hablando con la boca llena. Marinette tragó el bocado que aún estaba masticando.

-Una gráfica de todo lo que sabemos sobre Papillon y Shiva- dijo la chica escribiendo con mucha concentración- estoy segura de que hay algo que no hemos visto, y que nos puede ayudar a conocer la identidad de Papillon-

El kwami flotó hacia ella y se sentó en su hombro. Ese día había mordido a Lila, esta vez en la pantorrilla, por haberse atrevido a empujar a su _lionne_ delante de todos. ¿Cómo podía ser una persona tan desagradable? Aún así, Marinette ni siquiera se había enterado de ello, pues estaba en clase y lejos de Lila cuando Leo había tomado su oportunidad.

Leo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Marinette y comenzó a ronronear. A pesar de que afuera hacía frío, el calor de su habitación le había causado una leve somnolencia que el kwami parecía estar disfrutando.

-Tú también ronroneas- dijo Marinette, deteniendo su lápiz por un momento.

-¿Uh?- preguntó somnoliento.

-Que tú también ronroneas, como mi _chaton_ cuando está transformado- sonrió ella recordando las veces que había escuchado a Chat Noir ronronear.

-Oh- dijo Leo sonriendo- por supuesto que ronroneo, soy un gato también-

Marinette rió y levantó su mano derecha para acariciar la cabeza del león, intensificando los ronroneos.

-Me recuerdas un poco a mi _chaton_\- dijo la chica divertida y en voz baja- y a Plagg. Al menos a ti no te gusta el Camembert como…-

Un golpe sobre sus cabezas interrumpió la frase de Marinette y los sobresaltó a ambos. Había sonado como si algo o alguien hubiera caído sobre el balcón sobre su cama. Como Bélier Noir era, por mucho, quien más probablemente estuviera visitando su balcón, la chica empujó su silla de rueditas y se apresuró a subir a la plataforma de su cama, abrir la trampilla y asomarse hacia afuera.

En efecto, era Bélier Noir quien había caído en el balcón, pero el chico no se veía nada bien. Estaba de rodillas junto al barandal, con sus manos cubriendo su cara y dejando escapar un ruidito que Marinette no pudo identificar.

Alarmada y pensando que su _partenaire_ estaba herido, Marinette salió por la trampilla y se apresuró a su lado. Lo examinó rápidamente buscando golpes o heridas, pero no tenía ninguna. Cuando Bélier Noir descubrió su cara, la chica hizo lo posible por disimular una expresión de enojo. El chico tenía los ojos humedecidos.

_-Chaton…_-

"¿Qué le sucedió?"

No solo eso. El recién llegado temblaba como si fuera un condenado a muerte a punto de subir al cadalso. Marinette puso una mano en su hombro, pero Bélier Noir se la sacudió con un siseo y se alejó de ella, como si su toque le hubiera quemado. El chico se arrastró a la esquina posterior del balcón y se ovilló de nuevo.

-¿Qué le sucede?- la chica escuchó a Leo decir en voz baja.

-¿_Chaton_?- repitió ella en voz baja, lentamente acercándose a él despacio, gateando apoyada en sus rodillas y manos para no asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba- ¿Adrien? Soy yo, no tienes porqué tenerme miedo…-

Bélier Noir la miró y dudó unos segundos sin decir nada. Seguía temblando, abrazándose a sí mismo y frotando sus brazos, como si tratara de consolarse.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- dijo Marinette al ver que persistía en su silencio, sentándose a su lado, aunque dejando un poco de distancia entre ambos.

-Lila me… ella me... _père_ la dejó que…- balbuceó el rubio con la voz cortada, esforzándose por no romper en sollozos. Antes de que Marinette pudiera volver a preguntar, el chico se lanzó a sus brazos temblando violentamente- de…detransformación-

Adrien, quien estaba descalzo y tenía el torso descubierto a pesar del frío para sorpresa de Marinette, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la chica y dio rienda suelta a su llanto.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! No me maten por favor, en la próxima ya verán lo que le pasó a Adrien y porqué está en esas condiciones. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	17. Capítulo 17

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 17

_Apartamento de los Graham de Vanily_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Félix respiró hondo mientras que ponía la enorme bolsa de papel llena de pan sobre la mesa de la cocina. Acababa de pasar a la panadería de los Dupain y había conocido a los abuelos de Marinette, quienes a pesar de su carácter extrovertido y amargo eran tan amables como su nieta. El chico incluso se sintió un poco culpable de haber entrado a la panadería por primera vez con la intención de robarles a esas personas tan amables. Con Marinette y con sus abuelos, aquello no era necesario. La amable familia de _boulangers_ le proporcionaron todo lo que necesitaba para alimentar a su madre y a sí mismo sin dudar, sin cobrarle y sin hacer ninguna pregunta al respecto.

-_Todos los amigos de Marinetta son bienvenidos, gamin_\- le había dicho _madame_ Dupain al pasarle la bolsa llena de pan, mientras que su esposo gruñía en voz baja quejándose del gobierno que seguramente tuvo algo que ver en la injusticia cometida a _madame_ Graham de Vanily- _y si tu madre o tú necesitan algo más, no dudes en hacérmelo saber_-

No solo eso. Al escuchar que su madre estaba enferma, Gina les había dado un termo lleno de sopa recién hecha, diciéndole que era una receta de una _nonna_ italiana y que eso ayudaría a que Amélie se recuperara pronto. Y hablando de su madre…

-¿Félix?¿Eres tú?-

El chico escuchó la voz de su madre desde su habitación tan pronto como entró al pequeño apartamento.

-Aquí estoy, _maman_\- dijo Félix con una sonrisa triste mientras calentaba un poco de la sopa que los Dupain le habían dado y cortaba una baguette en trozos para llevarle de cenar a su madre.

Desde que logró pagar su fianza para sacarla de prisión gracias a su primo, Félix había visto a Amélie cada vez más enferma. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que le sucedía, pero supuso que lo había pescado durante su estancia en prisión. Su madre le había dicho que no era nada y que solamente necesitaba descansar.

Pero Félix no estaba convencido. Si seguía así, el chico tendría que llevarla al hospital a pesar de sus protestas.

Félix sirvió la sopa en un plato mientras que apretaba los dientes. No sabía cocinar, lavar o hacer cualquier otro quehacer doméstico. No sabía cómo iba a hacer para las cosas mejoraran.

Ah, y a diferencia de todo el resto de París, él recordaba bastante bien cómo eran las cosas antes de esa masa morada que había cubierto la ciudad y había cambiado la realidad.

No sabía si había sido por diseño o coincidencia, si Papillon lo había odiado o si se había olvidado de él al pedir su deseo, pero Félix recordaba su vida anterior en su totalidad. Recordaba que su familia era adinerada y prestigiosa, que vivía en un barrio exclusivo de Londres. Recordaba que su tío Gabriel lo odiaba y su tía Emilie lo amaba como si fuera su propio hijo. Recordaba a su primo Adrien, siempre en niño mimado y sobreprotegido a quien le tenía envidia de la suerte que tenía de ser un modelo famoso, pero que también tenía buen corazón, el cual había permanecido a pesar de lo que deseó Papillon.

Al principio, Amélie Graham de Vanily creyó que su único hijo se había vuelto loco cuando le contó sobre lo que sabía de su vida anterior. Félix hablaba de cuando eran millonarios, pero ella no podía recordar nada, por supuesto que no.

Félix puso la sopa en un tazón y tomó con cuidado el pan para llevarlo a la habitación de su madre.

-Cuidado, _maman_. Aún está caliente-

-Oh, muchas gracias, _mon petit magicien_\- Amèlie le dirigió una sonrisa cansada, acariciando la mejilla de su hijo- los Dupain son muy amables para seguir ayudándonos-

-_Oui, maman_\- dijo Félix tristemente saliendo de su habitación.

El chico recordaba muy bien a los Ladybug y Chat Noir del pasado, quien le habían dado una buena lección cuando intentó hacerse pasar por Adrien. Recordaba bien toda la historia en la que Papillon quería sus Miraculous. Aparentemente los había conseguido, y ese horrible cambio a su alrededor había sido culpa de su deseo.

Creyó que todo había terminado, pero de pronto los dos héroes aparecieron de nuevo como Lady Lionne y Bélier Noir, diciendo a los parisinos que los iban a salvar de algo de lo que ni siquiera estaban conscientes.

Una parte de él estaba molesta con los héroes por haber perdido, pero sabía que era Papillon quien había arruinado su vida. Se dejó caer derrotado en el sofá de la entrada, que se había convertido en su cama, y suspiró en voz alta.

Félix estuvo a punto de tomar un croissant para cenar cuando escuchó un golpe demasiado cerca del techo. Levantó la mirada sin saber que había pasado.

-¿Qué rayos…?- comenzó a decir, pero escuchó otro golpe, y el chico corrió a la ventana para asomarse.

Una sombra oscura estaba saltando por los techos hasta que se detuvo detrás de la chimenea en un balcón cercano. Félix entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad y, tras mirar atrás por un momento, decidió salir por la ventana y trepar hacia el techo.

X-x-x

_Balcón de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

Adrien seguía sollozando en los brazos de Marinette, su frente apoyada sobre su hombro sin que ella supiera qué era lo que le pasaba. No importaba en ese momento, necesitaba estar con ella, necesitaba sus abrazos como si fuera aire después de lo que pasó en su habitación. No quería volver jamás a su casa, a su habitación, donde Lila estuvo a punto de hacerle eso.

_FLASHBACK_

_Habitación de Adrien Agreste_

_Poco antes_

_Aries se había escondido en uno de sus trofeos, seguramente para mantenerse fuera del radar de quien quiera que estuviera a punto de entrar a la habitación. Adrien se volvió a la puerta, y no se sorprendió ni un poco al ver a Lila. Su padre se lo había advertido, y la chica seguramente había ido a visitarlo para hacerlo rogar por su perdón. _

_Adrien utilizó todo su autocontrol para no rodar los ojos al ver la sonrisa engreída de la recién llegada. Y aunque hubo algo que no le gustó en su expresión, el chico se volvió valientemente hacia ella. No podía negar que le causaba conflicto que su padre estuviera involucrado y que pareciera estar de acuerdo con la manera en la que Lila maltrataba a sus amigos._

_Lila cruzó la habitación sin que el chico la invitara a pasar, y finalmente se plantó frente a él, poniendo una de sus manos en el pecho del chico._

_-¿Y bien, Adrien?- dijo Lila en un tono malicioso, ladeando la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír mientras que lo miraba de una manera que al chico definitivamente no le gustó- ¿acaso no tienes algo que decirme?- _

_Adrien dio un paso atrás instintivamente para alejarse de ella. ¡Realmente odiaba que le pusieran las manos encima, sobre todo sin su consentimiento!_

_-Ugh…- dijo el chico con paciencia- creo que tenemos que tener una conversación sobre lo que pasó en el colegio…-_

_-No te preocupes, mon chéri. Claro que acepto tu disculpa- dijo la chica lanzándose a él y echando sus brazos al cuello. Nuevamente Adrien trató de separarse de ella, pero esta vez sus garras estaban bien hundidas en sus hombros para evitar que se le escapara- ahora bésame y todo será perdonado-_

_El chico cerró los ojos mientras que todo venía de regreso a su mente. La expresión de Lila, la advertencia de su padre, las malas miradas de todos en el colegio… lo que Lila le hizo a Marinette…_

_Se llevó las manos al cuello y se quitó las de Lila, volviendo a separarse de ella con una expresión molesta._

_-Ya basta, Lila- dijo Adrien en un tono firme- sé muy bien qué es lo que quieres de mí, pero yo no puedo dártelo. No estoy enamorado de ti y no quiero lastimarte. Y no importa cuánto dinero tengas, o cuánto amenaces a mi padre para que me obligue a hacer lo que quieres, nunca tendrás…-_

_Antes de que Adrien terminara de pronunciar su frase, la mano de Lila conectó con la mejilla del chico, tirándolo al suelo por el impacto y por la impresión. Adrien la miró con enormes ojos, asustado y dolido en partes iguales. Si no hubiera sentido el golpe en su mejilla jamás habría creído que la chica tuviera tanta fuerza._

_-A ver si nos vamos entendiendo, Adrien- dijo Lila tomándolo del cuello de la camisa cuando el chico aún se intentaba poner de pie, todo su fingido tono empalagoso había desaparecido de su voz- no me importan en lo más mínimo tus sentimentalismos baratos ni nada que tengas que decirme. Para mí, para tus padres y para todo París no eres más que un muñeco que debe hacer lo que se le ordena. Tus opiniones y emociones no le importan a nadie- _

_Un golpe se escuchó desde el trofeo donde su kwami estaba escondido, y Adrien supo que Aries estaba furioso con lo que acababa de escuchar, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello. Lila lo había hecho ponerse de pie y lo empujó contra su enorme ventana. _

_-Ahora, vas a cerrar la boca y vas a hacer todo lo que te ordene si no quieres pasarla muy mal- continuó la horrible chica, llevando sus manos a la camisa de Adrien y deshaciendo el primer botón._

_-No, basta- dijo Adrien quitándole las manos de encima y apartándose de ella, refugiándose en la esquina entre la ventana y la pared- ¡no me toques! ¿Qué te sucede?- _

_-Parece que sigues sin entender, mon chéri- continuó Lila caminando hacia él con voz melosa pero con un claro tono de advertencia- no tienes ninguna opción más que hacer lo que quiero. Si no lo haces, me encargaré de hacer de tu vida un infierno-_

_Adrien no se movió. No era que no le creyera a Lila, pero si le decía a su padre lo que la chica quería hacerle, seguramente entendería porqué se negó. No quería que le pusiera sus manos encima, y ambos eran aún menores de edad de todos modos._

_-Ahora, si sigues resistiéndote, le dirá a todo París que me golpeaste y que abusaste de mí-_

_El corazón del chico se detuvo al escuchar eso. Su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente y el chico no pudo hacer nada para disimularlo. Aquello no pasó desapercibido de Lila, pues a pesar de la poca luz que quedaba ahora que se había puesto el sol, era evidente que todo color había abandonado la piel de Adrien._

_-No… no puedes…-_

_-Claro que puedo, chéri- dijo Lila volviendo a acercarse a él- sería una pena que tu reputación de niño bueno se viera destruída. Que tu papa fuera a prisión por tu culpa. Que tu maman muera de pena y de vergüenza porque su hijo querido es un violador-_

_-No… no es…-_

_-¿A quién crees que van a creer?- lo interrumpió Lila, sonriendo aún más al ver lo aterrado que estaba el chico- ¿al modelo desconocido o a la chica favorita de París, hija del alcalde y a la pobre víctima de tus abusos?-_

_La horrible mujer casi podía oler el miedo en su presa._

_-Sabes lo que te van a hacer si te acuso, ¿verdad?- continuó Lila- te van a dejar encerrado toda tu vida en una celda de dos metros cuadrados, sin volver a ver a nadie-_

_Adrien estaba horrorizado, temblando y más asustado de lo que había estado en toda su vida. La idea de arruinarles la vida a sus padres, de pasar encerrado con lo claustrofóbico que era, todo eso era aterrador para él. _

_Apenas fue consciente de que Lila estaba comenzando a quitarle la bufanda. Adrien se quedó inmóvil, congelado de horror mientras que la chica le arrancaba la prenda y la dejaba caer al suelo. Su temblor no mejoró ni un poco cuando las manos de Lila comenzaron a tocar su pecho y rodearle la espalda._

_-Quítate la camisa y acuéstate en la cama- le ordenó Lila mientras se quitaba su suéter y sus zapatos. Añadió al ver que el chico aún no se movía sin dejar de sonreír de la misma manera- ¡hazlo ahora o te arrepentirás!-_

_El chico se volvió hacia ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. _

_-Por favor…- dijo Adrien en tono de súplica. Realmente no quería hacer eso, y estaba aterrorizado. _

_-Ya te dije que tienes dos opciones, chéri- dijo Lila señalando su celular, como si estuviera a punto de realizar la llamada que arruinaría su vida si no la obedecía inmediatamente- ¿qué va a ser?¿Obedecerme o perder tu reputación?-_

_-Por favor…-_

_-¿Realmente quieres hacerme enojar, mon mignon?-_

_Adrien supo que no tenía otra opción, no podía hacer nada defenderse de ella. Comenzó a deshacer los botones de su camisa entre sollozos._

_-Por favor…- repitió el chico sin disimular el terror que sentía, pero Lila no parecía ceder ni ablandarse por sus súplicas o sus lágrimas. Una vez que se quitó la camisa, Adrien volvió a mirarla suplicante, y por su falta de respuesta se sacó la playera interior._

_-Buena decisión, mon chéri- dijo Lila señalando la cama de Adrien. El chico caminó hacia ella, mirando de reojo a Aries, quien miraba con una expresión horrorizada. ¿Acaso Aries podía salvarlo de eso? Podía llamar a su lady, pero sería demasiado tarde para cuando llegara, y no quería que ella lo viera así. No quería que nadie lo viera así._

_El kwami pareció haber entendido su mirada horrorizada, pues salió de la habitación cruzando la pared. _

_"No quiere ver lo que Lila me va a hacer", pensó Adrien, sintiendo una punzada de agradecimiento a su kwami, quien no quiso ser testigo de esa humillación. Ojalá hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer, pero sus padres estaban cenando fuera, y no había nadie en la casa. No había manera de que alguien lo rescatara de lo que iba a pasar._

_-Acuéstate- repitió Lila. _

_Obedeciendo la orden, Adrien se dejó caer sobre su cama y cerró los ojos, los cuales aún seguían derramando lágrimas mientras que sus sollozos resonaban en la habitación. Apretó los puños y dobló los dedos de los pies, esperando lo inevitable. Pensó en Marinette y extrañamente en Plagg. Él sabría que hacer, Plagg lo habría podido salvar, así tuviera que destruir todo París para que nadie lo tocara. _

_Lila puso sus manos en los hombros de Adrien, quien no pudo evitar alejarse de su toque al sentir una gran repulsión. La chica volvió a poner las manos firmemente sobre él. _

_-Por favor, no me hagas esto…- sollozó él sin abrir los ojos._

_La chica lo ignoró, sonriendo satisfecha de que sus amenazas hubieran funcionado en el chico. Por supuesto que no haría nada de lo que había amenazado a Adrien. Ella y Gabriel eran aliados, después de todo, pero el tonto no necesitaba saberlo. Esas amenazas lo habían puesto de vuelta en su sitio tras su estúpido intento de rebeldía en el colegio._

_-Muy bien- dijo Lila satisfecha de sí misma- ahora voy a…-_

_Antes de que la horrible mujer terminara su frase se escuchó un fuerte golpe en el pasillo, como si algo muy grande se hubiera quebrado. Aquello alertó a Lila, pero cuando estuvo a punto de continuar, alguien llamó a la puerta, sobresaltando a la chica. _

_-Ugh, ¿ahora qué?- dijo en voz alta. _

_-Lamento la interrupción, mademoiselle Rossi- dijo la voz de Nathalie del otro lado de la puerta- pero madame Agreste está buscando un libro y está segura de que está en la biblioteca de Adrien. Quiere que esté en su habitación antes de que regrese a cenar-_

_Aquella interrupción hizo que Adrien sintiera una oleada de esperanza. ¿Acaso Nathalie lo iba a salvar? _

_-Ahora no- gritó Lila, molesta por la interrupción, encajando sus uñas en los hombros del chico- estamos ocupados, así que piérdete-_

_Silencio. Adrien esperó con horror a que hubiera una respuesta. Casi vio la sonrisa triunfal de Lila cuando finalmente Nathalie respondió._

_-Lo lamento, mademoiselle, fueron órdenes de monsieur Agreste- dijo la mujer del otro lado de la puerta- quiere que su esposa tenga todo lo que desea- _

_Lila resopló furiosa ante esa respuesta, pero sabía que no tenía opción. Si no abría la puerta, Nathalie iba a sospechar que algo andaba mal, sobre todo si veía las lágrimas de Adrien. Se volvió hacia el chico._

_-La próxima vez tendremos toda la noche para nosotros, mon chéri. Y si alguien llegara a saber lo que sucedió aquí, tus queridos padres serán los primeros en sufrir las consecuencias. No querrás que maman querida sufra, ¿verdad?- dijo Lila maliciosamente antes de volver a ponerse su suéter y sus zapatos antes salir de la habitación. _

_Adrien se quedó tumbado en la cama, aún medio desvestido y paralizado de horror cuando Nathalie entró a su habitación. La mujer ni siquiera se volvió a mirarlo. Subió a su biblioteca y rápidamente encontró el libro que necesitaba. _

_Nathalie lo dejó solo y Aries regresó, nuevamente cruzando la pared para acercarse a él_

_-¿Adrien?- dijo el pequeño carnero- ¿te encuentras…?-_

_Pero el kwami ni siquiera terminó la frase cuando el chico se volvió hacia él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y temblando de terror. Había sido testigo de una buena parte de lo que había sucedido, y no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle algo así? Realmente no soportaba verlo así. _

_Él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, pero sabía quién podía._

_-Adrien…-_

_-De…déjame…- dijo él entre sollozos._

_El kwami miró preocupado a su portador sin saber qué hacer. Podía ayudarlo a sentirse mejor, pero tenía la impresión de que no iba a ser suficiente. Se posó en su pecho y su suave lana comenzó a brillar, ayudándolo a tranquilizarse y a sentirse mejor. _

_-Adrien, escúchame por favor- dijo Aries tras unos minutos, dándole oportunidad a que se desahogara un poco- tienes que ir con Marinette. Ella sabrá qué se puede hacer-_

_-No se puede hacer nada…- _

_-No digas eso- dijo Aries sin dejar de brillar junto a él- sabes que Marinette… Ladybug, siempre encuentra la solución a todo-_

_El chico dejó de sollozar por un momento y asintió sin sonreír. Si había alguien que podía mejorar la situación, esa era Marinette._

_-Tienes razón- dijo Adrien intentando limpiarse los ojos con el dorso de su mano- vamos. A…Aries, transfórmame-_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Adrien pudo sentir un brazo de Marinette rodeando su espalda, frotándola en círculos para ayudarlo a calmarse. Su otra mano comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

-Shhh…- le dijo en voz baja, sentándose en el suelo del balcón mientras que lo atraía hacia sí misma- todo está bien, _chaton_. Estás aquí conmigo. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño de nuevo…-

Los sollozos de Adrien no disminuyeron a pesar de sus palabras. Los ojos de Marinette pasaron por un momento hacia Aries, quien le susurraba a Leo lo que había pasado. El pequeño león estaba cada vez más furioso, y Marinette temía escuchar la historia de porqué el chico que amaba estaba tan aterrorizado.

Apoyó con cuidado su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Adrien, y sintió los brazos del chico aferrarse aún más a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Algunas frías gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre ellos, además de que Adrien estaba medio desvestido.

-Adrien… _chaton_\- dijo Marinette sin dejar de abrazarlo- vamos dentro de mi casa, está haciendo mucho frío, parece que pronto va a comenzar a llover y…-

-Lila trató de abusar de mí- dijo de pronto Adrien en tono ronco.

Marientte se quedó helada, segura de haber escuchado mal. Sabía bien que Lila era horrible, pero de ahí a hacer algo tan bajo como eso… aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, no tenía que sorprenderse. Para Lila, Adrien era un trofeo, un muñeco con el que podía hacer y deshacer cuanto quería. Miró de reojo los hombros del chico y las marcas de uñas que estaban en su piel.

Aún así hizo la pregunta, esperando haber escuchado mal.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Lila… trató de abusar de mí- repitió el chico entre hipos- _père_ y ella tienen una especie de acuerdo… _ma lady_, estoy seguro de que mi padre es…- la apretó con un poco más de fuerza otra vez- por la teoría de… por la teoría del maestro Li Jun, mi padre debe ser Papillon-

Marinette no dijo nada. Ella misma había sospechado lo mismo, pero aquello último apoyaba su teoría. No tenían pruebas contundentes, pero era muy probable que Gabriel Agreste fuera de quien tenían que cuidarse de ahora en delante.

La chica sacudió su cabeza. Justo ahora no podía preocuparse por eso: lo más importante y urgente era que esa horrible mujer había herido a su _chaton_. Sentía su interior hervir de furia, pero tenía que calmarse o no podría ayudar a Adrien.

-Vamos dentro, _chaton_\- dijo Marinette en un susurro, aún frotando su espalda en círculos mientras intentaba consolarlo- estás helándote y está a punto de llover. Vamos, estoy segura de que con un poco de chocolate caliente podemos encontrar una solución-

Adrien se separó un poco de ella para asentir, aunque por su expresión el chico estaba completamente destruido. No sonrió pero tampoco se separó de ella.

-Tienes razón, _ma lady. _Vamos- dijo casi sin aliento

Marinette se levantó y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Adrien aceptó su ayuda, encogiendo la espalda por el frío de la noche. Ella se inclinó para abrir el tragaluz de su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ambos escucharon un ruido detrás de la chimenea del balcón. Ambos palidecieron y Marinette se volvió hacia la chimenea, pensando que estarían en graves problemas si ese ruido era Lila y había seguido a Adrien.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- demandó saber Marinette, interponiéndose entre la chimenea y Adrien. El chico cayó de rodillas de nuevo gimiendo de terror; sus nervios ya estaban completamente destruídos para esas alturas.

No hubo respuesta, y Marinette comenzó a inquietarse, preguntándose repetidamente si debía transformarse o no.

-¿Quién anda ahí?¡Responde!- repitió Marinette.

-Woa woa, no hay necesidad de ponerse agresiva- dijo una voz masculina proveniente del otro lado de la chimenea.

Adrien y Marinette levantaron la mirada alarmados. La voz era bastante conocida para ambos, pero no podían identificar a quién pertenecía.

-¿Quién eres?-

Nuevamente el desconocido los dejó sin respuesta.

-_Ça suffit!_\- Marinette infló las mejillas y tomó una taza que estaba sobre su mesita, lanzándola al sitio donde había escuchado la voz. Ambos escucharon la taza quebrándose y un gemido de dolor.

-Ouch…- se quejó la voz- ¡no es necesaria la agresividad!-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo, aún en guardia, cuando detrás de la chimenea apareció la expresión con una sonrisa apenada de un chico rubio, bien acicalado a pesar de sus ropas sucias. Sus ojos verdes miraron a Marinette, y luego pasó su vista a Adrien, quien estaba también extrañado de verlo.

-¿Tú…?-

-Lamento haberlos sorprendido, Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo Félix Graham de Vanily cruzando los brazos- como buen vecino, me asomé creyendo que se trataba de un ladrón intentando entrar a la panadería, pero esto es mucho más interesante-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! No me maten aún, porque si lo hacen no podrán saber qué pasa después. ¡Paciencia! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	18. Capítulo 18

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 18

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Poco después_

Marinette finalmente había logrado que ambos chicos entraran en su habitación después de que se dio cuenta de que Félix había estado escuchando todo el intercambio. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, el recién llegado se veía genuinamente preocupado por el bienestar de su primo, tanto que regresó a su casa por un cambio de ropa mientras que Marinette lo hizo entrar al baño a darse una ducha caliente, tanto para ayudarlo a entrar en calor como para quitarse todo rastro del olor de Lila de encima.

Mientras esperaban a que Adrien se duchara, Félix se sentó en la chaise longue de la habitación, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos. Marientte tenía mil preguntas para él, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. El chico parecía saber más que una persona cualquiera sobre los héroes en la otra realidad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Marinette de pronto.

-¿Perdón?-

-¿Cómo sabes sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir?- dijo la chica- en esta realidad, todo el mundo nos conoce solamente como Lady Lionne y Bélier Noir-

-No lo sé- dijo Félix encogiendo los hombros- un momento estaba en Londres con _maman_ en mi vida normal, y en el siguiente estoy en ese apartamento en ruinas a la mitad de París, con mi madre en prisión y yo teniendo que limpiar los baños del colegio para conseguir dinero para la fianza-

-Oh…- dijo Marinette, extrañada de que recordara su vida anterior.

-Acudí a mis tíos, los Agreste- continuó Félix- pero _oncle_ Gabriel siempre me ha odiado y _tante_ Emilie, quien estaba desaparecida en la otra realidad, estaba viva en la mansión y me trató como si fuera basura… a pesar de que siempre me había querido como si fuera su propio hijo-

Marientte meditó lo que Félix le dijo. Aquello apoyaba aún más la teoría de que Gabriel Agreste era Papillon. Si no, ¿porqué el villano habría castigado así a Félix, dejándole sus recuerdos y arruinando su vida?

-Lo siento tanto, Félix-

-Yo lo siento también- dijo el chico mirando de reojo la puerta del cuarto de baño y bajando un poco la voz- pobre Adrien. _Oncle_ Gabriel es realmente horrible con él. Delante del mundo presenta una cara respetable, pero en realidad es un padre abusivo, manipula sin parar a Adrien, aprovechándose de su buen corazón- bajó la mirada- siempre lo he urgido a que se rebele, pero Adrien aún le tiene cariño a ese desgraciado-

La chica asintió.

-Pero esta vez fue demasiado lejos- dijo Marinette frunciendo el entrecejo- dejar que Lila prácticamente… aarggg…-

Félix asintió tan furioso como ella. Tenía que admitir que siempre había sentido envidia de la vida "perfecta" su primo, pero en esos momentos prefería mil veces lo que tenía en ese momento que estar en los zapatos de Adrien.

Y hablando de Adrien, el chico regresó a la habitación de Marinette usando una playera de Félix con una manga rota y las enormes pantuflas de Roland Dupain mientras que se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Sus ojos aún estaban enrojecidos, y se dejó caer en el suelo junto a Marinette con una expresión desolada. La chica rodeó su cintura con su brazo, y él apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-Bien- dijo Marinette tomando la mando de Adrien y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él- ahora que estamos aquí los tres, debemos tener una conversación. Félix tiene sus memorias del pasado intactas como nosotros- añadió volviéndose a Adrien- él recuerda a Ladybug y Chat Noir antes del deseo de Papillon-

Los ojos de Adrien pasaron a los de su primo, y éste asintió seriamente.

-Seguro estás decepcionado de quien es Chat Noir- dijo Adrien tristemente. Marinette iba a corregirlo pero fue Félix quien habló primero.

-Claro que no- dijo Félix entrecerrando los ojos- no creo que haya nadie mejor que tú para portar algo tan poderoso como la Destrucción. ¿Puedes imaginarte a alguien tan irresponsable como yo con esa clase de poder?-

Marinette sonrió levemente, y Adrien se esforzó por hacer lo mismo, pero no lo logró.

-Espero que ambos tengan un plan para detener a Papillon y regresar todo a la normalidad- dijo Félix cruzándose brazos con su típica expresión molesta.

-Lo tenemos- comenzó a decir Marinette- solo que aún no sabemos con certeza quien es…-

-Es mi padre- la interrumpió Adrien de pronto- estoy seguro-

Marinette y Félix miraron a Adrien. Para un chico que amaba tanto a su padre, debía ser muy difícil para él admitir la culpabilidad de su padre. Seguramente tenía remordimiento de haber insistido tanto en que su padre era inocente, sobre todo después de que fue akumatizado. Finalmente las sospechas de Ladybug habían sido ciertas.

Con dificultad, Adrien les contó brevemente la conversación que había tenido con Gabriel Agreste y su respuesta, haciéndolo sospechar que su padre le debía algo a Lila y que probablemente era que conocía su secreto.

Pero ahora Marinette estaba preocupada por un problema mucho más urgente que vencer a Papillon, y era que no podía dejar que Adrien regresara a una casa donde estaba el sospechoso, uno que había permitido que una chica tratara de abusar de su propio hijo. No, primero tendrían que pasar por su cadáver antes de permitir que Lila estuviera cerca de su _chaton_ de nuevo.

-Ugh, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?- dijo la chica frotándose la frente.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Félix confundido.

-De Adrien. No podemos dejar que regrese a su casa- dijo Marinette mirándolo de reojo. Pudo sentir al aludido tensándose ante la mención de regresar a casa, al sitio donde había ocurrido.

Pero, ¿qué podían hacer al respecto? No podían mantener a Adrien escondido en casa de Marinette o en algún otro lado, pues seguramente lo buscarían por toda la ciudad. Tampoco podían decir nada a _madame_ Agreste o nadie más, pues aunque les creyera Lila arruinaría la reputación de Adrien como había amenazado. No tenían ninguna prueba de lo que Lila había hecho, y sería su palabra contra la de él.

-Creo que la solución es más sencilla de lo que ambos creen- dijo Félix levantándose de la chaise longue y caminado hacia el lavabo en el cuarto de Marinette. Tomó un poco de agua y se revolvió el cabello, cambiando su peinado como el de su primo- ¿y bien?-

-Ya sabemos que te pareces a Adrien- dijo Marinette mostrándole el puño y entrecerrando los ojos- ¿o acaso te olvidaste del pequeño recuerdo que dejé en tu mejilla?-

Félix se estremeció, inconscientemente llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

-Fue un buen derechazo, todavía me duele a pesar de los años que han pasado- admitió Félix, y bajó los ojos- y lamento mucho eso, Ladybug. Me porté como un completo patán. Pero están perdiendo el punto- añadió mirando a Adrien- yo puedo tomar el sitio de Adrien en su casa y en el colegio-

Los otros dos chicos se miraron entre sí, sin saber cómo responder a esa propuesta.

-No- dijo Adrien finalmente sacudiendo la cabeza- por supuesto que no puedes hacer eso, Félix. No lo podemos permitir-

-Claro que puedo hacerlo- dijo Félix cruzando los brazos y rodando los ojos- podrías decir que soy un experto en imitarte. ¿O acaso olvidaste que engañé a _oncle_ Gabriel y _tante_ Emilie por toda una semana cuando éramos pequeños? Nos descubrieron solo porque tú le confesaste la verdad a mi _maman_-

-No es lo mismo que cuando éramos niños- dijo el otro chico sacudiendo la cabeza- tú… te vas a meter a mi casa… vas a arriesgarte a que Lila te haga lo que intentó hacerme a mí y…- cerró los ojos y reprimió un escalofrío. Marinette le puso una mano en la espalda, nuevamente frotándola en círculos.

-Pfff… me subestimas, Adrien- le respondió su primo- piénsalo bien. Podré mantener a esa Lila en su sitio, defender a Marinette en el colegio sin que nadie vea tus ojitos de enamorado en su dirección- tanto Adrien como Marinette se ruborizaron ante esa mención- y mientras tanto, tú estarás completamente a salvo de las garras de esa bruja. Solo te pediré que cuides de _maman_ mientras yo tomo tu lugar-

Adrien no estaba nada cómodo con la situación, volviéndose a mirar a Marinette y ésta se volvió a él. No sabían que decir al respecto. Por supuesto que quería a su _chaton_ lejos de la mansión y de Lila, pero no le parecía justo que Félix se arriesgara en su lugar.

Los kwamis salieron de sus escondites.

-Oh vamos _lionne_, puede funcionar- dijo Leo seriamente, posándose en el hombro de Marinette- yo creo que el gemelo malvado de Adrien tiene razón. Fue completamente horrible lo que sucedió esta noche y lo que la bruja hizo. La prioridad de todos debe ser mantener a Adrien a salvo de ese engendro-

Félix estuvo a punto de reclamar su apodo como "gemelo malvado de Adrien". Aries no dijo nada, solo se apoyó en el hombro de Adrien con una expresión entristecida. El kwami del carnero había estado brillando con suavidad en un intento por ayudar a curar los corazones de los tres adolescentes.

-No me siento nada bien con esto. No quiero arriesgar así a Félix, y menos si nuestra teoría de que Lila está colaborando con _père_… Papillon- dijo Adrien en voz baja, volviéndose a su primo- por más que no quiera volver, no puedo dejar que te pongas en peligro en mi sitio, Félix-

Era evidente que Adrien quería aceptar la propuesta de Félix para no tener que regresar a su casa, pero se sentía mal de exponer a su primo así.

-¡Tengo una idea!- dijo Marinette de pronto, levantándose de su sitio y abriendo el cofre de su habitación, donde había escondido los regalos de Adrien en la otra realidad. Sacó una cajita hexagonal y se la mostró a Adrien- este es mi plan-

-Pero…-

-Con esto Félix tendrá una manera de escapar como tú si es que se vuelve muy insoportable, o de defenderse en caso de que esté en peligro-

Adrien miró la cajita sin decir nada y Félix alzó las cejas, mirando alternadamente a los otros dos. Por un momento dejó de entender de qué estaban hablando.

-Perdón, pero no entiendo qué…-

-Estoy de acuerdo que es una buena idea, pero ¿estás segura, Marinette?- dijo Adrien ignorando a su primo por un momento- se suponía que con ese sustituiríamos el que perdió Nino…-

-No podemos. Nino está comprometido porque Lila sabe que le dimos un Miraculous, y seguramente estará siendo vigilado. Ya perdimos un Miraculous, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder otro, sobre todo uno tan valioso como…- dijo la chica, interrumpiéndose por un momento. Estaba decidida a que su plan era lo que necesitaban- Félix es mejor para hacer esto. Nadie más que nosotros lo sabrá-

Finalmente Adrien asintió de acuerdo mientras que la chica extendía su mano hacia un muy confundido Félix para ofrecerle la cajita.

-Félix Graham de Vanily, recibe el Miraculous de los Gemelos- dijo Marinette con una leve sonrisa- te servirás de él para el bien de los demás-

Félix abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la caja frente a él. Tanto Marinette como Adrien estaban sonriendo levemente en su dirección. ¿Estaba sucediendo lo que creía que estaba sucediendo? ¿Ladybug y Chat Noir lo habían elegido?

Finalmente el chico se animó a tomar la caja, y la abrió. Un anillo doble estaba en su interior, de color blanco con una línea dorada a su alrededor. Una luz color azul marino surgió de la caja, y de ella un kwami con forma de un lobo color gris, con orejas triangulares y una cola peluda.

-_Salutations_, nuevo portador- dijo el kwami inclinando levemente la cabeza delante de su nuevo portador- me llamo Géminis, es un honor conocerte-

Félix aún estaba un poco confundido pero sonrió levemente, mirando alternadamente los otros kwamis y luego el suyo. Se puso el doble anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha y respiró hondo.

-No los defraudaré, Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo Félix seriamente, cerrando su mano en un puño- yo me encargaré de su problema con Lila-

-Gracias, Félix- dijo Adrien, por primera vez dejando el lado de Marinette y caminando hacia él para abrazarlo- no tienes idea de cómo te agradezco lo que…-

-No es nada- lo interrumpió el otro chico, devolviéndole el abrazo- ahora tú vas a tener que cuidar de _maman_-

Adrien asintió.

-Tienes mi palabra- sonrió él- cuidaré muy bien a _tante_ Amélie-

-Transfórmate para regresar a casa, "Adrien"- dijo Marinette dibujando comillas en el aire- ya sabes cómo contactarnos si necesitas ayuda-

-Bien- dijo Félix volviéndose a su kwami- Géminis, transfórmame-

El chico se convirtió en un superhéroe con tema de un lobo, cuya arma eran dos pares de chacos de metal, y un traje gris con blanco. Llevaba una máscara que cubría sus ojos y el dorso de su nariz, y otra máscara de cara completa sobre su cabeza. Félix se miró al espejo de la habitación de Marinette.

-Genial…- murmuró el nuevo héroe para sí mismo.

-¿Cómo te llamamos?- preguntó Adrien.

-Jumeau- dijo el chico transformado tras pensarlo unos segundos.

-Bien, Jumeau, yo te acompañaré de regreso a casa de los Agreste- dijo Marinette y se volvió a Adrien- espérame aquí, tú y yo aún tenemos que hablar de…-

Adrien iba a asentir, pero Jumeau sacudió la cabeza.

-No es necesario que me acompañes, Lady, yo conozco el camino y puedo regresar solo- dijo el héroe dando un paso hacia la ventana- ustedes dos, tórtolos, aún tienen mucho de qué conversar- alzó las cejas un par de veces en dirección a Marinette, su rostro prácticamente a unos centímetros del de ella- nos veremos mañana en el colegio, _coccinelle_-

-Mmmf- se quejó Adrien cruzando los brazos, molesto de que se acercara tanto a ella, mientras que Marinette alejaba a Félix de ella, poniendo su dedo índice en la nariz.

-¡Ugh, espacio personal!- dijo ella exasperada.

-No te enojes, gatito, es broma- dijo Jumeau guiñando un ojo a Adrien antes de salir por la ventana y alejándose en la oscuridad.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Marinette se volvió a Adrien. Aún tenía una conversación pendiente con él.

X-x-x

_Habitación de Adrien Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Jumeau se introdujo a la mansión Agreste a través de la ventana abierta en la habitación de Adrien y se detransformó tan pronto como puso los pies en el suelo. Aún podía sentir la adrenalina de haber viajado por los techos de la ciudad bajo la luna. Sintió una punzada de envidia hacia su primo al ver la opulencia de su habitación, pero pronto recordó porqué estaba ahí: se había ofrecido para proteger a Adrien después de haberlo visto tan quebrado en casa de Marinette.

Géminis flotó alrededor olfateando y rápidamente dio con las zarzamoras que Adrien tenía guardadas para Aries. Félix frunció el entrecejo, recordando cuando había encontrado un trozo de queso en la misma habitación: seguramente era para su kwami.

"No me di cuenta de nada…", pensó Félix.

El chico suspiró y se fue al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. Supuso que si iba a hacerse pasar por Adrien, tendría que verse, vestirse e incluso oler como él.

Félix se duchó rápidamente y se puso la pijama antes de mirarse al espejo. Se revolvió el cabello de nuevo y sonrió, viendo lo mucho que se parecía a su primo.

-Puedo hacer esto…- dijo en voz baja mientras que salía hacia la habitación y se dejaba caer en la cama, mirando al suelo. Géminis se ovilló a su lado en la almohada.

-¿Cuál es el plan, chico?- dijo Géminis.

-Tengo que pensarlo- dijo Félix volviéndose hacia él- ¿cuál es tu poder especial?-

-El poder se llama Espejo. Cuando lo utilizas, puedes crear un clon corpóreo de cualquier persona que quieras- le explicó el kwami- aunque solo lo puedes utilizar uno a la vez, el clon que llegues a crear durará mientras estés transformado-

El chico asintió pensativo. Eso era mucho mejor de lo que había pensado. Miró el doble anillo que era su Miraculous en su mano. Los poderes de Géminis podían ayudarlo en su misión. Tenía que hacerse pasar por Adrien. Descubrir si su _oncle_ Gabriel era Papillon. Hacer que Lila pierda la cabeza. Apoyar a Lady Lionne y Bélier Noir para conseguir los Miraculous que faltaban y regresar todo a la normalidad.

¿En qué problema se había metido?

-Eres un buen chico- comentó Géminis interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- fue muy lindo lo que hiciste por Adrien-

-Pfff… claro que no lo soy- dijo Félix rodando los ojos- ¿no lo sabías? El día en que conocí a Marinette, había entrado a la panadería de los Dupain intentando robarle comida y dinero de la caja a sus abuelos. Traté de besar a Ladybug a pesar de que me dijo que no. Y siempre le he tenido envidia a Adrien y he querido ser él…-

Géminis sonrió levemente al escuchar lo que decía su portador. Claro que Félix era valiente y tenía buen corazón por hacer eso.

-Pero ahora que supe lo que su padre hizo… lo que esa horrible chica le hizo…- continuó Félix pensativo, con sus ojos en el techo- no pude dejar de ayudarlo-

-Cuenta conmigo, Félix- dijo el kwami- vamos a hacer un super equipo-

X-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Marinette abrazó a Adrien por la espalda con un abrazo. Estaba sumamente horrorizada de lo que el chico le había contado. Ahora que habían resuelto el problema y Félix había reemplazado a Adrien en su casa y en su vida, solamente le quedaba la parte más difícil: asegurarse de que el chico estuviera bien.

-¿_Chaton_?-

-Estoy bien…- dijo él en un tono que no sonaba nada bien- estoy bien, estoy bien-

Marinette puso una mano en su frente y lo hizo apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-No necesitas estar bien, Adrien- dijo ella acariciando su cabello- fue algo realmente horrible lo que te pasó el día de hoy. Sé que estarás bien porque eres fuerte, pero tienes todo el derecho de no estar bien justo ahora-

Adrien sonrió levemente, apoyado en el hombro de ella. Por cosas así adoraba a su _Lady_.

-¿Quisieras quedarte conmigo esta noche?- continuó ella sin soltarlo- puedo enviarte a casa de tu tía antes de la hora de que ella despierte. Digo, si no quieres quedarte solo esta noche-

-Gracias, _ma lady_\- dijo Adrien sin soltarla- sí… sí quiero quedarme contigo-

Tras unos minutos, la chica lo dejó un momento para bajar a la cocina y traerle chocolate caliente, además de algunos croissants porque ninguno de los dos había cenado. Tomó las mantas y las almohadas de su cama y las bajó para hacer un tendido para él en el suelo. Ambos se envolvieron en las mantas y comenzaron a comer lo que Marinette había llevado.

Poco a poco, el chico comenzó a sentirse mejor. Aries y Leo los observaban en silencio, el primero aún furioso por lo que había pasado. Ahora entendía perfectamente la obsesión de Leo por morder a Lila cuando hacía llorar a Marinette. ¡Ojalá pudiera tumbarte los dientes de una embestida! Y eso que Aries era el kwami más dulce y pacífico de los doce.

Después de un rato Adrien se quedó dormido en el regazo de Marinette, fatigado por todo lo que había sucedido ese día. La chica sonrió y besó su frente antes de acomodar su cabeza sobre una almohada y arroparlo. Una vez que lo hizo, tomó otra manta y se recostó sobre la chaise longue para estar más cerca de él.

-Buenas noches, _chaton_\- susurró Marinette poniendo su alarma para dentro de unas horas para que pudiera llegar a tiempo con _madame_ Graham de Vanily y que ésta no sospechara nada.

X-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al día siguiente _

Félix frunció el entrecejo al entrar al colegio. Había pasado esas puertas muchas veces como el chico de intendencia, y ahora sospechaba que era gracias al deseo de su desagradable tío. Si Gabriel Agreste era efectivamente Papillon, él mismo sería el primero en romperle la nariz por lo que le hizo a su _maman_ y a Adrien; y esperaba hacerlo antes de que Ladybug y Chat Noir se lo ganaran.

Respiró hondo y entró al edificio con la confianza con la que entraría Adrien. Llevaba puestas ya sus ropas y había estilizado su cabello como el del chico al que estaba reemplazando. Y a diferencia de su primo, Félix no solo era inteligente sino astuto. Hizo un esfuerzo por no sonreír maliciosamente. ¡Oh, cómo se iba a divertir cuando esa Lila se acercara a él, creyéndolo su primo!

Guardó su mochila en el casillero y tomó su tablet para subir al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier. Vio a Marinette llegar con una expresión cansada. Seguramente se había quedado hasta tarde tratando de asegurarse de que su primo estuviera bien. ¡Pobre Adrien! A veces lo exasperaba, su buen corazón lo hacía una víctima fácil para su manipulador padre y para las personas con malas intenciones.

Tomó su lugar en el sitio donde había visto a Adrien todos los días, y esperó a que se desatara la tempestad. Los alumnos comenzaron a entrar, y pronto Félix notó que las tres chicas que habían sido akumatizadas por su culpa cuando se hizo pasar por Adrien estaban ahí también, dos de ellas lanzándole miradas furiosas conforme pasaban a sus sitios. La tercera, la pelirroja que no soltaba su teléfono celular, lo miró extrañada cuando entró al aula.

"Oh, no…", pensó Félix nerviosamente al sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él "no, no debo estar nervioso, no hay manera en que me haya descubierto. En esta realidad nadie sabe que Adrien tiene un primo idéntico a él"

La pelirroja se detuvo frente a él, empeorando su nerviosismo.

-Adrien, escucha- dijo la pelirroja tímidamente- sé que terminaste tu relación con Lila, pero ambos son mis amigos y no quiero que se sientan incómodos por tener que sentarse juntos. ¿Te molestaría cambiarme el lugar?-

Félix no podía creer su suerte ante la oferta de la pelirroja. ¿Cambiarse de sitio para estar lejos de Lila? Siempre.

-Claro que sí, gracias por ser tan considerada- dijo Félix intentando imitar el tono amable de siempre de Adrien. No recordaba su nombre, pero lo disimuló bien.

Félix tomó sus cosas y se sentó al final junto al chico moreno al que Marinette había llamado Nino. Se esforzó en sonreírle mientras se sentaba a su lado, pues es lo que Adrien haría, y Nino hizo lo mismo. Se volvió hacia el otro lado, donde Marinette estaba sentada junto a un pelirrojo que Félix no recordaba haber visto. Entrecerró los ojos pensando en que tendría que poner atención a la hora del pase de lista para recordar sus nombres.

El chico respiró hondo, preparándose para el papel que tenía que interpretar en ese momento.

Y fue entonces cuando llegó la bruja. Pudo mirar de reojo la evidente incomodidad de Marinette y del pelirrojo a su lado. Lila entró al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier con una enorme sonrisa, seguramente creyendo que tenía a Adrien en sus garras, pero cuando vio que era Alya quien se sentaba en la primera fila su sonrisa se borró y miró amenazante a Félix.

-¿No te vas a sentar junto a mí, _chéri_?- dijo Lila entre dientes, con un tono a todas luces agresivo a pesar de sus palabras.

-Tu querida amiga fue lo suficientemente amable como para cambiarme el sitio para ahorrarnos sufrimiento a ambos, _chérie_\- dijo Félix en tono sarcástico.

Miró de reojo a Marinette, quien había palidecido al escucharlo. A una parte de él le causó gracia; esa chica se preocupaba demasiado.

_Mademoiselle_ Bustier entró al aula y todos guardaron silencio. Con una última mirada fúrica en dirección de Félix, Lila tomó asiento en su sitio habitual. Un murmullo recorrió a todos los compañeros de Adrien, diciendo en voz baja cómo Adrien se había comportado tan grosero con la pobre Lila ahora que acababan de separarse y cómo era un amargado.

A Félix no le preocupó, sabía que eso no era importante. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Esto iba a ser más divertido de lo que había creído.

X-x-x

_Patio del colegio_

_Más tarde_

Marinette sentía que sus nervios estaban fuera de control. Estaba preocupada por la actitud de Félix, pero tenía que admitir que su estrategia había sido bastante efectiva. Gracias a ella, toda la clase ya estaba convencida de la ruptura de ambos, cosa que había puesto a Lila de peor humor del que había visto desde que despertaron en esa realidad.

"Astuto", había pensado Marinette intentando contener un bostezo. Estaba cansada por lo sucedido la noche anterior y esa mañana.

_FLASHBACK_

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Esa mañana_

_Marinette se había levantado una hora antes de lo que normalmente hacía para ir al colegio gracias al despertador que había ajustado la noche anterior. Adrien seguía profundamente dormido, y eso la tranquilizó. Tratando de no hacer ruido, la chica bajó a la panadería para traer algo de desayunar y les dijo a sus abuelos que lo tomaría en su habitación. _

_Cuando Marinette regresó, dejó la comida en su escritorio y se arrodilló en el suelo para despertar a Adrien._

_-Chaton- dijo ella moviéndolo suavemente- ¿Adrien?-_

_El chico se despertó y se desperezó como un gato con una sonrisa al ver a su Lady a su lado. Esa sonrisa le provocó una oleada de alivio. Esperaba que su chaton estuviera ya de camino a curarse del trauma sufrido. _

_-Salut, ma lady- dijo él incorporándose. _

_-Vamos, minou, te traje algo para que desayunes, y para que lleves algo de comer a tu tante Amélie- dijo Marinette._

_Sobre la mesa había un par de croissants, dos tazas de café, un plato con fresas y una manzana cortada en cuadritos. También había una bolsa de papel llena de pan de la boulangerie. Adrien desayunó junto a ella antes de transformarse y dirigirse a casa de su tía, no sin antes besar a su lady._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Aún pensando en ello, Marinette bajó al patio junto a Nathaniel a la hora del descanso y vio con alivio que Marc estaba de regreso, acompañado de Kagami y extrañamente, de Luka. Marc estaba, como era de esperarse, muy nervioso después de todo lo que había pasado con él y se sobresaltaba cada vez que alguien que no era de su reducido grupo de amigos se acercaba a ellos.

-Marc- sonrió Marinette al verlo. El chico pelinegro se esforzó por sonreír, pero solo torció un poco su boca, el pobre estaba muy asustado. Ella se puso en cuclillas para mirarlo a los ojos- estoy muy aliviada de que estés de regreso. Estaba muy asustada por ti. ¿Puedo abrazarte?-

Marc la miró con enormes ojos por un momento y finalmente asintió, abrazándola él primero. Marinette sonrió y lo abrazó también, respirando aliviada.

-Gracias…- susurró el pelinegro.

Una vez que se separaron, Marinette notó un aura seria alrededor de sus tres amigos, como si supieran algo malo. La chica alzó las cejas de manera interrogante, mientras que en su interior rogaba que no fuera nada malo. No sabía si podría soportar más malas noticias.

-Marinette, hay algo importante que tenemos que decirte- dijo Kagami finalmente.

-Claro, ¿qué sucede?- dijo ella.

-La historia que Ladybug… Lady Lionne y Bélier Noir contaron cuando recién aparecieron por primera vez- dijo la japonesa- ellos estaban diciendo la verdad-

Marinette estaba extrañada de las palabras de Kagami. ¿Acaso ella sabía algo? Una cosa era Félix, a quien Papillon seguramente quiso castigar haciéndolo recordar todo, pero ella era otra cosa.

-¿De qué hablan?-

-Que nosotros tres recordamos lo que pasó antes de… antes de esta realidad- dijo Luka a su vez, como si no supiera cómo explicarse- los héroes dicen la verdad: nuestras vidas fueron cambiadas por Papillon-

Marinette sintió un repentino alivio al escuchar que sus amigos recordaban todo y estuvo a punto de responderles, pero de pronto recordó que Félix ya sabía su secreto, así que quizá no sería muy sabio de su parte compartirlo. Finalmente, los mejores secretos son los que no se comparten.

-¿Están hablando de lo que soñaron?- preguntó Marinette fingiendo estar confundida.

-Es inútil- dijo Kagami volviéndose a Luka- no va a recordar su vida anterior. Marinette nunca fue akumatizada en el pasado, no hay manera que podamos hacerla recordar diciendo el nombre de su akuma-

-Quizá podríamos comenzar a probar con los demás que sí fueron akumatizados- dijo el chico mayor.

Marinette sonrió con una fingida expresión confundida, aunque estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación de sus amigos. Parecía que las personas akumatizadas recordaban el pasado al escuchar su propio nombre de akuma. Esa información le sería muy útil. No podía esperar a llegar a casa para enviarle un mensaje a Adrien y decirle lo que sabía.

La chica pelinegra iba a decir algo para tranquilizar a sus amigos cuando los notó de pronto en silencio, mirando detrás de ella. Félix se había acercado. Marc se encogió y Nathaniel, quien acababa de llegar a donde estaban, le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Adrien- dijo seriamente Luka. A pesar de que recordaba su pasado, tampoco había olvidado que en esta realidad era (o había sido) la pareja de Lila. Y Marinette recordó que se suponía que debía tenerle miedo a Adrien.

-Hola, chicos- sonrió él tan inocentemente que nadie se dio cuenta de que era una actuación- quería ver si Marinette me podía prestar su libreta de química-

-Cla…claro. Aquí tienes, eh… Adrien- dijo Marinette, sacando su libreta y pasándola al chico. Había acordado con Félix que le daría su libreta y él le pasaría un reporte en su interior cuando terminara el día. La chica pelinegra extendió la libreta y Félix estuvo a punto de tomarla, pero Kagami la tomó primero, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados antes de ponerla en sus manos.

-Gracias- dijo Félix yéndose de ahí, y Marinette alcanzó a ver que Lila lo alcanzó, tomándolo del brazo y mirándolo amenazadoramente, pero el chico se escabulló de nuevo.

-¿Está bien eso, Marinette?- dijo Kagami mirándola preocupada, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ¿prestarle tu libreta a Adrien?-

-Eso creo- dijo la chica continuando con su actuación- después de que me defendió ayer, creo que quizá Adrien no sea tan malo-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Ya ven como las cosas van mejorando. Félix está decidido a proteger a Adrien y está tomando su lugar en el colegio, lo cual va a ser divertido porque Lila no se espera eso. Veamos cómo les va con esta mascarada y si logran recuperar más Miraculous. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis maldades, y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	19. Capítulo 19

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 19

_Aula de mademoiselle Bustier_

_Más tarde_

Las clases se resumieron después del descanso, y Marinette sonrió levemente al ver a Félix tomar haciendo de nuevo junto a Nino al final de la clase. El chico moreno estaba decepcionado de no estar con Alya, pero Marientte sabía que era para el bien mayor.

Aún recordaba que, la noche después de que Lila robara el Miraculous de Libra, había visitado a Nino como Lady Lionne, diciéndole que no lo culpaba por perder el Miraculous, y que la ladrona (Lila) había sido más astuta que ellos. Nino se había sentido sumamente avergonzado por ello, y se había deshecho en disculpas.

Marinette levantó la mirada. _Mademoiselle_ Bustier aún no llegaba, y toda la clase estaba terminando de organizarse para organizar una fiesta para el cumpleaños de Rose. Félix sacudió los hombros ante la expectativa. Había escuchado a Lila hablar mal de la rubia con Aurore, así que esperaba impacientemente el momento de desenmascararla.

-…y Lila fue tan amable que nos dejó hacer la fiesta en su casa- dijo Rose.

-Por supuesto que la fiesta tiene que ser en el hotel de mi _papounet_\- dijo la chica castaña jugando con su cabello- fue suficiente decirle que mi querida amiga Rose cumplía años para que se ofreciera a pagar toda la fiesta. A diferencia de algunas personas- añadió con la vista fija en Marinette- mi _papa_ puede ofrecerme lo mejor-

La aludida frunció el entrecejo levemente, pero fue Félix quien intervino.

-Qué extraño- dijo el chico rubio en voz alta- creí que habías dicho que Rose era una ridícula llorona que no podías soportar-

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él, y Félix pudo ver cómo la sangre abandonaba la piel de Lila, confiriéndole una palidez amarillenta. Al ver que Lila buscaba las palabras para justificarse, el chico continuó.

-¿O no fue eso lo que le dijiste a Aurore?- dijo Félix- que el príncipe Alí jamás se fijaría en una chica tan desabrida y cursi como Rose, y que mejor se lo presentarías a Aurore?-

La expresión de Lila se volvió de sorprendida a furiosa, como si fuera a fulminarlo con la mirada. Se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Yo jamás diría algo tan horrible!- dijo Lila entrecerrando los ojos- ¿porqué me odias tanto, Adrien? ¿Porqué no puedes dejar de tratarme así?

-¿Estás llamándola mentirosa?- intervino Sabrina.

Félix sonrió inocentemente.

-¿Yo?- dijo el chico fingiendo sorpresa- jamás soñaría con decir algo así-

Toda la clase murmuró entre sí, y Marinette levantó el libro que llevaba en sus manos para ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro. Adoraba a Adrien, pero Félix evidentemente sabía muy bien cómo manejar a la mentirosa. Y Lila recurrió a su habitual estrategia cuando las cosas salían mal, y esa era echarse a llorar.

Desafortunadamente para Félix, _mademoiselle_ Bustier entró precisamente en ese momento, y vio las falsas lágrimas de Lila.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Adrien… él me atacó…-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo la profesora, volviéndose al rubio.

Félix frunció el entrecejo, dejándose ver como una persona inocente y falsamente acusada. El resto de la clase comenzó a murmurar entre ellos, diciendo que Adrien no había atacado a Lila de ninguna manera.

-¿Yo? Solo dije lo que escuché- dijo Félix finalmente.

Pero Lila no se iba a dejar vencer.

-¡Miente!- dijo Lila entre lloriqueos- Adrien me odia desde que ya no somos novios y quiere hacerme quedar mal. ¡Me atacó, profesora!-

El chico rubio iba a decir algo, y Marinette también iba a intervenir, pero alguien más le ganó.

-¡No es cierto!- dijo Juleka levantando la voz, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo- Adrien ni siquiera se acercó a ella-

-Es verdad- dijo Alya a su vez- ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio-

Lila volvió a fruncir el entrecejo. No podía creer que había personas que ya no creían en sus mentiras. Aún así decidió seguir la corriente.

-¡Insinuó que yo era una mentirosa!- lloriqueó ella a su vez mientras que la mayoría de sus compañeros comenzaron a defender a "Adrien" murmurando que, aunque quizá fue malicioso lo que dijo, pero que nunca atacó a Lila.

-¡Basta, los dos!- dijo la profesora haciéndolos callar- estoy al tanto de que ambos ya no están juntos, pero esto es ridículo. Vayan ambos a la dirección-

Ambos se levantaron, y Marinette notó la sonrisa maliciosa de Lila. Pudo reconocer la expresión de la castaña, la misma que había puesto cuando ambas fueron enviadas a la dirección y Lila fingió que la había empujado por las escaleras. Sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó la mano.

-¿_Mademoiselle_?- dijo la pelinegra interrumpiendo la clase que acababa de comenzar- no me siento muy bien. ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería?-

-Por supuesto, Marinette. Nathaniel, acompáñala por favor- dijo la profesora antes de regresar a la pizarra.

-_Oui, mademoiselle_-

Nathaniel ayudó a Marinette a ponerse de pie mientras que caminaban hacia la enfermería, al mismo tiempo que Lila y Félix caminaban hacia la dirección. La castaña los miró con el más puro odio mientras que Nath conducía a Marinette, quien seguía fingiendo sentirse mal, y dejó de hacerlo al momento ene que los dos adolescentes entraron al despacho del director.

-¿Qué?¿Te sientes mejor?- dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido de verla bien.

-Lo siento, Nath- dijo Marinette- tenía un mal presentimiento sobre Lila. Sabes lo malvada que puede ser, y no quise dejar a Adrien sin testigos en caso de que ella quisiera incriminarlo por algo-

El pelirrojo parpadeó, pero sonrió finalmente.

-No te disculpes- dijo Nathaniel- yo encantado de ayudar. Vamos a que te revise la enfermera antes de regresar al aula para no despertar sospechas-

Marinette sonrió levemente. Había hecho bien en elegir a Nathaniel como uno de los nuevos héroes.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de la familia Graham de Vanily_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Desde que Adrien se levantó ese día se había sentido terrible por lo que Félix y su _tante_ Amélie habían pasado desde que Papillon creó esa nueva realidad. Una parte de él deseaba que su padre no fuera el villano, solamente para poder convencerse a sí mismo que su padre no era tan cruel, pero después de lo que le hizo a él mismo, su propia sangre, forzándolo a soportar a Lila a pesar de todo, claro que era capaz de hacerles eso a su cuñada y sobrino.

-¿Félix?-

Adrien salió de sus pensamientos y puso la medicina en la mano de su tía, ayudándola a beber un poco de agua para poder pasarla.

-Despacio, _ta…_ _maman_\- dijo Adrien en voz baja.

-Mmm… gracias- dijo ella volviendo a recostarse y acariciando su mejilla mientras que miraba de reojo la bolsa de la panadería Dupain-Cheng en manos del chico que creía que era su hijo-_ mon petit magicien_, ¿cómo conseguiste tanta comida?-

-Marinette y su familia fueron muy amables en darnos eso- dijo Adrien sonriendo tristemente- vuelve a dormir, _maman_. Los Dupain me dijeron que más tarde nos darán un termo con sopa de verduras, verás que eso te hará sentirte mucho mejor-

La mujer sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos.

-No sé que haríamos sin su ayuda. No olvides agradecerles a los Dupain, _chéri_\- dijo ella.

-_Oui, maman_-

Adrien sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver a su _tante_ Amélie tan delgada y enferma. Su padre había hecho eso. Había deseado que su cuñada, la tía de Adrien, estuviera enferma en prisión y que Félix tuviera que limpiar baños para ayudarla a pagar su fianza. No solo eso, sino también había deseado que su _maman_ odiara a Amélie y a Félix sin ninguna razón. ¡Eso era horrible!

-¿Adrien?- le dijo Aries tristemente al notar que los hombros del chico se tensaron.

-Estoy bien, Aries- el chico repitió la frase que había estado rondando en su mente desde el día anterior.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Marinette- dijo Aries en voz baja- puedes no estar bien-

Adrien sonrió agradecido, acariciando la suave lana del kwami y sacudiendo la cabeza. Sí, aún estaba asustado por lo sucedido y resentido con su padre por haberlo permitido, pero se sentía mucho mejora ahora que sabía que también Félix era su aliado.

-Es solo que…- dijo Adrien bajando la mirada mientras hablaba- es un poco difícil aceptar que mi padre sea… la persona que ha causado tanto dolor en esta ciudad-

Aries se posó sobre su hombro y brilló levemente, haciendo que Adrien se sintiera extrañamente tranquilo. Sabía que el kwami podía influir sobre sus sentimientos, y le agradecía sus intenciones.

Se sentó en el sofá y suspiró largamente, pensando en buscar algo que leer para entretenerse. Dobló sus rodillas contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. ¡Realmente odiaba esa situación! Y no quería regresar a casa, no quería ver a su padre, ¡quería a su _maman_! Necesitaba un abrazo de ella. Ojalá pudiera verla y decirle la verdad.

Suspiró en voz alta e iba a decir algo a su kwami cuando su teléfono (o mejor dicho, el de Félix) vibró indicándole que acababa de recibir un mensaje. Era Marinette, diciéndole que si estaba libre fuera a verla al balcón de su habitación

-Es la señal de que _ma lady_ quiere verme- dijo Adrien sonriendo levemente, sintiendo como si le quitaran un peso de encima- Aries, transfórmame-

X-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Esa noche_

Félix llegó a su casa y respiró hondo antes de ir a desearle buenas noches a su _tante_ Emilie tal y como Adrien le había dicho que hacía todos los días, aunque el intercambio fue lo más breve que pudo. Sabía que en esa realidad su tía lo odiaba, seguramente era obra de Gabriel.

Había tenido suerte de que _monsieur_ Damocles se puso de su lado en el altercado contra Lila. Sabía que la castaña mentía, pero el director estuvo de acuerdo en castigarlo varias tardes en el colegio ordenando los libros de la biblioteca. Félix sabía que el hombre temía a Lila, quien utilizaba el hecho de ser hija del alcalde para conseguir lo que quería, pero al menos el director había aceptado no mencionar nada a Gabriel Agreste. No quería tener que enfrentarse a él, o seguramente lo descubriría. Desde que eran niños, el hombre había estudiado las diferencias entre Adrien y Félix para no volver a ser engañado por él.

Después de despedirse de Emilie, Félix se dispuso a subir a su habitación cuando la voz (o mejor dicho el chillido) de Lila se escuchó detrás de él.

-¡Adrien, tenemos que hablar!-

Félix ya se lo esperaba, y se mordió el labio para tratar de no sonreír. Casi iba a agitar los hombros como un leopardo a punto de saltar. Podía sentir a Géminis revolverse emocionado en su bolsillo. Al parecer el kwami también había estado esperando con ansias esa confrontación.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar conmigo, _chéri_?- dijo el chico rubio con una sonrisa inocente.

-En tu habitación, ¡ahora!- dijo Lila.

-¿En serio?- dijo Félix, dando un paso atrás y apoyando su espalda en la puerta de la habitación, aún en un fingido tono de sorpresa y despiste- Lila, ¿cómo puedes sugerir eso? ¿No has pensado en lo que dirá la gente si te metes a mi habitación?-

Lila abrió furiosa la puerta de la habitación y lo empujó dentro, haciéndolo casi caer de espaldas al suelo. Por fortuna Félix recuperó el equilibrio y alejándose de ella.

-¡No estoy nada contenta contigo!- siseó la castaña azotando la puerta al cerrarla- ¿cómo te atreves a dejarme en ridículo en el colegio? ¡Me las vas a pagar!-

-¿Yo?-

-¡Deja de hacerte el idiota!- gritó Lila, y esta vez Félix dio un involuntario paso atrás- mañana vas a desmentir todo lo que dijiste hoy y le vas a decir a todo el mundo que te diste cuenta de tu error y que me amas-

Félix alzó una ceja sin verse muy impresionado, cosa que la hizo rabiar aún más.

-¿En serio?-

-¡Basta- bramó ella- vas a decirles a todos que pasaste horas lloriqueando y suplicando mi perdón. Pero por ahora vamos a terminar donde lo dejamos pendiente ayer por culpa de las ocurrencias de tu madre. Comienza a desvestirte-

-No- dijo Félix con firmeza, esta vez sin sonreír. No que dudara de la palabra de Adrien, pero tener esa confirmación de que Lila había intentando abusar de él comenzó a hacerle hervir la sangre. ¿Cómo se atrevía?- no lo creo, Lila. Y si no tienes nada más que decir, te agradecería que te ve fueras-

La chica parecía echar humo por las orejas, pero por un minuto pensó que aún tenía ventaja sobre el chico.

-¿Realmente quieres hacer esto, _chér_ Adrien?- dijo Lila con su tono empalagoso- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?-

-No mucho- dijo él- quizá tengo algo de estrés postraumático después de…-

Lila no esperó a que terminara su frase. Lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo empujó bruscamente contra la puerta del baño. Félix abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido por su súbita agresividad.

-Si no me obedeces en este instante, le diré a todo el mundo que abusaste de mí- dijo Lila- ¿a quién crees que le van a creer? ¿Al niño estrella aislado y perturbado, o a la pobre e inocente hija del alcalde de París, a quien todo el mundo ama?¿Qué dirá tu _papa chéri_? Porque pienso implicarlo a él también-

Félix sintió náuseas al escuchar esas amenazas de parte de la bruja. ¡Pobre Adrien! Esa no era una chica, era un demonio. Había manipulado al pobre chico para que accediera, sobre todo por el cariño que le tiene a su padre. Pero pronto se recuperó de la impresión: desafortunadamente para Lila, él no era Adrien y evidentemente no le importaba lo que le hiciera a Gabriel.

-Haz lo que quieras, Lila. No te tengo miedo- dijo Félix en tono desafiante- ahora, si no tienes nada que decir, te agradecería que salieras de mi habitación y de mi hogar-

Lila no podía creer lo que "Adrien" acababa de decir. Era como si el chico hubiera desarrollado agallas en las últimas veinticuatro horas. ¿Le había dicho algo a alguien?¿O había hecho algo que ella no sabía? No importaba.

-Te arrepentirás de esto…-

Con una expresión furiosa, Lila dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Félix dejó escapar el aire que tenía en sus pulmones mientras que Géminis se asomaba hacia fuera de la habitación para asegurarse de que ese demonio se hubiera ido.

-No hay moros en la costa- declaró Géminis- ¡bien hecho!-

-Menos mal que ya pasó- dijo Félix en tono aliviado, pasándose una mano por el cabello- ¿puedes creer a esa bruja?-

-Sí, pero no contaba con esa respuesta, o con esto- dijo el kwami mostrándole el teléfono celular de Adrien, el cual había grabado toda la conversación entre ellos.

-Excelente trabajo, Géminis. Con esto Adrien estará a salvo en caso de que ese demonio decida cumplir sus amenazas y acusarlo de violación- dijo Félix pensativo- pero no creo que lo haga. Si tenemos razón y Gabriel es Papillon, Lila es su aliada y no hará nada contra él-

-Eso fue muy bien pensado, Félix- dijo el pequeño zorro posándose en su hombro- ahora, tienes que avisar a Ladybug y Chat Noir que tu plan salió bien. Ambos deben estar muy preocupados por ti-

Una parte de él se sintió feliz pensando en que tenía amigos quienes se preocupaban por él, y que éstos no solamente eran su primo y la novia de éste, sino los legendarios héroes de París, Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Encendió la computadora listo para hacer una videollamada a casa de Marinette. Cuando ésta respondió, pudo ver que Adrien estaba con ella. Ambos lo miraron expectantes con idénticas expresiones preocupadas.

-_¿Félix?¿Te encuentras bien?_-

-_Salut_\- dijo Félix con una sonrisa confiada- no se preocupen. Todo salió tal y como lo planeamos-

x-x-x

_Dos días después_

Félix recibió la alerta de Marinette de que había un nuevo sentimonstruo atacando en Trocadéro, el cual estaba acompañado por Balance, y los héroes necesitaban ayuda para evitar perder el Miraculous que se estaban disputando.

-Bien, es hora de pasar a la acción- dijo Félix volviéndose a su kwami. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba emocionado por ser un héroe.

-Recuerda que ya eres un adulto, Félix- dijo el kwami- a diferencia de los otros, tú puedes usar tu poder sin detransformarte-

-Lo tomaré en cuenta. Y de hecho, eso que dijiste me acaba de dar una idea- dijo el chico sin dejar de sonreír- Géminis, transfórmame-

Jumeau apareció en lugar de Félix mientras que abría la ventana de la habitación, pero en vez de salir, el chico miró su reflejo en el vidrio.

-MIROIR-

Su reflejo se distorsionó por unos momentos, y de su cuerpo emergió otro idéntico al suyo, solo que sin su traje de superhéroe. Jumeau lo rodeó, examinando a su clon. No había ninguna falla, era perfectamente idéntico a él y a Adrien.

-Bien, ya sabes lo que quiero que hagas, ¿verdad?- dijo Jumeau. El clon asintió- ve, te lo encargo-

El clon dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación por la puerta mientras que el héroe salía por la ventana y se dirigía a Trocadéro para asistir a los héroes.

Detrás de la puerta de la habitación, el clon bajó las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la oficina de Gabriel Agreste, en cuya puerta estaba de pie Nathalie, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Nathalie, quiero hablar con _père_-

-_Vôtre père_ está muy ocupado, Adrien- dijo la mujer fríamente.

-Es urgente- dijo el clon, siguiendo las instrucciones de Jumeau.

Nathalie lo miró por un momento, pero no parecía dispuesta a moverse. El clon sonrió levemente, sabía lo que tenía que decir para conseguir lo que quería.

-¿Qué puede ser tan urgente que interrumpa su trabajo?- dijo la asistente en un tono monótono, casi automático.

-Que hay un hombre intentando saltar la barda perimetral de la mansión frente a mi ventana. Creo que debe ser un paparazzi, tratando de tomarme fotos-

La mujer frunció el entrecejo aún más y se apartó de la puerta de la oficina, llamando a gritos al guardaespaldas de los Agreste y saliendo al patio a cazar a dicho paparazzi. Con el camino despejado, el clon giró la perilla y entró a la oficina, encontrándola completamente vacía. Después de ello, cerró la puerta y se volvió para esperar a Nathalie. La mujer tenía que volver a verlo antes de que Jumeau lo hiciera desaparecer, pero ahora el héroe tenía esa información muy interesante que compartir con los héroes.

X-x-x

_Trocadéro_

_Más tarde_

Tras vencer al sentimonstruo y a Balance, quien huyó de la escena, los héroes lograron recuperar el Miraculous de la Tortuga. Una vez que se aseguraron de que Wayzz estuviera a salvo y explicarle la situación, Lady Lionne y Bélier Noir se volvieron a agradecer a sus aliados.

-Muchas gracias por todo- dijo Bélier Noir con una leve sonrisa- no se los dijimos antes, pero a partir de ahora tenemos un nuevo aliado, él es Jumeau-

-Lo sabemos, nos ayudó durante la pelea- dijo Dard Rouge cruzando los brazos y volviéndose a la heroína- Lady Lionne, tenemos que hablar con ustedes-

La chica sonrió.

-Claro que sí. ¿Qué tienen que decir?-

-Bleu Clair descubrió la manera de hacer que todo el mundo recordara sobre la vida antes de esta- dijo seriamente Dard Rouge- nosotros cuatro hemos recordado todo. Y es que solamente una persona tiene que escuchar su nombre de cuando fue akumatizado-

Lady Lionne sonrió mientras que Bélier Noir los miraba boquiabiertos. De eso no se había enterado él, pero era muy interesante.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa,_ ma lady_?- dijo Bélier Noir volviéndose a Lady Lionne- podemos cambiar las cosas a nuestro favor si logramos hacer recordar a todo el mundo. Piensa en Nadja Chamack, Jagged Stone, Jenny Rolling…-

-Es cierto, pero tenemos que proceder con cuidado- dijo ella antes de volverse a los otros héroes- muchas gracias por todo. Tenemos que usar esa información para ganar algo de ventaja contra Papillon y Lila-

Bélier Noir asintió seriamente.

-Hay algo más- dijo Jumeau- mi clon me informó que el sospechoso no estaba en su oficina durante este ataque. Creo que podemos asumir que tenían razón y él es Papillon-

-¿Quién es el sospechoso?- dijeron los cuatro héroes.

-Gabriel Agreste- dijo Bélier Noir seriamente antes de que Lady Lionne pudiera decir algo. Ambos miraron la expresión de sorpresa de los héroes.

-¿Creen que Adrien pueda hacer algo para ayudarnos? Yo podría preguntarle y…- dijo de pronto Centaure. Después de todo, en esa realidad Luka y Adrien eran amigos.

-No- dijo Dard Rouge en un tono firme, sacudiendo la cabeza- no podemos hacerle eso a Adrien, ponerlo en una situación así en la que tendría que ir contra su padre. No, será mejor que lo mantengamos alejado de este asunto-

Lady Lionne sonrió tristemente. Eso era ya demasiado tarde, Adrien estaba en el medio de todo ese asunto desde el principio de la historia y no había salido ileso. Tomó la mano de Bélier Noir y la acercó a su pecho.

-Estaremos bien, _bugginette_\- susurró él tras respirar hondo- como siempre, somos tu y yo contra el mundo entero-

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al día siguiente_

Por fin, desde que habían despertado en esa pesadilla, Marinette se dirigió a hablar con la que había sido su mejor amiga en la otra vida. Tenía que traerla de regreso a su lado, la extrañaba enormemente. Y quizá no iba a darle un Miraculous, pero su apoyo sería más que suficiente. Le dolía verla revolotear alrededor de Lila.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, Marinette?- dijo Leo mirándola con una expresión llena de preocupación- sé que la pelirroja era tu amiga, pero te estás arriesgando a que te vean-

-No te preocupes, Leo. Estaré transformada y me aseguré de que nadie se quedara en la biblioteca. Incluso el castigo de Félix ya terminó- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa triste- por favor, necesito hacer esto-

El kwami gruñó. Realmente odiaba con pasión que su _lionne_ estuviera triste, y haría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír. Y tenía razón, era una operación sin riesgo. Solo quedaban Nino y Max en un extremo del patio del colegio, además de Alya entrando a la biblioteca.

-Vamos, no perdamos tiempo- dijo Marinette en voz baja- Leo, transfórmame-

Lady Lionne entró discretamente a la biblioteca y, tras volver a asegurarse de que no había nadie, se acercó a la pelirroja.

-Hey, Alya-

La chica dio un respingo de sorpresa y se volvió hacia ella. Vio sus ojos abrirse desmesuradamente al verla. Sabía que Alya era una admiradora ferviente de Lady Lionne como lo había sido de Ladybug.

-¡Lady L…mmmff!-

-Shhhh…- dijo la heroína cubriéndole la boca- disculpa que te haya asustado, pero hay algo importante de lo que tengo que hablar contigo-

Alya asintió y la heroína le quitó su mano de la boca. La chica la miraba con enormes ojos, a unos segundos de fangirlear por su presencia. Lady Lionne la miró con algo de pena. Si tan solo supiera que había pasado los últimos meses engañada por Lila… y ahora lo iba a saber.

-Te escucho, Lady Lionne-

-Hay algo importante que tienes que saber- dijo la heroína en voz baja- te pido disculpas por adelantado porque esto va a ser una desagradable sorpresa-

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Alya, borrando su sonrisa y mirándola confundida.

-Estas a punto de verlo, Lady Wifi-

La heroína vio como los ojos de la pelirroja se abrían desmesuradamente mientras que todos los recuerdos de su vida pasada fluían de regreso hacia su mente. Su vida, su relación con Nino, Ladybug, su rol como heroína de París…

Pasó un poco más de un minuto cuando la pelirroja parpadeó, volviendo a mirar a Lady Lionne como si fuera la primera vez que la vio.

-¡Ladybug!- dijo Alya finalmente, y la heroína sonrió. No pudo evitar abrazarla- ¡Ladybug, eres tú! ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-Es bueno tenerte de regreso, Alya- dijo ella en voz baja mientras que la abrazaba- la verdad es que pasaron muchas cosas. En resumen, Papillon ganó. Nos quitó los Miraculous a mí y a Chat Noir, y pidió su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Ahora él y yo estamos luchando para regresar todo a la normalidad, como debe ser-

-Pero… tengo otros recuerdos en mi mente. ¿Cómo recordé todo?- preguntó Alya seriamente mientras que la soltaba.

-Cuando escuchas tu nombre de akumatizado, los recuerdos regresan a tu mente- dijo la heroína con una sonrisa sincera- no tienes idea del gusto que me da que finalmente recuerdes todo, Alya-

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar, Ladybug?- dijo la pelirroja- ¡lo que sea!-

Lady Lionne iba decirle que no había nada que pudiera hacer, que era muy peligroso darle un Miraculous debido a su cercanía a Lila, pero eso le dio una idea.

-Hay algo que puedes hacer, y es tener cuidado con Lila- dijo la heroína- estamos seguros de que está aliada con Papillon. Siempre lo ha estado. Ella pidió en el deseo que mi… que la madre de tu amiga Marinette muriera, que tú y Nino estuvieran separados y que…-

Pero en ese punto, Alya ya no estaba escuchando al caer en cuenta de lo que significaba eso.

-¡Marinette! La he tratado terrible siendo amiga de Lila y… ¡Nino!- dijo Alya mortificada, mirando hacia la puerta, como si quisiera salir corriendo a buscarlos a ambos. Lady Lionne asintió.

-Por favor, guarda el secreto de lo que te dije- dijo la heroína- solamente recuerda tener cuidado con Lila y, si notas algo sospechoso, házmelo saber. No la confrontes, es mucho más peligrosa de lo que te imaginas-

La pelirroja asintió antes de salir corriendo hacia el patio, donde Nino seguía charlando con Max. Alya prácticamente le saltó encima, rodeándolo con un abrazo y besándolo. Nino estaba en shock y se ruborizó tanto que podría brillar en la oscuridad ante la sorpresa.

Desde la parte alta del edificio, Lady Lionne sonrió ampliamente al ver la escena y de un salto se dirigió de regreso a casa tan rápido como pudo, pues tenía la sospecha de que su antigua mejor amiga iría a visitarla pronto.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Esta actualización tempranera es para Misao-CG, cúlpenla a ella. Mentira, me dieron ganas de adelantarla. Como ven, Félix ya llegó a pelear con los demás, y las cosas están comenzando a mejorar. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	20. Capítulo 20

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 20

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

Tal y como Marinette lo había sospechado, Alya se apresuró a su casa a tratar de hablar con ella. Los abuelos dudaron unos momentos en dejarla pasar, sobre todo porque sabían la historia de los compañeros de Marinette. La pelinegra también dudó un poco, no porque no quisiera verla, sino porque tenía que mantener la impresión de no recordar nada. Finalmente la _nonna_ Gina la dejó pasar, y Marinette la recibió tímidamente.

-_Salut_, Alya- dijo Marinette reprimiendo su impulso de abrazar a su mejor amiga, ahora que sabía que recordaba todo en la otra realidad- mi _mamie_ dijo que querías hablar conmigo-

Alya la miró con enormes ojos llenos de lágrimas e inmediatamente se lanzó a abrazarla, casi tirándola al suelo. Su mejor amiga la estrechó con fuerza en el abrazo, como si fuera a desaparecer. Marinette quería abrazarla de regreso, tan aliviada de que volviera a ser su mejor amiga, pero aún no era el momento.

-¿Alya?- dijo ella con fingida sorpresa.

-Lo siento, Marinette- dijo la pelirroja en voz baja- quizá no lo recuerdas pero… tú y yo éramos mejores amigas en otra vida y…- se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Alya estaba llorando- eso no importa. Quería disculparme contigo. Hice cosas horribles siendo amiga de Lila, pero ahora recuerdo todo y no sé si podré llegar a perdonarme…-

Volvió a abrazarla, y esta vez Marinette lo hizo también. Estaba aliviada de que Alya estuviera de su lado.

-Está bien, Alya, en serio- dijo Marinette dándole una palmada en la espalda como si quisiera tranquilizarla- Lila es astuta y sabe engañar a quien la escucha. Quiero decir, yo también hubiera caído en sus mentiras si no me odiara-

-Todo eso va a cambiar de hoy en delante, tienes mi palabra- dijo la pelirroja enlazando su pulgar con el de su amiga- no dejaré que Lila siga lastimándolos, a ti y al resto de nuestros amigos. Eres una persona muy valiente, Marinette-

La pelinegra asintió seriamente y tomó la mano de su amiga, bajando a la panadería y regalándole algunas golosinas antes de que se fuera. Una vez que Alya regresó a casa y Marinette les dio las buenas noches a sus abuelos, subió a su habitación.

-Menos mal que la pelirroja se disculpó- dijo Leo cruzándose de brazos- no quería tener que morderla a ella también-

-¡Leo!- dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección- nada de morder a nadie, ¿escuchaste? Ni siquiera a Lila-

-Las veces que lo hice eran una emergencia- dijo el kwami inocentemente- es más, quizá hubiera podido haber evitado que esa irresponsable de Duusu robara a Libra si lo habría hecho antes-

-Realmente pareces odiar a Duusu- dijo Marinette.

-Ella atormentó a mi portador, Hércules- dijo Leo enfurruñado.

-Pero como en esa época, Duusu está siendo usada por un villano. No es necesariamente su culpa, Leo- dijo Marinette rascando la cabeza del kwami, haciéndolo ronronear de gusto, olvidándose inmediatamente de lo que estaban hablando sobre Duusu.

-Purrrr…- ronroneó Leo ladeando la cabeza para que lo siguieran acariciando- ¿va a venir Adrien?-

Marinette miró por la trampilla sobre su cama, pero estaba vacío. Se hacía tarde, pero el chico no había aparecido aún.

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Félix regresó a casa con una sonrisa traviesa. Desde el día anterior que había confirmado el secreto de Gabriel Agreste sin que nadie sospechara y había informado a los héroes lo que había visto se sentía mucho más satisfecho de sí mismo. Incluso sentía un leve placer de saber que su _oncle_ era Papillon y que él era estaba ayudando a los héroes a pelear contra él.

El chico subió a la habitación de su _tante_ Emilie para desearle buenas noches, como siempre hacía antes de irse a dormir.

-_Salut, maman_\- dijo él en voz baja, pero a diferencia de los últimos días, la mujer no sonrió- ¿sucede algo?-

-Nada importante, _chéri_\- dijo Emilie aún mirándolo sospechosamente, lo que hizo que Félix se sintiera un poco nervioso. La mujer se levantó y caminó hacia él, poniendo una mano en su mejilla y mirándolo como si quisiera ver el fondo de su alma. El chico hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no verse sospechoso.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo Félix alzando las cejas- parece que algo te molesta-

-Tienes razón- dijo ella retirando su mano y dando un paso atrás, entrecerrando los ojos- tú no eres Adrien-

Félix sintió como si se hubiera tragado una tonelada de clavos.

-¿Qué…qué estás diciendo, _maman_?- continuó el chico, fingiendo estar ofendido como Adrien- ¿no me reconoces?-

-Eres bueno, y te pareces mucho a él, pero no eres Adrien- dijo Emilie dando otro paso atrás y poniendo su mano en el pomo de la puerta- ¡eres Félix! ¿Cómo te atreves?-

Sintiendo el pánico apoderarse de él, Félix corrió también hacia la puerta y casi se lanzó contra ella para mantenerla cerrada. Emilie lo miró de la misma manera que lo había estado mirando. Sabiendo que mentir no le serviría de nada con su tía, comenzó a estrujar sus neuronas para encontrar una manera en la que ella pudiera entender lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Si él estaba tratando de proteger a Adrien!

-¿Creíste que podías engañarme?- dijo Emilie con una expresión asustada- ¡si yo conozco bien a mi propio hijo!-

-¡Por favor!- exclamó Félix volviéndose hacia ella antes de que las cosas escalaran más- _tante_ Emilie, sí soy yo, Félix. No te quería engañar, pero tuve que hacerlo por una razón importante. Por favor, déjame explicarte, no llames a mi _oncle_-

-¿Y cuál sería esa buena razón?- dijo ella sin creerle ni una sola palabra.

Félix pensó en miles de excusas, pero prefirió decir la verdad. Emilie no era tonta, seguramente ella también había notado algo extraño en el comportamiento de su esposo y de su hijo.

-Estaba tratando de proteger a Adrien- dijo Félix mirándola seriamente- hace unos días Lila, con el permiso de _oncle_ Gabriel, trató de… de usar amenazas con él para…- cerró los ojos. Era tan horrible que no quería decirlo en voz alta, no a la madre de Adrien después de todo, pero tenía que hacerlo- obligarlo a acostarse con ella. Le dijo que si no lo hacía, lo acusaría de haberla violado-

Emilie evidentemente no le creía y Félix sacó su celular, mostrándole el audio que había grabado de Lila amenazándolo a él.

-No… no te creo- dijo Emilie sacudiendo la cabeza mientras que daba un paso atrás- Gabriel nunca hubiera permitido eso. ¿Porqué Adrien no nos diría nada, a su padre o a mí?-

-_Oncle_ Gabriel fue quien le ordenó a Adrien obedecer a Lila en todo- dijo Félix- y ambos lo amenazaron de que no te dijera nada-

La mujer suavizó su mirada y se alejó de la puerta, caminando en círculos en la habitación, meditando lo que su sobrino le acababa de decir.

-¿Cómo sé que no es una mentira tuya y de Amélie?-

-Mi_ maman_ no tiene idea de que Adrien está en mi lugar y yo en el suyo- dijo Félix tristemente- ella no está muy bien, así que no creo que se dé cuenta que yo… eso no importa- se interrumpió- pero si quieres, puedo llamar a Adrien para que confirme lo que te acabo de decir-

Y antes de que Emilie dijera algo, Félix sacó nuevamente su teléfono celular y llamó a Adrien, poniéndolo en videollamada en la pantalla.

-_¿Félix?_\- dijo Adrien a través de la pantalla- _¿está todo bien?_-

-_Tante_ Emilie me descubrió y no cree mis palabras- dijo el chico tristemente- ¿podrías aclarar todo antes de que me echen?-

-¿Adrien?¿Qué estás haciendo, _chéri_?-

-_Lamento este engaño, maman_\- dijo el chico del otro lado de la línea- _pero tuve que hacerlo. Después de que Lila intentó… lastimarme, huí de casa a pedir ayuda a Félix y a una amiga. Y ellos me ayudaron. Félix se ofreció a hacerse pasar por mí para protegerme, a pesar de lo que Lila intentó hacerme con complicidad de père_-

-¿Porqué no me dijiste nada?- dijo Emilie cambiando su expresión horrorizada en una llena de trisetza- ¿y porqué te fuiste con Amélie, de todas las personas?-

-_Maman, tante Amélie es una buena persona, y está más enferma de lo que Félix quiere admitir_\- dijo Adrien, y la mujer vio a Félix bajar la cabeza- _no podía decírtelo porque temía que te pusieras del lado de père, o que no me creyeras. Por favor, tienes que creerle a Félix. Si no fuera por él, Lila me habría…_-

Emilie se sintió terrible. Que su hijo hubiera pasado por eso con complicidad de su esposo, y la primera persona a la que hubiera acudido por ayuda no fuera ella, su _maman_, sino su primo y una amiga suya.

-_Chéri_, lo siento tanto…- dijo ella sacudiéndose las manos decididamente- pero esto tiene que detenerse inmediatamente. Tu padre me va a escuchar y…-

-¡NO!- dijeron Adrien y Félix al mismo tiempo en idéntico tono asustado. No debían dejar que Gabriel se sintiera alertado del cambio entre su hijo y su sobrino.

-_Estamos haciendo un plan para arreglar todo_\- dijo Adrien a través de la pantalla- _por favor, confía en mí y sigue con esto como si nada hubiera pasado, como si creyeras que todo está bien y que Félix soy yo_-

-Pero…-

-_Hay otra buena razón para hacer esto_\- continuó Adrien-_ pronto lo entenderás. Confía en mí, maman, por favor_-

Emilie suspiró resignada. No sabía porqué, pero su corazón le decía que debía confiar en su hijo, que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Está bien,_ mon chéri_\- dijo ella con una sonrisa triste- confío en ti. En ambos-

-_Gracias, maman. Y no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien_\- dijo Adrien antes de colgar la llamada.

Félix se guardó el celular y dio media vuelta para salir cuando Emilie lo detuvo tomando su brazo. Alarmado, Félix se volvió hacia ella, pero en estaba vez estaba mostrándole una sonrisa triste.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por Adrien, Félix- dijo Emilie en voz baja- creo que te juzgué mal todo este tiempo, a ti y a Amélie-

-No tienes que agradecerme, _tante_ Emilie- dijo el chico. Sabía que no era culpa de ella, sino de Gabriel, deseando que ese odio existiera en el corazón de su esposa a pesar de que en la otra realidad habían sido muy unidas.

Nuevamente Félix iba a salir cuando su tía lo abrazó de pronto. El chico se tensó, pero sonrió abrazándola también.

-En serio, gracias por todo- dijo ella en voz baja- cuenta conmigo, las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora-

x-x-x

_Casa del maestro Li Jun_

_Esa noche_

Adrien y Marinette estaban sentados juntos en el suelo frente al Guardián de los Miraculous, guardando en la caja con cuidado el Miraculous de la Tortuga, agradecido con ambos. Los dos chicos miraban su taza de té preocupados.

-¿Algo los está molestando?- preguntó Tauro mientras que Li Jun guardaba la Miraclebox.

-Es lo que averiguó Félix cuando su clon se quedó en casa durante un ataque de un sentimonstruo- dijo Adrien- mi padre no estaba donde se suponía que estaba. Entró a la oficina y cuando el clon entró tras él, _père_ ya no estaba ahí. Después de que el amok fue purificado, _père_ salió de esa misma oficina-

-Es muy probable que Gabriel Agreste sea Papillon y esté usando el Miraculous del Pavo Real- dijo Marinette tomando la mano de Adrien- quizá deberíamos comenzar a movernos contra él-

-Es inútil hacer eso- dijo Li Jun bebiendo un poco de té- Papillon solo tiene dos Miraculous de la antigua caja, uno de los cuales está inactivo hasta que se cumplan los cien días. Además, en esta realidad Papillon no es un criminal. De hecho, algunos miembros del público piensan que fueron ustedes quienes provocaron los ataques-

-¿Qué?- dijeron los chicos sorprendidos.

-Eso no es importante- dijo Li Jun sacudiendo la cabeza- lo que debemos hacer es continuar recolectando los Miraculous. Cuando tengamos de regreso a Tikki y Plagg podremos regresar todo a la normalidad-

Adrien apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Marinette. Esperaba que pronto encontraran a sus kwamis. Leo y Aries estaban visiblemente preocupados por sus portadores, sobre todo por Adrien quien tenía que soportar el abuso de su familia y que, si tenían éxito, tendría que sacrificar el hecho de tener a su madre consigo.

Li Jun sonrió levemente. Esos dos niños tenían buen corazón, e iba a hacer algo para ayudarlos a acelerar el proceso.

-Hay una manera…- comenzó a decir Li Jun, captando la mirada de los dos adolescentes- hay una manera de detectar varios Miraculous al mismo tiempo para acelerar el proceso. Pero me preocupa que, si hago eso, Papillon y su aliada lograrán hacerse con uno-

-¿Cuántos puede detectar al mismo tiempo, maestro?- dijo Marinette.

-Cuatro- dijo el maestro- pero eso sería dividirlo a sus aliados en cuatro también-

-Somos siete- dijo Marinette volviéndose a Adrien- eso significa que, si lo hacemos uno de nosotros dos tendrá que ser quien vaya solo. Eso debe ser…-

-Hagámoslo- dijo Adrien de pronto- yo puedo hacerlo-

-Adrien- dijo la chica volviéndose hacia él- yo soy quien tiene que hacerlo. Tu poder no es ofensivo, es defensivo-

-Por eso, es la mejor manera de proteger ese Miraculous mientras ustedes llegan a ayudar- dijo él- y Félix… quiero decir, Jumeau, puede crear un clon suyo para ayudarme. El enemigo nunca sabrá que no es el verdadero-

A Marinette no le gustaba la situación, era muy arriesgado, pero supuso que entre más pronto consiguieran los Miraculous, más rápido Adrien estaría a salvo de su padre. Ella vería a su propia _maman_ nuevamente.

-Bien- dijo Marinette volviéndose al maestro Li Jun- no me agrada la idea, pero tienes razón. No nos queda mucho tiempo-

-Si están de acuerdo, haré los preparativos- dijo el maestro Li Jun- la poción que necesito preparar requiere dos días, así que en el tercero llevaremos a cabo este plan. Lo haremos en la madrugada, aprovechando que Papillon estará con la guardia baja-

Los dos adolescentes asintieron seriamente. Leo miró a Marinette con preocupación, pero no dijo nada. Esperaba que su plan funcionara.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al día siguiente_

Lila estaba furiosa porque su nuevo intento de extorsionar a Adrien no le había funcionado. En los últimos días había notado un importante cambio de actitud en el chico, quien parecía dejar de importarle lo que ella dijera. Estaba segura de que alguien le había conferido autoestima nuevamente.

Tomó su lugar en la primera fila y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Quién podía haber sido? El idiota de Nino seguramente seguía lamentándose por haber perdido su Miraculous. Y excepto por Nathaniel y Marinette, aún tenía a toda su clase de su lado. O quizá no de su lado, como la discusión del día anterior le había hecho ver, pero no en su contra. Además, Lila no había visto a Adrien interactuar con Marinette en el colegio, salvo un par de miradas del chico hacia ella, así que no podía haber sido la pelinegra. ¿Alguien más entonces?

"Seguramente fue Luka", dijo Lila haciendo una mueca de disgusto "Kagami debe estarle metiendo ideas a la cabeza".

La primera persona que llegó fue Mylène, quien le sonrió con simpatía y le puso una mano en el hombro en un gesto cariñoso.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Lila?- dijo la chica.

Lila hizo lo posible para no sonreír maliciosamente. Sí, su influencia en el aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier seguía siendo igual que siempre.

-No- dijo la castaña fingiendo estar entristecida- no me gusta hablar mal de la gente, pero…-

-No me digas- dijo Mylène frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿Adrien te hizo algo?-

-Es… está diferente- lloriqueó Lila mientras que Juleka y Rose entraban al aula- Adrien nunca había sido tan grosero conmigo, ni me había dicho esas cosas tan horribles. Pero desde que decidió que no quiere estar conmigo, no ha parado de lastimarme…-

-¡Es horrible!- dijo Rose.

-¿Qué es horrible?- dijo Alya, entrando al aula seguida de Marinette, Nino y Félix pasando por Adrien. Los demás comenzaron a acomodarse en sus sitios.

-Que Adrien ha estado atacando a Lila-

-Pfff…- se burló Félix, e iba a decir algo más pero se contuvo, principalmente por la mirada de advertencia que Marinette le dirigió. Era demasiado tarde: ya lo habían escuchado. Alya frunció el entrecejo, pensando en lo que Ladybug le había dicho sobre no intervenir ni desenmascarar a Lila.

-¡Pareces otra persona, Adrien!- lo acusó Rose alzando la voz- ¿cómo puedes tratar así a Lila?-

Félix frunció el entrecejo ante el comentario de Rose, porque evidentemente era otra persona, pero ese no era el punto. Además, él tenía una ventaja sobre Lila gracias a lo que hizo Géminis.

-¿Ah sí?¿Yo soy quien te está tratando mal?- dijo el chico rubio cruzando los brazos- recuérdame, ¿quién entró a mi habitación contra mi voluntad y me quiso chantajear para que hiciera algo que yo no quería?-

Los ojos de la clase se volvieron a Lila. Marinette se llevó la mano a la boca, pero era demasiado tarde: Félix había hablado y ahora tenía que comprobar lo que dijo.

-¿Cómo puedes acusarme de algo tan horrible?- dijo Lila en medio de sus fingidos lloriqueos- cuando fuiste tú el que quiso aprovecharse de mí-

-¡Esa es una acusación muy grave!- dijo Kim alzando las cejas mientras que miraba alternadamente a las dos partes- ¿tienen alguna prueba de ello?-

-Yo… por supuesto que tengo pruebas- dijo Lila señalando a Félix- su mamá me escuchó gritar y lo detuvo, pero me convencieron de no denunciarlo-

Félix rodó los ojos divertido mientras que Marinette lo miraba. Su falta de preocupación tranquilizó a la chica. El rubio sacó su teléfono celular, reproduciendo la conversación entre Lila y él hacía un par de noches.

-_¿Querías hablar conmigo, chéri?_\- escucharon la voz de "Adrien" en un tono amable.

-_En tu habitación, ¡ahora!_\- se escuchó la voz de Lila, muy diferente a la anterior, y como ellos jamás la habían escuchado.

-_¿En serio? Lila, ¿cómo puedes sugerir eso? ¿No has pensado en lo que dirá la gente si te metes a mi habitación?_-

-_¡No estoy nada contenta contigo! ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme en ridículo en el colegio? ¡Me las vas a pagar!_-

-_¿Yo?_-

-_¡Deja de hacerte el idiota! Mañana vas a desmentir lo que dijiste hoy. Pero por ahora vamos a terminar donde lo dejamos ayer. Comienza a desvestirte_-

-_No. No lo creo, Lila. Y si no tienes nada más que decir, te agradecería que te ve fueras-_

-_¿Realmente quieres hacer esto, chér Adrien?¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?_-

-_No mucho. Quizá tengo algo de estrés postraumático después de…_-

Escucharon un golpe y un leve gemido de dolor de parte del chico. Un murmullo de sorpresa se escuchó en toda el aula.

-No se preocupen, hay más- dijo Félix con una sonrisa traviesa- apenas va a comenzar la parte interesante-

-_Si no me obedeces en este instante, le diré a todo el mundo que abusaste de mí_\- la voz de Lila continuó en la grabación- _¿a quién crees que le van a creer? ¿Al niño estrella aislado y perturbado, o a la pobre e inocente hija del alcalde de París, a quien todo el mundo ama?¿Qué dirá tu papa chéri? Porque pienso implicarlo a él también-_

-_Haz lo que quieras, Lila. No te tengo miedo. Ahora, si no tienes nada que decir, te agradecería que salieras de mi habitación y de mi hogar_\- terminó la voz de Félix, seguida de los pasos y el portazo de Lila al salir de la habitación.

Toda la clase miraba horrorizada a Lila, cuya mente corría a mil por hora para justiciar las grabaciones que "Adrien" les había mostrado.

-Y no fue la única vez que lo hizo- añadió Félix guardándose el celular- una noche antes también lo intentó con los mismos argumentos, pero la asistente de mi padre me salvó al interrumpirla-

Un nuevo murmullo de horror recorrió a todos los compañeros. Nino le puso una mano en el hombro de Félix, Alya se llevó las manos a la boca y el resto de las chicas miraron furiosas a Lila, quien salió del aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier con la cara cubierta con sus manos y llorando sin parar.

-Cometimos un horrible error- dijo Juleka de pronto.

-Tienes razón- dijo Mylène seriamente- y quien sabe que otras mentiras nos dijo durante este tiempo-

-Existe un 99.7% de posibilidad de que Lila nos haya estado mintiendo sobre Marinette y Nathaniel también- dijo Max- le debemos a todos una disculpa-

Marinette sintió sus mejillas calientes de pronto, sorprendida por la súbita atención, de la misma manera que Nathaniel, pero se limitó a sonreír. Alya volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¡Antes de que lo olvide!- dijo la pelirroja- hay algo importante que tienen que saber. Ayer hablé con Lady Lionne, y comprobé que lo que dijo sobre el hecho de que estamos viviendo otra realidad es cierto-

-Alya…- dijo Sabrina en tono incrédulo.

-Es cierto, y puedo probarlo- dijo la pelirroja. Marinette frunció el entrecejo, adivinando lo que iba a hacer.

-Tienes que admitir que es algo difícil de creer- dijo Alix.

-Se los demostraré- dijo Alya caminando hacia Sabrina- L'Invisible-

Sabrina abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sintiendo los recuerdos regresar a ella. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Qué sucede?¿dónde está Chloé?-

-¿Quién es Chloé?- preguntó Kim confundido, alzando una ceja.

Uno por uno, Alya repitió los nombres akumatizados de Juleka, Rose, Mylène, Ivan, Max, Kim y Alix. Los demás ya recordaban todo. Una vez que terminó, la pelirroja se volvió hacia Félix y Marinette.

-Lo siento por ustedes dos, chicos. Nunca han sido akumatizados, seguramente no recuerdan nada- dijo Alya en voz baja- pero deben confiar en nosotros-

Marinette iba a decir algo, pero Rose, Juleka, Alix y Mylène se lanzaron hacia ella para abrazarla, disculpándose por todas las palabras hirientes en su dirección. Todas estaban arrepentidas de lo que habían hecho cuando no recordaban a su querida amiga.

Cuando se separaron Marinette pensó que nada podría arruinar su buen humor ese día, excepto porque recibió un mensaje del maestro Li Jun.

-_La poción estará lista esta noche. Prepara tu equipo_\- se leía el mensaje del Guardián.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que se preparen psicológicamente para lo que se viene. Estamos en cuarentena por el COVID-19, por eso decidí adelantar esta publicación. Muchas gracias por tu review. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	21. Capítulo 21

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 21

_Cima de la tour Eiffel_

_La madrugada siguiente_

Cuando Jumeau llegó al punto de reunión en la cima de la torre Eiffel, los siete héroes estuvieron listos para ejecutar el plan de capturar cuatro Miraculous al mismo tiempo. Lady Lionne asintió en dirección a Bélier Noir, quien tenía en su boomerang una llamada al maestro Li Jun.

-Ya estamos todos, maestro- dijo el héroe.

-_Bien. En cinco minutos verán cuatro puntos de la ciudad iluminarse como si fueran luminarias_\- dijo el maestro Li Jun a través de la pantalla- _buena suerte, héroes_-

-¿Quién es esa persona?- preguntó Marc como Bleu Clair.

-No es importante, Bleu- dijo Lady Lionne mientras que Bélier Noir terminaba la llamada- recuerden el plan. Nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos para conseguir los Miraculous perdidos. Tenemos la ventaja de que Papillon y Balance no estarán preparados para pelear a esta hora, y tendrán que decidir entre uno o dos de nuestros grupos-

-Pongan especial atención entre mi anillo o los aretes de Ladybug- dijo Bélier Noir- esos dos son los Miraculous que Papillon no debe obtener de ninguna manera-

-Bien, así nos dividiremos- dijo Lady Lionne- Bélier Noir irá solo, Dard Rouge con Bleu Clair, Centaure con Aqua, y yo iré con Jumeau. Quien logre obtener primero su Miraculous, diríjanse al punto donde esté Bélier Noir si no encuentran resistencia-

-Entendido- dijo Centaure seriamente. Dard Rouge gruñó como asentimiento.

Aún estaba hablando cuando cuatro puntos brillaron a su alrededor. Montmartre, Les Champs-Elysées, la Place de la Bastille y Montparnasse.

-Bélier Noir, ve a Les Champs-Elysées- dijo Lady Lionne- Dard Rouge a Montparnasse, Centaure a la Place de la Bastille. Jumeau, vamos a Montmartre-

-Entendido- dijo Jumeau volviéndose al resto, no sin ver a su primo con una expresión un poco preocupada- y no olviden apoyar a Bélier Noir cuando recuperen su Miraculous-

Y los cuatro héroes partieron en direcciones distintas. Mientras corría hacia su destino, Lady Lionne rogaba a los cielos que ningún daño llegara a Adrien, quien se enfrentaría a lo que encontrara sin ningún apoyo en esa ocasión.

x-x-x

_Montmartre_

_Más tarde_

Cuando Lady Lionne llegó a Montmartre acompañada de Jumeau siguiendo la luz que emanaba del Miraculous, casi se cae de espaldas al ver que se trataba nada menos que los aretes de la catarina, el Miraculous de la Creación.

-Tikki…- dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la luz, la cual estaba al pie de las escaleras de la basílica del Sacre-Coeur.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Jumeau.

-Es mi Miraculous- dijo ella en voz baja- el Miraculous de la Creación-

El héroe abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y ella estuvo a punto de acercarse a tomar el Miraculous cuando alguien cayó frente a ambos, bloqueándoles el paso. Era Balance, acompañada de un sentimonstruo que tenía la apariencia de una antena de alta tensión.

-¿Cómo…?- dijo Lady Lionne, mirándola horrorizada.

-Luka Couffaine es uno de tus héroes de pacotilla, ¿no es así?- dijo Balance con una sonrisa maliciosa- estuve vigilándolo cuando lo vi salir de casa con su traje. Fue muy fácil seguirlos a la torre Eiffel. ¡Y mira que suerte! El Miraculous de la Creación está…-

-¡No te acerques a Tikki!- exclamó Lady Lionne, lanzándose contra ella, intentando llegar primero a los aretes, pero el sentimonstruo atacó, lanzándole mil voltios con lo que parecía ser su cabeza. La heroína gritó de dolor y cayó a los pies de la villana.

-¡Lady Lionne!- dijo Jumeau preocupado, pero en vez de correr hacia ella se puso en guardia entrecerrando los ojos. Esa mujer era Lila, la chica que trató de abusar de su primo y que causó incontables desgracias al ayudar a Papillon.

-Parece que tendremos que pelear por los aretes de la Catarina- dijo Balance- y como hay siete héroes contra mí, es hora de igualar la pelea…-

-No…- dijo Lady Lionne débilmente, intentando ponerse de pie.

-EQUALIZADOR-

Cinco copias de Balance aparecieron frente a los dos héroes y comenzaron a atacarlos, siendo cubiertos por el sentimonstruo y Lila. Jumeau entrecerró los ojos y se volvió a la heroína.

-Déjame darte una mano, _lady_\- dijo Jumeau seriamente- nosotros nos encargaremos de las copias, tú detén a Lila-

-¿Nosotros?- dijo Lady Lionne, pero no preguntó más y se lanzó contra la verdadera Balance. Mientras tanto, Jumeau utilizó su poder Miroir y junto con su clon comenzó a pelear contra las copias de la villana.

Jumeau se quitó las dos máscaras que tenía a los lados de su cabeza y las hizo crecer, convirtiéndolas en un par de enormes escudos anexados a sus antebrazos. El héroe sonrió y las usó para pelear, tirando a varias de las copias de Balance y abriendo paso para que Lady Lionne alcanzara a llegar a su Miraculous.

Balance estaba lista para ese ataque, pues la recibió con un golpe hacia el estómago que la heroína alcanzó a detener con sus manos, y bloqueando todos sus ataques.

-Ríndete de una vez por todas, Balance- dijo Lady Lionne evadiendo un nuevo golpe suyo- los otros seguramente ya tienen el resto de los Miraculous y vienen hacia acá, perdiste esta partida también-

La villana la miró furiosa, pero de pronto sonrió viendo algo detrás de Lady Lionne. La chica ni siquiera alcanzó a volverse cuando el sentimonstruo, habiendo aturdido a Jumeau y a su clon con su ataque eléctrico, se volvió hacia ella y le lanzó una descarga de diez mil voltios. La heroína volvió a gritar de dolor, soltando su látigo y sintiendo como si mil cuchillos se encajaran en su piel. El ataque duró unos segundos, y Lady Lionne cayó al suelo de bruces.

Balance se inclinó al suelo y tomó el Miraculous de la Catarina, examinándolo con una mirada maliciosa antes de guardárselo.

-Tu Miraculous es mío ahora. Curioso, esto era lo único que te hacía especial en la otra realidad, Ladybug- siseó la malvada chica.

-No…- dijo ella débilmente intentando ponerse de pie.

Lady Lionne trató de hacer algo, levantarse y pelear, pero tanto ella como Leo estaban fatigados. Podía sentir a su kwami aún usando todo su poder restante para mantenerla transformada. Alcanzó a ver a Jumeau comenzando a levantarse, pero ella ni siquiera se podía mover.

Balance caminó hacia Lady Lionne y puso su pie sobre su mano derecha, haciéndola crujir.

-Aaaaarrrgg…- gritó la heroína.

-Podría quitarte tu Miraculous- dijo la malvada mujer mientras que apartaba su pie, sonriendo maliciosamente- pero ahora que tengo el único que importa, no tiene sentido. Sin él, no podrán regresar todo a la normalidad. Hasta luego, Lady Perdante-

-No… no te lleves a Tikki…- dijo Lady Lionne con voz ahogada, casi como un ruego, pero Balance saltó hacia la cúpula de la basílica y se alejó riendo. Jumeau se acercó a la heroína dando tropezones.

-Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo el chico al alcanzarla, tratando de ayudarla a levantarse.

-No- dijo Lady Lionne entre lágrimas- ¡esto no está bien! ¡Lila y Papillon tienen a Tikki!-

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Tikki no había tenido consciencia de sí misma ni de nada a su alrededor desde que Papillon había pedido el deseo. Junto con Plagg había sido obligada a crear un horrible mundo en el que todos los sueños de Gabriel Agreste y de Lila se hicieran realidad, y los de sus enemigos serían la peor pesadilla. Había visto a Plagg ser forzado a destruir la vida de Sabine Cheng junto con el resto del pasado mientras que ella revivía a Emilie Agreste y creaba una nueva realidad. Su compañero, su otra mitad, seguramente estaría traumatizado por lo que había sido obligado a hacer.

Abrió los ojos, esperando encontrarse en el templo de los Guardianes o con un nuevo portador. Una parte de ella incluso esperaba volver a ver a Marinette, lo cual significaría que todo se había arreglado.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse de nuevo con Gabriel Agreste y Lila Rossi.

-Otra vez no…- no pudo evitar decir al ver dónde se encontraba.

-Silencio- dijo Gabriel cerrando el Miraculous en sus manos. La boca de la kwami desapareció ante su orden, y Tikki cerró los ojos- ahora que tenemos el Miraculous de la Creación no necesitamos seguir buscando los demás. Incluso si consiguen el de la Destrucción, Ladybug y Chat Noir pueden hacer nada sin este-

-¡Debiste haber visto la cara de perdedora de Ladybug!- se burló Lila- estoy segura de que la cucaracha debe estar llorando con el gato sarnoso en estos momentos-

Tikki sabía que eso era cierto, pero aún así sintió su corazón latir de esperanza al escuchar que los chicos seguían unidos y peleando contra Papillon a pesar de todo. Bajó la cabeza tristemente mientras que Gabriel le ordenaba regresar a su Miraculous, rogando que Marinette la encontrara pronto.

x-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien no sabía que decir para que Marinette se sintiera mejor. Félix había bajado a la cocina aprovechando que los abuelos estaban durmiendo para traer algo de chocolate caliente y galletas. Se acercó a la chica y la atrajo a sí mismo, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

La operación había sido un error. Jamás imaginaron que uno de los cuatro Miraculous que el maestro Li Jun haría brillar esa noche sería uno de los dos más poderosos, uno de los que necesitaban urgentemente. Si no hubiera sido así, habrían ido todos a pelear contra el sentimonstruo y Balance, aunque quizá el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.

Marinette había intentado protegerlo a él, pero ella había sido quien terminó herida.

Cuando encontraron a Lady Lionne y a Jumeau, Bélier Noir se apresuró a curar las heridas causadas por el sentimonstruo. A pesar de que recuperaron los otros Miraculous faltantes (ratón, caballo y zorro) todos tenían un cierto aire de derrota por la pérdida de un Miraculous tan importante. O lo tuvieron hasta que Dard Rouge les ido un zape para que todos dejaran de lamentarse y descansaran para prepararse para el siguiente ataque. Todos se fueron a casa, no sin antes advertirle a Luka que Lila lo había estado vigilando y que tuviera cuidado.

Ahora estaban los dos sentados en el suelo de la habitación de Marinette, esperando a que Félix subiera con la comida.

-¿Cómo pude equivocarme así?- dijo Marinette finalmente con los ojos humedecidos. Adrien se volvió hacia ella con una expresión preocupada. Odiaba verla quebrarse. ¡Si ella era siempre la que tenía un plan!

-_Ma lady,_ no es_…_-

-Papillon también sabía sobre Luka. ¡Tenía que haberlo considerado! Era solo cuestión de tiempo para…-

-No fue tu culpa, Marinette- la interrumpió Adrien, frotando con cariño el brazo de ella- no teníamos idea de que Tikki sería uno de los kwamis que iba a aparecer con la poción del maestro Li Jun. Hiciste lo que creíste que era mejor en las circunstancias que teníamos-

-No es suficiente- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- Adrien, ayer aún teníamos una oportunidad de devolver todo a la normalidad. ¡Sin Tikki no podemos hacer esto!-

-Lo sé- dijo él en voz baja. Se sentía tan derrotado como ella, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. No podía, Marinette lo necesitaba- pero siempre hay una manera. Juntos podemos hacerlo. Para todo problema siempre hay una solución…-

Marinette sonrió levemente a pesar de las lágrimas, recordando a Tikki, al mismo tiempo que Félix subía con tres tazas de chocolate y se dejaba caer en el suelo, tan derrotado como la chica.

-Lo siento, todo fue mi culpa- dijo Félix cabizbajo, tomando una taza de chocolate para él y suspirando- esto no pasaba cuando ustedes eran Ladybug y Chat Noir. No estoy a la altura de ser un…-

-No digas tonterías, Félix- lo interrumpió su primo- ustedes son las personas más valientes que conozco, y por supuesto que mereces portar un Miraculous. Más frecuente que no, _ma lady_ y yo tropezamos cuando nos enfrentamos a un villano, pero lo importante es que siempre nos levantamos. Siempre lo hacemos porque somos un equipo, y ahora tú eres parte de él-

Marinette se esforzó en sonreír, pero Félix ni siquiera lo intentó.

-Fue solo un tropiezo- dijo Adrien- pero aún tenemos una ventaja-

-¿Y esa es?- preguntó Félix.

-Sabemos quien es Papillon, y el sitio donde podría estar escondiendo los Miraculous que ha capturado- dijo su primo.

x-x-x

_Casa del maestro Li Jun_

_Al día siguiente_

-Bien hecho- dijo el maestro al ver la expresión derrotada de los dos chicos. Si bien Adrien se hacía el valiente, también él estaba decepcionado de su última misión- nos recuperaremos de este pequeño tropiezo…-

-Maestro, fue mi culpa- dijo Marinette- no pude…-

-No estábamos muy bien preparados, y no pensamos que Luka estuviera vigilado por Papillon- la interrumpió el maestro Li Jun con una sonrisa tranquila- pero ahora lo sabemos, y lo estaremos en la próxima pelea-

-Pero…-

-Nos faltan siete Miraculous, sin contar el de la Destrucción: gallo, cerdo, toro, cabra, perro, serpiente y conejo- dijo el maestro Li contando los lugares vacíos en la antigua Miraclebox como si no hubiera escuchado el reclamo de la chica- sobra decir que es imperativo que todos, y principalmente los últimos dos, no caigan en manos equivocadas-

Adrien asintió seriamente, todo el tiempo mirando de reojo a Marinette.

-Conseguiremos esos Miraculous primero- dijo el maestro Li Jun- después nos encargaremos de rescatar a Tikki-

-Considérelo hecho, maestro- dijo Adrien con todo el ánimo que pudo juntar- podemos hacerlo. Nos hemos librado de peores, ¿verdad, _ma lady_?-

Marinette se volvió hacia él y finalmente le mostró una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón,_ chaton_\- dijo ella tomando su mano- tú y yo contra el mundo entero-

Li Jun sonrió levemente antes de apurar su taza de café.

-Tikki debe de estar en la mansión- dijo Adrien en voz baja- quizá Félix podría usar a alguno de sus clones buscarla mientras _père_ está ocupado atacándonos. Tenemos la ventaja de que nosotros sabemos quién es él, pero él no sabe quienes somos nosotros-

La chica asintió seriamente, pensando en que tenía que volver a reunir a su equipo. Faltaban siete Miraculous, y si podían conseguirlos pronto, mejor.

x-x-x

_Casa de la familia Couffaine_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Después del colegio, Luka había invitado a Kagami a su casa. Juleka, quien miraba feo a la chica japonesa todo el tiempo en el pasado, se había acercado a ella a formalmente disculparse por su conducta. La madre de Luka también recordaba la realidad pasada y estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para ayudar a la familia de Kagami.

-No puedo creer todo lo que pasó, _moussaillons_\- les había dicho _madame_ Couffaine.

En la habitación de Luka ambos se sentaron juntos sobre la cama. Los sentimientos de ambos estaban encontrados. Luka aún tenía sus viejos sentimientos por Marinette a pesar de los de ahora eran más fuertes hacia Kagami, mientras que ella tenía sentimientos hacia Adrien a pesar de lo sucedido con Luka.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Supongo que cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir regresen todo a la normalidad, seguramente no vamos a recordar nada de esto- dijo Luka cabizbajo.

Kagami frunció el entrecejo, tomando las manos del chico.

-Yo no quiero olvidar esto- dijo ella en voz baja sonriendo levemente. Luka volvió a sonreír y tomó el mentón de Marinette para hacerla levantar la mirada hacia él, acercando sus labios para besarla. Sintió el tirón en su camisa de parte de la chica, riendo contra los labios de ella.

Pero el beso no duró mucho. El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta en la puerta los interrumpió, haciéndolos separarse.

-¡Ajá!- dijo _madame_ Couffaine con sus manos en las caderas- ¡así los quería encontrar, marineros de agua dulce! Silbando y aplaudiendo, o los tiraré al Sena a los dos-

Los dos adolescentes se ruborizaron hasta la raíz del cabello, pero se miraron entre sí y se echaron a reír. Sus celulares sonaron con un mensaje de Ladybug.

-Vamos- dijo Luka seriamente- Ladybug y Chat Noir nos necesitan, es hora de salir-

x-x-x

_Trocadéro_

_La noche siguiente_

Los héroes se reunieron frente a la torre Eiffel después de haber intentando conseguir otros cuatro Miraculous como habían hecho la vez anterior, usando la poción del maestro Li Jun para hacer que éstos se manifestaran y dividirse en cuatro equipos para recogerlos. Pero a diferencia de la ocasión anterior, ni Balance ni un sentimonstruo aparecieron.

-Esto no es normal- dijo Kagami en voz baja- después de la pelea furiosa la última vez, esta noche ni siquiera aparecieron-

-No lo necesitan- dijo Jumeau en un tono entristecido- tienen uno de los dos Miraculous que necesitamos para arreglar todo. Mientras que ellos lo tengan, nosotros no podemos hacer nada, no podemos deshacer su deseo-

Luka miró fijamente a Jumeau, como si quisiera reconocerlo, pero no lo logró. Se encogió de hombros y tomó la mano de Kagami.

-Tienes razón, nuestra prioridad es recuperar el Miraculous de la Creación- dijo Luka.

-No- dijo Bélier Noir seriamente- tenemos dos prioridades, recuperar a Tikki y conseguir los Miraculous que nos faltan-

-_Chaton…_\- comenzó a decir Lady Lionne.

-No olvides que ya casi llegamos a los cien días después de que se pidió el deseo, _ma lady_\- dijo Bélier Noir seriamente- pasados los cien días, Papillon podrá usar a Tikki, Roaar y cualquier otro kwami que caiga en sus garras. Tenemos que recuperar el resto de los Miraculous, principalmente a Plagg y rescatar a Tikki-

Todos los héroes se le quedaron mirando.

-¿Y si nos dividimos?- sugirió Marc- algunos pueden buscar el resto de los Miraculous, y otros pueden tratar de rescatar el que Papillon nos ganó la última vez-

-No es como que no sepamos quien es, ¿verdad?- añadió Nathaniel.

Para ese momento, todos. Los héroes recordaban todo, además de que sabían que Gabriel Agreste era Papillon y Lila era su ayudante.

-Quizá Adrien podría ayudarnos a averiguar…- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo.

-¡No!- dijeron Lady Lionne, Luka, Kagami y Jumeau al mismo tiempo.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto, no podemos ponerlo en esa situación- dijo Kagami, pero Lady Lionne miró de reojo a Jumeau, quien asintió.

-Quizá Adrien no, pero yo podría crear un clon de Adrien para buscar por la mansión, en caso de que alguien mirara- dijo Jumeau.

Lady Lionne miró de reojo los Miraculous recuperados: el del toro, el cerdo, el gallo y la cabra. Faltaban cuatro Miraculous, incluido el del Gato Negro. Su única esperanza era encontrarlo primero, y que Félix lograra encontrarlo en la mansión. Aunque el plan sería un poco diferente de lo que habían acordado.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de la familia Graham de Vanily _

_La noche siguiente_

Adrien se detransformó al entrar por la ventana del apartamento de su tía tras haber pasado la mayor parte de la tarde en casa de Marinette. El maestro Li Jun les había dicho que lo ideal era que preparara las pociones para recuperar todos los Miraculous que faltaban aprovechando la momentánea falta de interés de Papillon y Balance, pero no pudo hacerlo porque le faltaban dos ingredientes esenciales. Finalmente solo les faltaban cuatro, incluyendo a Plagg.

-¿Félix?-

-Aquí estoy, _maman_\- respondió Adrien apresurándose a su lado. Había conseguido comprar, con su propio dinero, los medicamentos que le habían ordenado a su _tante_ Amélie y que Félix no había podido conseguir- aquí tienes, _maman._ Tienes que tomarte esta pastilla para que te sientas mejor-

-¿Dónde conseguiste el dinero para esto, _chéri_?-

-Eh… el abuelo de una amiga de Marinette tomaba ese medicamento, y se lo pedí- dijo el rubio.

-Mmm- dijo ella con una sonrisa sin abrir los ojos, buscando a tientas sus cabellos y acariciándolos- asegúrate de agradecerle-

_Toc toc_

Unos golpes en la puerta a sus espaldas hizo que Adrien diera un brinco de sorpresa y se volviera de golpe. Su corazón dio un enorme vuelco al ver que, de pie en el marco de la puerta, estaba mirándolo su _maman_ mientras que su _tante_ acariciando su cabello.

-Ma…- comenzó a decir Adrien, pero se interrumpió y miró de reojo a su tía, quien parpadeaba para tratar de aclarar su mirada.

-¿Quién es, _mon chéri_?- dijo Amélie débilmente. Sus ojos se posaron en su hermana gemela, quien estaba cruzando los brazos y alzando una ceja. La mujer se incorporó sobre la cama con una expresión horrorizada- E…Emilie, yo… cofff…cofff-

-No te levantes así, _tante_ Amélie- dijo Adrien, pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Pero qué…?-

La expresión de horror de Amélie hizo que Emilie suavizara la mirada. Tanto su hermana como su hijo estaban asustados de verla ahí.

-Está bien, Adrien- dijo la recién llegada en señal de paz- no vengo a pelear con Amélie ni causar problemas. Quise venir a verla, y a ti también. Y no te preocupes- añadió- tu padre no sabe que estoy aquí-

A pesar de lo que había dicho el rubio, Amélie se sentó sobre la cama y se volvió hacia su hermana.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Emilie?- dijo su hermana con una expresión asustada- ¿porqué lo llamaste…?¡Oh no! ¿Dónde está Félix?¿Qué sucedió? Cofff.. coff…-

-Shhh… tranquila, _tante_\- dijo Adrien poniendo una mano en su hombro mientras que el acceso de tos interrumpía a su tía- no te alteres, todo está bien. Te explicaré todo, lo prometo. No te asustes-

Amélie miró alternadamente a Adrien y a Emilie, quien asintió y apoyó su espalda de nuevo sobre la almohada en su espalda. El rubio vio a su madre acercarse a ella y sentarse en el borde de su cama.

-Parece que nuestros hijos decidieron cambiarse de sitio-

-¿De dónde sacaron esa ida tan ridícula?- dijo Amélie.

-Félix lo hizo para proteger a Adrien- dijo Emilie seriamente- escucha, Amélie, lo siento tanto. Los juzgué terriblemente, a ti y a tu hijo-

Mientras que escuchaba la conversación entre ambas, Adrien sonrió levemente. Su madre estaba de su lado y les podía ayudar a llevar a cabo su plan. Se sentó junto a Emilie y la abrazó mientras que le explicaban a la otra mujer lo que había sucedido. Era imperativo que ambas guardaran el secreto, o Félix estaría en peligro.

x-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Tres días después_

Por tercera vez, los héroes habían utilizado la poción del maestro Li Jun. Esta vez al maestro le faltaban materiales y solo pudo preparar suficiente para detectar tres Miraculous en vez de cuatro. Los héroes recuperaron los Miraculous faltantes (perro, conejo y serpiente), nuevamente sin la intervención de Papillon o de sus secuaces. Los chicos entendieron perfectamente que Papillon creía que ya había ganado, y que no había manera en que ellos pudieran deshacer su deseo.

Después de que Marinette y Adrien entregaron los Miraculous en casa del maestro Li Jun, se vieron con Félix en casa de Marinette para afinar los detalles de su plan. Sabían que solo les restaba encontrar a Plagg.

Gracias a algunos dibujos que Marinette preparó para ellos, Adrien le explicó a Félix los sitios en la mansión donde había cámaras de seguridad ocultas, dónde estaban los botones para abrir y cerrar el sistema de protección en caso de que tuviera que escapar, y la manera de usar a su kwami para abrir la caja fuerte, que era el sitio donde más probablemente estaría el Miraculous.

Por medio de Alya, Lady Lionne le había pedido a Max una manera de hackear las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión, y les había dado un USB que, conectado a la computadora de la habitación de Adrien, bloquearían permanentemente todas las cámaras de vigilancia.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto- dijo Adrien cuando finalmente terminaron.

-Me llenas de seguridad, _mon cousin_\- dijo Félix cerrando los ojos y guardándose el USB que Max les había enviado- todo saldrá bien, te preocupas demasiado-

-Va a ser muy peligroso- dijo Marinette- tienes que alejarte si es que el Miraculous no está en la caja fuerte, Félix. No te arriesgues demasiado-

Félix asintió seriamente. Sabía que, en caso de que ese plan fallara, siempre podían atacar la mansión como héroes, pero era más fácil si podían hacerlo sin que Papillon se diera cuenta.

-¿Cuándo vas a hacerlo?- dijo Adrien.

-Durante el desfile de modas de Gabriel, en dos días- dijo Félix seriamente- enviaré un clon a seguirlos. Van a ir Nathalie y tu madre. _Tante_ Emilie sabe todo y estoy seguro de que me cubrirá durante el desfile-

-Bien- dijo Marinette- confiamos en ti, Félix-

El chico sonrió un poco enternecido por las palabras de Marinette y se levantó para regresar a la mansión Agreste. Adrien, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupado por su primo, que estaba a punto de meterse a la boca del lobo. Él una vez había tomado un libro, el Grimorio, y su padre lo había atrapado. No se imaginaba lo que su padre le haría si llegaba a descubrirlo.

La mano de Marinette tomando su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No me gusta este plan- confesó él en voz baja al ver que su primo se había ido- sé que _maman_ le estará ayudando pero… es demasiado arriesgado para él-

-Lo sé- dijo ella- pero Félix quiere hacerlo. Estaremos pendientes de él. Yo estaré en el desfile de modas y vigilaré que todo esté bien, que su clon no sea descubierto-

Adrien asintió y se ovilló a su lado, como un gato buscando caricias de su dueño. La chica no se hizo del rogar, y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos. Él respiró hondo, contento de percibir el aroma de la chica.

-Espero que Tikki esté bien- dijo de pronto Marinette.

-Lo estará- dijo Adrien tranquilamente- Félix la rescatará y encontraremos a Plagg-

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al día siguiente_

Tanto Marinette como Félix sentían que su tolerancia a las tonterías de Lila había disminuido considerablemente, sobre todo por el hecho que la tarde siguiente sería el desfile de Gabriel y cuando llevarían a cabo su plan para recuperar a Tikki.

Marinette ignoró a Nathaniel, aunque después de ello se disculpó. Félix ignoró a Lila cuando ésta lo acorraló y le "exigió" que aclarara que la grabación que había mostrado el día anterior "había sido una broma". El chico rubio ni siquiera le respondió, solo se soltó de ella y la ignoró. Lila no se quedó en clases, sino que se fue a su casa argumentando un dolor de estómago.

-Lo siento, Nath- dijo Marinette sonriendo- estoy un poco preocupada por _papa_. Mi _grandpère_ dijo que pronto regresará a casa-

Nathaniel sonrió tristemente.

-No te preocupes- dijo el pelirrojo en un tono que sorprendió a Marinette- pronto las cosas van a mejorar-

Marinette sabía que el chico se refería a que Ladybug y Chat Noir vencerían y devolverían todo a la normalidad.

-Eso espero, Nath. Eso espero- dijo ella. Miró de reojo a Félix y respiró hondo. No sabía porqué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Tenemos problemas, Tikki está en poder de Papillon, pero al menos nuestros héroes están haciendo todo lo posible por recuperarla. Y ya solo les falta recuperar a Plagg. Veamos cómo les sale el plan. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Cuídense mucho del coronavirus, no salgan si no es necesario. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	22. Capítulo 22

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 22

_Mansión Agreste_

_La tarde siguiente_

Félix respiró hondo mirando desde el baño de la habitación de Adrien. Vio a Nathalie entrar a recoger a "Adrien" para llevarlo al desfile de Gabriel. Casi aguantó la respiración cuando vio a sus tíos salir de la mansión siguiendo al clon, Nathalie y el Gorila. La puerta de la mansión se cerró, y el chico esperó pacientemente a escuchar el sonido de la reja cerrándose.

-Bien- dijo Félix en voz baja tan pronto como se aseguró de que se habían ido, volviendo su mirada a Géminis- es hora de hacer esto-

Géminis asintió y siguió a Félix mientras que éste encendía la computadora de la habitación de Adrien y colocando el artefacto que Max le había enviado a Ladybug por medio de Alya. Contuvo la respiración hasta que salió en la pantalla un reloj de arena.

-Espero que esto funcione- dijo el kwami seriamente mientras que veía el programa cargarse. No que entendiera mucho de computadoras, pero esperaba que el amigo nerd de "Adrien" supiera lo que hacía.

-Yo también lo espero; el éxito de esta misión depende de ello- dijo Félix mordiéndose el labio. Pronto la pantalla le indicó que las cámaras estaban apagadas, el chico se puso manos a la obra- vamos, Géminis, tenemos una hora antes de que _oncle_ Gabriel se dé cuenta de lo que hicimos-

El kwami siguió a Félix fuera de la habitación y hacia la oficina de su tío Gabriel. El chico empujó la puerta y comprobó que no estaba. Eso no era necesario, pues él mismo lo había visto salir con el resto de los habitantes de la mansión.

La oficina de Gabriel no había cambiado nada. El enorme retrato de su _tante_ Emilie seguía siendo el centro de la oficina. Félix aún no podía entender porqué su tío no usaba sillas e insistía en trabajar de pie. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento y cruzó la oficina en un par de pasos.

Miró el enorme retrato y, tomando la orilla de madera del mismo, lo movió como si abriera una puerta, comprobando la información de que tenía Adrien sobre la caja fuerte detrás de él.

-Aquí está la caja fuerte de la que habló mi primo- dijo Félix en voz baja a pesar de que sabía que las cámaras estaban apagadas. Volvió la mirada a su kwami- es tu turno, Géminis-

El kwami asintió y cruzó a través del metal del cerrojo, abriendo la caja fuerte. Félix miró en su interior, y se sintió decepcionado al ver que en su interior solamente estaba el libro del que Adrien y Marinette le habían hablado, el Grimorio, que estaba lleno de imágenes de los superhéroes de la otra realidad.

-El Miraculous de Ladybug no está aquí- dijo Félix decepcionado.

-No, pero quizá te interesará escuchar esto- dijo Géminis examinando la parte posterior de la pintura y entrecerrando los ojos- parece ser que hay un extraño mecanismo debajo de de esta pintura-

-¿No esta hecha de madera y lienzo?-

-No- dijo el kwami y, con un asentimiento de parte de su portador, se introdujo en el mecanismo del retrato.

Félix vio maravillado cómo se formaba en el suelo, justo frente al retrato como si fuera un elevador. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a Géminis para guardarlo en el bolsillo de su camisa y se apresuró a bajar por el pasadizo secreto, conteniendo la respiración mientras que descendía por el extraño elevador.

-Creo que esto lo confirma sin lugar a dudas- dijo Géminis en su oído- tu _oncle_ Gabriel Agreste es Papillon-

-Lo sé- dijo Félix. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar levemente. Estaba aliviado de confirmar sus sospechas y ayudar a Adrien, pero sabía que esa nueva confirmación heriría a su primo y a su tía. Además, sabía que Adrien sufriría al perder a su madre cuando todo regresara a la normalidad, y que se sacrificaba por todos, incluida Marinette.

"Esos dos idiotas…", pensó Félix sonriendo levemente, pero sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en eso; tenía que encontrar los aretes de Ladybug.

Al llegar al final del elevador, el chico casi se cae de espaldas al ver la enorme cámara que se había mantenido escondida de todos. Quizá estaba conectada a las alcantarillas de la ciudad, no lo sabía con exactitud. Al final de un puente sobre pequeño lago subterráneo estaba una cápsula de cristal y un pequeño mueble, dentro del cual había un par de joyas: una pulsera panjas y sí, los aretes rojos con motas negras.

-No… puede ser…- comenzó a decir el chico, extendiendo su mano hacia donde estaban las joyas.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-

Félix dio un salto de sorpresa al escuchar la voz aún antes de alcanzar a tomar los aretes. Se volvió bruscamente hacia la fuente de la misma en posición defensiva y vio que, detrás de la enorme cápsula de cristal, su tío lo miraba con una expresión furiosa.

-¿Cómo es…?- dijo el chico dando un paso atrás. No podía ser. Él mismo había visto a Gabriel Agreste en el auto, rumbo al Grand Palais para el desfile de modas. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Gabriel Agreste entrecerró los ojos por un momento mientras que se acercaba al chico. Félix tragó saliva y respiró hondo, pensando en cómo se comportaría Adrien si fuera descubierto en la misma situación. No tan diferente que él, quería pensar. Su tío seguía mirándolo tan intensamente que creía que lo iba a traspasar con su mirada, y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiera entendido algo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo Gabriel en un tono más agresivo de lo que jamás había hablado con su hijo.

-Yo… encontré esto detrás del retrato de _maman, _y tenía curiosidad de saber a dónde iba…- dijo Félix lo más inocentemente posible, intentando sonar lo más parecido a Adrien y rogando por que su tío no se diera cuenta de que no era él- ¿qué significa todo esto, _père_?¿Porqué existe eso debajo de la mansión?-

Contrario a lo que Félix esperaba, los labios de Gabriel se curvaron en una horrible sonrisa asustó aún más al chico.

-¿_Père_?- insistió Félix.

-Ya puedes dejar tu actuación- dijo Gabriel fríamente mientras daba un paso hacia él, drenando todo el color del rostro del chico- no tienes que seguir fingiendo ser Adrien. En el pasado te advertí que no volverías a engañarme, Félix-

El aludido sintió que su corazón se le caía a los pies y sus rodillas temblaron. Su tío sabía. ¡Papillon sabía! Tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, tenía que escapar y contarle a a Adrien y Marinette todo lo que sabía. Podía tomar los aretes y transformarse para poder escapar antes de que Papillon lo atacara.

Aún pensando en ello, Félix dio un paso atrás y extendió su mano hacia la vitrina donde había visto el Miraculous de la Catarina. Su mano se cerró alrededor de los aretes, pero nunca alcanzó a transformarse alguien golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza, haciéndolo caer de bruces aturdido. Su mano se abrió y los aretes rodaron a los pies de Gabriel.

-Ugh…- se quejó Félix, sintiéndose aturdido.

La molesta risita de Lila resonó detrás de él le indicó quien lo había golpeado mientras trataba de mantenerse consciente y ponerse de pie, pero la chica clavó su rodilla en su espalda mientras que Gabriel tomaba los aretes del suelo.

Al ver que los villanos rodeaban a Félix, Géminis decidió escabullirse para buscar ayuda sin ser visto por ellos.

-No te muevas si sabes lo que te conviene- siseó Lila presionando su rodilla contra el costado de Félix para evitar que se pusiera de pie- ahora entiendo porqué el estúpido de Adrien se volvió tan valiente de un día para otro. Tú lo ayudaste a escapar de aquí y tomaste su lugar. ¿Dónde está?-

Félix no respondió. Le dolía la cabeza y se sintió mareado, pero no iba a decir nada a los villanos. Sintió las manos de su tío forzándolo a incorporarse sentado, y lo hizo levantar la mirada tirando los cabellos.

-Aaarg…-

-¿Dónde está mi hijo, Félix?- repitió Gabriel entre dientes- ¡responde!-

Félix le lanzó una mirada desafiante y no dijo nada. Aquello no pareció molestarlo en lo más mínimo. Con un movimiento brusco, Gabriel hizo que su sobrino se pusiera de pie y se volvió a Lila, quien examinó los bolsillos de Félix y sacó su teléfono celular.

-Ugh… no- dijo el chico, tratando de quitarle el teléfono.

Pero Gabriel no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo en paz. Con la misma brusquedad, Gabriel comenzó a empujar a Félix hacia el elevador, seguido de Lila, para conducirlo a la guarida de Papillon, donde lo dejó caer al suelo y lo esposó a una de las paredes metálicas. Tomó la mano derecha de Félix y usó su dedo para desbloquear su teléfono. Para sorpresa de Lila y Gabriel, el chico solo tenía tres contactos: su madre, Adrien y otro contacto que era simplemente un emoji con una expresión aburrida. Todas las conversaciones habían sido convenientemente borradas.

-Mmmm… muy listo, Félix- susurró Gabriel en voz baja- pero no tan listo como para engañarme. Tengo la impresión de que tú serás quien nos ayude a atraer a Adrien de regreso a nosotros-

Gabriel le pasó el celular a Lila, quien comenzó a escribir un mensaje, el cual se lo mostró al chico antes de mandarlo.

-No…- dijo Félix al ver el mensaje de auxilio dirigido a Adrien- no puedes hacer eso…-

Lila no lo escuchó, simplemente envió el mensaje.

x-x-x

_Place du Châtelet _

_Poco más tarde_

Bélier Noir apareció sobre el ángel en la place du Châtelet. Había recibido un mensaje de Félix diciéndole que era importante que viniera a la mansión esa noche. No sabía que era lo que había sucedido, pero después de ese comentario, el celular de Félix no volvió a responder. Preocupado, Adrien se transformó y fue a ver qué sucedía.

Había pensado en entrar transformado en Bélier Noir, pero cuando rodeó la mansión para entrar por la ventana de su habitación, ésta estaba cerrada con la cobertura metálica y el sistema de protección activado.

Su corazón sintió un vuelco al verlo. ¿Acaso Félix estaba en peligro?¿Lila o su padre le habían hecho algo? Bélier Noir saltó la barda y cayó en el suelo bajo su ventana, mirando a su alrededor y asegurándose que estuviera fuera del alcance de las cámaras.

-Detransformación-

-Esto no me gusta nada, Adrien- dijo Aries en voz baja a su lado- no creo que sea buena idea que entres ahí, sobre todo si el sistema de seguridad está activado. ¿Porqué no avisaste a Ladybug?-

-Lo sé, pero Félix puede estar en peligro- dijo el chico en voz baja- y Marinette está ayudando al maestro Li Jun a buscar la hierba que le falta para que podamos encontrar a Plagg. Vamos, Aries-

-Sí, pero tú también lo estarás si entras ahí- dijo el kwami- deberías de estar transformado en caso de que sea una trampa-

-Se necesita mi huella digital para abrir la puerta trasera, y con el traje no puedo usarla- dijo Adrien- no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien-

Sin estar muy seguro, Aries se escondió bajo su camisa mientras que el chico caminó hacia la puerta que estaba bajo la ventana de su habitación, justo frente a la estatua de su madre. Sonrió levemente al verla antes de subir los cuatro escalones que llevaban a la puerta de la cocina. Puso su dedo en la cerradura biométrica y ésta se abrió inmediatamente.

Adrien dejó escapar el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones. Esperaba que Félix hubiera apagado las cámaras, o estarían en graves problemas.

"Primero tengo que asegurarme de que Félix esté bien", pensó él "después haremos lo que tengamos que hacer para permanecer a salvo".

El chico salió al vestíbulo por la cocina y subió a su habitación apresuradamente, rogando que su primo estuviera a salvo. La mansión parecía desierta, seguramente todos estarían aún en el desfile de modas.

Adrien entró por la puerta derecha, bajo la canasta de basketball, a una habitación completamente oscura, parcialmente por culpa de la cortina metálica en la pared.

-¿Félix?- susurró Adrien al entrar mientras que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad.

Un extraño ruido provino de su escritorio. Sin poder ver nada, Adrien tomó su teléfono celular y encendió la lámpara. Alcanzó a ver la mata de cabellos rubios frente a su escritorio. Félix estaba sentado frente a la computadora, dándole la espalda. Al chico le pareció tan extraño que frunció el entrecejo y caminó hacia su primo.

-Félix, ¿qué es lo que sucede?- susurró poniendo una mano en su hombro. Al no recibir respuesta, Adrien lo hizo girarse sobre la silla y casi se cae de espaldas al verlo.

El torso de Félix estaba atado al respaldo la silla, sus muñecas estaban atadas a los descansabrazos y un grueso trozo de cinta adhesiva cubría su boca. Asustado, Adrien se acercó a él y le quitó la cinta.

-¿Qué es lo que…?-

-¿Qué haces aquí, idiota?¡Vete de aquí!- gritó Félix débilmente, sus ojos denotando el pánico que sentía- ¡es una trampa!-

Adrien abrió los ojos de espanto y separó sus labios para preguntar que había pasado mientras que se disponía a desatarlo, cuando una persona lo atrapó por la espalda y le cubrió su boca con una tela, la cual despedía un olor agradable y dulzón.

-¡Déjalo!- dijo Félix en voz alta, tratando de forcejear contra sus ataduras a pesar de que estaba visiblemente debilitado- ¡déjalo en paz!-

Adrien desesperó y comenzó a patear para liberarse, pero quien lo había atrapado era demasiado fuerte para él. Y el extraño olor dulce había comenzado a hacerlo sentir somnoliento.

-Ugh…-

-Lo lamento, Félix- dijo una voz femenina junto a su primo que hizo que Adrien temblara de horror y peleara más fuerte para soltarse. Lila estaba de pie junto a Félix- pero Adrien se quedará aquí con nosotros-

-¡No…!-

-Sabía que iba a llegar de inmediato si le pedías ayuda- dijo la voz de Gabriel Agreste detrás de Adrien. Así que él era quien había atrapado a su hijo- este chico idiota es realmente predecible-

A Adrien le dolieron las palabras de su padre, pero no olvidaba que era Papillon, que era el enemigo al que tenían que vencer. Pisó el pie de su padre con todas sus fuerzas en un esfuerzo por osltarse, pero éste no se inmutó y apretó el paño con más fuerza contra su rostro mientras que Lila forzaba a Félix a levantar la mirada hacia ellos.

-La gente decente es demasiado fácil de manipular, ¿no lo crees, _Félichou_?- dijo Lila en tono burlón.

Adrien miró alarmado a Félix, pero la conciencia se le escapaba poco a poco. Tras cruzar miradas con su primo, Adrien cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se aflojó. Gabriel finalmente lo soltó, haciéndolo caer de boca al suelo pesadamente.

-Bien, parece que que resolvimos satisfactoriamente este pequeño incidente- dijo Gabriel mirando a su hijo con el ceño fruncido- lo que tendremos que decidir ahora es… ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer con ustedes dos?-

Félix no dijo nada. Tanto él como Adrien estaban en graves problemas, pero para poder formular un plan de contraataque necesitaba saber que era lo que Gabriel y Lila planeaban. Vio que Gabriel finalmente se inclinó al suelo para levantar a Adrien y ponerlo sobre un hombro. El chico no opuso resistencia alguna.

-Creo que Adrien me acompañará a mi habitación secreta para hacerle algunas preguntas sobre lo que sabe de todo este asunto- dijo Gabriel- y mientras tanto tú, Félix, vas a continuar fingiendo ser él como si nada hubiera sucedido-

-¿Y porqué haría eso?- escupió el chico con una expresión desafiante- ¿porqué no iría directo con _tante_ Emilie a decirle todo lo que sé sobre ustedes dos?-

-Porque si lo haces, tu querido primo la pasaría muy mal- dijo Lila maliciosamente.

Félix casi sonrió. Así que a eso querían jugar. Como si él fuera a creer que Gabriel lastimaría a Adrien de alguna manera. Si lo hiciera, Emilie seguramente lo mataría. No lo haría, porque ella no volvería a hablar con él jamás. Pero debería saber jugar bien sus cartas y fingir que les creía y que les tenía miedo.

-No, por favor- dijo Félix aún tratando de soltarse- déjenlo en paz-

-Entonces haz lo que te decimos y no habrá nada que lamentar, _Felichou_\- dijo Lila desatando sus manos mientras que Gabriel se llevaba a Adrien de ahí- mañana vas a aclarar todo delante del colegio, y vas a hacer absolutamente todo lo que te diga-

Félix sintió ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo y le aseguró que la obedecería. No podía permitir que se imaginaba lo que el chico estaría planeando hacer.

X-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al día siguiente_

-¿Crees que lo que dijo Adrien haya sido mentira?- preguntó Mylène.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Alya en tono severo- Ladybug me dijo que no confía en Lila. Además, en una de las ocasiones cuando los héroes pelearon contra ella, uno de ellos llamó "Lila" a Balance. Estoy segura de que tiene algo que ver con Papillon-

Ignorando los eventos de la noche anterior y la conversación entre sus compañeros, Marinette estaba un poco preocupada porque vio a Félix llegar al colegio con Lila colgando de su brazo. La chica entrecerró los ojos. Algo estaba definitivamente sucediendo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, Marinette- le dijo Leo en voz baja mientras que seguían a la pareja con la vista- no siento la presencia de Géminis-

Marinette asintió y sacó su teléfono celular, buscando la localización de Adrien, y éste estaba en la mansión Agreste. Captó por un momento la mirada de Félix, quien le devolvió una expresión alarmada. Al ver eso, la chica pelinegra corrió a los baños de chicas y se encerró en uno de los cubículos.

-Algo estaba definitivamente mal- dijo Marinette en voz baja, abriendo su bolso para que su kwami saliera de su interior- Félix está actuando muy raro y Adrien está en la mansión Agreste. ¿Qué crees que pasó?-

Leo iba a responder cuando una luz color dorado atravesó la puerta del cubículo. Tanto el kwami como Marinette dieron un respingo, pero vieron que se trataba del kwami del carnero.

-¡Aries!- dijo Leo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Adrien fue capturado por Papillon- dijo Aries seriamente sin más ceremonia- Félix fue descubierto por Gabriel Agreste, y lo utilizaron como carnada para que Adrien fuera a rescatarlo-

-¿Porqué no me dijo nada?- dijo Marinette frunciendo el entrecejo- podíamos haber ido los dos a rescatarlo-

Aries estaba cabizbajo.

-¿Qué sucedió, Aries?- dijo Leo.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sótano_

_Poco antes_

_Adrien abrió los ojos y se encontró en un sitio extrañamente conocido y, al mismo tiempo que nunca había visto antes. Vio frente a él un puente sobre un lago subterráneo con un elevador al terminar. Él estaba atado en el suelo frente a una cápsula transparente. _

_-¿Mmm?- _

_-Shhh…- escuchó una vocecita en su oído- voy a pedir ayuda. Resiste, Adrien-_

_El chico tardó unos minutos en recordar lo que había sucedido. Había ido a rescatar a Félix, pero todo había sido una trampa de Lila y su padre para atraparlo. Su primo había intentado advertirle, pero no había logrado hacer nada para evitarlo._

_"Lo siento, Félix", pensó Adrien entristecido por haberlo puesto en esa posición. _

_-Veo que ya despertaste- la voz de Gabriel Agreste resonó en el sitio, y Adrien tembló involuntariamente al escucharlo- lamento haberte tenido que tratar así, hijo, pero tienes que entender que no debiste haberte acercado a Félix-_

_Adrien arrugó la nariz furioso, cosa que no le gustó nada a su padre. Aún así, pareció no haber reaccionado a ello._

_-¿Porqué hiciste eso, père?- dijo Adrien frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿porqué estás haciendo todo esto?-_

_-¿Porqué huiste tú?- dijo Gabriel- ¡trataste de engañarnos a todos con Félix! Sabes lo mucho que esa persona le desagrada tu madre, y tú lo trajiste a nuestro hogar. ¡Explícate!- _

_"Así que no sabe que maman sabe todo también, mejor así", pensó el chico. Sus ojos buscaron a Aries, quien asintió levemente y desapareció hacia el techo. Sin notar la causa de su distracción, Gabriel se detuvo frente a él._

_-Esto no tiene que ser así, Adrien. Me decepcionaste-_

_El chico hizo un esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos. No debía dejar que su padre sospechara que conocía su secreto. _

_-Te dejaré sin castigo por lo que hiciste- continuó Gabriel, interpretando su silencio con arrepentimiento de parte de su hijo- todo puede estar como siempre, con la condición que salgas on Lila como ella lo desea-_

_-¡No!- dijo Adrien firmemente- jamás lo haré. ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que me hizo Lila y aún ponerte de su parte?-_

_-Porque necesito que lo hagas- dijo Gabriel con ese tic en el ojo que revelaba que era una mentira- necesitamos el apoyo de su familia para…-_

_-¡Ella trató de abusar de mí, y tú se lo permitiste!¡Me trataste de…!- dijo el chico rubio sintiendo que se le quebraba la voz mientras que hablaba- ¡mientes! A mí no me puedes engañar, sé muy bien que estás mintiendo- _

_Gabriel entrecerró los ojos. _

_-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, que así sea- dijo el hombre seriamente- no importa que lo sepas, pues pronto encontraré una manera de hacer que lo olvides. Mientras tanto, te quedarás aquí para evitar que Emilie se entere de algo, o también tendré que hacerla olvidar otra vez-_

_-¿O…otra vez?- dijo Adrien abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿A qué se refería su padre con "otra vez"? ¿Acaso él había…? El chico frunció el entrecejo- ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a maman?- _

_Pero Gabriel no respondió. Le lanzó una mirada fría y le dio la espalda para salir de ahí._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Cuando Aries terminó con su relato sobre lo que había visto en el sótano de la mansión, sintió como si su corazón se le fuera a los pies. Su _chaton_ estaba atrapado con Papillon y Lila. Los recuerdos de esa noche en la que lo había encontrado asustado y tembloroso en el balcón de su habitación regresaron rápidamente a su mente. ¡Tenía que sacarlo de ahí antes de que le hicieran daño de nuevo!

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Marinette frunciendo el entrecejo y volviéndose a su kwami- Leo, trans…-

-¡No!- dijeron Leo y Aries al mismo tiempo, el último cubriendo la boca de la chica con sus diminutas manos para evitar que completara su frase.

-Ugh… ¿qué les pasa?-

-Todo esto pasó porque Adrien se apresuró y no tomó precauciones- dijo Aries- tuvimos suerte de que su padre no se diera cuenta que él y Félix tienen un Miraculous, o ya se los habrían quitado. Tenemos que esperar y tener paciencia-

-¿Y crees que voy a regresar a clases muy feliz ahora que sé que Adrien está en peligro?- dijo Marinette mordiéndose el labio inferior- saben bien que no puedo hacer eso-

-No, pero correr a la mansión y hacer que te atrapen también no va a ayudarlos tampoco- dijo Aries- tienes que planearlo bien-

-Aries tiene razón, Marinette- dijo Leo en voz baja, por primera vez siendo la voz de la razón. Marinette sabía que su kwami no se quedaba quieto si había que pelear, y eso la alarmó aún más- no puedes lanzarte a la mansión así, tenemos que formular un plan-

A la chica no le gusta ni un poco lo que estaban diciendo los kwamis, pero decidió escucharlos y salió del baño de chicas comenzando a formular un plan en su mente, para encontrarse con una sorpresa.

X-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Emilie Agreste miró la entrada del colegio y respiró hondo, comenzando a caminar hacia el interior con una expresión decidida. Aún estaba pensando en lo que sucedió esa mañana, cuando "Adrien" había ido a verla para despedirse antes de ir al colegio, la mujer notó que la expresión alegre en el rostro de Félix había cambiado drásticamente, y al preguntarle al respecto había negado que hubiera un problema, pero la mirada de su sobrino le dijo que definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

Casi tan pronto como vio a Félix salir de la mansión rumbo al colegio y dejarla pensativa, Emilie tuvo una sorpresiva visita en su habitación que confirmó sus sospechas y le indicó dónde podía buscar ayuda para su sobrino.

La mujer entró al colegio para hablar con el director sobre el comportamiento de "Adrien" en los últimos días. Vio a una chica pelinegra salir de los baños de chicas y mirarla con una expresión sorprendida al reconocerla.

-Es ella- la vocecita en su oído le dijo.

Emilie asintió seriamente y, asegurándose de que nadie más la viera, tomó la mano de Marinette y caminó con ella de regreso a los baños de chicas.

-Hey, tú…- dijo la mujer- ven conmigo-

Marinette estaba tan sorprendida que se dejó arrastrar por ella. Al principio se ruborizó sin entender porqué la madre de Adrien quería hablar con ella, pero sonrió aliviada al ver que Géminis estaba con ella.

-Es ella, ella es la novia de Adrien- dijo Géminis señalando a Marinette y flotando hacia la chica- _lionne_, ¡estamos en un grave problema!-

-Lo sé, Aries me acaba de decir lo que pasó con Félix y Adrien- le respondió Marinette seriamente- ¿qué podemos hacer?-

-Disculpa, pero ¿de qué están hablando todos?- preguntó Emilie mirando alternadamente a los tres kwamis y a la chica que estaba con ellos- ¿qué son estas cosas flotantes?¿Y porqué dicen que Adrien y Félix están en peligro?-

-_Madame_, eso va a tomar tiempo de explicar- dijo Leo.

-Mejor hagamos un resumen- dijo Marinette con una expresión alarmada- Adrien y Félix necesitan nuestra ayuda-

-Bien, entonces hazlo breve porque al parecer, el tiempo apremia- dijo Emilie seriamente- y explícame tu plan para que les pueda ayudar-

_-Oui, madame_\- dijo Marinette, tomando aire para comenzar a explicar.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Y nuevamente las cosas se fueron al traste. No esperaban que Gabriel tuviera una manera de engañarlos y atrapara a Félix con las manos en la masa. Ahora nuestros rubios están en problemas y solo Marinette puede rescatarlos, con ayuda de Emilie. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	23. Capítulo 23

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 23

_Sótano de la mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Lila sonrió maliciosamente mientras que se acercaba a Adrien, quien estaba atado en una silla. Gabriel había pasado toda la mañana intentado convencerlo de unirse a ellos y de guardar silencio, pero el chico continuaba en su silencio obstinado.

Una llamada de Emilie hecho que Gabriel regresara a la mansión y, por lo que Lila había escuchado, tendría que acompañarla a recoger unos perfumes en una boutique cercana. Aprovechando la ausencia de Gabriel, la chica decidió continuar donde lo había dejado. Averiguar si él o Félix sabía algo sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir, sobre todo porque el otro chico había sido atrapado tratando de alcanzar los aretes.

-Supongo que nos quedamos nosotros dos, _chér_ Adrien- dijo Lila haciendo que el chico levantara la mirada.

Adrien no respondió, solamente le dirigió una mirada de desdén. En su fuero interno seguía sintiendo miedo y repulsión en partes iguales por ella, pero no podía dejar que Lila llegara a sospechar que estaba asustado. No la dejaría salirte con la suya.

-Todo sería mucho más fácil si tan solo hicieras lo que te decimos- continuó Lila tomando su mentón y haciéndolo levantar su mirada- ¿no quieres que tu _papa_ esté orgulloso de ti?-

Adrien siguió ignorándola, retirando su rostro para alejarse de ella. Trató de concentrarse en otra cosa para que su pánico no se apoderara de él. En su _lady_, que pronto llegaría a ayudarlo. Respiró hondo, mirando el rostro de Ladybug en su mente para soportar la prueba en la que estaba.

-Será mejor que cambies de opinión pronto- insistió ella, volviendo a tomar su rostro con una de sus manos- si no lo haces, tendrás que quedarte aquí por un largo tiempo, hasta que encontremos una manera de hacerte apoyarnos…-

-En serio, ¿no te aburres de hacer esto?- dijo Adrien rodando los ojos y retirando su rostro en un movimiento brusco. ¡Odiaba que le pusiera las manos encima!- ya me aburriste con tu chachara, y realmente apreciaría el silencio, pues tengo una horrible jaqueca que estás empeorando cada vez que abres la boca-

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, pedazo de…!- dijo Lila levantando la mano amenazadoramente. Por instinto Adrien cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe.

_PAFF_

El chico rubio no sintió el golpe, sino más bien fue Lila quien terminó en el suelo tras el intento. Cuando la castaña levantó la mirada se volvió con una expresión furiosa a quien la golpeó, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que Lady Lionne y uno de los otros héroes estaba ahí. La heroína había sido quien la golpeó.

-¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle las manos encima?- siseó Lady Lionne entre dientes mientras que Jumeau, quien estaba detrás de ella, comenzaba a deshacer las ataduras de Adrien- vas a pagar por todo el daño que has hecho ayudando a Papillon, Lila-

Lila siseó furiosa y levantó la mano donde estaba el Miraculous de Libra.

-Libra, transfórmame- dijo la chica. Lady Lionne alcanzó a ver a Libra asintiendo entristecido antes de ser absorbido por el Miraculous que la chica había robado de Nino. No tenían mucho que hacer más que pelear contra ella.

Balance y Lady Lionne estaban frente a frente. La chica sacó su látigo y sonrió, interponiéndose entre su enemiga y Adrien.

-_Lady_…-

-Jumeau, llévate a Adrien a un lugar seguro mientras yo me encargo de Lila- dijo la heroína sin quitar los ojos de su enemiga. Al ver que los chicos dudaban, añadió en voz alta- no te preocupes por mí, pronto Bélier Noir me alcanzará-

Jumeau sonrió y tomó a Adrien de la cintura para sacarlo del sótano. Balance intentó detenerlos y recapturar al chico, pero Lady Lionne se interpuso en su camino para que no los alcanzara. Una vez que se quedaron solas, Balance se echó a reír.

-Eres una estúpida, Ladybug- dijo Balance juntando los escudos para hacerlos sonar- para cuando el bueno para nada de tu mascota llegue a tratar de salvarte, ya será demasiado tarde. Cometí un error al dejarte ir la última vez, pero no volverá a suceder. Te quitaré tu nuevo Miraculous y no podrás volver a pelear-

-Te equivocas, Lila- dijo Lady Lionne con una sonrisa confiada- mi _chaton_ siempre llega cuando lo necesito, y esta no será la excepción. No puedo decir lo mismo de Papillon, no es mi culpa que no puedas confiar ni en tus propios aliados-

-Ya veremos. ECUALIZADOR- dijo Balance. Frente a ella aparecieron otras dos copias de Balance, ya que la chica había considerado como enemigos a Jumeau y a Adrien. La heroína respiró hondo mientras que tensaba su látigo. Tenía que tener paciencia, sabía que su _partenaire_ llegaría muy pronto.

Las tres Balance se lanzaron contra Lady Lionne, dispuestas a golpearla y quitarle su Miraculous, pero ésta reaccionó a tiempo y las rechazó con su látigo.

-Aléjate de mí- dijo Lady Lionne dando un paso atrás para activar su poder especial- CRINIÈRE-

El látigo de la heroína formó un aro de fuego que mantuvo alejadas a las copias de Balance el suficiente tiempo hasta que Bélier Noir llegó a su lado.

-_Salut, ma lady._ Te ves tan radiante y hermosa como siempre- sonrió el héroe recién llegado, inclinándose levemente frente a su _partenaire_\- Jumeau me dijo que había basura que recoger aquí abajo-

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo, _mon minou_. ¿Adrien está a salvo?- dijo Lady Lionne aunque ya sabía la respuesta, y añadió mirándolo fijamente- ¿no está lastimado?-

-Adrien está en perfectas condiciones- dijo Bélier Noir guiñando un ojo- y estará a salvo, Jumeau se encargó de ello-

-¡Aaarggg!- gritó Balance furiosa- ¡me las pagarán, Ladybug y Chat Noir!-

Las dos copias de Balance comenzaron a correr hacia los héroes con sus armas en alto y fueron rechazadas fácilmente por ellos. Cuando éstos las sometieron, la verdadera villana había desaparecido.

-¿Dónde está Tikki?- dijo Lady Lionne en voz baja.

-No lo sé- susurró el chico- _ma lady_, Félix falló. Papillon seguramente escondió el Miraculous en otro sitio, o lo tiene consigo-

-No temas, ya recuperaremos a Tikki- dijo la heroína con nuevas energías- primero tendremos que dejar a Félix y Adrien en un sitio seguro, donde Papillon no los encuentre. Después nos ocuparemos de rescatar a Tikki y encontrar a Plagg-

x-x-x

_Panadería_

_Esa noche_

Roland Dupain realmente detestaba los cambios. Había llegado a grandes extremos, como dejar de hablar con su único hijo por veinte años por haber intentado cambiar la receta de la masa del pan. Odiaba la tecnología, el internet y la modernidad, pero todo eso había quedado de lado al conocer a Marinette. Y cuando su nieta estaba en problemas él sería el primero en dar un paso adelante para protegerla.

Pero definitivamente no se esperaba la sonrisa de Marinette mientras que un par de chicos rubios idénticos la rodeaban.

-¿Qué dicen?- dijo Roland confundido.

-Ya escuchaste lo que dijo _Marinetta_\- dijo Gina poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su esposo- que Adrien y Félix necesitan un sitio para quedarse porque Gabriel Agreste es aparentemente el villano que ha estando mandando todos esos monstruos-

-Lo escuché la primera vez- dijo Roland.

-Entonces, ¿porqué preguntas?- dijo Gina como si fuera lo más obvio- por supuesto que tus amigos se pueden quedar aquí con nosotros, _Marinetta_. Son héroes, por supuesto que tenemos que ayudarlos-

-Gracias, _nonna_\- sonrió Marinette abrazando a la abuela- Félix se quedará con su _maman_, peor Adrien se refugiará con nosotros-

Roland gruñó, pero no dijo nada más, haciendo un gesto para que los tres chicos subieran a la habitación de Marinette.

-Bien, ya que resolvimos este problema- dijo Marientte seriamente- aún hay dos cosas importantes que hacer-

-¿Qué son?- dijo Adrien.

-Avisar a tu madre que ambos están a salvo, aunque no debemos decirle donde están en caso de que Papillon ataque- dijo Marinette- y tenemos que decirle toda la verdad a tu madre también, Félix-

-Supongo- dijo Félix cruzando los brazos.

-Tu madre ya sabe todo, Félix- dijo Adrien- _maman_ fue a visitarla antes de… de lo que pasó-

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí. Marinette suspiró y bajó la mirada.

-Te veo preocupada, _bugginette_\- dijo Adrien acercándose a ella para abrazarla. Y sí, a pesar de que tenía la cabeza fría para poder crear esos planeas complicados, el chico había logrado identificar cuando su _lady_ estaba preocupada- ¿qué sucede?-

-Sí, estoy preocupada porque no nos queda mucho tiempo, _chaton_\- dijo Marinette- faltan dos días para que se cumplan los 100 días-

-Oh…-

La realidad de lo que acababa de decir Marinette les cayó encima como un balde de agua fría. Dos días para que tanto ellos como Papillon pudieran usar los antiguos Miraculous para atacarlos. Y a pesar de que tenían casi todos los Miraculous estaban en clara desventaja, porque uno de los dos más poderosas joyas mágicas del universo estaba en manos del enemigo, y ellos aún no recuperaban la otra.

-Lo sé, pero tenemos que prepararnos para esto- dijo Félix de pronto- que se cumpla el tiempo puede funcionar a nuestro favor-

Adrien y Marinette lo miraron sin entender.

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Podemos atacar la mansión con los Miraculous que capturamos y que ya conocen bien- dijo Félix- sé que estamos en desventaja por no tener los aretes, pero podemos lograrlo. Pueden usar esa poción para encontrar el Miraculous que les falta-

-El maestro Li Jun no tiene los ingredientes- dijo Marinette- pero supongo que deberíamos preparar a nuestros aliados-

Adrien miró a la chica, y ésta asintió. Tenían que hablar con el maestro Li Jun y preparar a los héroes. La siguiente batalla sería seguramente para conseguir el Miraculous de la destrucción y con él inclinar la balanza hacia ellos.

-Bien, mañana lo haremos- dijo Marinette- tenemos que conseguir a Plagg antes de que se rompa el sello de los cien días-

-Ya que aclaramos eso, me retiro- dijo Félix asintiendo seriamente, y se transformó para ir a casa de su madre, dejando a los dos chicos solos. Adrien compuso el mensaje para Emilie Agreste al mismo tiempo.

_Adrien: maman, Félix y yo estamos a salvo, no te preocupes por nosotros. _

_Emilie: no me escribas, chéri. Gabriel está furioso y los está buscando. Manténganse a salvo. _

Adrien frunció el entrecejo y respiró hondo. Ladeó la cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro de Marinette, quien instintivamente se puso a acariciar su cabello con cariño. Podía escuchar su respiración un poco acelerada.

-Odio haber tenido que meter a _maman_ en todo esto- dijo el rubio en voz baja después de unos momentos de silencio- sobre todo porque sé que…-

-Lo sé, pero cuando ella me buscó estaba un poco asustada, y no se me ocurrió otra manera de salvarte- dijo Marinette- lo siento-

-No te disculpes- dijo Adrien frunciendo el entrecejo- no fuiste tú la que metiste a mi madre en esto, fue Papillon. Él es el único responsable-

No pasó desapercibido para Marinette que Adrien no llamaba ya _père_ a Gabriel Agreste, y con buena razón después de la manera en la que lo trató. Al menos no lo hirió, pero lo mantuvo atado y escondido en el sótano porque descubrió el engaño. Y había obligado y extorsionado a Félix para hacerse pasar por él.

No. Gabriel Agreste sí había herido a su hijo. Lo había dejado a merced de Lila, y por poco la horrenda chica se había salido con la suya. Aún tenía pesadillas con la noche en la que Adrien había escapado de la mansión, asustado y destruído.

-Lo sé, _chaton_\- dijo ella abrazándolo de pronto, haciendo que el chico apoyara su cabeza en su pecho. Adrien no se quejó y cerró los ojos, ronroneando de contento por la caricia de la chica- será mejor que vayamos a descansar. Mañana será un largo día-

Adrien asintió, besó la mejilla de la chica mientras que ella subía a su cama y se tumbó sobre la chaise-longue, la cual estaba preparada con almohadas y mantas.

-Buenas noches, _ma lady_\- dijo el chico, y un gruñido le respondió.

Minutos más tarde, cuando ambos adolescentes ya estaban dormidos, Gina y Ronald se asomaron hacia la habitación de Marinette levantando la trampilla, y sonrieron aliviados al verlos dormir en sus respectivos sitios.

-Te dije que no tenías que preocuparte, se nota que es un buen chico- dijo Gina en voz baja.

Roland gruñó y ambos se fueron a dormir también.

x-x-x

_Montparnasse_

_Al día siguiente_

El maestro Li Jun aceptó ayudarles en esa última ocasión, sabiendo que solamente faltaba encontrar a Plagg y comprendiendo la importancia de la misión. Logró encontrar el ingrediente faltante y usó lo poco que quedaba de su poción para sacar a flote el Miraculous de la Destrucción. La luz apareció cerca de la base de la tour Montparnasse.

Los cinco héroes se reunieron con Lady Lionne y Bélier Noir para llevar a cabo la misión. Ellos crearon un perímetro mientras que los héroes principales recuperaban el Miraculous perdido. Encontraron el anillo negro en el fondo de una alcantarilla junto a la tour Montparnasse. Al verlo, Lady Lionne lo recogió del suelo y lo puso en manos de su compañero.

Los ojos de Bélier Noir se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el familiar anillo. Lo abrazó contra su pecho y asintió en dirección de su compañera.

-Lo recuperamos- dijo Lady Lionne volviéndose a los otros héroes- ahora solo nos queda la batalla final para recuperar a Tikki-

-Supongo que su misión falló- dijo Kagami con una expresión preocupada.

-Lo siento- dijo Jumeau- fallé dos veces en recuperar…-

-Todos sabemos que no fue tu culpa, Jumeau- le interrumpió Marc seriamente, y Nathaniel asintió también- nosotros les ayudaremos a recuperar los aretes-

-No será tan fácil- dijo Lady Lionne- a partir de mañana, los Miraculous de la antigua Miraclebox podrán ser usados por quien los posea. Quiere decir que Papillon o Lila podrán utilizarlos en contra de nosotros-

Los chicos fruncieron el entrecejo. Aquello sonaba grave.

-¿Podemos ayudarles de nuevo?- preguntó Luka.

Bélier Noir y Lady Lionne asintieron.

-Vendremos por ustedes cuando sea el momento- dijo Lady Lionne extendiendo sus manos- mientras tanto, sus Miraculous deben de ser devueltos al Guardián-

Los chicos asintieron y se despidieron de sus respectivos kwamis. Piscis se echó a llorar y no quería separarse de Marc, pero éste le prometió que estaría bien y la kwami aceptó desaparecer en el interior de su joya. Acuario le sonrió a Nathaniel, mientras que Escorpión y Sagitario escucharon las promesas de sus portadores de que estarían bien pase lo que pase. Jumeau se detransformó para devolver a Géminis también.

-¡Adrien!- dijeron Luka y Kagami al mismo tiempo. Félix sacudió la cabeza.

-No soy Adrien- dijo el chico rubio mirando de reojo a Bélier Noir y sonriendo levemente- me llamo Félix Graham de Vanily, soy primo de Adrien-

-¿Tú eras el que estaba haciendo rabiar a Lila?- dijo Nathaniel de pronto, y amplió su sonrisa al ver a Félix asentir- ¡no puedo creerlo, eres genial! Salvaste a Adrien de tener que soportar a esa horrible bruja-

Los héroes sonrieron tomando los Miraculous de regreso.

-Los veremos más pronto de lo que creen- dijo Bélier Noir sonriendo y tomando a Félix en sus brazos para llevarlo a casa.

Los otros cuatro chicos se quedaron juntos en la base de la tour Montparnasse, esperando a que el chofer de Luka Couffaine llegara por ellos para llevarlos a casa. El chico deslizó su mano y tomó la de Kagami.

-¿Es mi imaginación, o Bélier Noir es Adrien?- dijo Kagami en voz baja.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Luka confundido.

-Si es así, la persona más probable de ser Lady Lionne es…- comenzó a decir Marc.

-¡Marinette!- dijo Nathaniel a su vez- por todos los…-

-Nuestros amigos eran Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo Luka- y nosotros no nos dimos cuenta de ello nunca. Me siento como un idiota…-

Por fin, los cuatro héroes sustitutos entendieron porqué habían sido elegidos por los héroes, ahora y en la realidad pasada.

X-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Gabriel no estaba nada feliz. No solo Adrien y Félix habían escapado nuevamente de su control, sino también parecía que Emilie sospechaba algo. Y no podía permitirlo. En el pasado, ya Amélie la había separado de su lado. No dejaría que su hijo y Adrien volvieran a hacer que su esposa se distanciara de él. ¡No lo iba a permitir!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, anciano?- dijo Lila cruzando los brazos.

-Vamos a tener que arreglar tu error- dijo Gabriel fríamente.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo ella arrugando la nariz.

-Si no fuera porque tú dejaste escapar a Adrien, perdimos nuestra ventaja para hacer que Félix hiciera lo que queríamos- dijo Gabriel- él era nuestro vínculo con Ladybug y Chat Noir-

-¿Porqué lo dices?-

-Porque Félix estaba buscando los aretes de Ladybug- dijo Gabriel- por eso tomó el lugar de Adrien y trató de engañarnos. Y a retrospectiva, estoy seguro que tenía con él un Miraculous-

Lila entrecerró los ojos. Estaba furiosa de que Félix la hubiera engañado haciéndose pasar por Adrien y poniéndola en ridículo delante de sus compañeros. Sí, ella había tratado de abusar de ambos, pero aún así lo odiaba por ello. Los odiaba a los dos.

-Déjamelo a mí, anciano- dijo Lila frunciendo el entrecejo- yo puedo lograrlo. Aplastaré a esa cucaracha de Ladybug con mis propias manos si es necesario. Tú encárgate de que esos aretes estén bien escondidos-

-Oh, lo haré- dijo Gabriel sonriendo maliciosamente- y tengo una idea de donde esos idiotas no los encontrarán jamás-

-No es suficiente- dijo Lila- tenemos que arreglar lo que los héroes arruinaron-

Gabriel gruñó. Tenía que recuperar nuevamente los Miraculous para que Adrien olvidara de todo lo que sabía antes de que Emilie se enterara de ello. No podía perderla otra vez, así tuviera que desear borrar la existencia de su hijo.

X-x-x

_Casa del maestro Li Jun_

_Esa noche_

Tras dejar a Félix en casa de su madre, los héroes se detransformaron y se dirigieron a casa del maestro Li Jun para reportarles lo que había sucedido y planear su siguiente movimiento. Tan pronto como estuvieron en la seguridad del apartamento del guardián, Adrien tomó el anillo en sus manos y lo deslizó en su dedo. El conocido brillo verde apareció frente a sus ojos y se transformó en su mejor amigo de la antigua realidad, el kwami que le prestaba sus poderes y exigía una ofrenda de queso en cada oportunidad que tenía.

-Plagg…- dijo Adrien con voz quebrada.

El kwami abrió sus ojos verdes y se volvió hacia él, mirándolo aliviado.

-Oh, gracias a todos los kwamis- dijo Plagg lanzándose hacia él y abrazando su pecho con cariño- ¡eres tú!-

Adrien sonrió abrazó también a Plagg. Estaba tan aliviado como él que no hubiera compartido el destino de Tikki y nuevamente estuviera en las garras de Papillon o de Lila. Marinette sonrió tristemente y acarició los cabellos de Adrien durante ese intercambio. Estaba aliviada de que Adrien se reuniera con Plagg.

La burbuja se rompió al escuchar al maestro Li Jun se aclaraba la garganta.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero el tiempo apremia- dijo el maestro al mirar el reloj. Estaban a punto de dar las doce de la noche- en diez horas se cumplirán los cien días y vamos a necesitar prepararnos para la batalla final-

El maestro Li Jun puso su mano en la Miraclebox en redonda con motas negras, y la acercó a Marinette.

-Yo protegí esta Miraclebox mientras que tú peleabas contra Papillon y recuperabas los Miraculous perdidos, Marinette- continuó el Guardián- es hora de que regrese esto a quien pertenece-

Marinette sonrió mientras que tomaba la caja que el maestro Fu le había heredado antes de perder la memoria.

-Bien- dijo ella aclarando su garganta- pero al mismo tiempo hay algo que Adrien y yo tenemos que devolverle-

El maestro Li Jun asintió mientras que Leo y Aries asentían tristemente. El primero se posó en las manos de su portadora tristemente.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, Leo- dijo Marinette al ver la expresión de su kwami- eres el mejor compañero que pude pedir durante todo este tiempo-

-Pfff…- dijo el kwami, sonando más como un gruñido- me dejaste con ganas de arrancarle el cuero cabelludo a esa horrenda Lila-

-Entonces es bueno que regresarás con el maestro Li Jun antes de que te metas en problemas por ello- dijo Marinette antes de besar la cabeza del kwami- gracias por todo, Leo-

-Saluda a Tikki cuando la encuentren. Y denle su merecido a Lila y a Papillon de mi parte- dijo Leo antes de desaparecer en el interior del collar.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Aries- dijo Adrien, poniendo una mano en su pecho- ayudaste a curar mucho más que nuestras heridas en batalla. Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí-

Aries sonrió y, tras darle un tope en la frente, desapareció en el interior de su propio Miraculous. Una vez que el maestro Li Jun tomó los Miraculous prestados, Marinette abrazó la Miraclebox contra su pecho con cariño.

-Mañana lo haremos- dijo Marinette con seguridad- mañana pelearemos contra Papillon y Lila Rossi. Recuperaremos a Tikki y devolveremos este mundo a la normalidad-

El Guardián asintió.

-Todo estará preparado para deshacer el deseo que Papillon pidió con sus Miraculous- dijo el maestro Li Jun- tráiganlos aquí tan pronto como hayan recuperado a Tikki-

-Así lo haremos- dijo Adrien- gracias, maestro-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Nos acercamos a la recta final de esta historia. Adrien y Félix a salvo y todos preparándose para la batalla final. Papillon y Lila contra el equipo del zodiaco. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Tengan cuidado con el coronavirus, no se expongan. Muchos abrazos.

Abby L.


	24. Capítulo 24

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 24

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Al día siguiente_

Marinette abrazó la Miraclebox contra su pecho mientras que Adrien la miraba. Los dos estaban preocupados por lo que iba a suceder. Ese día vencerían finalmente o perderían frente de Papillon. Plagg era el único que parecía optimista al respecto, aunque un poco más sobrio que de costumbre. Miró a los dos chicos alternadamente.

-Vamos, quiten esas caras largas los dos, no es como que el queso esté podrido- dijo Plagg- no es como que no han peleado ya varias veces contra media ciudad akumatizada. Papillon solo tiene tres de los Miraculous de su lado-

-Uno de ellos es el Miraculous de la Creación- dijo Marinette con una expresión desesperanzada.

-Sí, y ustedes tienen el de la Destrucción- dijo el kwami señalando el anillo que usaba Adrien. Al ver la misma expresión derrotada, Plagg dejó el lado de Adrien y se posó sobre la rodilla de la chica para mirarla de cerca- _coccinelle_, sabes bien que Papillon no puede ejercer ni la décima parte del poder de Tikki-

-¿Porqué no?- preguntó ella.

-Porque ni él ni sus aliados tienen tu inteligencia- dijo el kwami.

-Plagg tiene razón- dijo Adrien a su vez- recuerda que yo no pude usar los poderes de Tikki sin tu ayuda, _ma lady_. Estoy seguro que no le ayudará ni un poco tenerla de su lado-

Marinette sonrió levemente y abrió con cuidado la Miraclebox, mirando todos los Miraculous, y finalmente se decidió por el del ratón. Se colgó el collar al rededor de su cuello y asintió seriamente al ver a Mullo.

-Hey- dijo el kwami del ratón flotando a su lado.

Los chicos comenzaron a buscar los Miraculous en el interior. Adrien tomó el del dragón y Marinette el de la serpiente. El Miraculous de la mariposa llamaba poderosamente a la chica para llevar a cabo su plan.

-Creo que tengo una idea- dijo Marinette tomando el broche de la mariposa y llamando al kwami que residía en su interior. Nooroo miró asustado a su alrededor, y se sorprendió de estar rodeado por esos dos niños, Ladybug y Chat Noir- _salut_, Nooroo. Necesitamos tu ayuda para vencer a Papillon-

Los dos adolescentes fruncieron el entrecejo al ver que el kwami tembló ante el nombre de su antiguo amo, pero asintió seriamente. ¡Pobre Nooroo! Gabriel Agreste lo había dejado traumatizado después de todo lo que había sido obligado a hacer.

-No te preocupes- dijo la chica en voz baja- te aseguro que la persona que te portará tiene buen corazón y será perfecto para ti-

-Félix- dijo Adrien de pronto, volviéndose a Marinette con una expresión de sorpresa- ¿acaso pretendes dárselo a Félix?-

Marinette asintió, e iba a decir algo cuando Nooroo tomó la palabra.

-Espero que sepan que, si vencen en esta batalla y deshacen el deseo, el mundo se reseteará como si nada hubiera pasado- le explicó Nooroo tristemente antes de que la chica explicara su plan- eso significa que yo volveré a estar en las garras de Papillon-

Adrien y Marinette se miraron entre sí. ¡Pobre Nooroo! Si tenían éxito, volvería a estar en poder de Gabriel. El chico acunó sus manos para que el kwami se posara en ellas. Con su dedo índice acarició la cabeza del pequeño ser.

-No dejaré que Papillon te siga maltratando, Nooroo- dijo el chico seriamente- tan pronto como regresemos a la otra realidad, te rescataré aunque tenga que pelear contra él-

El kwami sonrió agradecido mientras que el chico se volvía hacia Marinette.

-¿Cuál es tu plan, _ma lady_?-

-Ya verás lo que tengo en mente para Félix. Vamos, Adrien- dijo ella guardándose el Miraculous- terminemos con esto de una vez por todas-

-Así me gusta, _coccinelle- _dijo Plagg flotando a su alrededor- vamos a patear el trasero de Papillon y de sus aliados-

-Plagg, transfórmame- dijo Adrien.

-Mullo, transfórmame- dijo Marinette.

Tras mirarse mutuamente, Chat Noir y Multimouse sonrieron y salieron de la habitación de Marinette por la trampilla del balcón, en busca de su equipo de aliados. Necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

X-x-x

_Colegio François Dupont_

_Al oscurecer_

Los héroes habían reunido a sus aliados en la entrada de su antiguo colegio, pensando en que quizá ese sitio sería el que menos Lila sospecharía que estarían usando para reclutar a sus compañeros de equipo.

Chat Noir y Multimouse llegaron directamente frente a Luka y Kagami, quienes les entregaron sus Miraculous que habían utilizado en el pasado. Sobra decir que Longg estaba extasiado de que la chica lo recordara.

-¡Es un honor volverte a ver, Kagami-san!- dijo el kwami.

-Igualmente, Longg-sama- dijo ella, colocándose el collar y sonriendo a Luka, quien se ponía su propia pulsera bajo los ojos de Sass.

Y todos se sorprendieron cuando Multimouse puso el Miraculous de la Mariposa en manos de Félix.

-Pero Ladybug…- dijo el rubio, mirando confundido a los héroes y el broche que tenía en sus manos. No podía creer la confianza que los dos héroes estaban poniendo literalmente en sus manos.

-Confiamos en ti, Félix- dijo Chat Noir poniendo una mano en su hombro- _ma lady_ y yo sabemos que cuidarás bien de Nooroo, y no abusarás de su poder como Gabriel Agreste hizo en el pasado-

Félix asintió seriamente y se puso el broche en el pecho.

-¿Se necesitan emociones negativas para operar este Miraculous?- dijo el rubio.

-No- le dijo Nooroo- mi poder es transferir tus poderes a alguien más. Si la persona decide aceptarlos, se convertirá en un superhéroe-

-Bien- dijo Félix.

-Toma, dale este trozo de queso- dijo Chat Noir, pasándole un pequeño trozo de queso color morado- te permitirá producir dos akumas al mismo tiempo-

Nooroo tomó el queso y lo comió antes de que los héroes se transformaran.

-Longg, transfórmame-

-Sass, transfórmame-

-Nooroo, transfórmame-

Los tres héroes aparecieron frente Multimouse, Chat Noir y los otros dos adolescentes que se habían quedado sin Miraculous. Un puñado de mariposas blancas rodeaban al héroe en el que Félix se había convertido. Multimouse se volvió hacia los dos chicos no transformados, Nathaniel y Marc.

-Creí que ambos estarían más cómodos con sus poderes originales que con un Miraculous- dijo la heroína- es decir, los poderes que Papillon les dio en una ocasión-

-¿Quieres que nos dejemos akumatizar por Félix?- dijo Nathaniel, mientras que él y Marc la miraban preocupados.

-En este caso será por su propia voluntad y ustedes estarán en completo control de sus poderes- les explicó Chat Noir- pero solamente lo haremos si nos quieren ayudar. Si no lo desean…-

-No, lo haremos- dijo Marc de pronto- con los poderes de Reverser, yo podría sacar de combate a los aliados de Papillon o las copias que Balance podría crear. Después de lo que me hizo- añadió frunció el entrecejo- quiero participar-

-Marc tiene razón- dijo Nathaniel dando un paso adelante- con los poderes de Le Dessinateur podría borrar paredes y ayudarlos a entrar a la mansión sin que Chat Noir tenga que utilizar su poder-

El héroe que usaba el Miráculous de la Mariposa se volvió hacia ellos dos.

-Bien. Puedo sentir… sus emociones. Son positivas, valor y determinación- dijo Félix, transformado en Métamorphose, y tomó dos mariposas en sus manos. A diferencia de los akumas de Papillon, que eran de color negro, ésos eran de un color violeta con blanco, rodeadas de un sutil brillo plateado.

Las mariposas entraron al lápiz de Nathaniel y al libro de Marc.

-Dessinateur, Inverso, yo soy Méthamorphose- dijo el héroe seriamente- les concedo sus antiguos poderes para pelear en esta batalla al lado de Ladybug y Chat Noir. ¿Aceptan los poderes?-

-Acepto, Méthamorphose- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, transformándose en sus alter egos akumatizados.

Multimouse miraba la escena con atención, y de pronto salió de sus pensamientos al sentir las manos de Chat Noir sobre sus hombros.

-No temas, _ma souris_\- susurró el héroe de negro, acercando la mano de Multimouse a sus labios- lo lograremos. Nuestros amigos están con nosotros, y el maestro Li Jun está preparado para devolver todo a la normalidad-

-Lo sé- dijo ella mirando a Chat Noir- es hora. No olvides avisar a tu _maman_ de lo que vamos a hacer para que se ponga a salvo-

Chat Noir asintió seriamente tomando la llamada, al mismo tiempo que Multimouse se volvía a sus compañeros.

-Si tenemos éxito esta noche, todo volverá a la normalidad antes del deseo- dijo Multimouse- y muy probablemente ninguno de ustedes recuerde lo que sucedió aquí-

-Así es mejor, Marinette- dijo Ryuuko, haciendo que tanto ella como Chat Noir abrieran los ojos desmesuradamente- después de todo, sabemos bien que los mejores secretos son los que no se comparten con nadie. Lo que sea necesario para que tú y Adrien regresen esta realidad como debe ser-

Multimouse sonrió.

-¿Te podemos… pedir un favor?- dijo Viperion con una sonrisa tímida- si tienen éxito, que lo tendrán. Por favor, hagan que Kagami y yo nos conozcamos bien, que charlemos y demás-

Multimouse asintió con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de Kagami.

-Tienen mi palabra- sonrió la heroína de gris antes de volverse a Félix- mantente en el balcón de mi casa, Métamorphose. Esto es para que Papillon no recupere a Nooroo y para que nos cubras cuando corramos a la casa del maestro Li Jun-

Méthamorphose asintió seriamente.

-No se preocupen, yo cubriré su escape y protegeré este Miraculous- dijo el chico poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

-Es hora- dijo Chat Noir seriamente, pasando su vista de Métamorphose a los dos chicos akumatizados, luego a Viperion, Ryuuko y finalmente a Multimouse- hagámoslo-

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Poco después_

Ni Lila ni Gabriel estuvieron listos cuando los héroes atacaron la mansión, claramente buscando el Miraculous de la Creación. No les hizo ninguna gracia a ninguno de ellos ver que Chat Noir estuviera de regreso, y que el resto de los héroes lo acompañaran. No estaba Ladybug por ningún lado por obvias razones, pero Multimouse parecía ser quien estaba dirigiendo la operación.

Al escuchar a los héroes a las puertas de la mansión, Gabriel entró a su oficina seguido de Lila.

-Dame el Miraculous de la Catarina, anciano- dijo Lila- yo puedo usarlo para detenerlos…-

-¡Por supuesto que no! No me voy a arriesgar que lo pierdas. Usa Miraculous que robaste al chico Lahiffe- dijo Gabriel tomando el del Pavo Real. No iba a arriesgarse a perder una de las dos joyas que podían destruir su mundo ideal- utiliza tu poder para multiplicar a nuestros aliados-

-Son siete héroes contra nosotros dos- dijo Lila frunciendo el entrecejo- igualarlos no servirá de nada para ganarles-

Gabriel caminó en círculos frotándose la barbilla. Estaba en problemas. Los héroes podían usar los Miraculous que habían capturado durante esos cien días, y estaban atacando con todo su poder. Adrien y Félix conocían su secreto y seguramente ellos habían revelado todo a Ladybug y Chat Noir. No solo ellos, sino Emilie llevaba un día comportándose fría y distante con él.

"Realmente espero que ese estúpido de Adrien no le haya dicho nada", pensó Gabriel "o tendré que volver a conseguir esos dos Miraculous para repetir el deseo-

De pronto tuvo una idea que les podía ayudar a ganar esa batalla. Había hecho lo mismo cuando Nathalie fue akumatizada para multiplicar su poder.

-Esos siete héroes no son nuestros únicos enemigos- dijo el hombre por un momento pensativo, pero transformado su expresión en una sonrisa maliciosa- todo tu colegio… no, todos los habitantes de París son ahora nuestros enemigos-

Lila sonrió maliciosamente al entender el plan de Gabriel y asintió, tocando su brazalete para transformarse en Balance.

-Oh, realmente me gusta tu manera de pensar, anciano. París es mi enemigo- dijo la chica- todos los habitantes de la ciudad son mis enemigos y me quieren detener. ECUALIZADOR-

Un ejército de copias de Balance aparecieron rodeando la mansión Agreste y la Place du Châtelet, empuñando sus armas listas para pelear. Tanto Gabriel como Balance sonrieron al ver la gran cantidad de aliados que tenían. No les iba a ser fácil encontrar el Miraculous, ni siquiera para Ladybug y Chat Noir. Y mucho menos porque lo había escondido en el sitio menos imaginable.

Y cuando hubiera destruido a esos molestos adolescentes, recuperaría a Adrien y se encargaría de que Félix pagara por lo que había hecho. Oh sí, tenía planes para su sobrino, y realmente iba a disfrutar su venganza.

-Quiero el Miraculous de Chat Noir- dijo Gabriel seriamente mientras que veía a Lila comandar a las copias contra los héroes- tendremos que repetir el deseo porque estas dos ratas lo destruyeron-

X-x-x

_Fuera de la mansión Agreste_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Los héroes se quedaron helados al ver a la horda de clones de Balance lanzándose contra ellos para evitar que se acercaran a la mansión. Con un movimiento rápido, Chat Noir levantó en sus brazos a Multimouse y saltó a la parte alta del monumento en la Place du Châtelet para observar mejor el campo de batalla.

-Creo que lo mejor será que tu vayas adelante con Dessinateur, _ma lady_\- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja- usa tu poder para encogerte y pasar desapercibida. Yo me encargaré de las copias de Blanace con Viperion y los otros-

Multimouse no quería separarse de ellos, pero sabía que esa era la mejor opción para encontrar a Tikki. La combinación de su tamaño y los poderes de Dessinateur la ayudarían a llegar mucho más rápido al interior y pasar desapercibida para buscar los aretes.

-Bien- dijo ella, acercándose para besar su mejilla- ten cuidado, _chaton_. Recuerda que las copias de Balance seguramente tratarán de quitarte tu Miraculous-

-No temas por mí, _bugginette_, no te librarás de este gato roñoso tan fácilmente- sonrió Chat Noir guiñándole un ojo- ve, enviaré a Nathaniel detrás para ayudar a abrir el camino. Y te alcanzaré cuando estemos bien aquí afuera-

-No olvides el plan, _chaton_\- dijo Multimouse quitándose el cinturón- MULTITUDE-

Con una sonrisa enamorada, Chat Noir miró a Multimouse encogerse y multiplicarse, hasta que desapareció entre las barras metálicas de la reja en la entrada de la mansión Agreste. Se volvió hacia los dos chicos akumatizados.

-¡Hey, Dessitaneur!- dijo Chat Noir saltando hacia él y susurró en su oído el plan que tenían- dirígete a la entrada de la mansión y cubre a Multimouse-

-Hecho- dijo Dessinateur haciendo un gesto con su mano. Puso su lápiz sobre la tablet y dibujó una mochila-jet para flotar sobre la reja. Una vez que la tuvo, giró el lápiz para borrar la puerta principal de la mansión.

-¿Dónde está Multimouse?- preguntó Ryuuko, quien estaba rechazando hordas de copias de Balance con tanta facilidad como si estuviera bailando.

-En una misión especial- dijo Chat Noir guiñando un ojo en su dirección- Viperion, prepárate a usar tu poder cuando te avisemos-

Viperion asintió seriamente mientras que Ryuuko se convertía en dragón de aire para apartar las copias del camino de Chat Noir mientras que éste se acercaba a la entrada de la mansión. Inverso flotaba sobre ellos en su avión de papel; había comenzado a invertir a algunas de las copias, resultando en una pelea entre los mismos clones de Balance, unos a favor y otros en contra de los héroes.

Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos. Tan pronto como Multimouse recuperara su Miraculous, haría que Viperion activara su poder y se asegurara de que tuvieran éxito en llevarlo junto con el suyo a casa del maestro Li Jun. Miró preocupado el interior de la mansión. Había una persona a la que no volvería a ver si toda esa operación tenía éxito.

Respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza. Si lograba verla, estaría bien. Si no…

-CATACLISMO-

Chat Noir destruyó la reja perimetral y corrió al interior del edificio. Quería ver a su _maman_ una última vez antes de que todo terminara.

x-x-x

_Interior de la mansión_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Fue una buena idea de parte de Chat Noir entrar a ayudar, porque a pesar de que Multimouse se había logrado escabullir, Dessinateur estaba teniendo problemas con la verdadera Balance y con el mismo Gabriel Agreste, usando el Miraculous del Pavo Real.

-Ah, Chat Noir- dijo Gabriel maliciosamente mientras que le mostraba un control remoto- creí que no serías tan estúpido como para traerme tu Miraculous, pero aparentemente me equivoqué-

El héroe arrugó la nariz.

-Los Miraculous no te pertenecen. Debes regresarlos a Ladybug, la guardiana de la Miraclebox- dijo Chat Noir haciendo girar su bastón.

-La guardiana que perdió- dijo Gabriel Agreste, dispuesto a lanzarle el abanico de su traje como si fuera un boomerang.

Chat Noir lo evadió, mirando de reojo la puerta de la habitación de su madre, y le lanzó una señal a Dessinateur, quien dibujó un par de guantes de box en su tablet y atacó con ellos al villano y a Lila, dándole oportunidad al otro héroe de saltar hacia las habitaciones del piso superior. Chat Noir entró a la habitación de Emilie Agreste y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Chat Noir?-

El corazón del héroe dio un vuelco mientras que daba media vuelta, volviéndose a mirar a Emilie. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse un poco al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de su madre.

-No te preocupes, _ma… madame_\- dijo el héroe con una sonrisa- todo va a estar bien-

La mujer parpadeó y caminó lentamente hacia él, mirándolo con curiosidad, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Extendió su mano derecha, colocándola sobre la mejilla del héroe, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron en entendimiento.

-¿Adrien? Eres Adrien, ¿verdad?- dijo Emilie.

-Sí, _maman_, soy yo- dijo él tímidamente- lamento tener que hacer todo esto, pero soy un héroe y tengo una responsabilidad con la ciudad para…-

-Lo sé, _chéri_\- lo interrumpió la mujer, acercándose al chico y abrazándolo. Se puso de puntillas y presionó sus labios contra la frente de su hijo- no tienes idea de lo orgullosa que me siento de ti-

La enorme sonrisa de ella hizo a Chat Noir sentirse un poco culpable. Después de todo, si tenían éxito esa noche, era probable que quizá no volvería a ver a su madre. Y seguramente ella no lo sabía. Eso no haría diferencia; Adrien sabía que ella no querría ser salvada a cambio de la vida de alguien más, como la madre de Marinette o la existencia de Chloé y su familia.

-_Maman_, hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber- dijo él- cuando _père_ usó nuestro Miraculous, pidió un deseo, y este mundo es el resultado de ese deseo. En la realidad, tú… tú no estabas con nosotros. Te habías ido-

La mujer parecía sorprendida. ¿Se había ido?¿Porqué dejaría a su hijo?

-¿A dónde me fui?-

-No lo sé- dijo Chat Noir con las orejas caídas- nunca lo supe. Un día te fuiste de la casa y jamás volvimos a verte. _Père_ se convirtió en un supervillano con el objetivo de traerte de regreso. Pidió un deseo para hacerlo, pero alguien tuvo que tomar tu lugar-

Emilie Agreste lo miró seriamente, como si aún estuviera meditando sus palabras.

-¿Quién murió en mi lugar?- dijo ella.

-La madre de Marinette- dijo Chat Noir.

-En ese caso- dijo la mujer abrazándolo y besando su frente de nuevo. El chico se sentía tan pequeño a su lado- yo siempre estaré contigo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, _chéri_. Y no te preocupes por mí-

Chat Noir abrazó a su _maman_. Ojalá fuera ella y no Gabriel el padre que le quedaba en la otra realidad. ¿Cómo podía comparar el amor de su madre con la frialdad de su padre? Quería llorar, gritar, disculparse con ella por lo que tenía que hacer. Ya lo había decidido desde hacía mucho tiempo, era lo correcto. Pero en ese momento deseaba que hubiera otra manera de resolverlo.

-Está bien, _mon petit chaton_\- le dijo su madre antes de soltarlo, sonriendo y revolviendo sus cabellos- ¿necesitas ayuda en algo?-

-Necesitamos encontrar unos aretes- dijo Chat Noir recuperando la compostura- es lo único que nos hace falta para regresar todo a la normalidad-

-¿Cómo son?-

-Rojos, con cinco motas negras, como una catarina-

Emilie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Oh, creo que yo sé donde están- dijo ella caminando hacia su armario, abriéndolo y tomando una pequeña cajita- Gabriel la guardó aquí después de que tú y Félix fueron descubiertos, sin decirme qué era. Tómala-

Chat Noir sonrió agradecido, y extendió la mano hacia su madre cuando sintió un golpe alejarlo de ella. Era Gabriel, usando el Miraculous del Pavo Real.

-¡NO!- ladró Gabriel mientras que Chat Noir se ponía de pie- tú y Ladybug perdieron. ¡NO ME VAN A QUITAR LO QUE ES MÍO!-

Gabriel se volvió a Emilie con la intención de quitarle la caja, pero ésta ya estaba preparada. Tomando un busto de mármol que estaba junto a la puerta, lo lanzó el hombre, golpeándolo en un costado pero sin lograr detenerlo.

-AAAARRRGG…-

Gabriel gruñó y tomó a Emilie de la muñeca, forcejeando con ella para quitarle la cajita. Chat Noir levantó la mirada mientras que intentaba ponerse de pie, mirando el intercambio.

-¡Emilie, dame esa caja de inmediato!- dijo Gabriel en voz alta.

-¡No!- dijo ella en voz alta sin estar dispuesta a soltar el Miraculous- Gabriel, esto no está bien. Lo correcto es que los héroes lo tengan…-

-¡Eso me pertenece!- dijo Gabriel forcejeando con ella, aún tratando de quitárselo- ¡suéltalo, no entiendes nada!-

Gabriel dio un tirón a la mano de Emilie, arrancándole un gemido de dolor mientras que la caja se abría y los dos aretes rodaban por el suelo. Pero Chat Noir por un momento vio en rojo y se acercó a darle un fuerte puñetazo a su padre en la cara, con tanta potencia que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMAR A MI MADRE OTRA VEZ!- gritó Chat Noir, rojo de furia.

Gabriel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al caer en cuenta de la implicación de las palabras del héroe, pero no dijo nada mientras buscaba en el suelo el Miraculous, al mismo tiempo que Emilie y Chat Noir trataban de encontrarlo.

Finalmente, los aretes de la Catarina terminaron en las manos de una mujer, pero no era Emilie Agreste. Chat Noir palideció al ver de quien se trataba.

-No, ella no…-

X-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Multimouse miró con horror a Lila Rossi detransfórmándose y comenzando a colocarse los aretes de la Catarina, su Mirauculos, en los oídos. Una pequeña luz roja emergió de ellos se convirtió en Tikki, quien miró horrorizada a quien estaba portando los aretes.

-No lo permitiré- siseó Multimouse, llamando de regreso a todas sus copias a los pies de Lila antes de que lograra transformarse.

Antes de que pudiera decir la fórmula de transformación, una pequeña Multimouse comenzó a crecer frente a sus ojos, e hizo una pirueta hacia atrás, pateando la cara de Balance, y los aretes volvieron a caer de sus manos, siendo atrapados por la heroína antes de que rodaran en el suelo de nuevo.

-Lo siento mucho, Lila, pero esto me pertenece- sonrió Multimouse, mirando de reojo a Chat Noir para que la cubriera- detransformación-

-¡Marinette!- dijo Lila, mirándola boquiabierta y horrorizada al caer en cuenta de la identidad de su archienemiga- tú… ¿tú eres Ladybug?-

-Sorpresa, Lila- dijo la pelinegra mientras se ponía los aretes dando un paso atrás. Chat Noir se detuvo frente a Lila para proteger a su _lady_ mientras que se transformaba- es hora de que la verdadera Ladybug regrese. Tikki, transfórmame-

Una luz color rojo iluminó momentáneamente la habitación, y Ladybug regresó en toda su gloria, tomando su yoyo y haciéndolo girar.

-Qué amable de tu parte venir a esta fiesta,_ ma lady_\- dijo Chat Noir ofreciéndole su mano.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó Gabriel corriendo hacia ellos con toda intención de golpearlos. Antes de que lo lograra, Emilie lo golpeó en la entrepierna con un atizador que había tomado de la chimenea para defenderse, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y tumbarse al suelo.

Balance trató de atacar a Emilie, quizá para usarla de rehén, pero Chat Noir no lo iba a permitir. Sin contenerse, de un golpe en la cara alejó a Lila, rompiéndole la nariz y haciéndola caer donde Gabriel Agreste aún se retorcía.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!- bramó Gabriel tratando de acercarse a ellos. Esta vez fue Dessinateur quien lo detuvo, dibujando una barrera transparente que atrapó a Lila y Gabriel juntos- ¡NO HAGAS ESTO, HIJO! ¡TU MADRE MORIRÁ SI REGRESAS TODO A LA NORMALIDAD!-

-¡No lo escuches, _chéri_!- le dijo Emilie sonriendo levemente sin soltar el atizador, guiñándole un ojo al ver a su hijo dudar- ¡haz tu deber!¡Corre!-

Ante la sonrisa triste de Chat Noir, Ladybug tomó su mano mientras que su _partenaire_ extendía su bastón, al mismo tiempo que Dessinateur borraba el techo de la mansión para permitirles escapar por ahí. Desde lo alto captaron la mirada de Ryuuko y Viperion, quienes seguían luchando contra las copias de Balance.

-¡Ahora, Viperion!- exclamó Chat Noir.

-Entendido. SECOND CHANCE- dijo Viperion, activando su poder.

-Es hora de arreglar esto, _bugginette_\- dijo Chat Noir, mirando de reojo a su madre, quien le sonreía y le mandó un beso.

-¿Estarás bien, _chaton_?- dijo ella.

-Por supuesto- dijo él volviéndose hacia ella antes de comenzar a correr hacia la casa del maestro- estoy contigo-

x-x-x

_Techos de la ciudad_

_Más tarde_

Ladybug y Chat Noir comenzaron a correr hacia la casa del maestro Li Jun. La chica le habían enviado un mensaje a Félix diciéndole que tenían los Miraculous y que los ayudara a cubrirlos. Métamorphose obedeció de inmediato, replegando a Inverso y a Dessinateur mientras que Ryuuko y Viperion se esforzaban por mantener al resto de los enemigos lejos de ellos.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a la casa del guardián se dieron cuenta de que Lila, nuevamente transformada en Balance, se lanzó contra Ladybug con su arma en mano, lista para golpearla, pero Métamorphose se interpuso en su camino y ambos se vieron envueltos en una pelea.

-Aaargg…-

Balance le asestó un golpe en el abdomen, pero Méthamorphose no se movió. Extendió las manos para tomarla de los hombros y detenerla.

-¡Félix!- exclamó Chat Noir, volviéndose preocupado hacia él.

-¡Corran!- dijo Métamorphose en medio de su pelea, decidido a detener a Lila- ¡no se preocupen por mí, corran!-

Ladybug y Chat Noir sonrieron agradecidos con él y entraron rápidamente por la ventana a la casa del maestro Li Jun, quien los estaba esperando con un pequeño caldero flotando sobre la chimenea encendida. En su interior burbujeaba una poción color violeta.

-Está todo listo para ustedes, Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo el maestro Li Jun con una expresión urgente- rápido, detransfórmense y denme sus Miraculous-

Los dos adolescentes asintieron. Al unísono dijeron la fórmula de detransformación y se quitaron sus Miraculous, poniéndolos en manos de Li Jun.

-Excelente- dijo el maestro al ver las joyas y a los dos kwamis flotando expectantes frente a ellos- sus esfuerzos y los de sus amigos no serán en vano, porque…-

_CLASH_

Balance entró al apartamento del maestro rompiendo la ventana y parte de la pared, llevando consigo a un herido y detransformado Félix y lanzándolo al suelo delante de ellos.

-¡DENME SUS MIRACULOUS!- bramó la chica con una expresión furiosa y la nariz rota sangrante.

Balance estuvo a punto de lanzarse a atacar al maestro Li Jun, pero Adrien y Marinette se interpusieron en su camino al mismo tiempo, deteniéndola con todas sus fuerzas y energías a pesar de no tener poderes en esos momentos.

-Hágalo, maestro…- dijo Adrien debilmente.

-Por favor, apresúrese…- dijo Marinette.

-¡Suéltenme de una vez, malditos insectos!- bramó la castaña, golpeándolos a los dos al mismo tiempo y forcejeando para hacerlos soltarla. Ellos no tenían poderes y ella sí, así que tenían la ventaja- van a pagar su insolencia cuando consiga sus Miraculous…-

Con un movimiento brusco, Balance se soltó e iba a lanzarse de nuevo contra el maestro Li Jun cuando Félix se dejó caer sobre ella, tirándola al suelo y sometiéndola.

-ARRRGG…-

-¡No lo harás!- dijo el rubio.

Entre tanto, el maestro Li Jun abrió sus manos sobre el contenido del caldero, y los Miraculous de la Creación y la Destrucción desaparecieron debajo de la superficie.

-Tikki, Plagg, _amalgame_\- dijo el maestro en un susurro.

Una enorme masa formada por catarinas rojas y burbujas negras comenzó a emerger del caldero y a crecer tan pronto como el maestro Li Jun terminó de pronunciar las palabras para unir a Tikki y Plagg.

-¡Está hecho!- dijo el maestro Li Jun con una sonrisa aliviada, volviéndose a los jóvenes héroes.

Adrien sonrió ampliamente y extendió los brazos para abrazar a Marinette mientras que el contenido del caldero los envolvía. Los brazos de ambos se aferraron fuertemente al otro para no dejarlo ir. Alcanzaron a escuchar gritos de sorpresa a su alrededor, un suspiro aliviado de parte de Félix y los gritos enfurecidos de Lila.

Marinette y Adrien se abrazaron con fuerza, como si tuvieran miedo de que la súbita fuerza que se dirigía a ellos fuera a separarlos, tal y como lo habían hecho en el momento en que el deseo de Papillon los envolvió hacía cien días.

-Lo logramos, _bugginette_\- dijo él con un tono cansado. Su corazón era una maraña de sentimientos, alivio de haber vencido, miedo de que no fuera a funcionar, tristeza porque no volvería a ver a su _maman_…

-Lo… lo hicimos, _chaton_\- dijo ella, con sus manos aferradas a su camisa y las de él a su espalda.

La masa roja con negro los alcanzó, y después de eso todo se fue a negro.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz cuarentena! Nos acercamos a la recta final. Veamos si lo que hicieron logrará regresar todo a la normalidad. Emilie sabe que no va a sobrevivir, pero vaya que disfrutó darle ese golpe a Gabriel. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	25. Capítulo 25

Resumen: Papillon por fin obtuvo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y utilizó su deseo para cambiar la realidad. Marinette despierta en un nuevo mundo que el villano creó en su lugar, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

CIEN DÍAS

CAPÍTULO 25

_Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_Más tarde_

Cuando Marinette abrió los ojos, se encontró a sí misma tumbada en su chaise-longue mirando hacia el techo de su propia habitación. Parpadeó para aclarar su mirada, y se dio cuenta de que parecía como si nada hubiera cambiado. No, sí había cambiado. Su habitación se veía más limpia que antes, y las mantas dobladas que tenía sobre la silla junto a su chaise-longue para Adrien habían desaparecido.

Y hablando de Adrien estaba tumbado también en el mueble, con su cabeza en el regazo de ella y un control de consola entre sus manos. Marinette vio sus propias manos y ella también tenía una.

-¿Qué es lo que…?- susurró ella sin entender, mientras que el chico rubio comenzaba a desperezarse.

-Mmm… ¿Marinette?- dijo Adrien, parpadeando también y mirando a su alrededor, tan confundido como ella estaba al principio, y notando que no hubo muchos cambios en la habitación- ¿lo logramos?-

Marinette estuvo a punto de responder que no sabía, cuando sus kwamis Tikki y Plagg se lanzaron hacia ellos. Principalmente Tikki tenía los ojos humedecidos y gruesos lagrimones rodaban por sus mejillas, sin haber podido decirle nada a su portadora. Plagg tenía las orejas caídas y frotaba su cabeza contra la mandíbula de Adrien, ronroneando de contento.

-¡Lo lograron!- dijo Tikki entre sollozos- ¡lo lograron los dos! ¡Tenía tanto miedo de que las cosas se quedaran así!-

La chica sonrió también, parpadeando para detener las lágrimas en sus ojos, y no pudo evitar abrazar a su kwami. ¡Estaba tan aliviada de haberla separado de las garras de Lila! No se imaginaba las cosas que esa horrible mujer les hubiera hecho con los poderes de la Creación.

-Tikki, yo…-

_CLIC_

Los kwamis se escondieron debajo de las ropas de sus portadores al mismo tiempo que la trampilla de la habitación se levantaba y aparecían dos rostros sonrientes.

-¿Ya terminaron de jugar Ultimate Mecha Strike, _chérie_?- dijo Tom Dupain alegremente- ¿quizá podrían prestarnos la consola por un rato? Tu madre y yo queremos ver quién va a lavar los trastos-

Tom se interrumpió, alzando una ceja al ver a los dos adolescentes boquiabiertos mirando en su dirección.

-Está bien, Tom, déjalos divertirse- dijo Sabine con una enorme sonrisa, llevando una bandeja de panecillos recién salidos del horno- espero que no les moleste, les traje un aperitivo y…-

Sabine no alcanzó a completar la frase porque los dos adolescentes se lanzaron hacia ella para abrazarla. Marinette la abrazó por la cintura y Adrien las abrazó a ambas. La mujer pasó confundida la bandeja a Tom, quien tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-_Maman_…- dijo Marinette entre sollozos. No solo ella, sino que Adrien también estaba sollozando de alivio mientras que las abrazaba a ambas.

-¿Qué tienen los dos?- preguntó Tom.

Pero ninguno de los dos chicos respondió. Estaban tan aliviados de ver a Sabine Cheng, lo quería decir que todo había regresado a la normalidad. Sabine sonrió enternecida, dándoles algunas palmaditas en la cabeza y los dejó abrazarla y desahogarse hasta que ambos se tranquilizaron.

X-x-x

_Lycée_

_Al día siguiente_

Fue difícil para ambos separarse la tarde anterior, sobre todo porque Adrien no quería regresar a casa con su padre (y sin su madre), pero finalmente lo hizo, aunque se escapó de la mansión como Chat Noir y pasó la mayor parte de la noche con su _lady_.

A diferencia de la realidad alterada, Adrien y Marinette estaban en el lycée, no en el colegio, y sus queridos amigos no estaban en el mismo grupo. Aún así, los dos adolescentes se encontraron en la entrada de la casa de Marinette en la mañana y el Gorila los acompañó al lycée.

Tan pronto como entraron, encontraron a sus amigos en el patio, todos rodeando a Lila Rossi, quien charlaba y reía como si nada. Marinette pudo sentir a Adrien tensarse a su lado al escuchar su molesta risita de la castaña, y ella no pudo evitar tomar la mano del chico.

-Está bien, Adrien- dijo la pelinegra en voz baja- no tengas miedo. Recuerda que en esta realidad no puede hacerte daño, y ella no recuerda nada de lo que pasó. Y aunque pudiera hacerlo, yo no dejaría que te pusiera las manos encima-

Adrien asintió seriamente y devolvió el apretón en su mano.

-Ah sí, por supuesto que Adrien y yo hacemos la pareja perfecta en las sesiones de fotos para Gabriel- alcanzaron a escuchar decir a Lila mientras que pasaban cerca de ellos- Giuseppe dice que la química entre nosotros es perfecta, y que _monsieur_ Agreste debería incluirme en todas sus fotografías con Adrien-

El aludido sintió como si su sangre comenzara a hervir en sus venas, y si no fuera porque Marinette seguía tomando su mano, ya le habría saltado encima para decirle sus verdades.

-Ugh…-

-Tranquilo, _chaton_\- susurró Marinette cerca de su oído para que solo él la escuchara- si nosotros dos sabemos la verdad, ¿realmente importa?-

Adrien gruñó mientras que asentía levemente. Sabía que su amada _lady_ tenía razón, pero ¡vaya cómo le molestaba tener que quedarse callado al respecto!

Para su mala fortuna, Lila levantó la mirada justo cuando iban pasando y notó a la pareja mirándola. Le lanzó una sonrisa astuta a Marinette por un momento antes de volverse al resto de sus amigos.

-Ugh, y aquí entre nos, esa Marinette se le pega a Adrien como una lapa porque quiere reemplazarme en las sesiones de fotos- continuó la castaña- es más, solo mírenla. _Monsieur_ Agreste me dijo que jamás va a considerar contratar a alguien tan corriente como ella-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo pero no pensó mucho en ello; no era como que no estuviera acostumbrada a las palabras venenosas de Lila, solo bastaban ignorarla. O al menos eso hubiera hecho si no fuera porque Adrien se soltó de pronto de ella y caminó hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, entre ellos Alya y Nino, y se plantó delante de Lila.

-¡Ya basta, Lila!¡Ya estoy harto!- dijo Adrien alzando la voz. Marinette corrió hacia él para detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde- ¡ya estoy harto de todas tus mentiras!-

-Adrien…-

-No, Marinette, no es suficiente que tú y yo lo sepamos- dijo Adrien antes de volverse a Lilia- Giuseppe jamás ha dicho eso. Y todos en mi casa y en el staff de fotografía saben muy bien que hiciste quien sabe qué trato con Gabriel Agreste para obligarme a posar contigo en las fotografías-

Lila palideció, y el resto de sus compañeros los miraron sorprendidos.

-Y hablando de obligarme a posar- dijo Adrien volviéndose al resto de sus compañeros- cuando estábamos aún en el colegio, yo tuve que sacrificarme posando contigo a cambio de que inventaras otra mentira para que dejaran regresar a Marinette después de que la expulsaron por tu culpa-

Lila comenzó a hacerse cargo de la situación como siempre lo hacía: fingiendo llorar.

-A…Adrien, ¿cómo puedes decir algo tan horrible de mí?- dijo la castaña lloriqueando- yo no te he hecho nada malo…-

-Claro que sí, has lastimado a Marinette y te has burlado de mis amigos- dijo Adrien. Iba a decir lo que le había hecho en la otra realidad, pero se mordió la lengua. Esa mujer estaba aliada con Papillon, no podía revelar nada.

-No lo escuchen- siguió lloriqueando Lila volviéndose a los demás- seguramente fue Marinette quien lo convenció de decirme todas estas cosas tan horribles-

Alya y Nino se miraron entre sí preocupados, y Mylène iba a decir algo pero Adrien tomó la palabra primero.

-¡Basta!- dijo el rubio tomando la mano de Marinette de nuevo- ¡ya basta! Yo puedo llegar a mis propias conclusiones. Yo fui quien trató de convencer a Marinette de no exponerte, pero ahora sé que tú eres el mal que tenemos que destruir. Y ustedes- añadió volviéndose a los demás- van a tener que elegir si nos creen a nosotros o a ella-

Mientras que los chicos estaban mirando hacia otro lado, Lila le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Adrien, segura de su victoria, pero Alya y Nino fueron los primeros en levantarse.

-Yo confío en ustedes- dijo Alya caminando hacia la pareja- por supuesto, ustedes dos son nuestros amigos. ¿Porqué no lo haría?-

-Yo también te creo, _mon pote_\- dijo Nino dándole una palmada en el hombro a Adrien.

-Tienen razón- dijo Alix levantándose también- Marinette es nuestra amiga y siempre ha hecho todo lo posible por ayudarnos, a nosotros e incluso a sus enemigos, como Chloé Bourgeois. Tenemos que creer en ella. En ambos-

-¡No!- dijo Lila- Marinette solo dice eso porque está enamorada de Adrien y quiere destruirme por eso-

Adrien cerró su mano alrededor de la de Marinette.

-Marinette es la única chica a la que amo, no tiene porqué querer destruirte- dijo el chico rubio- no eres el centro del universo-

Uno por uno, sus amigos se fueron levantando y caminando al lado de Adrien y Marinette. Al verse sola, Lila se levantó también y dio una patada en el suelo furiosa.

-¡Me las van a pagar, todos ustedes!- dijo Lila furiosa, dándoles la espalda y caminando hacia la salida de la escuela. Adrien respiró hondo y sonrió volviéndose a Marinette, pero ella no sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede, _ma lady_?- preguntó el chico preocupado.

Como respuesta, Marinette señaló hacia arriba. Una mariposa negra flotaba hacia Lila.

-Oh rayos- dijo Adrien, y se inclinó hacia la chica- lo siento, eso fue mi culpa. Pero no temas, _bugginette_. Vamos a hacerlo-

x-x-x

_Tour Eiffel_

_Más tarde_

-_Bien joué!_-

Ladybug y Chat Noir golpearon sus puños con una sonrisa tras vencer a Lila y purificar el akuma. Cuando la heroína ofreció su mano a la castaña para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ésta escupió a sus pies (que Ladybug alcanzó a evadir) y se fue haciendo berrinche.

-Bien hecho, _ma lady_\- dijo Chat Noir con una sonrisa traviesa- somos un equipo _purrrfecto_-

-Ugh, tenías que decir eso- dijo la heroína, y miró de reojo a Nadja Chamack acercándose para entrevistarlos. Ninguno de los dos estaban de humor para quedarse y dar una entrevista. Estaban cansados física y mentalmente, pero era demasiado tarde para que ellos dos se fueran.

-Ladybug, Chat Noir- dijo la reportera alcanzando a los dos héroes- una pregunta para Kids+TV-

Los chicos se volvieron hacia ella con idénticas expresiones cansadas.

-Los dos llevan ya casi cuatro años peleando contra Papillon- dijo Nadja Chamack- ¿alguna idea de cómo van a encontrar una manera de detenerlo de una vez por todas?-

Ladybug iba a decir algo, pero fue Chat Noir quien respondió primero.

-Oh, no te preocupes, esta pelea terminará muy pronto, Nadja- dijo Chat Noir, mirando fijamente a la cámara con una sonrisa peligrosa- porque Ladybug y yo ya sabemos la identidad secreta de Papillon-

-¡Chat Noir!- dijo Ladybug cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

-Oh, quizá no debí haber dicho eso- dijo el héroe con fingido arrepentimiento, y guiñando un ojo a la reportara- creo que entenderás que no podré decir mucho más al respecto, ¿verdad? No querríamos que Papillon _diseñara_ un plan para escaparse-

Y con esto, los héroes se fueron corriendo por los techos de la ciudad.

-¡Chat Noir!- dijo Ladybug cuando estuvieron lejos de la torre Eiffel. La heroína no estaba nada contenta con los dos arranques que había tenido el chico- ¿porque hiciste eso?-

-Confía en mí, _ma lady_. Tú no conoces a _père_ como yo- dijo el chico- con esto, lo forzaremos a cometer un error-

Ladybug no estaba muy segura de que fuera buena idea haber insinuado eso en televisión y que seguramente Gabriel Agreste entendería la doble intención de su compañero, pero tendría que confiar en él. Quizá tenía razón y Papillon cometía un error que los ayudaría a vencerlo.

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Adrien regresó a casa tras haber pasado todo el día en casa de Marinette otra vez, y se encontró con una extraña sorpresa. Tan pronto como llegó a casa, encontró sus cosas y las de su padre empacadas en grandes cajas de cartón en el vestíbulo de la mansión. Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Adrien en voz alta, viendo a Nathalie y al Gorila acarreando las cajas al vestíbulo. Ninguno de los dos respondió hasta que Gabriel salió de su oficina con sus manos en la espalda y una expresión severa.

-Ah, ahí estás Adrien- dijo Gabriel seriamente- nos iremos de París esta misma noche. Haremos una gira en Londres, y quizá nos quedaremos a vivir ahí porque en esta ciudad ya no…-

-¡No!- dijo Adrien alzando la voz.

-¿QUÉ?- dijo Gabriel

-Que no pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte- dijo Adrien seriamente.

Su padre entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez que ponía sus ojos sobre él, como si no pudiera creer que su hijo le diera la contra.

-Vas a hacerlo porque yo lo digo porque soy tu padre- dijo Gabriel, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia su oficina, dándole a entender que su opinión no contaba- mientras que seas menor de edad no vas a…-

-En dos semanas cumplo dieciocho años- lo interrumpió Adrien, haciéndolo detenerse y volverse hacia él- toda mi vida está en París. Mis amigos, mis estudios… ¡no voy a irme a ninguna parte!-

Gabriel se volvió furioso hacia él.

-Eres un niño estúpido que no tiene idea de nada- dijo el hombre volviéndose al Gorila- lleva a Adrien a su habitación y asegúrate de que no salga de ahí. En tres horas nos iremos al aeropuerto. Nos iremos a Londres, te guste o no-

-¡NO!- dijo Adrien, pero el Gorila lo condujo de regreso a su habitación, cerrando la puerta y cerrando el sistema de seguridad de la mansión.

Una vez solo, Adrien abrió su camisa para dejar salir a Plagg.

-Esto era lo que le preocupaba a la _coccinelle_, cachorro- dijo el kwami mirándolo con una expresión preocupada- sabía que tu padre haría algo extremo-

-Lo sé, pero aun no hemos terminado con este asunto- dijo Adrien sonriendo levemente- esto es lo que tenemos que hacer-

Tras escuchar el plan de Adrien, Plagg sonrió con malicia y asintió divertido. Le gustaba ese plan. Por fin su cachorro había aprendido algunas de sus mañas. Inmediatamente el kwami se puso manos a la obra.

X-x-x

_La Place du Châtelet_

_Más tarde_

Ladybug entrecerró los ojos, mirando hacia la mansión Agreste desde el ángel en la place du Châtelet. Había recibido el mensaje de Adrien contándole lo que había sucedido y explicándole su plan a detalle. No había podido evitar sonreír: su _chaton_ había tenido una buena idea y potencialmente podría mejorar las cosas.

Vio que Gabriel Agreste comenzaba a sacar sus cosas al auto junto a Nathalie y el Gorila, y respiró hondo. Esa era la señal que Chat Noir le había indicado. Usando su yoyo, la heroína saltó al suelo y se plantó frente a Gabriel Agreste.

-Se acabó tu reinado de terror, Papillon- dijo la heroína seriamente, señalando a Gabriel- es hora de que te rindas. La policía viene ya en camino por ti-

Gabriel Agreste entrecerró los ojos, meditando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Podía negarlo todo o podía atacar. Se quitó la bufanda de su pecho para descubrir su Miraculous.

-Ja, cometiste un grave error en venir a enfrentarme sin tu mascota, Ladybug- dijo Gabriel maliciosamente- ahora que no tienes a tu estúpido compañero, te destruiré y quitaré tu Miraculous. Y cuando termine contigo, Chat Noir me dará el suyo con tal de que te deje vivir-

Ladybug frunció el entrecejo. Realmente odiaba que subestimaran a su _partenaire_, pero Gabriel estaba a punto de recibir un karma instantáneo.

-Nooroo, transfórmame- pero nada sucedió. Gabriel se llevó las manos al pecho, y no tenía nada- ¿pero cómo…?-

Nathalie miró horrorizada hacia Gabriel, mientras que el Gorila miraba alternadamente a la heroína y a su jefe, entrecerrando los ojos y gruñendo en voz baja, cayendo en cuenta de que, efectivamente, había estado trabajando para el villano de París.

-Oh, ¿acaso buscabas esto, Papillon?- escucharon la voz de Chat Noir a sus espaldas, sosteniendo los Miraculous del Pavo Real y de la Mariposa en su mano derecha. En la izquierda, estaban Nooroo y Duusu mirándolos atentamente- sería una lástima que sus enemigos se los hubieran quitado sin que se dieran cuenta, ¿no lo creen?-

-¿Cómo?- dijo Gabriel palideciendo.

-Fue tan sencillo como enviar a mi kwami a recogerlos tan pronto como Adrien nos alertó de lo que sucedía- dijo Chat Noir seriamente- es hora de que enfrenten las consecuencias de sus actos-

Gabriel Agreste palideció, y apenas fue consciente de cómo el Gorila lo atrapó con sus enormes manos para inmovilizarlo. El enorme guardaespaldas se había decidido, furioso de que su jefe fuera Papillon y cayendo en cuenta de todas las cosas horrendas que había hecho a la gente cercana a él, principalmente a Adrien.

-Aaaargg… suéltame, Gorila. ¡Yo soy tu jefe!-

-Se acabó, Papillon- repitió Ladybug con una sonrisa, volviéndose a su _partenaire_\- no volverás a lastimar a nadie-

"No volverás a lastimar a Adrien. No volverás a herir a Nooroo, ni a nadie más"; era lo que Ladybug estaba pensando mientras que la policía comenzaba a rodear la mansión.

-¡No me pueden hacer esto!- gruñó Gabriel en un tono que sonaba cada vez más desesperado- Ladybug, tengo un hijo que aún es menor, no pueden dejarlo sin familia-

Chat Noir parecía estar hirviendo de enojo ante esa sugerencia, pero Ladybug le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ya nos encargamos de ello también. Adrien estará bien cuidado y no tendrá que vivir con un criminal- dijo la heroína, señalando uno de los autos de la policía, de los cuales se bajaron los Graham de Vanily con idénticas expresiones preocupadas.

Amélie camino hacia Gabriel, abriéndose paso entre los agentes de policía y los héroes, y antes de que pudieran detenerla, plantó una buena bofetada a su cuñado en la cara, tan fuerte que lo habría tirado al suelo si no fuera porque el Gorila seguía sosteniéndolo.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer algo tan repugnante, Gabriel?- dijo Amélie en voz alta. Félix ni siquiera se molestó en detenerla para que no lo volviera a golpear, lo tuvo que hacer el agente Raincomprix- ¿acaso no estabas pensando en tu hijo?¿En Adrien?-

-¡No hables de lo que no entiendes, Amélie!- gritó Gabriel tan pronto como se recuperó- yo solo quería recuperar a Emilie. Todo esto es tu culpa y…-

-¡Menos mal que Emilie no está aquí para verlo, porque estaría asqueada y decepcionada de ti!- gritó Amélie alzando aún más la voz y tras apartar a Gabriel comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la mansión.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-Voy por mi sobrino- dijo Amélie seriamente, mirando molesta la entrada de la mansión, aún con el sistema de seguridad activado.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se miraron entre sí, el último pasó los Miraculous y los kwamis a sus manos.

-_Chose promise, chose due_\- dijo Chat Noir sonriéndole a Nooro- te prometí en la otra realidad que te rescataríamos inmediatamente-

Cuando la heroína se guardó los Miraculous, Chat Noir tomó su mano para besarla antes de irse de ahí. Ladybug se volvió a la policía con una sonrisa y les mostró los Miraculous capturados de los villanos

-Ellos dos, Gabriel Agreste y Nathalie Sancoeur, son Papillon y Mayura- dijo Ladybug señalándolos- Adrien no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Gabriel Agreste lo tenía encerrado en su habitación, pero nos avisó tan pronto como sospechó que su padre era Papillon. Y su guardaespaldas tampoco sabía nada del asunto-

El Gorila gruñó asintiendo y entregó al hombre a la policía. Una vez terminada su intervención y viendo a los dos villanos en la parte trasera del auto de policía, Ladybug subió al ángel de la place du Châtelet y siguió con la vista a Adrien, quien era sacado de la mansión por su tía.

Adrien levantó los ojos hacia ella y le sonrió, y solo alcanzó a ver que Ladybug le guiñó el ojo antes de que Félix se lanzara a abrazarlo.

-¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti cuando Chat Noir nos dijo que pasó!- dijo Félix sin soltar a Adrien- ¿estás bien?¿No te lastimó?-

Entre las incesantes preguntas sobre su bienestar, Adrien caminó hacia el Grand París junto a su _tante_ Amélie y a Félix. Una vez que estuvo dentro del hotel, Ladybug suspiró aliviada, lanzó su yoyo a la distancia y desapareció rumbo a su casa.

x-x-x

_Grand París_

_Dos días después_

Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette y sonrió levemente. Las cosas estaban comenzando a mejorar para él. Su _tante_ Amélie había aceptado quedarse en París con él las dos semanas que faltaban para su cumpleaños, y comenzó a ayudarle con los trámites legales para que el chico tuviera su propio apartamento al cumplir los dieciocho. Félix también contribuyó, ayudándolo a él y Marinette a limpiar su habitación en la mansión Agreste y llevar sus cosas al nuevo apartamento. No fue tan difícil, pues Gabriel ya había comenzado con ello.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de vaciar la mansión, Adrien y Marinette se detuvieron frente a la enorme pintura de Emilie. Félix, quien los estaba ayudando, los siguió por curiosidad. Para estas alturas ya sabía la historia de que su tío había intentado revivir a Emilie con los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Ella debe estar abajo- dijo Adrien en voz baja. Marinette puso una mano en su hombro y sonrió levemente.

-Podemos ir a verla- sugirió ella- no estaría nada mal, para despedirnos y para llevarla a otro sitio donde puedas visitarla todos los días-

Adrien asintió seriamente y oprimió los botones para activar el elevador. Los tres adolescentes bajaron al conocido sótano. Félix no lo recordaba, pero también había estado ahí en el pasado. Cruzaron el puente hacia el sitio estaba la cápsula, en cuyo interior descansaba Emilie Agreste después de todos esos años.

-_Maman_…- dijo Adrien tristemente, respirando hondo y poniendo una mano sobre el vidrio- lo siento, _maman_-

-_Tante_ Emilie…- alcanzó escuchar decir a Félix detrás de él.

Marinette puso sus manos en los hombros de Adrien mientras que él derramaba algunas lágrimas al desconectar la cápsula. Sabía que era lo mejor para todos, que su madre no regresaría porque él jamás utilizaría los poderes de la Creación y de la Destrucción para su beneficio personal.

-Ya puedes descansar, _maman_…- dijo él en voz baja tan pronto como desconectó el sistema y abrió la cápsula para besar la mejilla de su madre una última vez- Marinette y yo lo logramos, como lo prometimos. Estarías orgullosa de nosotros…-

Adrien cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Marinette, quien acarició su cabellos mientras que sollozaba en voz baja y se desahogaba. Félix dio un paso atrás para darles espacio. También él se sentía entristecido de ver que su tía, a quien le tenía mucho cariño, estuviera en esas condiciones. Por varios minutos solo se pudieron escuchar los sollozos de Adrien en el vacío de ese sótano.

-…-

-¿_Tante_ Emilie?- dijo Félix de pronto, rompiendo el silencio.

Tanto Adrien como Marinette levantaron la mirada y se volvieron hacia la cápsula, donde vieron que Emilie había tomado una bocanada de aire, abierto los ojos y comenzaba a tratar de moverse, lo cual era difícil después de pasar casi cinco años en ese sitio.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede…?- dijo Emilie finalmente, mirando tres pares de ojos frente a ella. Los miró alternadamente y extendió su mano a la mejilla de Adrien, quien la miraba boquiabierto con los ojos húmedos- ¿porqué lloras, _mon petit chaton_?-

Los tres chicos casi se desmayaron de la impresión. Emilie estaba viva, y parecía estar bien. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo en la cápsula?¿Estaba enferma?

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió, _maman_?- dijo Adrien en voz baja- ¿porqué estabas aquí? Desapareciste hace casi cinco años-

-¿Qué?- dijo ella sorprendida, intentando incorporarse. Miró de reojo y vio que Félix y otra chica que no conocía estaban con su hijo, quien estaba mucho más crecido que la última vez que lo había visto. ¿Se había perdido de algo?

_FLASHBACK_

_Mansión Agreste_

_3 meses antes de la primera aparición de Papillon_

_Emilie había tenido suficiente. Gabriel no solo había olvidado el cumpleaños de Adrien (otra vez) sino que, por primera vez, ella había sido testigo de la manera fría y manipuladora con la que trataba a su hijo. Siempre había argumentado que chino, piano, esgrima y las sesiones de fotos eran demasiado para su pequeño hijo, y que necesitaba salir a conocer a más personas que no fueran solo Chloé Bourgeois y Félix, pero Gabriel siempre la había convencido de desistir, argumentando que era peligroso dejarlo salir, ya que era el hijo de dos celebridades y bastante famoso por sí mismo._

_Pero esta vez fue la gota que derramó el brazo._

_Los últimos meses, Emilie había sido testigo de los constantes esfuerzos de Adrien por agradar a su padre y hacerlo sentirse orgulloso de él, y la manera fría en la que Gabriel siempre le contestaba. Lo había manipulado, haciéndolo sentir inferior, tratándolo de estúpido y sensible. Lo estaba maltratando psicológicamente, y Emilie no se quedaría cruzada de brazos mientras le hacía eso a su hijo._

_Había hablado con él frecuentemente, le había explicado a Gabriel que el corazón de Adrien era bueno e inocente y solo quería agradar a su padre. Pero Gabriel no quería escucharla. El juego con el que manipulaba a su hijo de trece años comenzaba a frustrarla en verdad. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que Adrien lloraba en sus brazos preguntándole qué era lo que tenia que hacer para que su padre lo quisiera, y eso le rompía el corazón, sobre todo porque sabía que nada de ello era culpa de Adrien. _

_La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando ella le exigió que dejara en paz a Adrien, que lo dejara abandonar alguna de sus múltiples actividades extraescolares, y que lo dejara ir al colegio. Que a pesar de todo, era un chico y necesitaba socializar. _

_-Por supuesto que no, y es definitivo- le respondió Gabriel. _

_-Gabriel, esto está ya rayando en el maltrato- dijo Emilie frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿cómo puedes ser de una manera conmigo, y luego tan despreciable con tu propio hijo? Adrien está sufriendo por lo que haces-_

_-Cálmate, Emilie, estás exagerando- dijo el hombre en un tono condescendiente que siempre usaba cuando ella le expresaba el problema- Adrien está feliz. Incluso él sabe que esto es por su bien. Y tú también sabes que lo que hago es porque quiero que sea feliz- _

_La mujer lo miró molesta. En el pasado había caído ya en sus engaños, creyendo que era ella la que estaba exagerando. Pero poco a poco, y tras haber hablado con Amélie del problema, se había dado cuenta que eso era gaslighting. _

_-Lo que nuestro hijo necesita es disciplina- continuó el hombre seriamente- no necesita cariño ni esas tonterías sin sentido de las que hablas-_

_Emilie frunció el entrecejo y se puso de pie._

_-¿Sabes algo? Ya estoy harta- dijo ella- todo este tiempo estuve esperando a que cambiaras, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo harás. Eres un monstruo. Nunca cambiarás, y no voy a dejar que mi hijo se quede en la misma casa que su maltratador…-_

_-No tienes que ser tan sensible, Emilie- dijo Gabriel en un tono condescendiente- Adrien estará bien y me lo agradecerá-_

_La mujer entrecerró los ojos. Ahí estaba de nuevo, comportándose como el manipulador que era. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la oficina._

_-¿A dónde crees que vas?- siseó él._

_-Adrien y yo nos iremos a vivir a casa de mi hermana a Londres, y después ya veré lo que hago- dijo Emilie seriamente- Amélie ya está avisada y me está esperando- _

_Gabriel frunció el entrecejo. No, no iba a permitirlo._

_-¡No puedes irte!- dijo Gabriel, activando el sistema de seguridad de la mansión y cerrando la puerta de su oficina con una cortina metálica- ni tú ni Adrien saldrán de esta casa jamás- _

_Emilie se volvió furiosa hacia él. Jamás creyó que llegara a eso._

_-¡Déjame salir en este instante, o llamaré a la policía!- dijo ella, tomando su teléfono celular. _

_Gabriel frunció aún más el entrecejo y caminó hacia ella._

_-Lamento mucho lo que voy a hacer, Emilie- dijo el hombre furioso, arrebatándole el teléfono de las manos- pero me lo vas a agradecer cuando terminemos con esto. De hecho no, no lo harás porque no vas a recordar absolutamente nada de esto- _

_Después de ello, todo se fue a negro hasta que Emilie despertó frente a los tres adolescentes._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Entonces, ¿_père_ quiso usar el deseo no para traerte de regreso, sino para hacerte olvidar la horrible persona que era?- dijo Adrien.

Emilie asintió seriamente.

-Pero si fue así, ¿porqué mi _maman_ había muerto en la otra realidad?- dijo Marinette.

-Quizá eso fue lo que el deseo tomó a cambio…- dijo Adrien pensativo- una ausencia se compensó con otra porque…porque…-

El chico no pudo seguir hablando, sino que se dejó caer en los brazos de su madre, abrazándola por la cintura aliviado de que su madre estuviera de regreso. Marinette no dijo nada.

Fue Félix quien volvió a hablar.

-Lamento interrumpir esta reunión- dijo Félix seriamente- pero será mejor que salgamos de aquí y llevemos a _tante_ Emilie al hospital. Después de todo, ella estuvo casi cinco años en esa pecera. Vamos-

X-x-x

_Casa de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

_Tres días después_

Gracias a Félix y Amélie, la madre de Adrien salió del hospital pronto y las cosas regresaron a la normalidad. Los chicos se graduaron del lycée y supieron que Lila se mudó de regreso a Italia (aunque algunas personas dijeron que la habían visto rondando por el parque detrás de su antiguo colegio). Después se supo que la policía había examinado los mensajes de Nathalie Sancoeur y fue arrestada.

Ladybug y Chat Noir no pudieron agradecer la ayuda de sus amigos, pues ninguno podía recordar haberlos ayudado en la otra realidad, pero como sus alter egos se encargaron de ayudarlos como agradecimiento, además de apreciar a los que habían sufrido más en la otra realidad. Tom y Sabine eran siempre abrazados por Marinette y su nuevo novio, sin saber porqué los chicos se habían vuelto tan aprensivos con ellos. De igual manera, los dos chicos saltaron a abrazar a Chloé tan pronto como la vieron.

-Ewww, ¿qué les pasa a los dos?- dijo Chloé tratando de soltarse de los dos chicos- ¡están arrugando mi suéter Channel! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi _Adrichou_, Dupain-Cheng?-

Adrien y Marinette la ignoraron y siguieron abrazándola. Realmente la habían extrañado. Entre Chloé y Lila, preferían mil veces a Chloé.

Cuando Marc y Nathaniel tuvieron problemas con el editor de sus comics, Adrien convenció a Emilie a enviar a los abogados de su familia para ayudarlos. Marinette los comenzó a visitar frecuentemente, llevándoles macarons y panecillos. Descubrió que Nath era un gran fan de los macarons y lo que ya sabían: ambos eran amigos leales y valientes.

Pero el punto más difícil para ellos fue cuando vieron a Luka y Kagami. Ambos aún eran sus parejas y no sabían nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos. No sabían que habían encontrado a alguien que los amaba y que las cosas no serían iguales.

-Tenemos que decirles- le dijo Marinette cuando ambos estaban hablando sobre lo que iban a hacer- ambos deben estar muy ilusionados y no podemos seguir con esto-

-Lo sé, es solo que no quiero herir a Kagami- dijo Adrien en voz baja- no quiero lastimar a ninguno de los dos. Si no fuera por ellos, no habríamos logrado regresar a esta realidad-

Pero finalmente el día había llegado y ambos los invitaron a casa de Marinette. Mientras que Emilie charlaba con los Dupain-Cheng (se habían hecho buenos amigos durante el curso de los últimos días), Adrien se llevó a Kagami a la Place des Vosges mientras que Marinette se quedaba en la _boulangerie_ con Luka.

Luka no era tonto, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo. Marinette no esperaba menos, había estado mirándolos alternadamente, a ella y a Adrien mientras que sus padres charlaban. Aún así, el chico se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo, Marinette?-

-Sí, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte- dijo ella tomando tímidamente las manos de Luka. Se sentían tan diferentes a las de Adrien, aunque sabía que el chico la amaba de verdad, y le iba a doler tener que romperle el corazón- antes que nada, quiero decirte que eres un chico maravilloso y que agradezco el que hayas estado cuidando de mí todo este tiempo-

El chico mostró una sonrisa triste.

-Estás rompiendo conmigo, ¿no es así?- dijo Luka en voz baja. Marinette se sintió culpable inmediatamente. ¡Odiaba tener que lastimarlo! Pero como había dicho a Chat Noir en el pasado, no quería mentirle a sus amigos.

-No quiero mentirte y fingir que no pasa nada- dijo ella tristemente- la verdad es que aún amo a Adrien y, por algún milagro él me ama también. Lo siento, Luka-

Luka sonrió y puso una mano en su hombro.

-No tienes que disculparte. No elegimos de quién nos enamoramos- dijo él en voz baja con la misma sonrisa- como te dije desde hace todos esos años, si las cosas funcionan con Adrien, estaré muy feliz por ti. Sé que él es un buen hombre y estoy seguro de que cuidará de ti y te hará feliz-

Marinette lo abrazó.

-Gracias, Luka- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba. Quería trasmitirle lo importante que era para ella, pero no encontraba las palabras- eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Sé que ni siquiera te imaginas lo mucho que significas para mí-

Y era cierto. Como había dicho Adrien, si no fuera por Luka y Kagami, seguramente no habrían logrado vencer a Papillon en la otra realidad.

Luka asintió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Tú también lo eres, Marinette- dijo el chico acentuando su sonrisa triste- ¿te molestaría que me pospusiéramos esto para otro día? No estoy enojado contigo ni mucho menos- añadió cuando vio que Marinette iba a decir algo- pero… quisiera estar solo un rato-

-Luka, yo no…-

-Estaré bien, y la manera en la que me siento no es tu culpa. No estoy enojado contigo tampoco- dijo Luka, inclinándose hacia ella y presionando cariñosamente sus labios en la frente de la chica- es solo… necesito un poco de tiempo-

Marinette asintió mientras abría la puerta de la panadería, y Luka se fue tras despedirse de ella. Casi al mismo tiempo vio a Kagami caminando en la misma dirección que él, y a Adrien dirigiéndose de regreso a la panadería.

-¿Cómo te fue?- dijo ella.

-Lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo Adrien en voz baja- pero me temo que va a tomar un poco más de tiempo para que volvamos a ser amigos-

-Eso supuse- dijo Marinette- me temo que será lo mismo con Luka-

Kagami había sido comprensiva, sorprendentemente al mismo nivel que Luka, feliz porque ambos eran sus amigos, pero como Luka también necesitaba estar sola un tiempo porque le dolía saber que había perdido su relación con el chico que amaba.

-Recuerda la promesa que les hicimos- dijo Marinette.

-No lo olvido- dijo Adrien- tan pronto como sus corazones sanen, nos vamos a encargar de que sean buenos amigos. Además…-

-¿Además?-

-Además, es posible que le haya insinuado a Kagami que llamara a Luka. Así comenzarán a conversar-

Marinette sonrió tomando su mano para regresar juntos al interior de la _boulangerie_. Eligieron un par de panecillos para ellos mismos y para sus padres antes de subir al apartamento. Los tres adultos los estaban esperando en la sala, charlando animadamente.

-Ah, ahí están, _chérie_\- dijo Sabine con una sonrisa al verlos entrar al apartamento- gracias por traernos los pastelillos. Tomar café sin algún bocadillo no es lo más parisino que podemos hacer-

-No es nada, _maman_\- sonrió Marinette tristemente mientras que ponía la bandeja en la mesita de café. Los chicos se sentaron juntos en el suelo sobre la alfombra, y los padres de los dos se miraron entre sí al notarlos tan tristes.

-¿Kagami no lo tomó bien, _petit chaton_?- dijo Emilie dando algunas palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza de su hijo.

-Ambos lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperábamos, _maman_\- dijo Adrien sonriendo tristemente- pero necesitan un poco de tiempo-

-Oh, pobres de los dos- dijo Sabine en el mismo tono- pero estoy segura de que estarán bien. Luka y Kagami son buenos chicos y pronto volverán a ser ellos mismos. Como dijiste, Adrien, creo que necesitan un poco de tiempo-

-¿No creen que ellos dos harían una linda pareja?- dijo Emilie de pronto.

Marinette y Adrien se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Estaban seguros de que todo iba a mejorar a partir de ahora sin Papillon, sin Lila, sin akumas y estando todos juntos.

x-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Desde una ventana en el edificio frente a la casa de Marinette, un hombre miraba directamente hacia la sala de la familia Dupain-Cheng. Sonrió levemente al ver a Adrien y Marinette charlando alegremente con sus padres.

-Como les prometí- dijo el hombre en voz baja. Dos kwamis flotaban a sus lados, mirando en la misma dirección.

-Mi _lionne_ está a salvo, y está feliz…- dijo uno de ellos.

-Y él también- dijo el otro sonriendo aliviado- gracias, maestro-

El maestro amplió su sonrisa.

-Hicieron bien. Fueron valientes durante la batalla final- dijo él- Wang Fu los eligió bien-

Leo aún no quitaba su mirada de la ventana, sonriendo aliviado de ver a su _lionne_ tan feliz, con sus padres de regreso. Y Aries vio a Adrien siendo abrazado por si madre y supo que su corazón estaba en camino de sanar todas sus heridas pasadas. Sabía que lo haría, con ayuda de Ladybug.

-Es una lástima que Tikki y Plagg hayan sido los que se quedaran con ellos al final- dijo Leo.

-Ellos fueron elegidos para portar la Creación y la Destrucción- dijo el maestro- nosotros somos solo actores de apoyo en esta historia. Pero ya les tocará a ustedes ser portados por los protagonistas de otra historia-

-Lo importante es que están tan felices…- dijo Aries sin quitar sus ojos de la enorme sonrisa de Adrien.

Li Jun asintió con una sonrisa, guardando las joyas de regreso en la Miraclebox y esta a su vez en su mochila. Se puso de pie y tras suspirar se puso la mochila en el hombro, caminando hacia la puerta donde un taxi lo estaba esperando.

-Al aeropuerto, por favor-

Mientras el auto se alejaba de la Place des Vosges y de París, Li Jun suspiró aliviado. Había cumplido su deber con los discípulos de Wang Fu, y era hora de volver a casa. Sabía que a Ladybug y Chat Noir les esperaban aún más aventuras, pero podrían valerse por sí mismos.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Uff… me quedó un poco largo. De hecho, pensaba dividirlo en dos capítulos, pero ¿porqué privarlos de este final feliz de golpe? Esto por fin se ha terminado. Los héroes están felices, los villanos expuestos y en prisión.

Tengo planes para mi próximo fic, ya está medio avanzado. Es otro en el que nuestros héroes son adultos, y Luka tiene un pequeño problema. No quiero revelar mucho, porque es sorpresa. Pueden ver el avance escrito en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mis locuras. ¡Por favor, manténganse a salvo! Cumplan la cuarentena y no se arriesguen. Muchos abrazos.

Abby L.


End file.
